Amos y Mazmorras 2 El torneo
by Miss lu
Summary: Días atrás Sakura Haruno era un teniente de policía de Nueva Orleans, vivía feliz y nunca antes había probado el BDSM. Pero han pasado seis días desde que recibió la noticia de la desaparición de su hermana Ino, y se había metido de lleno en el caso en el que ésta participaba. Ahora Saku es una agente del FBI infiltrada en un torneo de dominación y sumisión. 2 parte. Adaptación.
1. Chapter 1

Hola! Aquí les traigo la segunda parte de Amos y Mazmorras de Lena Valenti, este libro es continuación del primero, enfocado en el torneo. Estare actualizando diario, aun que no aseguro que sean dos capítulos como en el primer libro ya que este tiene un poco más de contenido y detalles. Espero les guste!

Infinitas gracias por sus comentarios y las visitas. Ahora sin más, disfruten el capítulo de hoy.

* * *

 _Al principio, nos dijeron que el amor solo debía nacer entre el binomio hombre-mujer. Hoy, el amor es cosa de hombre-mujer,mujer-mujer y hombre-hombre. Al principio, nos dijeron que el sexo único y verdadero es el suave y amable. EL BDSM demuestra que también hay otro tipo de sexo. Ni bueno ni malo. Diferente._

Días atrás solo era Saku Haruno, teniente policía de Nueva Orleans. Vivía feliz en la calle Tchoupitoulas y solo tenía a un macho en su vida; su camaleón, Ringo. Nunca antes había probado el BDSM, y el único azote que había sentido en sus nalgas era el de la mano de su padre cuando hacía alguna trastada de pequeña.

Pero seis días atrás, recibió la mala noticia de que su hermana, Ino Haruno, había desaparecido en una misión, y el FBI llamó a su puerta para reclamar su ayuda, ya que necesitaban a alguien del mismo perfil que Ino para introducirlo en el complicado y delicado caso que en el que su hermana participaba. Confiaban en que I siguiera con vida; por eso deseaban rescatarla. Y necesitaban su ayuda.

Ahora, en la actualidad, era Saku Haruno: agente infiltrada del FBI en un torneo de dominación y sumisión llamado Dragones y Mazmorras DS, en el que interpretaría el rol de sumisa y ayudaría a revelar la identidad de los diseñadores de la droga popper y de los traficantes de blancas a los que perseguían desde hacía un año y que utilizaban el torneo como tapadera para sus delitos federales.

Hacía unos días, su corazón estaba entero y era libre. En ese momento, intentaba reunir los trozos que Sasuke Uchiha, el agente al cargo de la misión Amos y mazmorras en la que se veía inmersa, e instructor de su doma, había partido, violando su confianza, infravalorando su capacidad como agente y, también, menospreciando su aptitud como mujer para mantener su interés.

Saku Haruno nunca se había sentido tan devastada ni decepcionada como lo estaba ahora por y con Sasuke.

Aquello no iba a quedar así. Y si Sasuke pretendió sacarla del caso, fuera por el motivo que fuese, se la iba a encontrar de nuevo de pleno y, esta vez, él tendría las de perder.

Viajaba en un vuelo de US Airways dirección Washington D.C. No le gustaba volar. En absoluto. De hecho, todos los trayectos los hacía en coche, por muy largos que fueran... Pero se le acababa el tiempo e iban contrarreloj para asistir al torneo en el que todo se destaparía; así que haría una excepción y pasearía por las nubes para encontrarse en Washington con su nuevo partenaire: el agente del FBI, Naruto Uzumaki, su sumiso.

El FBI había utilizado la tarjeta de invitación que Saku recibió la noche anterior de parte de la Reina de las Arañas. La Reina, o alguien que contestaba por ella, les señaló que las invitaciones personalizadas tenían un código QR cifrado y oculto en la parte trasera. Si lo escaneaban, les llevaba directamente a la elección de una butaca en un avión que saldría desde

Washington D.C. y les llevaría directamente a las Islas Vírgenes de Estados Unidos, más concretamente a la isla de Saint Thomas, y al aeropuerto Cyril E. King.

Habían puesto en marcha todas las tramitaciones con el rol, y Saku se iba a infiltrar en el segundo torneo de Dragones y Mazmorras DS alias "domines y mistresses" como la rechazada y apaleada Lady Nala, la ex sumisa de Lion King, que ahora retomaba el rol de ama.

¿Qué llevaba en la maleta? Dos corsés que sumaban más de cinco mil dólares entre los dos, junto con puñados de rabia y deseos de venganza.

Madre mía, iba a ser carne de cañón para la Reina de las Arañas, estaba convencida de eso... En cuanto esa pelirroja Reina sádica de las nieves viera que empezaba el torneo separada de Sasuke, iría a por ella y la provocaría. No se lo iba a poner nada fácil.

Saku intentaba devorar las lecciones de BDSM a través de su iPad para, al menos, tener una oportunidad de salvarse y no caer eliminados a las primeras de cambio. Esperaba que Naruto le echara una mano y la guiara un poco... Había practicado como sumisa de Sasuke, pero no sabía cómo debía comportarse como ama. Tenía la estantería virtual de su librería electrónica atestada de cubiertas con medias de rejilla, taconazos de diez centímetros, fustas, látigos... ¿Sería suficiente fingir durante un día que era una dómina de escándalo hasta que desarrollara el plan que tenía entre manos?

Se lo tenía que plantear a Naruto antes; y esperaba llevarse bien con él.

—¿Puedo hacerle una pregunta?

Saku levantó la mirada de su instructiva lectura y miró extrañada a su vecina de vuelo: una mujer de pelo negro con tirabuzones y ojos claros y enormes. Los llevaba pintados con kohl y sombra de ojos oscura, y los labios brillaban con una tonalidad terrosa. Debería tener más o menos su misma edad. Unos veintisiete o veintiocho años.

—¿Sí?

—No quiero parecer indiscreta...

Saku apagó el iPad y carraspeó. Tal vez la mujer se había escarmentado al ver lo que estaba leyendo. Cosas como:

«A veces, el sumiso no siempre disfruta, y eso se da porque,dependiendo de los castigos que se le inflijan, pueden originarse pensamientos fatalistas como el de querer abandonar la relación de sumisión. Tranquilas. Recordad que el hombre, por memoria histórica, siempre se ha creído superior a la mujer, y para un macho, ser dominado sexualmente por una hembra, no es moco de pavo —decía una ama muy popular—. Por eso mismo, hay que valorar y, también saber premiar, su dedicación y su entrega hacia aquellas que siempre consideraron (equivocadamente, por supuesto) el sexo débil. Los azotes en el pene, la colocación de pinzas y la tortura de los genitales, nunca deberían ejecutarse para eliminar una conducta inapropiada que deseemos erradicar. Debe haber una línea que separe las prácticas que se realizan para provocar placer, de las de los castigos. Debes hacer saber a tu sumiso que el día que le castigues, lo recordará toda su vida. Le puedes castigar haciéndole dormir en el suelo, comportándote con indiferencia ante él (eso lo matará) o bien, negándole el orgasmo, todo dependiendo del error que haya cometido. Pero, si el sumiso reincide una y otra vez en el mismo error, debes plantearte si lo que tú consideras un castigo duro, no es, justamente, un motivo de placer sublime para él y lo está disfrutando demasiado. A veces, los sumisos son un poco farsantes, y ante ello, hay que dar un escarmiento. Que no os tomen el pelo».

—Dime. —Saku le dirigió una sonrisa, como mínimo, amable y educada.

—Mi marido... —Se quedó callada mientras se enrojecía hasta la raíz del pelo—. A mi marido le gustan esas cosas.

Saku fingió no comprender la pregunta, pero también enrojeció. Parecían dos tomates parlantes. Fantástico: ahora abriría una consulta de conducta sexual BDSM.

O eso, o una frutería.

—¿A qué se refiere?

Ella arqueó las cejas y sonrió dulcemente.

—Creía que estaba leyendo sobre dominación y sumisión. Solo quería hacerle una pregunta. No importa. —Entrelazó los dedos y miró al frente con educación, retirándose de la conversación como una señora.

Saku observó su perfil. Era una mujer bonita y fina. ¿Por qué no le podía contestar? No le haría daño hablar sobre ello.

—Hazla. Pero te advierto que no sé mucho. Soy una principiante.

La chica se giró hacia Saku y volvió a sonreír agradecida.

—Bueno, yo tampoco —le dijo a modo de confidencia—. No sé mucho... ¿Crees que un hombre con esas inclinaciones puede aceptar de nuevo a su mujer?

—No entiendo...

—A su mujer —prosiguió—. La misma que lo denunció por malos tratos en una sesión ... íntima. —Le estaba hablando como si fuera una niña pequeña—... Un poco diferente a lo habitual... A lo que estaba acostumbrada.

A ver si lo entendía.

—Te refieres a que... —le habló del mismo modo—, denunciaste a tu marido porque...

—Me tiró del pelo... Y me azotó las nalgas... Y...

—¿Y... ?

—Me esposó a la cama. —Carraspeó incómoda, mirando a Saku como si ella fuera la respuesta a sus dudas.

Saku se aclaró la garganta. No tenía ni idea.

—¿Él te avisó de que iba a suceder eso esa noche?

—Sí... Bueno... Me dijo que esa noche probáramos algo diferente. Que me disfrazara de doncella y él de pirata...

—Roleplay.

—¿Eh?

—Eso se llama Roleplay. —Se visualizó en una tarima recibiendo un diploma, con cientos de hombres y mujeres cubiertos con máscaras de piel, aplaudiendo su audacia—. Te disfrazas e interpretas a un personaje.

—Sí, ahora lo sé. —Le explicó con ojos tristes—. La cuestión es que lo hice, pero no me imaginé lo que vendría a continuación. Él me...

—Te asustó.

—Sí... —se lamentó—, no me imaginaba que me arrancaría la ropa y fingiría que era un pirata que iba a violar a una doncella. Yo... Él —no sabía cómo explicarlo—... Él me arrancó la ropa y me esposó. Yo gritaba de miedo, pero él lo asoció a mi papel. Y después me tiró del pelo y me azotó con la mano —susurró—. Con la mano abierta en todo el trasero —aclaró, como si aquello fuera un pecado capital—. Con fuerza. Pero...

«¿No había palomitas en el servicio aéreo?». Tenía una imaginación muy vívida.

—¿Le dijiste que se detuviera?

—Sí. Él paró en cuanto vio que estaba llorando. Me quitó las esposas y se puso a llorar conmigo, arrepentido, cuando me vio tan descontrolada. Me puse histérica. —Sacudió la cabeza, como si quisiera borrar ese recuerdo—.Él me explicó que quería jugar a dominación y sumisión conmigo, y que yo también podría hacerlo con él... Sacó una fusta del cajón y me la ofreció para que yo lo azotara. Para que le azotara en sus partes... —sonrió con pena y apoyó la cabeza en el asiento, como si estuviera cansada—. Yo lo taché de enfermo. —Cada una de sus palabras era como si echara sal a sus heridas—. La cuestión es que, esa misma noche, lo denuncié, aunque él me suplicó que no lo hiciera, que me quería y que jamás me haría daño a propósito; que si no me gustaba ese tipo de juego no lo haría nunca más, pero...

—Lo hiciste igualmente. Le denunciaste.

—Sí. Y después de eso no lo vi más, hasta cuatro semanas después cuando nos reunimos con nuestros abogados para pedirle el divorcio.

—Lo siento. —Siempre era triste saber que una pareja se separaba.

—Y yo —contestó ella con la mirada perdida—. Entonces, cuando puse la denuncia, lo vi muy claro; pero después de salir del juzgado... Pasó el tiempo y poco a poco quise averiguar qué era aquello que sucedió aquel día... Me equivoqué al seguir mi impulso, pero tenía tanto miedo, ¿sabes? Hay tantos casos horribles que salen por la tele... y piensas que puede tratarse de eso, que eso mismo te puede pasar a ti... Nos enseñan que el amor y el sexo solo se sienten de una manera... Pero no nos explican que hay otro tipo de caricias y sexo que pueden canalizar el mismo amor, incluso de un modo mucho más divertido. Él solo quería... jugar. Y yo creo que le acusé de una cosa que no era.

Saku comprendía el miedo de aquella chica. La noche anterior, ella misma se había enfrentado a un verdadero maltratador. Y tuvo que sufrir sus golpes y su fuerza, su maltrato y tortura, como solo un hombre agresivo y malo podía impartir: sin compasión y sin clemencia. Sin embargo, Sasuke no era nada de eso. Cuando él utilizaba una fusta, era para jugar, calentar, estimular y ayudar a conseguir un fin: un orgasmo demoledor. Cuando Gaara utilizó el látigo lo hizo para dañar, herir, menguar y marcar. La habría matado si Sasuke no hubiese aparecido para salvarla.

Las personas deberían saber diferenciar entre un perfil y otro; sobre todo, las mujeres.

—¿Se lo has dicho? ¿Le has dicho a tu ex marido lo que me estás diciendo a mí?

—No quiere verme. No quiere hablar conmigo desde hace seis meses. Él lo intentó muchas veces antes, pero yo seguía un poco confusa y asustada. Y después de la orden de alejamiento que le impuse...

—¿Pediste una orden de alejamiento? —estaba sorprendida—. Cada vez lo pones peor...

—Dios, sí; ¿muy mal, verdad? No sé qué me pasó. Supongo que estaba perdida... Después de la orden, se coló una noche en mi casa, entró por el balcón y... Me dijo todo lo que pensaba de mi comportamiento... Rompió todo intento de contacto conmigo —se acongojó—. Yo me mudé a Luisiana, a casa de mis padres. Y no volví a saber de él hasta hace poco...

Saku no sabía si consolarla o no.

—No comprendiste lo que él te pidió aquella noche y tú cometiste un error llevada por los prejucios.

—Por supuesto que no lo comprendí —murmuró mordiéndose el pulgar, nerviosa—. Ahora llevo seis meses aprendiendo ese tipo de juegos... Aprendiendo a saber cómo actuar. Porque quiero comprender qué fue lo que le llevó a querer hacer eso... Qué fue lo que vio de divertido en disfrazarnos y jugar a someterme. Y, después de lo que he aprendido, ¿sabes qué?

«No me lo digas. Te gusta».

—¿Qué?

—Me gusta. He comprendido, incluso, muchas cosas sobre mí misma... Cosas que antes no sabía. Y creo que puedo recuperarle y pedirle perdón. Al menos, lo voy a intentar.

—¿Lo has localizado? ¿Sabes dónde está?

—Sí. Y voy a cometer una locura... Estoy muy loca. Mucho... Pero solo me queda esta carta para que acceda a escucharme una vez, al menos. Solo una vez —repitió para sí misma, con los ojos oscuros llenos de esperanza—.Después de todo lo que te he contado, ¿crees que podrá perdonarme? —volvió a preguntar, consciente de que era una tarea difícil—. Tú eres ama o dómina, ¿verdad? ¿Crees que puede darme otra oportunidad?

Saku intentó transmitirle fuerzas con una sonrisa sincera.

—No. No lo soy... Solo me informo. Pero creo que si él te sigue amando y tú le amas... Todo es posible.

—Sí. —Jugó con el anillo dorado que cubría su dedo anular—. Sí... No le he dejado de amar. Le amo con todo mi corazón. Le echo de menos. Todo. Todo de él... ¿entiendes? Y tenemos una niña en común. Mira. —Cogió su bolso de mano, muy caro, y lo abrió para hallar su cartera y mostrarle la foto de carné de una preciosa niña muy rubia y con los ojos negros como ella—.Es Himawari. Tiene solo dos añitos.

—Es una niña muy guapa. Felicidades.

—Sí, y muy buena. Extraña tantísimo a su padre... Naru adora a la pequeña. La quiere, siempre la trató tan bien... Pero con lo que yo hice, ya hace tiempo que no la ve... Creo que él me odia. —Sus labios temblaron de la pena.

Saku puso una mano sobre la de aquella mujer. Su tristeza le había llegado al corazón. Era una historia bastante sórdida, aunque estaba convencida de que iba a ganarse ese perdón con sudor y lágrimas. Pero tenía que pelear.

—No hay nada imposible. ¿Cómo te llamas?

—Hinata —le ofreció la mano, mientras se sorbía las lágrimas y sonreía avergonzada.

—Soy Saku, encantada.

—Igualmente. Lo siento, no hago esto nunca... No explico mi vida al primero que se cruza en mi camino. Pero te vi leyendo eso y soy del tipo de maleducada a la que a veces le da por leer la revista del de al lado... Y pensé que tú sabías lo que era coger a un hombre por los... —Levantó la mano y colocó los dedos en posición cóncava.

—¿Principios?

—Sí —Hinata se echó a reír.

Acercó su rostro al de ella y le confesó:

—No tengo ni idea, Hinata. Pero voy a dar lo mejor de mí para ponérselos por corbata.

—Los principios, claro.

—Obvio. —Le guiñó un ojo—. Somos mujeres de principios.

—Señores pasajeros, les rogamos que se abrochen los cinturones. El avión está a punto de aterrizar en el Aeropuerto Nacional Ronald Reagan de Washington D.C. Son las cuatro y cuarto, y el día es soleado en la capital. Esperamos que hayan tenido un buen vuelo.

Cuando Saku bajó del avión, después de despedirse cariñosamente de Hinata y de desearle suerte en la reconquista de su ex marido, recogió su maleta, salió de la terminal y se dirigió al lugar de encuentro con Naruto Uzumaki.

Un señor trajeado tenía entre sus manos un cartel con su nombre y lo alzaba por encima de la cabeza.

Saku se acercó a él.

—¿Señorita Haruno?

—Sí, yo misma.

—La guiaré hasta la sala de conferencias. El agente Uzumaki la esperaba en una sala privada de reuniones que había alquilado el FBI en el mismo aeropuerto. Estarían solos y podrían hablar de lo que necesitaran, como ponerse al día sobre sus... preferencias y su modo de actuar como pareja. El avión que les llevaría a la isla de Saint Thomas partía a las seis de la madrugada del domingo y llegaba a la isla a las cinco y media de la tarde.

Casi once horas de duración de vuelo y dos paradas en el itinerario: en Newark y San Juan, respectivamente.

La sala estaba vacía, a excepción del hombre corpulento y rubio, con el pelo de punta y despeinado, que permanecía sentado al final de la mesa de reuniones.

Una camiseta de color lila oscuro se pegaba a su torso e hinchaba sus bíceps. Sus ojos azules la evaluaron con amabilidad, y se levantó con educación para recibirla. Era alto.

Saku llevaba una falda negra elástica corta y ajustada, una camiseta de tirantes ancha que no se ceñía a su cuerpo, y unos zapatos con tiras negras y plataformas altas de esparto. Se había recogido el pelo porque le daba calor y, en lo alto, llevaba sus gafas grandes y rojas.

—Te pareces a tu hermana —dijo Naruto con simpatía—. Aunque sois...diferentes.

—Sí. Ella es rubia y tiene los ojos azules. Yo soy pelirosa —se señaló la cabeza mientras se acercaba a él—, y tengo los ojos verdes. —Dejó la bolsa de viaje en el suelo y le ofreció la mano—. Saku Haruno. Un placer, Naruto.

—Lo mismo digo. —Se la tomó con convicción y le retiró la silla para que se sentara.

Saku accedió y esperó a que él hiciera lo mismo, pero en vez de eso, se dirigió al bufé que habían preparado para ellos.

—¿Quieres tomar algo, Saku?

—Una Pepsi Light y —oteó lo que había sobre la mesa con interés— y...ensalada y un sándwich.

Naruto asintió y le sirvió un plato y la bebida.

Saku lo observó intrigada. O era todo un caballero, o se había metido demasiado bien en el papel de sumiso.

Naruto se sentó a su lado y la observó mientras comía.

—¿Lady Nala, eh? —preguntó intrigado—. La pareja perfecta del Rey León.

—Eso mismo pensé yo. —Pero no lo era. No era la pareja perfecta. Sasuke la había retirado.

—¿Qué sucedió?

Saku lo miró de soslayo.

—¿Cómo?

—¿Qué sucedió para que Sasuke decidiera retirarte del caso? Eras clave para él y para nosotros. Tu parecido con Ino es inquietante, te formó durante días... Explícame qué pasó para que pueda entenderlo, por favor. Por lo que sé, Sasuke no permitió que nadie más te formara. El subdirector Jiraiya iba a escoger a otro amo para ti. Pero Sasuke fue intolerante con esa opción. Le conozco desde hace tiempo y esa actitud no es propia de él.

—No estoy segura de saber la respuesta. Es... complicado.

—Tenemos tiempo hasta que salga el avión. —Hizo un gesto indiferente con la boca.

—¿Incompatibilidad de caracteres? Supongo que no nos entendimos.

—¿Es un amo duro?

Parecía que Naruto se divirtiese con la situación, como si nada le preocupase o, peor, como si ya nada le importara. Estaba en una misión haciéndose pasar por sumiso y se avecinaba una semana definitiva para la resolución del caso; si al final había una intervención policial, probablemente, se pondrían en peligro... Y ese hombre, extrañamente relajado, tenía una actitud indolente hacia su papel y su responsabilidad.

—No lo sé. Nunca he tenido un amo antes.

—¿Os habéis ejercitado juntos?

—Sí.

—¿Te ha dado miedo o... asustado?

Detectó algo en el tono de voz. Había algo importante para él en la respuesta de aquella pregunta. Qué extraño.

—Me ha impactado, pero nunca he tenido miedo. Supongo que me conciencié bien. El agente Uchiha hizo un buen trabajo y se esforzó en tranquilizarme.

—¿Te sentiste cómoda? ¿Cómo es para ti estar sometida? —Su mirada azul refulgía con destellos de interés.

—No debe de ser muy diferente a tener a una ama. Sasuke..., digo, el agente Uchiha, solo ha tenido esta semana para instruirme como sumisa... Es muy estricto, supongo.

Naruto miró a través de las cristaleras que daban a las pistas de aterrizaje y salida del aeropuerto.

—En realidad, hay diferencias entre un amo y una ama.

—Dímelas —ordenó interesada—. Necesito saber cuánto más, mejor.

—Las mujeres, definitivamente —remarcó, observando cómo despegaba y se elevaba un avión de más de mil toneladas—, sois más duras y crueles que los hombres.

—No estoy de acuerdo.

—No hablo en líneas generales. Pero la dómina tiene que ser así con su sumiso. Los hombres tendemos a relajarnos con una mujer y creemos que son incapaces de hacernos daño. Nos da por vacilar de vez en cuando, ¿comprendes? —giró el rostro hacia ella y sonrió.

Saku estudió su expresión. Era un hombre de facciones clásicas y hermosas, como las de una escultura griega o un ángel torturado. Le dieron ganas de abrazarlo y aliviarlo de todos sus demonios. Los tenía, y muchos.

—¿Sabes que el rol que vas a desarrollar conmigo es lo opuesto a lo que te han enseñado a comprender estos días? Tienes que cambiar el chip totalmente.

—He leído lo que he podido. Estoy haciendo un maldito intensivo sobre dominación y sumisión. Me preparé para entrar con Sasuke, pero no esperaba este giro del destino. Lo haré lo mejor que pueda, Uzumaki. Cuento con tu ayuda y tu colaboración.

—Tendrás que ser cruel, Saku.

Saku dio cuatro tenedorazos a la ensalada y mordió el sándwich con gusto.

Sí, por supuesto que lo sabía. Tenía que comportarse como una dómina, y ella solo había intentado darle órdenes severas a Ringo; y el camaleón jamás le hacía caso. Ese era su don de mando. Vaya cosa.

—Sí. Lo intentaré; pero no creo que estén en mi ADN las actitudes hitlerianas. Por esa razón me gustaría proponerte algo, Naruto.

Naruto sonrió de medio lado y se cruzó de brazos.

—Las dóminas dan órdenes, nunca sugieren. Vamos muy mal.

Ella lo miró fijamente y se ayudó de la bebida para tragar la comida que tenía en la boca.

—¿Ya estamos en el rol?

—Estoy en el rol las veinticuatro horas del día desde que entré en la misión, agente Haruno.

Saku se secó los labios con la servilleta y recostó la espalda en el respaldo de la silla.

—Puedo ser dómina si me lo propongo, Naruto.

—La dominación —hizo el amago de querer inclinarse sobre la mesa y hablar más de cerca a Saku. Pero algo lo echó para atrás, y se quedó muy recto en la silla— nace aquí —se señaló en la cabeza—. Una buena dómina, igual que un buen amo, no lo es porque te ponga a cuatro patas, te dé con un látigo y te meta la mano en la bragueta. Una buena domina te mete la mano en el cerebro, te seduce, te excita y te pone nervioso desde ahí. Dime algo que llame mi atención y que me ponga en alerta para obedecerte, Saku. Enséñame qué sabes hacer.

La agente entendió la necesidad de Uzumaki por ponerla a prueba. De todo lo que había leído hasta entonces sobre dominación femenina, tenía algunas más claras y grabadas que otras. Debería echar mano de eso. «Una ama era altiva, pero no prepotente. Todo se basaba en la actitud. Una buena ama redirige las situaciones y las hace suyas. La buena ama aplica disciplinas y no tortura. No teme a hacer daño al sumiso porque él busca ese tipo de estimulación. El tono de voz de la ama es imperativo en todos los sentidos».

«Está bien, Saku. Vamos a allá. Puedo hacerlo».

Saku inclinó la cabeza a un lado, se levantó y caminó lentamente hasta colocarse tras la espalda de Naruto. Con los zapatos de plataforma parecía más alta de lo que en realidad era... Eso le inspiró un poco más de confianza.

Le acarició la cabeza a Naruto y... ¡Zas! Hundió los dedos en su pelo hasta echarle el cuello hacia atrás y susurrarle al oído.

—Está bien, bebé. No sé si eres mi tipo de sumiso, ¿sabes? No sé si tengo feeling contigo. —Apresó su lóbulo entre sus dientes y tiró con fuerza mientras decía—: Pero como sigas hablándome así, te voy a poner un delantal de chacha y vas a limpiarme los zapatos con la lengua.

—Vas bien por ahí, Haruno. Sorpréndeme.

Ella se echó a reír sin pizca de diversión. Lo hizo con frialdad, asegurándole que no lo iba a pasar bien si la molestaba.

—¿Crees que no lo haré? «Una buena ama sabe lo que el sumiso quiere cuando le replica. Él contesta; su ama responde. Él pide; su ama castiga».

Saku le pasó las uñas por el pecho, arañándole lo suficientemente fuerte como para que él sintiera sus garras francesas a través de la tela de la camiseta.

—Quiero que me complazcas. Y lo harás en el torneo. —Apresó un pezón y se lo estiró y retorció con fuerza—: ¿Te gusta esto, Narutito?

—No me llames, Narutito —gruñó aceptando gustoso ese trato.

—Te llamo como yo quiero. No te tocaré, ni siquiera jugaré contigo. Lo que quiero, lo que de verdad me placería, es ver cómo disfrutas con las Criaturas.

Naruto se echó a reír, gozando con el tirón de pelo y el dolor de su pezón.

—¿Cómo dices? No...

—Silencio.

Naruto se calló inmediatamente.

—¿Quieres complacerme? —Volvió a zarandearle por el pelo.

—Sí.

—Sí, ¿qué? — «¡Toma ya! Eso me lo enseñó, Sasuke».

—Sí, ama.

—Pregúntame qué deseo que hagas.

—¿Qué deseas que haga?

—Quiero que te dejes la piel en ayudarme a conseguir el primer cofre en la primera jornada. Es muy importante para mí obtenerlo. ¿Me complacerás?

Naruto tragó saliva y la miró de reojo.

—Vuelve a mirarme y te cogeré la lengua con pinzas.

El agente, de lleno en su papel, miró hacia abajo.

—No hagas que te lo repita dos veces, ¿me complacerás?

—Sí, ama. Daré lo mejor de mí para entregarte el cofre.

—¿Escucharás mi proposición?

—Depende.

—Aquí no hay dependes, guapo, o te juro que te pongo los huevos del color de las uvas negras. ¿Escucharás mi proposición? —Le dio un tirón más fuerte que el anterior.

—Sí, ama.

Saku le soltó y dio un paso atrás. La atmósfera imperativa desapareció poco a poco. Saku se cruzó de brazos y, fingiendo una seguridad que no sentía, tomó su lugar en la silla.

—Esa es la actitud —confirmó Naruto desconcertado.

—¿Sí? —El rostro de Saku se iluminó con esperanza, y de repente, se puso a aplaudirse a sí misma y a dar votes en la silla como una colegiala—.¡Bien por mí! ¡Bien por mí!

Naruto no sabía cómo actuar ante aquella reacción. La agente Haruno había pasado de ser una mujer dominatrix a una joven groupie.

—Increíble —murmuró Naruto intrigado. «¿Y aquella era la chica de Nueva Orleans que había logrado enloquecer al Rey León? Interesante». —.Cuéntame tu plan.

Media hora después, Naruto intentaba asumir el rol que le confería su nueva ama. Lo cierto era que Saku y Ten Ten eran totalmente opuestas.

Ten Ten había sido inexorable e intolerable con él. Eso era exactamente lo que Naruto Uzumaki buscaba para purgar sus pecados. La misión Amos y mazmorras le habían ido como anillo al dedo para poder exterminar sus demonios y desahogarse.

Sin que la agente Ten Ten lo supiera, le estaba dando terapia. Pero ella se había roto el brazo y no lo podía acompañar en el torneo; y ahora tenía que emparejarse con la ex sumisa del agente Uchiha. A saber lo que había pasado entre ellos realmente.

Sasuke estaba muy arisco cuando habló con él esa mañana para darle las instrucciones sobre el lugar exacto en el que iban a dejar las bolsas con las municiones en las Islas Vírgenes.

Saku Haruno era como un conejito en medio de un bosque de lobos.

Tenía agallas, porque las tenía. Pero no era dómina. Podía simular serlo en alguna ocasión, como cuando le había hablado, pero la dómina nacía y se hacía. A Saku le quedaba mucho por aprender.

Y lo cierto era que, para que ambos continuaran con la misión, lo mejor era seguir paso a paso el plan trazado por la joven: uno muy original y estudiado.

Uno que podría tener éxito solo si conseguían uno de los cofres que se ocultarían el lunes.

Ninguno de los dos podría continuar si seguían juntos.

Ella no podría hacer de ama. Él podría enseñarle a azotar y a realizar algunas técnicas sencillas, pero no podría continuar adelante cuando llegaran las pruebas más complicadas. Saku no sabría atarlo a la cruz, ni tampoco inmovilizarlo, ni sabía cómo a él le gustaba que lo tocaran. Los eliminarían a las primeras de cambio. Y debían llegar a la final fuera como fuese.

Así que, lo propuesto por su compañera era la mejor opción. Con un nuevo respeto hacia ella, conferido por su agudeza, decidió instruirla en la sala privada. Como mínimo lo básico. El nivel uno de la dominación.

Le indicó cómo debía constreñir el pene con el anillo estrangulador; le explicó en qué zonas del vientre y de las nalgas debía golpear.

—Eres una ama de rango Shelly —advirtió el rubio agente—. Ten Ten tenía ese rango, y tú deberás interpretarlo. Eso quiere decir que en la presentación del torneo deberás llevar este tipo de ropa. —Abrió la bolsa de los accesorios de Ten Ten. Un vestido de látex rosa chillón muy ajustado, con un cinturón ancho de piel de color azul y una especie de capa de seda brillante del mismo color. Acompañaban el «disfraz» las botas negras de charol que llegaban a medio muslo—. Ya sabes. Eres cariñosa y controladora, y utilizarás el látigo.

Saku se estremeció al oír la palabra látigo. Tenía el cuerpo lleno de marcas porque un maldito maltratador psicópata le había dado varios latigazos a conciencia. El sonido del látigo al cortar el aire y golpear la piel le ponía enferma. Pero si como ama tenía que jugar a dar, daría. Aunque intentaría no tener que utilizar el maldito látigo porque, seguramente haría daño sin querer.

Para ello, necesitaba utilizar bien las cartas.

—Llegaremos a Saint Thomas sobre las cinco y media —explicó Naruto—.Nos dirigiremos al hotel. Por la noche acudiremos como pareja a la cena de presentación del torneo. Y, al día siguiente, empezaremos a quemar nuestros cartuchos.

—¿Crees que en la cena podremos obtener algún tipo de información?

—La única información que podremos sacar será la relación de las parejas entre ellas. Las Criaturas estarán en la cena. La Reina de las Arañas nos irá presentando pareja por pareja... Deberemos observarlas y estudiar sus puntos débiles. Y saber con quiénes podremos contar para crear alianzas. Aquí tienes tu pasaporte falsificado. Eres de Texas, Lady Nala.

—Sí. Lo sé.

—De acuerdo —murmuró—. Las pulseras del todo incluido que nos han enviado para el torneo llevarán un chip detector vía satélite. Sasuke tiene en su poder las falsificaciones que nos han adjuntado los de logí unas por otras y podremos salir de los complejos sin que nadie nos controle. Nuestro equipo desplegado nos dejará una bolsa con armas en una de los cuarenta islotes que completan las islas. Es posible que el domingo por la noche o el lunes, alguien contacte con nosotros para facilitarnos material de audio y espionaje. Empezaremos a colocar micros de audio y cámaras satélite en todos los escenarios y locales a los que vayamos. Debemos tener toda la zona completamente vigilada y pasar las imágenes en tiempo real al equipo de control audiovisual.

—Perfecto.

—¿Estás nerviosa, agente Haruno? —preguntó extrañado.

«¿Nerviosa? Nerviosa yo, ¿por qué, eh?, ¿por qué? ¿Porque me muero de ganas de ver la cara del león cuando vea a su ovejita?», rio internamente.

—Estoy ansiosa. Mi hermana Ino está ahí. Sasuke, que me ha apartado de la misión, está ahí. La Reina de las Arañas está ahí. Y quienes sean los Villanos, aparecerán en la final... Y estarán ahí. No estoy nerviosa — aseguró contemplando el mapa de las Islas Vírgenes—. Estoy histérica.

Naruto se echó a reír.

—Creo que, si controlas tus nervios y tus ansias tan bien como controlas todo lo que hay a tu alrededor, todo te saldrá a pedir de boca Saku.

Pero la verdad era que ella no tenía poder para controlar lo de su alrededor.

Prueba de ello era que estaba con una pareja que no era Sasuke.


	2. Chapter 2

Hola!

Me llena de mucha alegría ver que les gusto el comienzo de este libro, de verdad, y es por eso que tratare de subir dos capítulos diarios para que no se queden a medias, promesa!  
Y aquí está el taaaaaan esperado reencuentro entre Lady Nala y El rey León

* * *

 _En el BDSM, las parejas son tan diferentes y tienen necesidades tan dispares como personas hay en el mundo._

Saint Thomas

Virgin Islands

Cena de inauguración. Charlotte Amalie

La noche en Charlotte Amalie, la ciudad capital de Saint Thomas, se prestaba a una foto de postal. Todos los participantes al torneo habían sido recogidos en el aeropuerto y llevados al hotel en el que se celebraría la cena de inauguración.

Habían llegado sobre las seis de la tarde. Nada más entrar en la recepción y dar el nombre de él y su pareja, les entregaron unas bolsas con los mapas de la isla, los resorts en los que se hospedarían, los transportes particulares con los que contarían y las localizaciones que visitarían, además de los horarios de cada evento y los comienzos de cada jincana.

El torneo tenía una organización brillante.

Sasuke admiraba el contraste de las luces portuarias de la isla, el mar azul y calmo, la noche estrellada y los pequeños barcos y yates atracados no muy cerca de la orilla, mecidos por la levísima marea tropical, custodiados al horizonte por la isla de Hassel. El clima era caluroso; estaban en pleno verano, aunque en las islas caribeñas la humedad, el sol y el calor regían los días.

Se había vestido con un tejano oscuro muy fino y una camisa blanca de lino fresco y cuello mao, que él llevaba graciosamente metida por el tejano, una parte sí y la otra no.

Con la mirada añil fija en la luna llena, apoyado en el mirador del increíble hotel resort que la organización había reservado solo para ellos, pensaba únicamente en ella.

En la brujita de pelo rosa y ojos de hada que había abandonado para mantenerla a salvo del juego y de él.

Saku no se merecía tener a un compañero como él: uno que era capaz de dejarla colgada en un árbol, a merced de cualquier loco para que pudiera herirla. Apretó los dientes y se frotó la nuca. Cada vez que lo recordaba, la piel se le erizaba y el sudor frío cubría sus manos y su frente.

Los nervios. El estrés. El miedo.

El látigo en manos de Gaara y el cuerpo cruelmente azotado de Saku lo perseguirían toda la vida.

Pero Sasuke necesitaba centrarse únicamente en su misión. Debía dejar al margen las emociones; y había sido un incauto y un puto ignorante al pensar que podía aleccionar a Saku y no engancharse a ella como un adicto, y no querer más.

Estúpido. Su necesidad de dominar había nacido por ella; su necesidad de proteger la sembró ella. Su amor anhelado... Esa era Saku para él. Y después de estar dentro de ella, después de introducirla en los gustos del placer-dolor, de los orgasmos estratosféricos, ¿cómo podía creerse que la mujer no se iba a colar bajo su piel?

La niña le robó el corazón para siempre. La adolescente le calentó el cuerpo. La mujer, definitivamente, robaría su alma; y Sasuke no tendría otra opción que claudicar y hacer lo que los amos de corazón hacen con sus mujeres elegidas: clavar las rodillas y entregar su vida por ellas.

Sonrió tristemente. La había dejado. Tuvo miedo; miedo por lo sucedido con Gaara; miedo por no saber mantenerla a su lado; terror por pensar que, después de lo sucedido, ella se atemorizara cada vez que él se aproximase para jugar; y, sobre todo, tenía miedo de exponerla en el juego y no poder protegerla de las manos de las criaturas.

Dragones y Mazmorras Ds no era un torneo sencillo. Habían muchísimas combinaciones que hacer con cartas, objetos y personajes; combinaciones que podrían salvarles de las garras de los Orcos, los Monos voladores, los Hombres lagarto y la Reina de las arañas. No obstante, a veces, las combinaciones no eran suficientes. Sasuke era consciente de que Saku era una agente infiltrada; y, si tenía que jugar con ellos, jugaría. Pero él no quería que lo hiciera.

Le destruiría compartirla. No era de ese tipo de amos. Y por todas esas razones la había traicionado, dejándola sola en su casa y apartándola de la misión.

Saku no volvería a hablarle jamás. No se acercaría a él de nuevo. Se había acabado.

El corazón le dolía.

Con el rostro ensombrecido se dio la vuelta para entrar de nuevo en el hotel.

Karin esperaba a todos los participantes para hacer las pertinentes presentaciones y debían reunirse en el salón principal.

Guren, su partenaire, la misma ama «Switch» —podía hacer de ama y sumisa indistintamente-con la que él jugaba de vez en cuando, lo esperaba apoyada en la pared.

La mirada que Guren le dirigía era muy diferente de cómo lo miraba Saku.

Saku lo abría de arriba abajo y asomaba la cabeza a su alma.

Guren le abría la bragueta de arriba abajo y le tocaba la polla. Ella había accedido a jugar con él porque sabía que ambos eran una pareja fuerte y poderosa. A la mujer le iba todo. Y como era Sasuke quien se lo había pedido y, sabiendo lo conocidos que ambos eran en los círculos de BDSM, aceptó la proposición, porque tendrían las de ganar.

Con Guren podría llegar a la final sin importarle las consecuencias. Esa mujer jugaba de verdad y no le daba importancia al hecho de caer en manos ajenas. El sexo era sexo para ella. Nada más.

Con Saku no habría llegado a la final. Él mismo habría acabado el juego si su chica cayera en un duelo y tuviera que ponerse en manos de las Criaturas. No, ni hablar. Con ella no lo hubiera logrado.

—¿Estás listo, señor?

La mujer iba vestida con un short de látex negro y un top del mismo estilo que dejaba entrever sus pechos. Su pelo era largo por delante, hasta la barbilla, pero por detrás estaba muy corto, a lo chico, por capas. Tenía la piel clara. Era atractiva; tenía la boca gruesa y las dos paletas de delante un poco separadas. Pero sus ojos estaban llenos de fórmulas matemáticas: era una gran calculadora. Por dos millones de dólares sería capaz de hacer un gang bang con los más de cincuenta amos protagónicos que se reunían en el salón comedor del hotel. Llevaba un collar de sumisa bastante grueso y sostenía con las manos la cadena que pendía de él. Cuando Sasuke llegó hasta ella, Guren sonrió educadamente y le ofreció la cadena.

—Lleva a tu perra a la sala, señor.

Sasuke se concentró en el caso. En Jūgo muerto, en Ino en algún lugar de esas islas, y en los demás hombres y mujeres que estuvieran en el torneo y en el juego sin haber consentido y a los cuales drogaban hasta las cejas para realizar su cometido. ¿Quiénes serían? ¿Dónde estarían?

Era un maldito profesional y el corazón no debía importar para nada en su situación.

Sasuke tomó aire y, por primera vez, sintió que era completamente inadecuado estar con Guren.

Porque cuando un amo prueba por fin las mieles de la mujer destinada a estar con él, solo ella le complace.

Cuando entraron de nuevo al salón, Sasuke respiró el ambiente de dominación y sumisión. Todos se miraban con respeto, hablaban entre ellos con educación y también con alegría por compartir un torneo de ese tipo con personas de los mismos gustos. Predominaban los colores negros y rojos.

Había al menos setenta parejas de amos y amas con sus sumisos y sumisas. Se oían los tintineos de los collares de esclavos, las risas y las carcajadas de algunos de ellos. Y caras conocidas.

Sasuke buscó a Naruto Uzumaki y a Ten Ten entre la turba, pero no los hallaba. Tenían que fingir que no se conocían y actuar por separado excepto, cuando la situación les permitiera encontrarse a hurtadillas.

A quien sí vio, y no sin sorpresa, fue a Brutus y Suigetsu que estaban ahí en calidad de amos, y ambos le sonreían, sorprendidos por que no llevara a la deliciosa chica de la mansión LaLaurie.

—¿Era demasiado para ti? —Suigetsu, vestido todo de negro,se colocó a su lado con la mirada clavada en el escenario pasarela de presentación. Dentro de poco saldría Karin como la reina de ceremonias y daría la bienvenida a todos, presentando a las parejas una a una y mostrándolas ante la multitud.

Sasuke lo miró de reojo.

—¿Vienes a joder?

—Como tú. Todos vienen aquí a joder —aclaró Suigetsu con amargura—. Lo que no comprendo es que dejaras a ese bocadito en casa y traigas a Mistress Pain contigo. —Se llevó a la boca la copa de champán francés que iban sirviendo los camareros—. Quieres el botín sí o sí.

—Hola, Suigetsu —lo saludó Guren ronroneante.

Sasuke torció el gesto. Suigetsu la saludó con un gesto de barbilla.

Suigetsu no tenía ni idea de que él era agente del FBI. Nadie lo sabía. Sasuke se había encargado de construir una leyenda urbana a su alrededor, llena de misterio y sombras oscuras, y era un auténtico enigma para el resto.

Obviamente, al formar esa pareja con Guren, se convertirían automáticamente en los favoritos para alzarse con el premio del torneo.

—Es una pena que no entiendas por qué, Suigetsu —explicó Sasuke—. Nadie mejor que tú para comprenderlo; aunque por lo visto a ti ya todo te da igual.

—¿Me estás sermoneando, King?

—En absoluto, lo hice una vez y salió mal. —Se tocó la ceja derecha, la que llevaba la cicatriz.

Un músculo palpitó en su mandíbula. ¿Dolor? ¿Rencor? ¿Qué más daba? Su amistad estaba rota.

—Por otra parte —Suigetsu se encogió de hombros—, es una pena que no la trajeras. Me habría encantado esperarla en una de mis mazmorras.

Sasuke frunció el ceño y miró a su alrededor, buscando una cadena, un anillo de O..., algo que revelara a la sumisa de Suigetsu. Pero no había nada de eso.

Suigetsu sonrió.

«Joder», pensó Sasuke.

—Sip —Suigetsu se apartó de él, le guiñó un ojo y alzó su copa—. Soy una de las criaturas. Y me entristece mucho no ver a Lady Nala contigo. Pero te prometo, King, que yo devuelvo las puñaladas. No las olvido.

Sasuke se lo quedó mirando hasta que el amo de las tinieblas desapareció entre la multitud.

Se alegró muchísimo por no traer a Saku.

Suigetsu quería vengarse por algo del pasado. Lo deseaba desde hacía años. Entre ellos había una relación cordial pero fría. Antes fueron amigos, pero, lo que pasó tres años atrás los dejó tocados a ambos.

Suigetsu creyó que Sasuke había seducido a su mujer, al amor de su vida, cuando les encontró en una situación comprometida, en uno de los locales que frecuentaban como pareja.

No fue así. La realidad fue mucho más fea y sórdida.

Pero Suigetsu huyó con el corazón hecho añicos y no quiso escuchar ninguna de sus explicaciones.

Fue una pena, porque Suigetsu y su mujer eran únicos como binomio y muy especiales para él como amigos.

Karin, la Reina de las Arañas, apareció con un increíble vestido transparente de color rojo. Llevaba un sostén y unas braguitas de la misma tonalidad.

El foco la iluminó por completo, y todos los amos y sumisos le aplaudieron y la ovacionaron con fuerza. Karin era una reina en todos los sentidos.

Treinta años, como Ino, muy guapa, aunque también montaraz y áspera como una gata que no desea que la toquen. Ella decidía cuándo y cómo.

Su pelo rojo caía en ondas y tirabuzones llenos de brillo y vida; una vida que sus ojos no tenían.

Se llevó el micro a los labios y gritó:

—¡Bienvenidos al segundo torneo de Dragones y Mazmorras DS! ¡Bienvenidos al reino de Töril!

Todos vitorearon, silbaron y aclamaron el torneo y a su anfitriona.

—¡Ha sido un éxito de participación y una ardua tarea escogeros uno a uno! Pero hemos reunido a lo mejor, a los más experimentados y a los más—hizo una estudiada pausa y después sonrió— sexys —ronroneó. La multitud se echó a reír y la piropearon. Karin sabía cómo hacer partícipe al público e incluirlo en su particular fiesta—. Las mesas aquí dispuestas están personalizadas con vuestros nombres. Cómo veis, tenemos una enorme mesa presidencial —señaló el balcón superior, que estaba repleto de todos los amos y amas criaturas, los cuales observarían con interés a sus rivales protagónicos—, que no piensa perder detalle de vuestro desfile. Pero, primero, iré llamando una a una a las parejas para que suban al escenario y se muestren. Pronunciaré el edgeplay de cada uno, vuestros rangos como amos protagónicos y en qué estáis especializados. Pero antes de comenzar, dejadme deciros algo que no estaba incluido en las normas del torneo. Como sabéis, todo el torneo será seguido por los Villanos. Hay cámaras dispuestas en los escenarios; y Venger, Tiamat y Sombra Oscura —nombró los nombres de los villanos del juego oficial—, estudiarán los comportamientos de las parejas para, en un momento cualquiera del torneo, proponerles una prueba que no podrán negar. Si lo hacen, serán eliminados del concurso. —Karin sonrió sabiendo que había cogido a todos los asistentes por sorpresa y que, para algunos, saber aquello despertaba todavía más sus anhelos de superarse—. Los Villanos y las Criaturas os esperan a todos. Dicho esto..., ¡que empiece el espectáculo!

El S&M de Rihanna estalló a través de los altavoces.

Las parejas de amos y sumisas empezaron a desfilar según La Reina de las Arañas las iba llamando.

Había parejas de todo tipo. Se caracterizaban por mujeres y hombres que, como bien había dicho Karin, eran sexys. El BDSM, como la vida, estaba repleto de personas de todo tipo, pero teniendo en cuenta el estilo de torneo que se iba a realizar y la importancia de la estética en las performances, se había elegido a gente en buen estado de forma física.

El escenario y la pasarela se convirtieron en un desfile de parejas. Algunas más en el papel que otras. No a todos les gustaba exhibirse de ese modo. Había amos más serios que otros, y sumisas más descaradas que otras. Había parejas lésbicas y gays.

—Aquí tenemos a Brutus y su pareja, Miss Olivia. Brutus es un Amo Bobby y por fin ha podido secuestrar a la mujer de Popeye e instruirla en las artes oscuras... Y Olivia está encantada, tanto que adora que su amo la momifique, la prive sensorialmente, y la golpee mediante caning (fusta) y paddling (azotes con pala)... Olivia adora la cera, y no solo para depilarse. Y le encanta que se le sienten en la cara (facesiting). Así que ¡Ojete con ellos!

Sasuke sonrió ante las ocurrencias de Karin. Era una mujer inteligente y sabía improvisar. Una auténtica show-woman.

El desfile continuó. Rubias y morenos, de raza negra y asiática, dóminas en látex y sumisas medio desnudas, hombres con máscaras completas de piel y mujeres con collares y cadenas... Todos sonrientes y mostrando un respeto máximo hacia los demás.

—Aquí tenemos a Ama Mei con su sumisa, Hinatication. —Mei era una mujer alta, de pelo liso con cola de caballo. Vestía toda de negro y cuero y miraba a todos por encima del hombro. Hinatication era una bella y elegante sumisa de pelo negro recogido en un moño, con un antifaz negro que cubría media cara—. Hinatication es un buen bocado, ¿no creéis? Ama Mei es de rango Diana. Mei y Hina, además de saltar en coche por acantilados, hacen auténticas acrobacias. Ama Mei está versada en todo tipo de spanking, y está dispuesta a compartir a su amiga, Hinatication, con otro hombre o mujer. Adoran los tríos.

Las mesas empezaban a estar llenas de las parejas que ya se habían presentado. La gente aplaudía interesada y se reía ante los chistes de la Reina.

—Bueno, bueno... ¿Y a quién tenemos por aquí? —Karin miró a Sasuke por encima del hombro y sonrió—. Desde las profundidades de la selva africana, entonando el Hakuna Matata, tenemos a King Lion y su preciosa sumisa switch, Mistress Pain. Seguramente ya los habréis visto trabajar alguna vez juntos. Ambos son espectaculares, ¿verdad? King Lion es un Amo Hank. Hace de todo con todas. Es el rey y no hay animal en el reino que no se someta a él. King Lion maneja todo tipo de instrumentos, y adora el fisting y los roleplay. ¿Será capaz de llevar el «timón» de Mistress Pain y darle un buen «Pumba»?

Sasuke sonrió al foco y tiró de la cadena de Guren. La actitud a la hora de representar un papel era básica. La luz hizo que entrecerrase los ojos, pero algo por el rabillo del ojo, algo le llamó la atención. Mientras bajaba del escenario para dar paso a la siguiente pareja, entrecerró los ojos con curiosidad, mirando fijamente aquello que despertó su interés.

Una melena rosa se sacudía a través de las parejas de amos y sumisas, como una llama que ardía a fuego lento.

Sasuke y Guren tomaron asiento en la mesa. Él buscaba a la propietaria de ese pelo. Solo Saku tenía ese color; y le llamaba la atención que otra mujer tuviera aquella melena. No sería tan guapa como Saku, de eso estaba seguro.

—Vaya... Esto va a ser divertido —murmuró Karin realmente interesada en la siguiente ficha. Por un momento se quedó sin palabras pero reaccionó rápida y feliz—. ¡Otra salvaje! Desde las profundidades de la selva africana y —puntualizó mirando a Sasuke con sorpresa—, haciendo el salto al Rey León...

Sasuke apoyó los codos sobre la mesa y tomó su copa de champán con una sonrisa de interés. ¿Quién le hacía el salto?

—¡Tenemos a Lady Nala y a su sumiso, Tigretón!

El foco alumbró el escenario. Las parejas que quedaban por presentar hicieron el pasillo a la mujer y al hombre que iban a salir en escena.

El corazón de Sasuke se saltó varios latidos cuando, a cámara lenta, observó a una mujer embutida en unas botas negras de tubo hasta el muslo, un vestido extracorto negro palabra de honor que le quedaba como un guante y una exuberante melena rosa medio recogida. Llevaba los ojos pintados muy negros, casi como si los cubriera un antifaz, y con su color verde deslumbraba, como si fueran dos malditas estrellas entre tanta oscuridad.

En las manos acarreaba con una correa con cadena y paseaba a su sumiso, que andaba a cuatro patas adorando su papel de animal.

La copa de Sasuke cayó de sus manos y su cuerpo entró en tensión.

No podía ser.

No podía ser.

¿Qué coño hacía Saku ahí?

Y no solo eso.

¿Por qué Naruto era su sumiso?

Saku ardía de la furia y de la rabia que sentía en ese momento. Durante toda su vida se había enfadado muchas veces, pero nada que ver con el ultraje y la ira que la quemaban de dentro hacia afuera desde que había visto a Sasuke con aquella mujer. «Mistress Pain». Señorita Dolor.

A ella sí que le dolían el corazón y la garganta. Tenía ganas de rugir como una auténtica leona y sacar las garras para vaciarlos a los dos.

Se había concienciado para no reaccionar; para no sucumbir a la sensación de verlo y de saber que él la había abandonado. Ante todo discreción y conciencia. Pero no estaba preparada para enfrentarlo y, además de todo eso, conocerlo como amo con otra mujer.

Odió a Mistress Pain casi inmediatamente. Y le odió a él.

Deseó hacerle daño de verdad. Obviamente, no podría hacerle daño porque ella no le importaba. Y era bien sabido que solo podían hacerte daño aquellas personas a las que realmente amabas. Por tanto, no podría lastimarlo tanto como él le había hecho.

Pero le daría una lección.

Para empezar, le demostraría que estaba capacitada para estar ahí y que él había cometido un ultraje y una infracción como agente al cargo al retirar su confianza.

Y después, si al día siguiente lograba uno de los cofres, iba a luchar con sus dotes de persuasión para hacerse con las cartas que necesitaba.

Dios, Sasuke tenía los ojos tan abiertos que se le iban a salir de las cuencas.

Aquella reacción era impagable para ella. «Prepárate, león. La selva solo la lidera una persona. Y es una reina».

—Lady Nala es una ama muy dura y estricta. Adora que su precioso sumiso Tigretón le bese los pies y limpie su calzado. Es experta con el flogger y le encanta la feminización, el dogPlay, como podéis ver, y... ¡la CBT! (Tortura de genitales masculinos). Vaya, vaya... Lady Nala —Karin la miró de arriba abajo—. ¿De verdad te gusta eso?

Saku le dirigió la mirada altiva mejor interpretada de la historia de la oftalmología.

—Lo sabrás cuando pete los huevos de tus crías, Reina de las Arañas —contestó sonriendo coqueta.

Karin achicó sus ojos y alzó las comisuras de sus labios. No le daban miedo las amenazas.

—Más vale que no caigas en mis redes, leona —murmuró entre dientes—. Lo que te dije en la mansión LaLaurie no era broma.

Saku sonrió y dejó de mirarla, como si ya no tuviera interés.

Karin clavó sus ojos en su espalda graciosamente erguida y su pelo rosa y gritó:

—¡Aves de la selva, cuidad bien de vuestros huevos o Lady Nala os los aplastará! —gritó despidiendo a la pareja.

El destino quiso que Lady Nala y Tigretón se sentaran en la misma mesa que King Lion y Mistress Pain, y Mei y Hina.

Naruto retiró la silla a Saku.

Saku ni siquiera le dio las gracias. Las dóminas no hacían eso. Sus sumisos estaban para servirles.

«Recuérdatelo. Tú ordenas y no pides por favor».

—Champán —ordenó sin mirar a Naruto.

Naruto hizo lo propio ante la atenta mirada de Sasuke.

Guren observó a Saku con interés, y a su sumiso con hambre.

Mei seguía atenta al escenario, en el que presentaba la última pareja,y Hinatication permanecía con la mirada baja en su plato vacío.

—Buenas noches. —Saku saludó a toda la mesa, cuidándose de no mirar a los ojos en ningún momento a Sasuke—. Venimos solo a saludaros. El viaje ha sido largo, estamos cansados y seguramente no nos quedemos a cenar. Hay que recuperar fuerzas para mañana —explicó con seguridad.

Sasuke parecía al acecho, como si tuviera ganas de saltar por encima de la mesa y estrangularles a ella y a Naruto.

Naruto se sentó a su lado y revisó que a su ama no le faltase de nada. Todos respondieron a su saludo con amabilidad.

—Los organizadores han realizado un excelente trabajo, ¿no os parece?

—Ya lo creo —contestó Mei tomando la servilleta y colocándosela sobre los muslos—. Es todo impresionante. Imaginarse que estas islas están ambientadas en Töril y que cada escenario estará perfectamente representado como el juego de rol... Es muy emocionante. —Mei acarició el cuello de Hinatication y la acercó a ella para darle un beso en la mejilla. La joven sonrió con dulzura y asintió.

—¿Tu sumisa no habla? —preguntó Mistress Pain con desdén. Hinatication levantó la mirada lo suficiente para estudiar el rostro de Guren, pero lo hizo de un modo en que nadie se dio cuenta.

Nadie, excepto otro sumiso como ella que le lanzaba miradas de reojo.

—Quiero que Hina cuide su voz y solo se libere en los castigos. Entonces podrá gritar lo que desee. Cuidamos mucho los silencios y la paz mental entre nosotras. Cultivamos mucho las palabras. ¿Verdad,hermosura? —preguntó la domina con una suavidad infinita.

Hinatication inclinó la cabeza a modo de afirmación.

—Nosotros también estamos deseosos de comenzar —aseguró Guren sonriente y poniendo una mano sobre la rodilla de Sasuke.

Las orejas de Saku se pusieron de punta como las de un dóberman, y su cabeza solo pudo atinar a decir: «Zogggrrrrrrrraaaa».

Sasuke seguía sin pestañear. Miraba a Saku y a Naruto, que tenía la misma posición sumisa que Hinatication.

No sabía cómo actuar.

Ella... Su Saku estaba ahí donde no debía estar. Y además, con otro hombre.

—Sí, nosotros también, ¿verdad, pequeño bribón? —Saku tomó a Naruto de la barbilla y lo giró hacia ella. Miró a Sasuke de reojo. «Oh, qué bien. Qué bien. Tengo toda tu atención. Mira lo que le hago al agente Uzumaki».

—Sí, ama —contestó el rubio Naruto asintiendo como un niño bueno.

—Dame un beso.

Sasuke apretó los puños sobre la mesa.

Naruto sonrió con malicia y besó a Saku en los labios queriendo alargar y profundizar más el contacto. Saku le apartó rápido tirándole del pelo a modo de castigo.

«No sobreactúes. No sobreactúes».

—Suficiente.

—¿Y dices que vienes de la selva? —preguntó Sasuke con desdén e indiferencia. Repasó la piel de sus hombros buscando alguna marca del látigo de Gaara. Pero Saku se había ocupado de maquillarlas. No tenía ninguna a la vista—. No te he visto en la mía.

Mistress Pain se echó a reír.

Saku apretó los dientes y sus ojos verdes le fusilaron.

—¿Sabes por qué, Simba? Porque el jardín mal cortado de tu casa no es una selva. Y yo vengo de una selva mayor que la tuya — «Una selva en la que el respeto por los demás animales es básico para continuar. Tú no me has respetado».

—Oh, vaya. —Mei se tapó la boca con la mano intentando retener una carcajada. A su lado, Hinatication miró a Saku con asombro.

—No deberías hablarle así a King Lion, leona —le advirtió Guren—. No puedes perderle el respeto.

—No se lo he perdido —aseguró Saku bebiendo champán como si hablar con ella le aburriera—. Lo respeto muchísimo. Es el rey de la selva, ¿no?

—Sí —contestó la Switch con orgullo.

—Pero será solo el rey de la suya —Saku le guiñó un ojo y sonrió.

—Oye, Tigretón —Sasuke se inclinó hacia adelante para llamar la atención de su amigo. Él también sabía jugar a eso y además, debía reaccionar—. ¿Puede que te haya visto por Nueva York antes? ¿En algún local?

Naruto permaneció callado.

—¿Acaso no responde? —Guren se sentía insultada ante el comportamiento de los demás.

—Mi niño no responde si yo no se lo permito —contestó Saku llenándose de orgullo—. ¿No lo ha probado tu amo contigo? Hablas demasiado.

—Claro que sí —contestó Sasuke con dobles intenciones—. Cuando tiene el gag y la someto —sus ojos negros brillaron retadores.

Mistress Pain sonrió como diciendo «¿Qué te parece mi amo, guapa?».

Saku encajó el golpe de la mejor manera, aunque las palabras le dolieron como una fusta.

—Me alegro; puede que mañana nos enseñes cómo lo haces —dándole a entender que no iba a encontrar el cofre y que tendrían que batirse en duelo con otros participantes. Desvió la mirada hacia Naruto—. Habla.

Naruto levantó la cabeza y miró de frente a su amigo.

Ambos se comunicaron en silencio. Sasuke le recriminaba la falta de información, y Naruto le aseguraba que había sido decisión de Jiraiya. Que él no tenía nada que ver en eso.

—Sí. Iba con mi ama a menudo a Nueva York.

—Pero creo recordar que tu ama era morena, más alta y, tenía más pecho que Lady Nala.

Saku se mordió el interior del labio y deseó clavarle un tenedor entre ceja y ceja. Sasuke siempre despertaba su lado más sádico.

—Yo soy feliz con el precioso cuerpo de mi nueva ama —contestó Naruto devolviendo el golpe poco caballeroso de Sasuke.

«Ese es mi chico», pensó Saku.

—Mi anterior ama se rompió el brazo. Pero Lady Nala vino a mi rescate y ahora estoy a su merced. Y adoro estar a su merced —aseguró observando sonriente a Saku.

«Vaya. Así que Ten Ten se ha lesionado y no ha podido entrar al torneo. Jodida mala suerte», pensó Sasuke. Entonces, para que Naruto entrara con alguien que estuviera al tanto del caso, Jiraiya llamó a Saku. ¿Así había sido la cosa?

—¿Entonces sois una pareja relativamente nueva? —La mirada analista de Guren los estudió a ambos. Podría atacarlos con más facilidad.

—Así es. —Sasuke sonrió como el rey de la Selva que era. Poniendo a Saku en su lugar de novata y a Naruto como el más experimentado.

Saku decidió que ya había tenido suficiente.

Se había enfrentado a Sasuke.

Se había comportado con educación, saludado a sus comensales, y era momento de retirarse y esperar ansiosa el día de mañana.

—Si nos disculpáis —murmuró Saku levantándose de la mesa y tirando de la cadena del cuello de Naruto—. Ha sido un placer. Dejamos que disfrutéis de la cena. Nosotros vamos a descansar, que mañana hay que madrugar.

—Y la selva no tiene piedad, Lady Nala —aseguró Sasuke mirándola de reojo mientras ella y Naruto se alejaban.

Sasuke ya no tenía hambre.

Ni quería estar ahí en la mesa con Guren, Mei y Hina.

Lo único que quería Sasuke, como hombre y como amo, era encontrar la habitación en la que Saku y Naruto se hospedaban, y exigir una jodida explicación.

Y la tendría.

Y lo que no iba a permitir era que esos dos durmieran juntos bajo ningún pretexto.

Sasuke podía haberlo hecho con Saku.

Pero Saku no lo haría con nadie más.

Ella era suya.


	3. Chapter 3

Hola!

Muchísimas gracias por sus comentarios, por eso y más se merecen que las consienta, les he contestado a cada una, de verdad me emociona mucha leerlas y me hacen sumamente feliz por eso he decidido subir de dos a tres capítulos al día, no los subire juntos pero como ya dije, las actualizaciones seran a lo largo del día. ¿Que les parece?

* * *

 _La sumisión es como una meditación. Te vendan los ojos, tu mente está en silencio, tu corazón late... La puerta a tu rendición se abre._

—¿Cómo ha ido tu reencuentro con Sasuke? —preguntó Naruto mientras observaba a Saku quitarse el maquillaje en el baño de la habitación. Solo llevaba un pantalón de algodón blanco que resbalaba a través de sus caderas—. Saltaban chispas. Nunca había visto al agente Uchiha de esa guisa. Ha sido muy interesante.

—Tenso. Ha sido tenso.

Saku lo estudiaba a través del espejo mientras se frotaba la cara con un algodón y crema.

Todos los participantes tenían suites. Verdaderamente, quienes patrocinarán ese evento eran muy ricos y disfrutaban mucho de ver a sus juguetes rodeados de placeres salomónicos.

Tenían una terraza de madera con mecedoras y palmeras. La habitación era amplia y de lujo, de colores blancos y marrones. La cama era tan grande que hacía dos de la de Saku. El baño tenía Jacuzzi y ducha, y una pequeña sauna para relajarse. Televisión, equipo de música, ordenadores... Todo de última generación.

Pero también era de última generación el detector de audio y cámaras que llevaba Naruto en su maleta. Querían asegurarse de que no había chivatos ni espías dentro del habitáculo. No encontraron nada.

—Y como ha sido tan tenso —añadió Naruto despreocupado—, me lleva a preguntar si, entre Sasuke y tú, no sucedió algo más...

Saku se acabó de limpiar la cara y se encogió de hombros.

—Puedes pensar lo que quieras, Naruto. Sea lo que sea lo que crees que pasó ya has visto que ninguno de los dos le damos importancia.

—Solo espero que él no tuviera nada que ver con las marcas que adivino debajo de tus muslos, Saku.

Saku se estiró el camisón blanco mientras pasaba por su lado y le miró reprendiéndolo como si de verdad fuera su ama.

—Sasuke nunca haría algo así —repuso ella.

—Me alegra saberlo. De lo contrario, no me importaría darle una lección.—La siguió hasta la cama y se sentó en el colchón al lado de ella—. Odio a ese tipo de personas —masculló pasándose la mano por el pelo rubio y de punta.

—Y yo —aseguró Saku amablemente—. Pero Sasuke no es un maltratador. Él me protegió.

—Sí —Naruto se relajó—; eso me cuadra más con la imagen que tengo del agente Uchiha.

—Jūgo y Sasuke eran muy amigos. ¿Sois muy amigos él y tú?

Naruto se entristeció al oír el nombre de su divertido compañero Jūgo. Los hijos de puta se lo cargaron. ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué?

—Lo somos. Puede que... antes lo fuéramos más. Pero las cosas cambiaron y, bueno, yo me alejé un poco...

—¿Por la misión? —preguntó comprensiva.

—Sí —se removió—. No me siento muy cómodo hablando de ello, Saku —explicó nervioso.

—Está bien. No quiero molestarte. Lo mejor será que descansemos y durmamos un poco, ¿no te parece? Mañana será un día muy largo.

—Dormiré en el chaise longue. —Señaló el sofá de piel que había en el pequeño salón colindante.

Saku se echó a reír y negó con la cabeza.

—No, Naruto. Ni hablar. Puedes dormir aquí... A mí no me importa. —Le señaló el lado opuesto de la cama—. Sé que no vas a intentar nada.

—Bueno. —El agente Uzumaki arqueó las cejas rubias y sus ojos azules la pusieron a prueba—. No soy tan sumiso.

Saku torneó los ojos.

—Pondremos una almohada entre los dos.

—Eso no me protegerá de ti, agente Haruno.

—¿Cómo? —preguntó incrédula.

—Tú eres quien me ha metido mano, me ha hecho nudos marineros en los testículos y azotado en la espalda y las nalgas.

La joven abrió los ojos de par en par y soltó una carcajada.

—¡Me estabas enseñando! Ha sido un contacto meramente profesional, agente Uzumaki.

—Sí, claro —bromeó él muy digno—. Soy yo quien no se tiene que fiar de ti. Además, ¿por qué estás tan segura de que no haré nada contigo?

—Porque nuestra química es nula —contestó llanamente, apagando la lámpara de la mesita de noche—. Y porque algo me dice que no soy tu tipo de mujer. Es más, no sé por qué, pero creo que estás casado.

Naruto relajó los hombros y se estiró en la cama al lado de Saku.

Los dos clavaron la mirada en el techo, sumidos en sus pensamientos, ocultos entre la tranquilidad de las sombras de la suite, intentando conciliar el sueño. Hasta que la voz de Naruto preguntó:

—¿Por qué crees que no eres mi tipo de mujer? ¿Y por qué crees que estoy casado?

—Intuición femenina, supongo. Y creo que estás casado porque tienes una marca, no muy reciente, de anillo en el dedo anular. —Sí, básicamente era por eso.

Naruto se llevó los dedos a la mano, cubriendo esa parte marcada por su pasado. Un pasado que jamás querría olvidar, pero que la vida se había encargado de hacerlo desaparecer.

—¿Estás casado, Naruto?

—No. Ya no —contestó escueto.

—Te quitaste el anillo hace poco —observó ella.

—Oh, todavía lo llevo, solo que ya no lo tengo en el dedo.

¿Que ya no tenía el anillo ahí? Entonces, ¿dónde?

—¿Te has hecho un empaste con él?

Naruto se estremeció de la risa.

—No, joder... —Se tocó la oreja—. Lo deshice y ahora lo llevo en la oreja.

Ah. Así que era eso.

—Es el piercing en forma de serpiente —resolvió. Tenía una serpiente que rodeaba la parte exterior de su oreja, de arriba a abajo.

—Sí —admitió.

Saku no le preguntaría nada más, pues veía que Naruto era celoso de esa parte de su vida. En la sala del aeropuerto se había desnudado y le había enseñado lo básico para hacer una dominación en sus partes y saber azotarlo sin hacerle daño. Sin embargo, solo se desvestía en ese aspecto.

No mostraba nada más de su interior. Y a Saku le parecía bien.

La gente, o sea ella, debería aprender a ser un poco más reservada. Por no serlo, por ser tan transparente y decir lo primero que sentía había acabado de ese modo con Sasuke.

—¿Sabes qué creo, Naruto?

—¿Qué?

—Que tu tipo de mujer es todo lo contrario a una dominante. Hay algo en Naruto Uzumaki que es indomable —susurró medio bostezando—. No sé lo que es. Pero está ahí.

—Debiste especializarte en perfiles, Saku.

Saku sonrió y le dio la espalda para echarse a dormir hecha un ovillo. El despertador del torneo les levantaría con la canción de S&M de Rihanna, el himno de Dragones & Mazmorras DS.

Toc toc toc.

Los dos se incorporaron y, mirándose a la vez, dijeron:

—Sasuke.

—Abre tú —le pidió, Saku—. Espera ven —susurró—. Hazme un favor.

—¿Cuál?

Saku le pasó las manos por el pelo y lo despeinó por completo. Y después le cogió los labios con los dedos y se los pellizcó tirando fuertemente de ellos.

—¡Argh! ¿Qué haces?

—Chis, nenaza.

—¿Cómo dices?

—Ay, perdona... —contestó inmediatamente con inocencia—. Es mi papel de dómina.

Naruto se levantó mirándola como si estuviera loca.

Saku no se movió de la cama y, con toda la malignidad que había en ella, se situó colocándose lo más sexy que pudo encima del colchón. Desordenó las sábanas y tiró un cojín al suelo. Después se pasó las manos por el pelo, alborotándoselo como si se hubieran acabado de dar un glorioso revolcón.

Sasuke entró en la habitación con una frialdad total y absoluta. Controlando todo y analizando lo que veían sus ojos. A su paso, los muebles, las bombillas y el suelo se llenaron de escarcha.

Los cojines sobre la moqueta, la colcha arrugada y deshecha, los labios de Naruto hinchados...

Saku estirada de un modo completamente perezoso y saciado.

La miró desde los pies de la cama. Se puso las manos en la cintura, haciendo un escáner visual de su persona.

—Agente Uchiha —lo saludó ella con un tono de voz muy impersonal.

Sasuke endureció los rasgos.

—¿Se puede saber qué haces aquí?

—¿Aquí en la isla o aquí en la cama?

Sasuke miró a Naruto y él hizo lo propio.

—¿Me está tomando el pelo? —preguntó el amo al sumiso.

Saku se incorporó y entornó los ojos.

—Bueno; como ves, estoy dentro del caso, Uchiha.

—De un caso del que yo te aparté porque no estás en condiciones...

—¿No estoy en condiciones de qué? —Se puso de pie sobre el colchón y lo encaró.

—¿Saku? —Naruto iba a sujetarla. Nunca había visto a nadie enfrentarse así a Sasuke—. Deberías bajarte de la...

—Estoy en perfectas condiciones para seguir en una misión en la que tú me metiste, ¿recuerdas? Me formaste durante una semana para entrar en el torneo; pero luego te echaste atrás y me traicionaste.

—Agente Haruno, no rebase la línea.

—¿Que no la rebase dices? —repitió incrédula—. Todos los que estamos en este caso hemos rebasado las líneas del decoro y de la moral. Todos. Nos hemos desnudado los unos frente a los otros y nos hemos tocado todos los lugares prohibidos. Así que no me hables de decoro, don anillos de frecuencia cardíaca. ¡Venga ya, agente Uchiha! ¿Me está tomando el pelo usted a mí?

—Saku... —la ceja partida se alzó impertinentemente.

—¡Ni Saku, ni nada! He vuelto porque el señor Jiraiya me ha readmitido en el caso del que tú me echaste sin darme ninguna explicación. Y, gracias a mí, Naruto también ha podido entrar infiltrado ¡porque sin Ten Ten como ama se habría quedado fuera!

Sasuke tomó aire profundamente.

Su peor pesadilla y preocupación estaba ahí en modo ama. Saku no sabía ser dómina. La iba a cagar.

—¿Cómo tenías la... ? —enmudeció al recordar el momento en que Karin le dio la tarjeta a Saku.

—La invitación personal de la Reina de las Arañas me lo ha permitido. ¿Recuerdas, Uchiha? ¿Recuerdas la Mansión LaLaurie hace un par de noches?

Sasuke tragó saliva y se obligó a retirar de su mente ese momento.

Recordaba la mansión y lo que vino después. Ni siquiera habían pasado cuarenta y ocho horas de eso.

—Saku tiene un plan. Creo que deberías escucharla y tranquilizarte... Si funciona...

—Saku no tiene ningún plan —repuso ella sin dejar de mirar fijamente a Sasuke, como un animal de caza.

—¿Tienes un plan, Saku? —preguntó Sasuke casi riéndose de ella. ¿Se lo quería ocultar?

—No. No tengo ningún plan, Uchiha —contestó.

—Dímelo. Soy tu superior.

—No hay nada que contar. El único plan que debemos llevar a cabo es encontrar los malditos cofres mañana. Y punto.

Al agente Sasuke le entraron ganas de lanzar cosas por los aires. Saku tenía la cara limpia, el camisón blanco por encima de los muslos, los pezones marcando debajo de la tela... Era como una maldita Campanilla y le estaba regañando.

Tenía ganas de abrazarla y ocultarla de los ojos de Naruto.

¿Qué habría visto él ya?

—¿Vas a poder llevar a cabo el papel de ama? —Sasuke estaba confuso con aquella situación. Saku y Naruto no tenían que estar juntos. Mierda.

—Bueno, vista la poca o nula confianza que tienes en mí, no hace falta que me digas que tú crees que no. Pero yo confío en mí y en mis posibilidades; y espero que en algún sitio de esta isla esté mi hermana. No pienso cometer ningún error. Su vida está en juego.

—Y la tuya, Haruno —aseguró Naruto.

—Lo sé, Uzumaki. Y la mía —asintió con seriedad—. Todos nos estamos jugando mucho. Quiero sumar, no vengo a restar y a causar problemas. Ahora formo parte de vuestro equipo y tienes que aceptarme, aunque te cueste.

¿Que la tenía que aceptar? Por Dios... Saku no sabía lo que estaba diciendo. Él la aceptaba. Pero temía por ella. Estaba acojonado de verdad de verla ahí, en el mismo hotel que las Criaturas y que cualquier amo con ojos, joder.

¿No entendía que así él no podría trabajar?

Dio un paso al frente y, todavía con las manos en la cintura, pegó su nariz a la de ella.

—De todas las locuras, de todas las decisiones arriesgadas que hayas podido tomar, esta es la peor. Es un error garrafal que estés aquí, Saku. Y, si por mí fuera, ahora mismo te mandaba a Tchoupitoulas con tu salamandra.

Ella apretó los labios hasta que dibujó una pálida y fina línea.

—Ringo es un camaleón, no una salamandra —repuso débilmente.

—¿Qué más da? Ringo no es una salamandra y tú no eres una ama, ni estás preparada para estar en este equipo.

—Pero lo estoy. Y lo estoy porque alguien por encima de ti lo ha decidido así —alzó la barbilla temblorosa—. Y contra eso no puedes hacer nada. Solo acatar órdenes. Ya ves, hay un momento en el que todos nos sometemos, ¿verdad?

—Lo estás, sí. —Hizo un gesto de desaprovación—. Me has jodido bien.

Sasuke se mordió la lengua y evitó seguir incordiándola. Saku debía saber que no le hacía feliz tenerla ahí, que no le gustaba lo que iba a hacer y que... no soportaba que ella tuviera a otro hombre como compañero. Sí, era eso.

Echó una bolsa de plástico encima de la cama, a los pies desnudos de Saku.

—Mañana, después de la jornada, tenemos que encontrar el modo de contactar con el equipo camuflado —explicó con soberanía—. Necesitamos armas y dispositivos de audio y nuestra equipación no las lleva. Cuando salgamos del complejo hotelero nos pondremos esas pulseras para no ser localizados. Llevadla siempre encima. Nuestro equipo estación está colocando cámaras espías por todas las islas para tener control absoluto de qué embarcaciones entran y salen de la zona. Mañana empieza la primera prueba, así que estad atentos.

—Sí, señor —asintió Naruto, incómodo con la tensión del ambiente.

Sasuke se dispuso a abandonar la suite sin dirigirle ninguna mirada más a Saku.

Naruto le acompañó y salió de la habitación con él.

—¿Qué ha sido eso, Sasuke? —le preguntó acusadoramente.

—¿Qué ha sido el qué? —Seguía caminando dirección al ascensor.

—Saku está en el equipo por decisión propia y nos va a ayudar. No puedes tratarla así. Casi nos ha hecho un puto favor. Yo estaba fuera, tío.

—Es una irresponsable —gruñó en voz baja—. No la conoces. Nos va a... A poner en peligro a todos. Es un imán para los... problemas. Joder. —Se tapó la cara y echó el cuello hacia atrás—. ¿Qué mierda hace aquí? Yo la aparté de la misión y ahora la tonta se va a poner en peligro...

—Lo va a hacer bien, Sasuke. Es muy convincente.

El moreno se alzó cuán alto era y adoptó una actitud amenazadora. ¿A qué se refería con eso de que era muy convincente?

—No la toques, Naruto. Ni se te ocurra...

Él levantó las manos, defendiendo su inocencia.

—Wow, vaya... Más bien es al revés, amigo. Yo no la toco. Ella me toca a mí.

—No. Tampoco me gusta esa respuesta.

—Pues es la que hay. Asúmelo y aguántate, Sasuke, o te hervirá la sangre.

—Tú no lo entiendes...

Naruto frunció el ceño y le miró de reojo. Ya sabía lo que sucedía. Por fin lo comprendía.

—Así que es ella.

—¿Qué? ¿De qué hablas?

—Es ella. Se trata de ella... La mujer especial. —Al ver que Sasuke torció el gesto y miró hacia otro lado, prosiguió—. Hace un año, después del problema que tuve —sus ojos azules se opacaron—, me dijiste que un amo entrega su corazón solo una vez. A una mujer especial, a una sumisa que acepta la oscuridad de su corazón y la necesidad de luz de su alma. Me dijiste que tú ofrecías placer, pero que habías dejado tu corazón en Nueva Orleans. Es la hermana de Ino, ¿me equivoco? Es Saku.

—Déjame en paz. —Se dio la vuelta y le dio al botón del ascensor.

—¿Lo sabe ella? ¿Sabe que la tratas tan mal por lo inepto que eres para expresar tus... emociones?

—Yo puedo expresar mis emociones —aclaró Sasuke mientras se cerraban las puertas—. Pero este no es el mejor momento.

Antes de que se cerraran, Naruto coló la mano y detuvo las puertas.

—Pues ya me dirás cuándo lo es, amigo. Aunque para entonces, tal vez estemos en el fondo del mar caribeño. No hemos venido aquí de vacaciones.

Naruto regresó a la habitación y, cuando entró a la suite, vio a Saku que salía del baño con los ojos rojos e hinchados.

Sasuke la había hecho llorar.

….

Na na na, Come on

Na na na, Come on

Na na na na na, Come on

Na na na, Come on, come on, come on!

Saku y Naruto se levantaron como balas.

El torneo empezaba inmediatamente.

A trompicones, e intentando obtener la mejor imagen de ellos mismos, se asearon y se vistieron con su atrezzo. La gente de las islas iba a alucinar cuando los vieran a todos desfilar y moverse por sus tierras con esas pintas.

Naruto se puso el collar de sumiso y la ropa oscura. Una camiseta negra con tirantes y un pantalón negro no muy grueso, con las botas de tela negra y altas. Con su pelo rubio y despeinado y los ojos pintados con kohl, parecía un cantante de rock gótico.

Saku se vistió con un short negro muy estrecho y una camiseta de tirantes negra de rejilla. Debajo de la camiseta llevaba un sostén de látex negro. En los pies calzaba unas botas de verano con bastante tacón grueso recubiertas de cuero negro, descubiertas en los dedos y los talones.

Se dejó el pelo rosa suelto y se maquilló para ocultar la llorera de la noche anterior.

No iba a nominar a Sasuke al premio «Queridísimo 2012». De eso estaba segura.

—¿Preparada? —preguntó Naruto mientras le daba su látigo.

Saku se lo colocó alrededor de la cintura como si fuera un cinturón. Asintió y tomó la correa del cuello de Naruto.

—Nací preparada. —Y tiró de él en plan dramático.

Ya había quedado de manifiesto otras veces que no había nacido preparada para muchas cosas; pero Saku era como un camaleón.

Se adaptaría.

Camuflaría sus emociones.

Se encontraban todos en el salón del hotel. Habían acabado de desayunar; y una increíble pantalla tipo cine se iba a convertir en el presentador de la jornada de ese día. Así iba a ser durante todo el torneo.

A la hora del desayuno, los concursantes escucharían lo que tuviera que decir la pantalla e, inmediatamente, cuando esta diera la orden, saldrían disparados a encontrar sus objetivos.

Guren se apoyaba en el hombro de Sasuke mientras clavaba sus ojos oscuros en el monitor.

Saku tuvo ganas de alargar la lengua, como su camaleón y succionar su cabeza. Pero no haría eso. Naruto y ella se concentrarían en las pruebas y en obedecer a su agente al cargo.

Sasuke, por su parte, sintió que alguien lo observaba y miró a Saku por encima del hombro.

Saku se centró en la pantalla mientras apoyaba el peso de su cuerpo en el torso de Naruto, que la tomó por los hombros y la arrulló, tomándose unas libertades que un esclavo no debería.

La pantalla se iluminó y empezó a sonar la épica música de Audiomachine: Redemption. Emitían imágenes de las Islas Vírgenes al amanecer y al anochecer. Después, del interior del agua salían las letras Dragones y Mazmorras DS. Apareció un hombre caracterizado como el Amo del Calabozo de la serie de dibujos original, pero con ropas de cuero. Era un enano de ojos claros, pelo blanco largo y calva en el cráneo.

La gente aplaudió y lo vitoreó entre risas y chistes, y se dispusieron a escuchar lo que el amo decía.

«Bienvenidos bárbaro, arquero, acróbata, mago, bruja y caballero. Bienvenidos a la dimensión paralela de los dragones y las mazmorras, mi mundo y el vuestro durante estos cuatro días. Estáis en Töril, La cuna de la vida. Como sabéis, todas las criaturas han nacido en estas tierras. Está compuesto por tres partes de agua y varios continentes e islas». En la pantalla salió un mapa de las Islas Vírgenes de Estados Unidos vistas desde un satélite y, sobre ellas, la palabra Faerûn, uno de los continentes de Töril. Y a cada isla se le adjudicaban los nombres propios de las Islas Moonshae, un territorio especial de Faerûn. El océano atlántico se convirtió en el Mar de las espadas. Las islas de Saint Thomas, St John y St. Croix se convirtieron en Norland, Gwynneth y Alaron. Y las islas colindantes como Capella Islands, Lavango Cay, Savana Island, Water Island, etc..., adoptaron los nombres de Mintarn, Snowdown, Moray, Oman, Korinn Isles, Whalebones, Ruathym... Se le encontraba símil a todo.

Los agentes infiltrados miraban anonadados la capacidad de inteligencia del friquismo. Realmente, habían conseguido casi superponer un mapa con el otro y encontrarle todas las similitudes.

«Cada pareja participante dispone de una moto acuática y un quad MGM para desplazarse por todas las islas a vuestro antojo e ir en busca de los objetivos diarios. Cuando acabe la jornada hoy, deberéis regresar a este mismo castillo, en la isla de Alaron».

—Así que Saint Thomas es Alaron... —susurró Saku—. Oye, Tigretón, ¿sabes superponer mapas? —Al no recibir respuesta, Saku lo miró por encima del hombro.

Naruto tenía la mirada ambarina fija en la mujer con una máscara de cuero completa que cubría toda su cabeza y solo dejaba libres la boca, mediante una cremallera, y los ojos. Mei, el ama lo miraba por encima del hombro, sonriéndole con descaro.

—Eh, Tigretón...

Naruto dejó de prestar atención a la dómina y a la esclava, y se centró en Saku.

—Sé superponer mapas, ama.

—Bien —contestó Saku más tranquila.

«En lo que dure el torneo y, en los escenarios, os estarán observando los villanos. Hay micros y cámaras en casi todos los emplazamientos. Incluso en los quads y las motos. La clave para encontrar el cofre de hoy la tiene el señor Johann Bassin. Mucha suerte a todos los participantes. Y recordad: «Cuando las mazmorras se abren, los dragones salen de caza».

La pantalla se apagó de repente. Todos los participantes la siguieron mirando en silencio, como si esperaran algo más.

Un angel cruzó la sala.

Saku observó a Sasuke. Sasuke la miró a ella.

Naruto miró a su superior. Sasuke asintió con la cabeza.

Guren seguía con la vista fija en la pantalla, en estado de encefalograma plano.

—¿Y quién coño es ese Johan? —preguntó Brutus en voz alta.

Saku y Naruto se miraron el uno al otro, sonrieron y corrieron disimuladamente hacia la recepción del hotel.

Sasuke tiró de Guren y los siguió.

Necesitaban una guía telefónica.

Los quad MGM negros que conducían por la carretera de Saint Thomas tenían el volante a la derecha. Las Islas Vírgenes de Estados Unidos eran el único territorio norteamericano donde se conducía por ese lado.

Saku agradecía que el viento la azotara de ese modo, porque el calor y la humedad eran insoportables. Hacía un sol de mil demonios. Menos mal que se había puesto protección.

Naruto corría como un loco; iba a la cabeza, seguido de Sasuke, que sonreía como un truhán y le daba al claxón de su quad biplaza.

Ambas parejas se habían llevado las dos únicas guías de la recepción y habían dejado tirados al resto de participantes.

Habían salido del resort de Charlotte Amalie hacía diez minutos y ahora corrían por Frenchman Bay Road.

El señor Johann Bassin vivía en una de las calles perpendiculares que desembocaba en la carretera. En el número treinta y uno.

Naruto aparcó el quad derrapando delante de la casa.

Saku y Naruto saltaron del coche y llamaron a la puerta de aquel dúplex blanco. En el porche, había un loro enorme rojo y azul, con el pico amarillo, que los miraba y se hurgaba las plumas de las alas, alternando entre controlar a los visitantes y comerse los piojos.

Abrió la puerta un hombre muy moreno, con barba blanca y pelo canoso y largo. Fumaba una pipa.

Los miró de arriba abajo.

—¡Qué¡ —les gritó.

Saku se apartó y frunció el ceño.

—¿Johann Bassin?

—¡¿Qué?! —gritó todavía más, acercando el oído a los labios de la joven.

—¿Señor Bassin? —Se apartó para que la pipa no le diera en la cara.

El hombre, sin sacarse la cachimba de la boca, se introdujo el meñique en el oído para destaponarlo.

—¡Sordo! ¡Sordo como una tapia! —gritó el loro.

Sasuke llegó al porche, con Guren cogida de la mano.

—¡Somos del juego de rol! —Saku levantó la voz—. ¡Dragones y Mazmorras DS!

—¡¿Qué?! —Johann puso cara de estupefacción—. ¡¿Mamones y más zorras?!

Saku abrió los ojos como platos y echó el cuello hacia atrás. Pediría ayuda al señor.

—¿Está sordo? —observó Guren.

Saku la miró de soslayo. Qué lista era.

—¡¿Gordo?! —El señor Bassin salió al porche cojeante, ayudado de su bastón, hasta llegar a su loro—. ¡Yo no estoy gordo! —le gritó a Guren—.¡El loro! ¡El loro sabe! ¡Yo estoy sordo!

Los cuatro estudiaron al loro como si tuviera cinco cabezas. ¿Sería que el loro tendría la respuesta?

Se acercaron sigilosamente y Sasuke lo piropeó para entrar con buen pie.

—Lorito... lorito guapo...

—¡Zorra! —le gritó el loro coloreado. Hurgó de nuevo entre sus plumas.

Saku y Naruto ahogaron una carcajada.

—Puto loro... —gruñó Sasuke—. Cofre. Co-fre —deletreó moviendo las manos y haciendo la forma de una caja.

—¡¿Gofre?! —exclamó el viejo Johann Bassin—. ¡Me gustan los gofres!

Guren lo miró de arriba abajo, como si fuera un deshecho.

—Co-fre —repitió Sasuke.

El loro abrió las alas y las removió como si en cualquier momento pudiera arrancar a volar.

—¡Great ! ¡Bandera roja Great ! ¡Sant James! ¡Great

Sant James! ¡Grande!

—¡Tigretón, corre! —Saku tiró de Naruto con la correa y pasó al lado de Sasuke—. ¡Aparta, Simba!

Los cuatro se dieron prisa por salir del porche y montar de nuevo en los quads.

El cofre estaba en la pequeña isla de great St. James, que en el mundo de Faerûn no era otra que Oman.

Por la carretera se encontraron con varias parejas que los ponían verdes a su paso.

—¡Os habéis llevado las guías, cabrones!

—¡Cómo te pille en la mazmorra, Lady Nala, te vas a enterar!

—¡León, te arrancaré los pelos de los huevos! —gritó Brutus al pasar por su lado.

Saku y Naruto, en sus papeles, mostraron el dedo corazón a todos, mientras corrían en dirección contraria.

—¡Somos mejores, perros! —gritaba Guren eufórica.

Saku la observaba pegarse al musculoso brazo de Sasuke y besarle en la mejilla. ¡Besarle!

«Es tu superior. Tu jefe. No hay nada entre vosotros», se recordó fijando la vista al frente.

Al llegar de nuevo a Charlotte Amalie, dejaron los quads aparcados en el resort. Después se dirigieron al puerto donde tenían atracadas las motos acuáticas.

Eran todas negras y estaban personalizadas con los nombres de los amos.

La de Saku y Naruto se llamaba Lady Nala.

La de Sasuke y Guren, King Lion.

Las motos eran modelos Sea-Doo GTX. Increíblemente grandes, súper equipadas, veloces y confortables.

—¡Ah, no! —Exclamó Saku ordenando a Naruto que se colocara detrás—.Esta la conduzco yo. Somos mujeres las dos —sonrió y le dio al gas—.¡Wow! —gritó encabezando la carrera, muy seguida de cerca por Sasuke.

Su rival en el torneo.

Su antagonista.

Su superior.

El hombre que, sin hacerle daño físicamente, la había lastimado más que un latigazo mal dado.


	4. Chapter 4

« _Llegamos a un mundo fantástico lleno de seres extraños. Y el Amo del Calabozo nos dio poderes a todos»._

Oman-Great Saint James

Territorio de los Monos voladores

Día 1

La isla Great Saint James era virgen por completo. De espesa vegetación verde, playas de arena blanca y mares completamente transparentes.

Habían bordeado el islote con las motos hasta vislumbrar la bandera roja de la que hablaba el loro de Johann.

Un voluntario del torneo custodiaba la insignia roja con las letras D&M selladas en dorado. Se encargaba de felicitar a todos los que iban llegando y obtenían el cofre. A los pies del voluntario, vestido solo con un bañador negro, se hallaba una caja del mismo color con cadenas de plata. Y una llave.

Sasuke le exigió la llave y él se la dio.

Abrió el cofre. En su interior reposaban cinco cajas pequeñas.

—Escoged solo una —ordenó el chico con piercings en la cara—. Cuando hayáis revisado lo que hay contiene, seguid este camino que os conduce al bosque —señaló las antorchas que formaban una guía hasta que desaparecían entre los árboles y la vegetación—. Os llevará a la mazmorra de Oman. Allí os esperan el Oráculo, el Amo del Calabozo y las Criaturas.

Suerte.

Saku estaba nerviosa y rezaba por conseguir la combinación que deseaba.

De eso dependía el éxito de su plan.

Abrió la caja y encontró una carta que valía por una llave que la liberaba del calabozo. La debía canjear con el Amo del Calabozo. Y también cuatro cartas más y un objeto.

Objeto: Figura protagonista. El Mago.

Cartas Cantidad: +50

Carta eliminación.

Carta Uni.

Eran muy buenos naipes. Había salido la principal, la que necesitaba para iniciar su jugada, pero le hacía falta una más. Solo una y podría devolvérsela a Sasuke doblada.

—Son buenas, lady Nala. Pero te falta la carta Switch. —Naruto se pasaba las cartas entre las manos.

—Sí, ayúdame a intercambiarla.

—¿Por cuál?

Estudió las cartas y objetos que poseían. Solo podía desprenderse de una y eligió la carta Uni. La que invocaba al Amo Uni y los libraba de las Criaturas.

—¿Estás segura? Es una buena carta, ama.

—Sí. Averigua si alguien tiene la carta Switch.

Mei y Miss Hinatication habían sido una de las cinco parejas agraciadas con la suerte de hallar el cofre el primer día.

La pareja lésbica sonrió al ver que Lady Nala y Tigretón se acercaban con una carta en mano.

—No me lo digas. —El ama, llevaba un moño alto muy bien recogido, los labios pintados de un rojo chillón y unas gafas negras de aviador. Vestía un biquini de látex con shorts muy ceñidos—. ¿Quieres cambiar cartas, lady Nala?

—Así es, ama Mei —contestó con serenidad.

—¿Qué me ofreces?

—¿Tienes la Switch?

Mei frunció el ceño y desvió la mirada intrigada hacia Naruto.

—¿Tigretón quiere jugar a dominar?

Naruto permanecía con los ojos clavados en la arena blanca.

—Mi pequeño no desea controlar a nadie. Pero puede que necesite un cambio de aires...

—Oh, vaya... —Mei hizo un mohín—. ¿Tan pronto lo vas a despedir? ¡Si ni siquiera ha empezado la prueba! ¿Problemas de alcoba?

«No lo voy a despedir. Pero si me uno a Sasuke, Naruto quedará suelto y caerá en manos de las criaturas o de las crías de la reina Araña. Él desea estar ahí, y puede que dé con información valiosa».

—No está siendo muy obediente. A lo mejor el sol tropical le está afectando —anunció Saku sonriendo desdeñosamente.

—Y eso que vienes de la selva, guapo —murmuró Mei evaluándolo negativamente.

—Te cambio la carta Switch por la carta Uni -Saku estudió a la sumisa de Mei. Esta se removió y pareció asentir con la cabeza.

Saku entrecerró los ojos y, entonces, Mei dijo muy segura de sí misma:

—¿Vas a deshechar a tu sumiso?

—Sí. Es posible. Las Criaturas se harán cargo de él hasta la final del torneo.

—Entonces te ofrezco otra cosa.

—¿Qué?

—Te doy la carta Switch que tengo, a cambio de Uni...

—Claro.

—Y... —Le advirtió con la mirada que no había finalizado—, de tu sumiso Tigretón.

—¿Cómo? —inquirió sin comprender. A Mei y a Hina no les importaba que otra persona se uniera a sus juegos. ¿Querían tener a Naruto?

—No necesitas preguntarle. Es tu esclavo, Lady Nala —aseguró Mei ofreciéndole la carta switch.

Saku miró la carta, y después estudió el semblante de Naruto. Él seguía con el rostro inclinado, pero vio como le guiñaba disimuladamente el ojo izquierdo. Eso era un sí. ¿Sí?

—Salgo perdiendo —aseguró Saku.

—No. Para nada. Deseas la carta switch por encima de todo lo demás. Por algo será —meditó Mei—. ¿Me equivoco?

Saku lo meditó, fingiendo que realmente se lo estaba pensando.

—De acuerdo. Te cederé a Tigretón cuando estemos frente al Oráculo.

—Hecho.

—Hecho.

Se intercambiaron las cartas y se dieron la mano cerrando el trato.

Tigretón y Hinatication levantaron la mirada para medirse el uno con el otro. ¿Iban a ser rivales?

Saku ya tenía todo en su poder.

Mientras caminaban por el sendero que guiaban las antorchas, y pasaban de largo a Sasuke y a Guren, Saku acercó a Naruto tirando de su correa y le preguntó:

—¿Estás bien con esta decisión..., esclavo?

—Sí, ama —contestó disimulando. Si los estaban grabando debían actuar con naturalidad—. Tus deseos son órdenes para mí. —Y eso le permitía continuar en el torneo. Además, de todos modos, tarde o temprano caería en manos de las Criaturas. Todo seguía igual.

—Pero esas dos mujeres...

—Estaré bien —aseguró con una sonrisa complaciente—. Tú céntrate en tu objetivo, ama.

Le daba pena desprenderse de Naruto. Él hacía que sintiera las cosas bajo control, que se creyera que ella llevaba las riendas.

Pero Naruto adoptaba un papel que no iba con su verdadera naturaleza. Y era algo que creía a pies juntillas.

Sin embargo, su jugada iba a provocar una reacción sonora en el torneo.

Lady Nala reclamaba el trono del juego, el trono de la selva; y lo hacía dando un golpe sobre la mesa, sin consideración, para llamar la atención total de los Villanos, que estaban viendo todas las pruebas retransmitidas a través de las cámaras de corto alcance que ya había oteado a la llegada de la casa de Johann Bassin, y también en el collar de perro del joven voluntario. En la hebilla tenía una cámara pequeña que pasaría desapercibida para cualquiera, pero no para ellos. ¿Los vigilaban? Mejor.

—¿Lady Nala ya está cambiando cartas? A saber qué estás planeando.—insinuó Sasuke adelantando el paso para llegar hasta ella.

Saku colocó la cadena de la correa de sumiso de Naruto alrededor de su muñeca y le dio un leve tirón.

—Yo solo hablo con mis esclavos, King.

BDSM en estado puro.

En medio del vergel de la isla Great Saint James, había una esplanada verde llana y nítida en la que habían construido una especie de escenario con mazmorras, potros, cruces, camillas, altares, cadenas colgantes... Todo un anfiteatro al aire libre de dominación y sumisión.

El equipo de agentes infiltrados no podía imaginar desde cuándo estaban preparando el torneo ni cuánto habían invertido solo en ese lugar. Se suponía que cada día harían un viaje por todas las islas y que cada escenario se ubicaría en distintos emplazamientos.

Allí había mucho, muchísmo dinero depositado en algo de mero entretenimiento. Aunque, claro, el premio a conseguir también estaba muy bien remunerado. Un premio de dos millones de dólares que venía de las arcas y de la chatarra de personajes muy muy ricos, y muy muy voyeurs.

Las parejas que no habían encontrado los cofres debían pasar una por una ante el Oráculo.

El Oráculo era un individuo que parecía haber salido del Pressing Catch, y que estaba cubierto por una capa roja con capucha. Tenía su cara tatuada y un piercing que atravesaba el tabique de la nariz.

No mostraba el rostro, no le hacía falta para intimidar. Su voz profunda hablaba por sí sola: declamaba sobre castigos en las llamas del infierno.

Saku no sabía donde mirar.

Todas sus fantasías más perversas, todas sus fantasías mán anheladas e, incluso, las más temidas y menos deseadas, todas se estaban escenificando en aquel momento.

El tiempo corría para cada una de las parejas, y los objetivos estaban claros. Algunas lo lograban, otras no.

Las que lo lograban esperaban a que finalizara la jornada diaria en las gradas del anfiteatro mientras se refrescaban después del ejercicio sexual.

Las que no, se disponían a entrar con las Criaturas.

Y en este escenario, las Criaturas eran los Monos voladores que, además de robar objetos, también sometían.

Karin entró en escena y todos enmudecieron al verla. Después del respetuoso silencio, la vitorearon. Maldita sea. Era reina de verdad y estaba vestida de un modo que mostraba mucho y a la vez nada. Una cinta americana negra le cubría el pecho y le rodeaba la espalda, le recorría la entrepierna y cubría la raya de la unión entre sus nalgas y su sexo. Esta tira se sostenía con otra que iba de un lado a otra de sus caderas, como si se tratara de una braguita. Tenía algo en el interior de la muñeca izquierda. Era un tatuaje. Un corazón rojo con relieve y una cerradura en su interior. Un candado en forma de corazón.

Saku estudió cómo se comportaba y se dio cuenta de algo. Así como los Monos daban placer y exigían recibirlo, Karin solo supervisaba y se cuidaba de que no hicieran daño a nadie. Vigilaba que los trataran bien y que ellas y ellos estuvieran siempre lubricados. Si tenía que azotar, azotaba y era distante; pero, después, sabía calmar y tranquilizar a los sumisos. Tal vez por eso la adoraban.

Karin daba a los demás, zurraba y era inflexible. Pero también entregaba placer. Y sin embargo, nadie la tocaba. Nadie le otorgaba placer a ella.

Qué extraño...

La cantidad de amos que había en esas jaulas era increíble. ¿Cuántos habría? ¿Veinte? Veinte Monos voladores, algunos enmascarados y otros no; pero eso sí, todos totalmente erectos esperando a que entraran monitas deseosas de pagar la falta cometida en sus duelos particulares.

Gemidos, gritos, sollozos, éxtasis: «¡Más! ¡Gracias, amo! ¡Más, dómina! ¡Córrete!». ¡Zas! ¡Plas! Un látigo por ahí, un hombre amordazado más allá; una dómina preparada con un cinturón pene para castigar, o no, a su sumiso...

Dios.

Saku se esforzó por mantener su rostro impasible. Como si cada día, nada más levantarse, viera a mujeres haciendo nudos con los penes de los hombres; o como si utilizara las velas y la cera para algo más que alumbrar su casa cuando se iba la luz... Como si fuera a fiestas donde todo el mundo se tiraba a todo el mundo y en las que no importaba si besabas a un hombre o a una mujer.

Esa gente vivía el sexo a su manera, con una libertad envidiable y sin prejuicios de ningún tipo, y eso los hacía valientes a ojos de Saku y merecían todo su respeto.

Sin embargo, por muy escandaloso y doloroso que pareciera todo lo que estaban poniendo en práctica allí, eran técnicas muy estudiadas y todos los amos sabían lo que hacían.

Sano. Seguro. Consensuado.

Ese era el lema del BDSM y tenía una razón de ser en ese torneo.

Saku siempre recordaría los sonidos de placer y dolor. El olor del sexo. Y las palabras llenas de cariño y admiración de los amos a sus sumisos.

Algunas le habían llegado a conmover de verdad. Había parejas vainilla que jamás en la vida se hablarían así, que nunca podrían desnudarse de ese modo y confiar ciegamente en la otra persona como ellos hacían, por mucho que se quisieran. Saku estaba descubriendo mucho amor entre muchos participantes del BDSM y eso la tranquilizaba.

No había dolor. Y, si lo había, era para obtener después mucho más placer.

Entonces, ¡viva el dolor!

Algunas parejas se negaban a entrar a la jaula y eran automáticamente eliminadas del torneo. Los amos y amas eliminados calmaban a sus sumisas y les decían que no sucedía nada, que era normal por la presión, por el estrés...

Saku puso los ojos en blanco.

«Claro que sí, mujer. Es muy estresante que te estén tocando y que tú ni siquiera puedas disfrutar y alargar esa sensación porque tienes que correrte cuando te lo dictan. Quéjate. El cuerpo no funciona así, ¿verdad?».

¿O sí? Sin embargo, aunque estaban ya eliminados, podían asistir como público a todos los escenarios, y aquel era un pequeño premio de consolación para los perdedores. Por eso había gradas. Menudo espectáculo.

Las pruebas se sucedieron unas tras otras y las parejas sin cofre pagaron sus pecados.

Las Criaturas en las jaulas pedían más y más. Claro, aquel era su papel. Habían jugado con algunas mujeres, con el beneplácito de estas y de sus parejas, pero eran unos ansiosos y, como buenos monos, criaturas de los Villanos, debían seguir intimidando.

Saku había llegado a pensar que incluso se trataba de actores, como en esos parques de atracciones en los que te metías en un túnel del terror y casi te creías que te perseguían Freddie o Jack El destripador porque se parecían tanto y lo hacían tan bien... Con las Criaturas era lo mismo.

Estuvieron horas ahí, hasta que todo acabó.

—Bien —murmuró el Oráculo con aquella voz robótica y penetrante—. Los amos han pagado sus faltas a las Criaturas. Ahora, que se acerquen los cinco amos protagónicos que han conseguido sus cofres. El Amo del Calabozo de Oman les espera.

El Amo del Calabozo de Oman era un tipo de pelo corto con capa. Moreno y de ojos achinados. Tenía una complexión maciza pero no estaba precisamente muy definido.

Vestía con una túnica negra corta y en su mazmorra, que estaba en lo alto de una tarima central, había requisado a unas cuantas sumisas destinadas a su propio disfrute. Sumisas que habían perdido los duelos y que, en vez de ser entregadas a las Criaturas, habían decidido, por acuerdo tácito con sus amos, prestarse a una performance con el Amo del Calabozo de ese escenario.

Saku se reservó el ser la última para hablar con él, porque quería dar el golpe de efecto. Todos los años que cursó Arte Dramático en el instituto debían aprovecharse en esos minutos de puesta en escena.

Toda la seguridad que no sentía debía reflejarse en sus ojos verdes. Era el momento.

Después de que Sasuke y Guren canjearan la carta de la llave por una llave real, que Sasuke colgó al cuello de su pareja, le tocó el turno a Saku y Naruto.

—Dame tu carta Llave y muéstrame tu cofre —exigió el Amo.

El juego funcionaba así: si Saku había retirado todas las cartas del cofre, quería decir que se las guardaba todas y que no utilizaba ninguna. Si, por el contrario, quedaba alguna carta en su interior, estaba dando un paso adelante para usarlas en ese mismo momento.

Saku le dio la carta Llave, y colocó el cofre sobre la mesa.

El Amo le colgó la llave al cuello. A continuación, abrió la cajita y solo encontró dos cartas. Sonrió y la miró de frente.

—¿Vas a ser la primera en utilizar las cartas? —Giró los naipes y arqueó las cejas negras entretenido.

Sasuke se removió inquieto. ¿Qué pretendía Saku?

—He venido a jugar, amo —contestó con insolencia y respeto.

Solo Saku podría utilizar dos actitudes tan antagónicas como si se estuviera pitorreando del otro en secreto.

—Bien. ¿Sabes que si utilizas esta carta —le mostró la carta de eliminación de personaje— será irreversible para ese participante?

—Lo sé.

—Vaya, vaya —dibujó una línea cóncava con sus labios—. Una chica sin escrúpulos.

«Qué va. Tengo muchísimos, pero esta vez me los voy a tragar».

—Muy bien. Utilízalas ahora mismo y sorpréndenos.

Saku exhaló, metió las manos en el cofre y tomó la dos postales. Se dio la vuelta y se dirigió a los amos protagónicos que habían pasado esa jornada sin incidentes, como ella. La joven agente infiltrada se detuvo delante de Sasuke y Guren.

Él se envaró cuando la vio tan resuelta.

Saku cogió la carta eliminación y la pegó al pecho sudoroso de la Switch, con el dibujo de cara a todo el mundo.

—Lo siento, Mistress Pain. Pero te vas para casa.

La multitud congregada en las gradas, incluso los Monos, aplaudieron el atrevimiento de la pelirrosa.

Sasuke no se lo podía creer.

Saku acababa de echar a su pareja; y eso solo quería decir una cosa: que pretendía quedarse con él.

La determinación de esa chica era pasmosa. Con un par, se había colocado ante él, que era el amo a derribar en todo el torneo, y acababa de despedir a su pareja, jodiéndole de maneras inverosímiles que ni ella era capaz de comprender.

Saku no podía hacerle eso. Iba a destruirle si seguían juntos, y de paso, él la destruiría a ella.

¿Estaba loca?

Guren, asombrada, se miró la carta y exclamó.

—¡Ni hablar! —Enfadadísima, se dirigió al Amo del Calabozo y le exigió una explicación.

—Conoces las normas, Mistress Pain. La chica te ha... —carraspeó—eliminado justamente. Las cartas están para utilizarlas. —Se encogió de hombros.

—¡Pero él puede cambiar esa carta! King puede ponerla a prueba. Mi pareja no estará de acuerdo y la retará.

Era cierto. Él podía poner a prueba a Saku públicamente en un duelo; y, si Saku perdía, se iba a su casa y de paso él se quedaba tranquilo. El problema era que si Saku perdía, ¿qué sucedía con Naruto? Le necesitaba dentro, en misión con él. Le entraron unas ganas irreprimibles de bajarle el maldito short a la bruja y azotarla delante de todos. Iba a acabar con él y con el año y medio de trabajo que acarreaba a sus espaldas.

—¿Desea tu amo poner a prueba a Lady Nala? —preguntó a Guren.

—Oh, por supuesto —contestó Saku sacando su fusta. La multitud aplaudió. Estaban todos excitados con el desafío de Lady Nala a Lion King.

El Amo del Calabozo levantó una mano para silenciarlos a todos.

—Cogeré la baraja de duración y orgasmos —la abrió como un abanico y se colocó delante de Sasuke—. Adelante.

Sasuke tomó la escogida y la mostró a todos.

—Diez minutos. Un orgasmo —pronunció.

El Amo del Calabozo, emocionado por la intriga de la prueba, se giró hacia Saku y preguntó con voz reverente:

—¿Acepta el duelo, Lady Nala?

Saku se cruzó de brazos y miró a Sasuke de arriba abajo como si fuera menos que un mosquito.

—Acepto el duelo.

Las gradas festejaban el reto y la provocación en la actitud de los dos amos.

Guren sonrió triunfante y caminó hacia ella moviendo las caderas provocativamente.

—Prepárate, perra —gruñó al pasar por su lado.

El Amo del Calabozo sonrió, pues sabía lo que venía a continuación.

—Pero —anunció Saku ignorando la educación barriobajera de Mistress Pain—, seré yo quién decida las reglas. Sé que por jerarquía, un Amo Hank como el importantísimo King Lion tiene supremacía sobre una Ama Shelly como yo.

—Claro que la tengo, monada —le aseguró con frialdad—. Y vas a ver lo rápido que vas a caer.

—Uuuuhhhhhh —gruñó el público.

—¡Dale bien, King! —exclamó un amo de entre la multitud.

—Sin embargo, esta carta —Saku caminó hacia él e hizo lo mismo que con Guren. La enganchó sobre su corazón, a su piel sudorosa, de cara a los demás—... la carta Switch, lo cambia todo. Me permite invertir los papeles durante esta prueba.

Sasuke frunció el ceño y miró aturdido el dibujo. Dos dragones que formaban un círculo, uno de cada color, invertidos en posición fetal como haciendo un sesenta y nueve. La carta Switch cambiaba los roles y el amo se convertía en sumiso. Y al revés.

El agente Uchiha tuvo miedo por la misión. No confiaba en Saku. ¿Ella debía tratarlo como un ama trata a su sumiso? Si Saku Haruno no tenía mala leche ni actitud para eso. Era atrevida y descarada pero... Dudaba que pudiera hacerle correrse en diez minutos mediante alguna técnica de dominación femenina. No la iba a dejar jugar con él así.

—No lo hagas —murmuró Sasuke.

Saku asintió y sonrió triunfante. Por su mente pasaban muchos recuerdos de la semana pasada, algunos muy buenos y tiernos y otros horribles.

Quería hacer pagar a Sasuke por los horribles, por no creer en ella como agente.

—¡Estás loca! —exclamó Guren incrédula—. No puedes someter a King. No tiene ni una jodida célula sumisa en su cuerpo. Vas a perder.

La gente se echó a reír ante ese comentario, pero Saku siguió a lo suyo, sin bajar la mirada de los ojos de su superior, ignorando a la señorita dolores.

—Tú, ven —le ordenó a Naruto chasqueando sus dedos pulgar y corazón.

Su sumiso vino inmediatamente. Saku le desabrochó el collar de perro y anunció al Amo del Calabozo—: Es mi deseo liberar a Tigretón. Y quiero que sea Ama Mei quien se haga cargo de él. —Saku se puso de puntillas y lo besó con dulzura en los labios—. Has sido un excelente sumiso, Tigre. Ahora ve a que te zurre tu nueva ama —Le dio una cachetada en el trasero y lo empujó para que Mei le abriera los brazos y lo acogiera, cosa que la ama hizo de inmediato.

Sasuke abrió los ojos de par en par. Se le habían oscurecido de la rabia y la ofuscación que barrían su cuerpo en ese momento. Y peor se sintió cuando Saku lo preparó para la performance rodeándole el cuello con un collar de perro.

«Será hija de perra».

—¿Necesitas algún objeto, Lady Nala? —preguntó el Amo del Calabozo muy solícito.

—Sí —contestó ella—. Dame una peluca roja. —Oteó el escenario en busca del lugar en el que iba a exponer su personal juego vengativo.

—Lady Nala... —advirtió Sasuke—. Piensa en lo que vas a hacer porque luego se volverá en tu contra.

—Los perros no hablan —tiró de la cadena y le guió hasta la silla de castigo—. Siéntate.

Sasuke no obedeció. Los sumisos como él, siendo poderosos, mucho más altos y vanidosos, podían enervar mucho a las amas.

—Te he dicho que te sientes —repitió Saku, empujándole ligeramente por el pecho y haciéndolo tropezar.

—Vas a perder igual, Nala —aseguró venenoso—. Me corra o no, voy a hacer que este torneo sea un infierno para ti. ¿Me has oído?

Saku se estremeció internamente. ¿Un infierno para ella decía? El infierno era saber que no confiaban en tu valía y que no apostaban por ti, sobre todo después de haberse entregado a él del modo en que lo hizo la semana pasada. El infierno era saber que conocías lo que estaba viviendo tu hermana y, aun así, te apartaban del caso y no te permitían ir a ayudarla.

Había muchos tipos de infierno; y el emocional era el peor.

De su bolsa de juegos sacó un gag con una pelota roja, unas esposas y un anillo constrictor de pene.

Rápidamente le colocó el gag casi a la fuerza.

—¿Me oyes, Nala?

—No, no te he oído —susurró.

Le echó los brazos hacia atrás y cerró las esposas entorno a sus anchas muñecas.

—Lady Nala. —El Amo del Calabozo le dio una peluca larga y rizada de color rojo—. En el momento en que le bajes la bragueta empezará a contar el tiempo.

Saku asintió y le pasó la peluca por el rostro.

—Sé cuanto te gustan los juegos de feminización..., zorrita.

—¡Ee una ora!—exclamó Sasuke con el gag entre los dientes.

—Uy... no te entiendo. —Le puso la peluca sobre la cabeza. Sonrió. Incluso así estaba guapo. Ridículo, pero guapo.

Saku miró al Amo del Calabozo y asintió con la cabeza mientras le bajaba la cremallera de los pantalones negros.

Sasuke se removió queriéndose apartar de ella.

—Ahora estás indefensa —gruñó Saku bajándole los pantalones con fuerza y sacándole el miembro y los testículos por fuera del calzoncillo oscuro.

Saku había visto algunas películas porno en las que se realizaban orgías y bacanales. Todas las mujeres deberían verlas para aprender. Se había preguntado si sería capaz de hacer algo así delante de tanta gente. Y, en ese momento, lo estaba realizando sin el mayor asomo de vergüenza. Qué increíble era la capacidad humana de reacción ante situaciones adversas.

Una mujer tenía que ser valiente en momentos como ese. A pesar de los nervios, sabía que Sasuke se lo iba a poner difícil; pero ella confiaba en sus juegos y en su poca técnica. Saldría de esa.

El agente Uchiha, aun sabiendo que estaba avergonzado por el FemDom, la dominación femenina que ella realizaba, iba a caer.

Cuando tomó el pene entre sus manos, este se endureció.

Sasuke no se lo podía creer. No importaba que esa chica le hiciera lo que a él no le gustaba, ¿qué más daba si lo ridiculizaba? Mr. Erecto iba por libre el condenado.

Saku asomó la lengua y, sin avisar, ¡plas! Desapareció en su boca, todo entero.

Sasuke echó su melena roja hacia atrás y cerró los ojos con un gruñido.

Cuando lo tuvo bien duro, ya que no tardó ni veinte segundos en ponerse como un mástil, la joven osada cogió el anillo constrictor de cuero ajustable y se lo colocó en la base del pene, con cuidado de no pellizcar su bolsa. El anillo constrictor se utilizaba para alargar la erección y privar del orgasmo al hombre.

—Ahora que te he dado el anillo, ya estás comprometida, nenaza — susurró Saku acariciándole los testículos y arqueando las cejas de manera resuelta.

—¡uand slg dki te vj a gntrea...!

Sasuke no pudo escupir ni una palabra más porque Saku empezó a masturbarlo con manos, dientes, lengua, garganta... A Sasuke le temblaban las piernas y Saku ni siquiera tuvo el tiempo ni la amabilidad de colocar las manos encima de sus muslos para detenerlo.

Él sudaba. Tenía el cuello, la espalda y el pecho húmedo. ¡Y la tía no se detenía! ¿Cómo le hacía eso? ¿Así que esa era la venganza?

Sería estúpida. Todo lo que él había hecho lo hizo para protegerla, para no exponerla de ese modo... Maldita sea, todavía veía las marcas del látigo de Gaara por debajo del short, aunque las maquillara.

Él no quería que entrara en su mundo así. No así.

Pero Saku estaba metida de lleno. Ya no podría salir de ahí hasta que se destapara todo el pastel.

La boca de Saku se alejó de él y la echó de menos de inmediato. Alguien dejó de gemir, hasta que se dio cuenta de que era él quien lo hacía.

Saku se pasó la mano por los labios refinadamente y tomó el látigo para golpearle con una inverosímil delicadeza hasta cuatro veces en el vientre.

En el punto exacto.

¡Zas! ¡Zas! ¡Zas! ¡Zas!

Sasuke gemía y soportaba sus latigazos amables con las manos hechas puños y el rostro rojo de rabia e indignación.

Saku iba a llegar demasiado lejos.

—Cinco minutos —avisó el Amo del Calabozo.

Sasuke y Saku se miraron el uno al otro.

«Ni te atrevas, bruja», pensó él.

«Mira y verás, perro», pensó ella.

Saku se quedó de rodillas ante él. Recogió su melena y la dejó reposar toda sobre su hombro izquierdo.

—Cuatro minutos —anunció el Amo del Calabozo.

—Voy a hacerte llorar —le juró Saku cogiéndole la erección con las manos para ordeñarlo y meterse la cabeza colorada en la boca.

Sasuke se quejó; el anillo le oprimía y el pene brincaba duro entre los dedos de la arpía. La lengua lo marcaba a fuego, la boca succionaba y las manos no se estaban quietas. «No me lo puedo creer. ¿Dónde? ¿Cómo ha aprendido a...? ¡Por Dios!».

—Tres minutos.

Saku no iba a necesitar mucho más. Lo notaba en el grosor de Sasuke.

Estaba a punto. Pero se sentía como una diosa castigadora con ese hombre completamente a su merced. El público les animaba, espoleándola a ella como a un caballo que corría a punto de alcanzar la meta.

Saku desajustó el anillo constrictor. Se sentó encima de él mientras lo masajeaba con las manos.

—Arriba y abajo, arriba y abajo. —Lo movió provocadora entre las piernas

—. Venga, leona —se pitorreó—, córrete.

«¡¿Leona?! Esto no te lo voy a perdonar nunca. Mierda. Mierda. Para, Saku. No lo hagas, no lo hagas...». Sasuke estiró el cuello con las venas completamente hinchadas a punto de estallar, los ojos negros húmedos por el placer; y, entonces, gritó como un espartano, al estilo Leónidas Primero en la genial película de 300.

Guren abrió la boca estupefacta. No lo entendía. Sasuke no se corría nunca si lo dominaban. Jamás. Y odiaba las tretas de las amas que intentaban feminizar a los hombres. Pero Lady Nala había hecho todo eso; y, a falta de dos minutos de que finalizara el margen del desafío, King ya había sucumbido.

Joder. La pelirrosa la había echado.

Karin estaba apoyada en las rejas de la mazmorra de los Monos. Arqueó una ceja y asintió como si hubiese sido una victoria justa.

Saku tenía el estómago manchado por la liberación de Sasuke. Miró hacia abajo, contemplando lo que ella había provocado. Después, desvió los ojos de nuevo hacia Sasuke, y lo que vio no le gustó nada en absoluto. Sus faros negros la encañonaban.

Volvían a estar juntos.

Ahora él era de ella.

—¡Bravo! ¡Sí, señor! —aplaudía el Amo del Calabozo.

Saku se levantó del regazo de Sasuke y se situó tras él para coger la llave de las esposas y abrirlas.

Sasuke se incorporó con piernas inestables, y arrojó la peluca roja al suelo.

Había perdido. Se metió el paquete dentro del pantalón. Tenso y cabreado como nunca, se abrochó el botón y se dio la vuelta para encarar a Saku. Tenía el estómago un poco enrojecido por el látigo de su inesperada y momentánea dómina y le dolía la entrepierna por culpa del anillo constrictor.

—Entonces, Lady Nala es ahora mi pareja —asumió Sasuke con voz ronca y cascada.

—¿Cómo vais a jugar? —preguntó el Amo.

—Ella será mi esclava. Yo soy el único Amo real entre los dos.

Saku sonrió como una loba. Debía seguir manteniendo esa pose altiva, al menos, hasta que llegaran al hotel. Aunque por dentro empezara a ser consciente de lo que acababa de hacerle al agente al cargo de la misión Amos y Mazmorras.

—¡Pues no lo ha parecido! —gritó Brutus partiéndose de la risa.

El Amo del Calabozo asintió.

—Mantienes el cofre que has ganado con tu ex pareja, King. Pero la llave desaparece porque está en el cuello de Mistress Pain y ella ha sido eliminada.

Sasuke apretó los dientes y dirigió una mirada ártica a Saku, la cual se encogió de hombros y mostró la que ella tenía colgada al suyo.

—De acuerdo. King y Nala unen sus fuerzas —exclamó el Amo del Calabozo a la multitud—. Tigretón pasa a ser propiedad de Mei y compañero de juegos de Hinatication. Y nuestra querida Mistress Pain —lamentó— se va a casa prematuramente. ¡Damos por terminada la jornada de Dragones y Mazmorras DS en Oman!

Guren abandonó el anfiteatro malhumorada.

La multitud se fue dispersando, echando miradas furtivas a la pareja contrariada que acababa de formarse.

Lady Nala y King Lion tendrían un largo torneo por delante. Y ambos felinos tenían las garras expuestas.


	5. Chapter 5

«El respeto es básico en una relación de dominación/sumisió hagas a un amo lo que no quieres que te haga como sumisa».

Mientras las motos acuáticas corrían a toda velocidad de vuelta al resort de Charlotte Amalie, Sasuke y Saku surcaban el mar tropical más rápido que nadie.

Era la primera vez en sus treinta y un años, que Sasuke perdía el control sobre sus nervios. Sentía la sangre fluir a toda velocidad por sus venas y solo le apetecía reñir, gritar y darle una lección a la bruja de pelo rosa que tenía sentada tras él.

Por su bien, Saku mantenía la boca cerrada, en silencio, como la buena niña que no había sido unos minutos atrás.

—Vaya, vaya... ¡Lady Nala es una exhibicionista a la que le gusta chupar pollas delante de todos! —exclamó él violentamente—. ¡Nunca lo hubiese dicho!

Saku apretó los dientes y le clavó las uñas en los muslos.

—Y tú estás muy guapa con peluca, leona.

—¿Estás preparada para la que se te cae encima? Mistress Pain estaba a la altura. Tú eres una jodida cachorra de león, no eres suficiente para el rey. Quería llegar a la final y me lo has jodido.

Sasuke y Saku se vigilaban mucho el mantener sus personalidades del rol, porque si estaba todo televisado, excepto en las habitaciones del hotel, los Villanos y los organizadores les observarían. Y los dos agentes debían mantener sus verdaderas identidades intactas.

—Si eres tan buen amo como crees, King —repuso entre dientes—, harás que lleguemos a la final.

Sasuke no pudo reprimir su furia e hizo un derrape con la moto sin avisar a Saku. La joven cayó al agua.

—¡¿Pero qué haces?! —exclamó echando el agua por la boca como si fuera una fuente. Se apartó el flequillo rosa de los ojos y le dirigió una mirada incrédula.

Sasuke se apoyó en el manillar mientras daba vueltas a su alrededor.

—Me aseguro de que estés muy mojada, leona. Vas a necesitar estarlo mucho para todo lo que voy a hacerte.

—Déjame subir.

Saku miraba hacia abajo. Los mares del caribe estaban repletos de tiburones, anguilas y medusas venenosas... ¿No? ¿O eso era solo en las películas?

Sasuke sonrió. Recordaba el miedo de Saku en las profundidades marinas.

Siempre temía que la mordiera un tiburón. Pero Saku no era consciente de que el único animal que la podía morder, era él.

—¡Ay! —Algo la había rozado en la pierna izquierda—. ¡King! ¡No bromeo! ¡Súbeme!

—No, no, no..., esclava. ¿Cómo me llamo yo para ti?

Saku asumió el rol. Era eso a lo que había venido. No importaba que Sasuke le hubiera hecho daño los días anteriores. Ella quería formar parte del caso y solo podría hacerlo si mantenía las distancias con él. Y dispensándose ese trato de amo despechado y sumisa resentida lo lograría.

—Amo.

—Muy bien, Lady Nala. ¿Quieres subir? —le ofreció la mano, y cuando ella asintió y fue a cogérsela, la retiró malvadamente—. ¿Qué se dice?

Saku puso los ojos en blanco.

—¿Me deja subir, amo, por favor?

Sasuke la tomó de la mano y la izó de nuevo a la moto. Sin mediar palabra, arrancó la moto y se dirigió hacia el hotel.

Saku era consciente de que estaba nadando a contracorriente.

Sasuke sabía que debían mantenerse serenos para seguir en el caso.

¿Cómo lo iban a lograr sin sacarse antes los ojos?

Ni Saku ni Sasuke se hablaron en todo el trayecto hasta que llegaron al resort. En recepción les avisaron que habían dado de baja la habitación que compartían ella y Naruto, ya que ahora era sumisa y debía compartir la habitación de su nuevo amo.

—¿Se ha avisado ya al señor Tigretón? —preguntó Saku.

—Sí —contestó el recepcionista, de apellido Brown—, él ya ha depositado sus pertenencias en la suite de Miss Mei y Miss Hinatication y él mismo se ha prestado a desplazar sus pertenencias a la suite de King Lion.

—Muchas gracias —contestaron a la vez.

Una vez arriba, Sasuke insertó la tarjeta de su habitación en la ranura. La luz verde se encendió y la puerta se abrió con un clic.

—Pasa —le ordenó Sasuke.

Saku entró y oteó el alojamiento. Era una suite como la de ella, con unas vistas espectaculares y una terraza privada toda de madera. Saku observó dos copas de cóctel a los pies de las tumbonas.

Guren y Sasuke se habían tomado algo mientras permanecían estirados o uno encima del otro en las tumbonas, pensó amargamente.

La cama estaba hecha e, increíblemente, ya no había ni rastro de las pertenencias de Mistress Pain.

—Vaya, se la ha llevado el viento —murmuró Saku sintiéndose vencedora.

—La has echado tú —replicó él cerca de su oído y tomándola del brazo—. Vamos a ducharnos.

—Perfecto; dúchate tú primero, agente Uchiha. Yo me ducharé luego —dijo dejando su bolsa de juguetes y su látigo sobre la cama. No pensaba admitir que la orden le había puesto muy nerviosa. No iba a compartir nada más con Sasuke Uchiha a no ser que tuviera que hacerlo necesariamente como King Lion. Su doma finalizó en el momento en el que él la abandonó y la retiró del caso.

Sasuke desapareció en el baño y abrió el grifo multichorro de la ducha. Puso la música a tope; la canción de What goes around comes around de Justin Timberlake recorrió toda la suite. Recoges lo que siembras; y nunca mejor dicho.

Sasuke la había herido. Ahora estaba soportando toda su inquina.

Saku no lo vio venir. Sasuke le tapó la boca y, amarrándola de la cintura, la arrastró hasta el baño.

Dentro, el agua hirviendo de la ducha empezaba a empañar las mamparas y los espejos. Ella abrió los ojos asustada y sacudió la cabeza para liberarse de su mano, pero entró con Sasuke, ambos vestidos en el interior de la ducha.

Él se llevó el índice a la boca ordenándole que callara.

—Te lo voy a decir solo una vez —gruñó constriñéndole los labios con los dedos y gruñendo en su oído como un perro rabioso—. Lo que hoy has hecho es un acto de indisciplina descomunal. Has puesto el caso en peligro; no sé ni cómo te has atrevido. No quiero ni que me llames por mi apellido. Soy amo para ti, ¿me oyes? A-M-O o SEÑOR. —Saku lo miraba con atención a través de sus ojos verdes y húmedos por el agua salada del mar y ahora por la de la ducha—. No me fío de nada de lo que hay en estas instalaciones. Ni siquiera si tienen otro tipo de dispositivos de audio más avanzados y que mi lector no detecta. Así que conmigo guardas las formas, ¿entendido? Aquí y afuera.

Por eso Sasuke había puesto la música a tope y encendido el agua de la ducha. No quería que les oyeran.

—Jugarás conmigo, es lo que has querido. Bien, pues prepárate, porque el numerito de dominación que has hecho hoy es un mero juego de niños comparado con lo que puede esperarte.

Saku lo empujó por el pecho y se liberó, gritando en voz baja.

—¡¿Y por qué crees que estoy aquí?! ¿Crees que pienso que esto es el cuento de Blancanieves y los siete enanitos? Soy muy consciente de lo quese hace en este lugar, pero puedo hacerlo. —Le volvió a empujar—. Me echaste del caso creyendo que no podía con esto. Me abandonaste. ¡Después de usarme durante cinco días! ¡Cinco! ¡¿Por qué?! —exigió saber.

—No te vi preparada —contestó honestamente.

—¿Preparada para abrirme de piernas o para cerrarlas? ¡No es nada del otro mundo! Las personas lo hacen constantemente. Es algo que he hecho incluso antes de conocerte, como todas las mujeres del planeta. El sexo no es nada nuevo para mí.

—Este sí. —La arrinconó de nuevo contra la pared—. ¿Qué crees que pasará cuando tengas que jugar con más de uno a la vez? ¿Crees que eso no va a pasar, niñata?

—No me insultes —le advirtió—. Haré lo que sea para llegar a la final. Soy mayorcita y, además, teniente de la división policial de Nueva Orleans. ¿No es suficiente para ti? —Él se quedó callado y bajó los ojos negros al suelo de madera de la ducha. Sus ropas estaban empapadas—. ¿Por qué lo hiciste, Sasuke? ¿Por qué me dejaste así de tirada? ¿Porque Gaara me atacó? ¿Porque te dio miedo? ¿Porque te sentiste culpable? ¡¿Pues adivina qué?! Soy policía y me atacan muchas veces. Me golpean, me tiran por el suelo y me apuntan con armas. Y no me asusto. No me asustaré aquí por ver a gente activa y sexual dominando y sometiendo a destajo. Puede que no esté a tu altura, amo —escupió sin respeto alguno—; mi manera de hacer el amor no es esa. Pero el sexo es sexo y puedo acostumbrarme. Serán solo unos días.

—No sabes lo que dices.

—¿Por qué lo pones todo tan mal? ¡Es lo que haces desde que tienes veinte años, Sasuke! Es tu manera de follar. ¡No solo lo haces tú: lo practican millones de personas con instintos dominantes y sumisos! ¡Lo puedo hacer yo también! ¡No pasa nada!

—¡Pero aquí no hay remisión! Los Villanos ya habrán puesto los ojos en ti, seguro que ya les gustas...

—¡Bien, ese es el plan! ¡Para eso me vinisteis a buscar!

—¡No! —gritó él golpeando la pared a su espalda, sobre la cabeza de Saku—. Te vinimos a buscar para formarte y porque te parecías a tu hermana. Pero no eres Ino y no estás tan preparada como ella. ¡Te dejas llevar por las emociones y no es bueno! ¡Por eso no te aceptaron en el FBI! ¡Lo echarás todo a perder!

Saku dejó caer la mandíbula y lo miró ofendida.

—¿Lo echaré todo a perder? ¿Por qué? —levantó la barbilla temblorosa—. ¿Crees que me enamoraré de ti? Lo dudo, señor. Con las cosas que me has dicho, sé que no estoy a la altura de tus expectativas —admitió despreciativa—. Tengo emociones, pero no soy estúpida.

Ambos se miraron, conscientes de las cosas que se habían dicho en su noche de borrachera. Palabras que nunca debieron ser pronunciadas.

—Tu forma de ser no es buena para esto.

—Ah, claro ¿hay que ser un robot como tú? —sonrió incrédula—. ¿Es malo tener emociones, señor? —preguntó con voz débil—. Mi hermana también tiene sentimientos y corazón, ¿sabes?

—Lo... Lo sé —aseguró Sasuke.

—Entonces, ¿por qué Ino podía meterse en todo esto y yo no?

—Porque ella es diferente a ti, pedazo de tonta —murmuró mirándola directamente a los ojos.

Saku negó con la cabeza y tragó saliva. ¿Ino era mejor? Eso era todo. Bueno, ya sabía lo que Sasuke pensaba de ella, lo sabía desde que el sábado se levantó y leyó su impersonal nota. De acuerdo.

—Señor —Sasuke era su jefe. Punto y final—, estoy preparada profesionalmente para cualquier cosa. Mi hermana está en algún lugar de esta isla; estoy deseando encontrarla, y averiguar dónde están las demás personas con las que trafican. Y tengo tantas ganas como tú de resolver toda esta mierda. Voy a llamarte señor, no te llamaré por tu nombre, y, me guardaré de ser emocional.

—Tu doma no acabó. Hay que finalizarla o habrá cosas que te duelan demasiado si toca ejecutarlas —aseguró con voz penetrante—. ¿Estás preparada para eso?

—Sé que... Sé que todo lo que quieras hacer conmigo es para prepararme para las pruebas. No te diré que no a nada. Daré lo mejor de mí para que en ningún momento puedas insinuar que no estoy a la altura.

—Eso es lo que tienes que hacer. —Sasuke se retiró un poco, dándole espacio para respirar—. Estás en escena, no te olvides. Otro acto de indisciplina más y te juro que haré todo lo posible para que nunca puedas entrar en el FBI.

—Sí, señor. Aunque no sería la primera vez que alguien demasiado emocional es admitido en la Oficina Federal de Investigación —replicó Saku sin mirarlo a los ojos—. Si no, que se lo pregunten a Gaara.

Sasuke abrió las aletas de la nariz y apretó los puños a ambos lados de las caderas. Era oír ese nombre y todos sus sentidos se despertaban, espoleados por el odio.

Saku se abrazó mientras el chorro del agua le empapaba por completo, apretada contra la pared. Las cosas se habían aclarado, igual que se aclaraban los cuerpos bajo el agua.

La música seguía sonando y ellos ni siquiera se atrevían a moverse. El habitáculo se hizo demasiado pequeño para la enormidad de sus diferencias.

Sasuke creía que ella era una incompetente y que pondría en riesgo la misión.

Ella sabía que estaba más que capacitada para llevarla a cabo.

Había demasiado en juego, y mucho que demostrar.

—Desnúdate. Vamos a ducharnos.

—Sí, señor —contestó llanamente. ¿Qué más daba si la veía sin nada? La desnudez física no significaba nada comparada con la desnudez del alma. Y esas capas ya se las había quitado tres días atrás. No pensaba volver a hacerlo.

A las tres de la tarde, justo después de ducharse sin tocarse, habían salido del hotel, dispuestos a comer algo y a encontrarse con el equipo base. Necesitaban que les dijeran dónde habían guardado las armas y las provisiones para, llegado el momento, poder ir a por ellas.

Se habían puesto las pulseras falsas de Dragones y Mazmorras DS y, gracias a ello, puesto que llevaban un localizador especial, uno de los miembros del equipo estación acudiría a su encuentro.

Saku y Sasuke seguían sin hablarse.

Aunque habían compartido un extraño momento después de salir del baño; uno de esos que dejaba a Saku aturdida y la confundía respecto a la verdadera personalidad de Sasuke.

Él le pidió que se estirase en la cama y le embadurnó las marcas del látigo de Gaara con uno de sus ungüentos especiales. Sin miedo, acariciándola y frotándola con suavidad, dejando que el calmante fuera absorbido por la piel. Después de tanta tensión, ella agradeció ese cuidado y a punto estuvo de quedarse dormida.

Sasuke, por su parte, necesitaba tocar a Saku; sin palabras, sin ese alejamiento fatalista que había entre ambos, provocado sobre todo por él, y alimentado por la rebeldía de ella. Aun así, no podía odiar a Saku. Era un imposible.

Aquella chica no comprendía lo importante que era para él y, por otro lado, ¿por qué debía de hacerlo si Sasuke nunca le abrió su corazón?

Pero prefería que pensara que él la odiaba y la rechazaba a que supiera que lo que dominaba el salvaje corazón del león, era el más puro anhelo por yacer con su pareja.

Caminando por el puerto como dos turistas, Saku se detuvo en el Beni Iguana's. El dibujo del cartel era un reptil disfrazado de tallarín, con un pez en una mano y un cuchillo en otra. Le recordó a Ringo, al que había dejado a cargo de su madre, Mebuki. Deseó y esperó que estuviera haciéndolo lo mejor que sabía, aunque odiase a todo animal que no fuera mamífero y pariera al estilo humano, como ella decía.

Sasuke leyó el cartel: «Beni Iguana' s Sushi Bar Restaurante».

—Mira, un bicho como Ringo.

Saku ni siquiera lo miró, ni le contestó su ya consabido: «Ringo es un camaleón».

—Me apetece sushi —sugirió subiéndose las gafas por encima de la cabeza y recogiendo el flequillo con ello.

Sasuke asintió y le indicó que pasara ella primero.

Por fuera parecía un local típico isleño: todo blanco con el marco de las ventanas de madera de color verde, y unas cuantas mesitas con sombrillas para tomar algo en la terraza.

Pero el interior no tenía nada que ver con su humilde fachada. Se trataba de un auténtico restaurante de sushi como el que podías encontrar en una gran ciudad. Tenía tres acuarios impresionantes que dividían los ambientes.

Uno de esos acuarios era cilíndrico y estaba lleno de corales típicos del Caribe de diferentes colores y formas.

Decidieron sentarse en una pared cuyo relleno eran dos acuarios más rectangulares iluminados con focos azules y rosas. El mobiliario era todo blanco, y el sofá, que estaba reclinado, era de piel del mismo color.

Pidieron un plato de mejillones, que al parecer gozaban de gran popularidad; también una bandeja de Futo Maki, con variedad de combinaciones de arroz, verduras, fruta, pescado y muchas salsas para acompañar.

Para beber tomaron cerveza japonesa; la de Saku con sabor a fresa.

—¿Cerveza con sabor a fresa? —preguntó Sasuke intentando iniciar una conversación.

—Sí, señor.

—Hum. ¿La has probado alguna vez?

Saku se había llevado el teléfono a la mesa y estaba revisando su correo y su bandeja de llamadas entrantes. Siempre que abría el mail, tenía esperanzas de que fuera Ino quien escribiera. Y cada vez que veía que no lo hacía, una losa de miedo y pánico se acunaba en su estómago.

—No, señor.

—¿Y si no te gusta?

—Por eso lo voy a probar, señor. —Dejó el iPhone sobre la mesa y se concentró en hablar del caso y no de gustos personales sobre cerveza—. Dime, ¿a cuánta gente conoces que esté en el torneo y que haya frecuentado los mismos locales que tú?

Sasuke apoyó la barbilla en una mano e hizo que se pensaba la respuesta.

—Hay unos cuantos, sí.

—¿Karin, Brutus, Suigetsu, Guren... ?

—Mei. —Saku arqueó las cejas de modo interrogante—. La he visto un par de veces en el Luxury y el Sons of the Evil. —Ambos clubs eran de BDSM—. Hay una pareja más de góticos, los dos muy rubios y con muchos piercings por todo el cuerpo. Ellos también son asiduos...

—Ah, sí, los he visto. Los vikingos. Él le ha hecho un fisting vaginal a ella.

—Sí. Se llaman Cam y Lex —sonrió—. ¿No te ha dado miedo haber presenciado algo así? ¿Ver cómo un hombre metía la mano entera en la vagina de una mujer y la masturbaba con el puño?

—Pues no, señor —revisó la carta de menú del restaurante—. La mujer parecía estar en éxtasis. Y no me sorprende. Esa parte de nuestra anatomía es muy muy flexible. Por ahí salen cabezones como el tuyo.

—¿Cómo dices?

—Nada. Tengo una pregunta sobre Karin. ¿Puedo hacerla, señor? No te preocupes, no me importa si estuviste o no con ella. No haré preguntas de ese tipo.

Sasuke disimuló el impacto de esas palabras en su amor propio.

El camarero les sirvió los platos que habían pedido con una presentación impecable y les dio a elegir entre cubiertos o palillos japoneses. Los dos escogieron los palillos.

—Karin es un ama, ¿verdad? —preguntó Saku quitándole el papel de envolver de los palillos.

—Sí.

—Pero es como tú. No tiene ni sumisos, ni sumisas. No posee a nadie; juega con todos.

Sasuke dio un sorbo a su cerveza. No le gustaba el tono que adoptaba Saku para hablar sobre ello. Parecía que despreciara sus actitudes, que no las respetara.

—Sí. Básicamente.

—Y me he fijado en que, básicamente, no permite que nadie la toque ni que le den placer. Todos procuran mantener las distancias, aunque obedecen sus órdenes y ella puede tocar a todo el mundo... ¿Por qué? ¿Es como Dios?

—Hace unos días te dije que cuando un amo entrega su corazón, lo hace para siempre, aunque no tenga a esa persona con él o con ella. Una vez lo entrega, no se lo da a nadie más, sea o no sea correspondido. Karin ya no tiene corazón. Y ni siquiera creo que lo pueda recuperar, porque el hombre que lo poseía, lo trituró —contestó con el rostro sombrío.

Vaya. Eso sí que le interesaba. La mujer de las nieves, la diosa apocalíptica, había entregado su corazón... ¿A quién?

—¿De qué os conocéis? —Tomó un mejillón con los dedos y se lo llevó a la boca.

—Dámelo. —Se lo pidió porque sabía lo mucho que ella odiaba compartir la comida.

Saku miró el mejillón y después a él. Sonrió dócilmente.

—Claro, señor. Toma —se lo ofreció, poniendo la otra mano libre debajo para que no gotease salsa.

Sasuke abrió la boca y esperó a que ella lo alimentara como a una cría de avestruz, sabiendo lo mucho que le molestaba.

—Es una historia larga y sórdida —explicó sirviendo los rollos de arroz a Saku antes que a él—. ¿Quieres uno de cada?

Saku resopló.

—Hay veintiocho rollos de arroz, señor. Uno de cada son solo cuatro; ponme al menos dos de cada. Estoy famélica.

Sasuke se mordió los labios para no echarse a reír.

—Cuéntamela —le pidió Saku interesada—. Tenemos tiempo.

—Karin vive en Nueva York desde hace tres años, pero su familia es de Nueva Orleans. Nos conocemos desde hace unos cinco años, más o menos.

—Caray, todas las perlas salen de ahí.

—Sí. Solo hay que verte.

—Touché, señor —contestó llanamente—. ¿Cuando te dieron el caso de Amos y Mazmorras sabías que Karin era la Reina de las Arañas?

—Karin era conocida en el BDSM como una de las amas más importantes del ambiente. Ha dejado muchos corazones rotos y ha hecho suspirar y claudicar a hombres muy importantes. Pero fue una casualidad que ella estuviese en el rol como Reina de las Arañas. El rol no tiene más de dos años de vida y participa mucha gente del mundillo. A ella ya la conocían; y Karin, simplemente, aceptó el papel.

—Ignorante de todo cuanto acontece entre las bambalinas de los Villanos...

—Sí.

—Así que fue una casualidad que tú estuvieras en el mundo del BDSM y te otorgaran el caso... ¿Estaba escrito en las estrellas, señor?

—Vigila el tono, esclava, no me gusta. Y tengo muchas, muchas ganas de castigarte. No me olvido.

—Haz lo que debas, señor —replicó sin dar importancia a sus amenazas—. ¿Entonces, erais buenos amigos ella y tú?

—Sí. Bastante buenos.

—¿Lo seguís siendo?

—Digamos que siempre recordaremos lo buenos amigos que fuimos. Pero, ahora, las cosas han cambiado. Nos respetamos e intentamos que el dolor del pasado no nos salpique.

—Oh, y apuesto a que hubo mucho dolor.

Saku engulló una bola de arroz entera y cerró los ojos muerta de gusto. Se perdería en el sabor del pepino y el mango en vez de claudicar y lanzarse a preguntarle por el sexo que, seguramente, habían tenido él y Karin.

Karin seguramente estaría destrozada porque Sasuke no se había quedado con ella.

Sasuke la estudió e, irremediablemente, y como le sucedía siempre que estaban juntos, se puso duro. Saku llevaba un vestido marinero entallado y precioso, con unos zapatos de aguja que despertarían los anhelos de cualquier fetichista. Saku Haruno sabía mantener el tipo altivo de Lady Nala, dentro y fuera de la mazmorra. Tenía estilo, sí señor. Pero con él ya no era ama, ahora era su sumisa.

—¿Se acabó tu curiosidad por Karinn? ¿No me quieres preguntar nada más? —indagó esperando otra pregunta de caliz más personal.

—No. Lo que hayas hecho con ella no me importa. —Dio un sorbo a su cerveza de fresa—. Jo-der, ¡sabe a fresa de verdad! ¡Esta bueníiiiiisima! —exclamó.

—Dame.

—¡Claro, señor! —Estaba actuando. No le apetecía nada compartir las cosas con Sasuke. Ahora iba a mancharle la boquilla de babas, como si lo viera... Y lo haría a propósito.

Él la miró de reojo. Se llevó la cerveza a la boca y metió la lengua dentro de la boquilla para beber.

Saku mantuvo una inconmovible sonrisa.

—¿Rica, verdad? —preguntó quitándosela de las manos y llevándosela de nuevo a la boca.

—Sabe a ti.

Saku dejó la botella en la mesa con un sonoro golpe seco. Eran esas respuestas las que le incomodaban.

Sasuke sonrió de un modo indescifrable.

—¿Y qué le hiciste a Suigetsu? —prosiguió con su interrogatorio—. ¿Por qué ese hombre tan guapo está tan disgustado contigo? —No quería parecer agresiva; pero estar en compañía de Sasuke Uchiha provocaba esa reacción en ella—. ¿Es verdad o no que te metiste en la cama de su mujer?

El rostro de Sasuke se tornó pétreo, endurecido por completo, y la miró sin ningún respeto.

—¿Crees que me follo a todo lo que se mueve, nena? Sé que no tienes una buena opinión de mí. Pero te dije hace tres días que no era ese tipo de hijo de puta. Y te lo vuelvo a repetir: Suigetsu estaba equivocado respecto a su mujer y creyó lo que quiso. Él miró, pero no vio la realidad.

—Qué interesante —repuso—. Cuánto misterio. Me estoy dando cuenta de que, al final, tus amigos se alejan de ti, ¿no, señor? —ácida. Muy ácida—. ¿Con mi hermana te llevabas igual de bien que con los demás? Espero que no y que a ella la cuidaras mejor.

—No la cuidé bien, Ino. Se la llevaron —gruñó dolido por sus palabras—.¿Es eso lo que quieres oír?

Las palabras se atoraron en su garganta.

—No —se calló de golpe.

—Cuando la encuentre, podrás preguntárselo tú misma. Pero siempre he respetado a Ino y la he querido como a una hermana. ¿Entiendes? Cuando entró en el caso les expliqué, tanto a Jūgo como a ella, quién era y lo que era. Y ellos se aprovecharon de eso para saber interpretar mejor sus papeles. Les ayudé en lo que pude.

Saku asintió con la cabeza y decidió quedarse callada y seguir comiendo.

—Seguro que entre las clases de Kurenai y tus consejos —comentó más suavemente—, Ino se convirtió en una excelente sumisa.

Sasuke se echó a reír sin muchas ganas.

—¿Sumisa? Tu hermana Ino no entró como sumisa. Entró como ama. Jūgo era su sumiso.

Saku dejó caer los palillos en el plato. ¿Ino un ama? Eso le cuadraba mucho, mucho más. Su hermana tenía un carácter demasiado rebelde.

Prefería someter a que la sometieran, estaba acostumbrada a mandar. Sí, esa era su hermana, recordó con orgullo.

—Pero yo pensaba que...

—Ino entró al rol como ama. La Reina de las Arañas la invitó al torneo por sus dotes de dominación.

Saku se repasó las cejas con los dedos.

—Estoy un poco confusa.

—No. No lo estás. Ella es la Haruno ama, y tú la Haruno sumisa.

—No es verdad. —Levantó la cabeza de golpe—. La diferencia es que ella tuvo mucho tiempo para prepararse y tuvo donde elegir. A mí me obligaste a estar contigo.

—No te obligué. Consentiste.

—Yo consentí a que me obligaras, señor.

—Yo te quería fuera de aquí —levantó la voz.

—No hace falta que me lo digas más veces —replicó con amargura.

—¿Collares? ¿Pulseras? ¿Anillos?

Los dos levantaron la cabeza al mismo tiempo para decir que no. Pero el hombre que vendía baratijas era muy conocido por Sasuke. Se trataba de Shino, un agente del FBI.

—Claro que sí. Déjame ver. —Sasuke estudió la maleta con joyas.

—Los rojos y negros son los que más combinan —dijo el vendedor ambulante, con gafas de sol, pelo y barba como la de un surfista.

Saku estudió la bisutería como una chica enamorada. Saltaba a leguas que ese era el contacto del equipo estación de la misión; y ella sabría fingir como el que más.

—Cogeré este y este —Sasuke señaló los collares rojos y negros como él le había sugerido. Y las pulseras de cuero que tenían calaveras y cofres.

—También vendo móviles —aseguró arqueando las cejas. En la parte inferior de la maleta había un HTC negro de pantalla táctil. Sasuke lo cogió—.Es muy bonito. Quiero los collares, estas pulseras, estos dos anillos y el teléfono.

Las parejas de alrededor los miraban extrañados.

Saku sonrió a los de al lado y les dijo en voz baja y guiñándoles el ojo.

—Hoy está espléndido.

Cuando llegaron a la habitación del hotel, tenían un sobre azul en el suelo, en la entrada de la habitación. Lo habían pasado por la ranura inferior de la puerta.

Saku se agachó y lo tomó entre las manos, abriéndolo con impaciencia.

—¿Qué pone? —preguntó Saku.

—Esta noche nos invitan a una cena en el castillo del pirata Barba Roja. A las nueve y media. Vendrá una limusina a recogernos a las nueve.

—Perfecto —asintió Sasuke dejando la bisutería y el teléfono táctil sobre la cama.

—Podríamos llamar a Mei para que Naruto nos acompañara.

—Sí. Preguntaremos en qué habitación se hospedan y les llamaremos.

Saku dejó la nota sobre la mesa de la entrada y se sentó en la cama al lado de Sasuke, revisando las pulseras de cuero con avalorios plateados en forma de calaveras y cofres, y los collares con medias lunas huecas por dentro y que tintineaban como si tuvieran algo en su interior.

Cogió las dos pulseras de cuero y abrió los adornos en forma de cofre, pues no estaban bien fijados a la correa. Los levantó y encontró que cada uno de los cofres contenía pequeños micros. Saku sonrió.

—Se las saben todas.

Sasuke levantó la mirada de la pantalla del HTC y le mostró el teléfono.

—Es un mapa completo de la isla. Los puntos rojos son las cámaras que abarcan todas las zonas. Si le das con el dedo encima de cada uno de los puntos, se abre la grabación a tiempo real y ves todo lo que está pasando: entrada y salida de barcos, movimientos extraños en las islas... Incluso tiene zoom. Pero necesitan botones espías para poder grabar mejor las caras de todos los participantes y utilizar el programa de reconocimiento facial.

—Lo que hay en las pulseras de cuero son micros espías —señaló Saku entregándole las pulseras negras—. Estas las puedes llevar tú, son más de chico —sugirió con una disculpa—. Y lo que hay en los collares de lunas plateadas y piedras rojas deben ser los ojos espía con la cámara integrada—Saku abrió las lunas huecas y tomó el diminuto objeto entre los dedos—.Aquí están. Madre mía, son diminutas, casi imposibles de detectar.

—Se hacen para eso. Para que no las vean.

Ella entornó los ojos y se enrolló el collar alrededor de la muñeca, como si llevara varias pulseras.

—Esta noche, cuando estemos en la cena... —Sasuke siguió trasteando el teléfono. En la agenda solo había dos teléfonos de contacto. El de Shino, como equipo estación, y el de otro más, como refuerzo—, debemos grabar todo lo que esté a nuestro alcance. El coche estación lo captará todo, recibirá la grabación de los ojos y del audio. No sabemos quién va a ir esta noche a la cena y nos irá bien que tengan a toda la gente controlada.

—De acuerdo.

—El FBI tiene una lista de los nombres de todas las personas que han llegado a la isla entre ayer y antes de ayer. Con los ojos de halcón y el programa de reconocimiento facial, comprobarán sus verdaderas identidades. Y nos avisarán de las anomalías que hallen.

—Bien —asintió con competencia—. Entonces, si no hay nada más, señor, me voy a preparar para la cena.

—No va a ser una cena cualquiera —murmuró repasándola de arriba abajo—. Prepárate para cualquier cosa. Debes llevar el collar de sumisa, y...

—Sí. Lo sé. No pienso salirme del papel. No sufra, señor.

Pero Sasuke lo hacía.

Sufría porque Saku estaba completamente expuesta a las miradas de todos; y era un caramelo demasiado apetitoso como para respetarlo.

…

Castillo de Barbanegra

Las vistas desde la torre del homenaje eran impresionantes; podías ver todo el conglomerado de islas alrededor de Charlotte Amalie, además del pequeño hotel, tres pequeñas piscinas y el restaurante que rodeaba la base del castillo. «Cuánta belleza», era en lo que pensaba Saku. Miró hacia arriba desde las mesas que habían dispuesto alrededor de las piscinas, cerrando aquella zona de cara a los clientes habituales, como si fuera un coto privado.

Un speaker uniformado de pirata, que les había hecho una pequeña ruta por la fortaleza, les explicó que antiguamente el castillo se construyó como un faro para proteger el puerto, y que lo llamaron Skytsborg, y era utilizado, básicamente, como una especie de atalaya que oteaba navieros enemigos. Edward Teach, el malvado Barbanegra, a partir de 1700 decidió utilizar el Skytsborg para sus propios fines de piratería y, desde entonces, el castillo adoptó su nombre.

Saku y Sasuke compartían mesa con Mei, Hina y Naruto pero, además, se les añadió la pareja de rubios nórdicos llenos de piercings. Los vikingos Cam y Lex. Vestían de negro, excepto ella, que llevaba tonalidades violetas oscuras.

Naruto llevaba una camiseta roja y unos tejanos desgastados azules claros. Y, como accesorio, el collar de perro de Mei. Hina a su lado, llevaba un liviano vestido negro que seguía su elegante silueta, pero la máscara de cabeza entera que cubría su rostro y su pelo la asexuaban por completo.

—¿No tienes calor, Hina? —Saku quería hacerle saber a Mei que, en verano, no era aconsejable matar a las personas de asfixia.

Hinatication se sobresaltó ante la pregunta. Fue un gesto leve y raudo, pero tanto Saku como Naruto se dieron cuenta de ello. La enmascarada negó con la cabeza rápidamente y siguió con la cabeza gacha. Ni siquiera mostraba sus ojos. Eso sí que era sumisión. Entregar su cuerpo y su persona al placer de otro.

Saku se sintió mal por Hina pero, por otro lado, era su decisión jugar así, de manera que tampoco podía hacerle nada.

Además, ¿qué iba a decir ella? Si también llevaba un collar de perro al cuello, y Sasuke tiraba de la cadena de vez en cuando solo para enervarla. Eso sí: su collar llevaba un ojo de halcón incrustado en la hebilla y servía para algo más que como objeto de dominación.

—¿Lo habéis oído? —cuchicheó la rubia heavy.

—¿El qué, Cam? —preguntó Mei.

—Dicen que los Villanos están en la torre del homenaje. Quieren ver de cerca a los participantes y han traído regalitos —sonrió, estirando sus labios morados de modo perverso.

Saku, Naruto y Sasuke se pusieron alerta.

Sasuke miró hacia arriba disimuladamente.

—Yo he oído que ellos mismos traen sumisos para que el personal se entretenga con ellos —murmuró Mei muy interesada.

—Francamente, a mí esta parte del torneo no me interesa —dijo Cam, colocándose los pelos de la cresta en la misma dirección—. Prefiero la acción.

—Y la tendrás —aseguró Sasuke—. Los organizadores han preparado juegos para los invitados.

Saku tragó saliva e hizo repiquetear el tacón de su zapato descubierto contra el suelo.

—¿Qué tipo de juegos? —preguntó Saku con tono gatuno, mirando a su «amo» de reojo.

—Jugaremos a las damas —soltó Sasuke provocando las risas de la mesa.

Saku entrecerró los ojos y le miró a través de sus gruesas pestañas.

—Genial, señor. Nos iremos comiendo las fichas los unos a los otros.

Lex se echó a reír y aplaudió a Saku.

—Si me contestaras a mí así, nena, ahora mismo te pondría sobre mis rodillas y...

—Una palabra más, Lex —Sasuke le cortó rápidamente, sin rastro de humor—, y tú y yo tendremos un problema.

Lex sonrió y pasó el brazo por encima de Cam.

—No osaría jamás mear en tu territorio.

Saku intentó no poner los ojos en blanco al escuchar aquel comentario.

Ella no estaba en territorio de nadie; estaba ahí porque quería. Y Sasuke no podría controlarla ni dominarla jamás porque nunca volvería a ser tan tonta como para entregarse a él. Punto y final.

—Bienvenidos a todos a esta noche de piratas y barbudos —anunció

Karin frente a la tarima de la piscina principal. Llevaba un corsé despampanante y una falda corta con volantes. Los tacones eran mucho más altos que los de Saku—. Hoy tenemos visita —Miró hacia la torre del homenaje—. ¡Nuestros villanos os están vigilando! —exclamó sonriente y saludando a las águilas enmascaradas que se asomaban para ver a sus presas—. ¡Un aplauso para ellos!

Saku aplaudió sin ganas y tampoco atinó a ver a nadie con claridad, pero estiraba el cuello para que la cámara grabase todo lo que pudiese.

—Bien. Después de la cena, haremos un juego a petición de los Villanos—continuó la Reina de las Arañas—. ¡Un desafío para todas las parejas!

Sasuke no atendía a las palabras de Karin. Él tenía la vista oscura fija en la torre del homenaje. Tenía a los Villanos a tiro de piedra, pero no podía hacer nada contra ellos sin pruebas fehacientes de que ese grupo de gente elitista traficara con personas.

—¡Mientras tanto, un precioso harén de pura sangres facilitado por los villanos está dispuesto a hacer las delicias de los comensales! O bien. —Levantó el brazo y señaló el escenario iluminado por los focos—. ¡Podemos cenar y disfrutar de los espectáculos que nos ofrecen nuestros Amos del Calabozo con sus deliciosas sumisas!

Alrededor de la piscina, empezaron a desfilar mujeres y hombres vestidos con arneses de poni de cuerpo y cabeza, colas de caballo, con los pechos y los torsos expuestos y las braguitas y slips de cuero negros, caminando a cuatro patas. Animal play. Parecían desinhibidos y felices con lo que hacían.

Algunos gemían, otros aullaban, meneaban el trasero y movían la cabeza del modo en que relinchaban los caballos de verdad.

—¿Quiénes serán? —preguntó Mei muy interesada por las identidades de las potrancas.

Al mismo tiempo, los camareros desfilaron acompañados de la música de Never gonna say I'm sorry de Ace of Base.

El espectáculo había comenzado.

Saku, Naruto y Sasuke apretaron los dientes y se esforzaron por mantener el control. Si los facilitaban los villanos y era un regalo para los comensales, probablemente, muchos de esos sumisos, sino todos, no estaban ahí por propio gusto. Aunque tampoco podían demostrar nada en aquel momento.

Saku se obligó a mirar a todos y cada uno de los caballos que paseaban por la piscina y caminaban alrededor de las mesas. El ojo de halcón tenía que grabarlos; pero dudaba que, con aquellos malditos arneses que les cubrían la cara, el programa de identificación facial pudiera averiguar quiénes eran.

Estaba desesperada, buscando los rasgos de Ino entre ellos. ¿Estaría allí? ¡Por Dios! Tenía ganas de levantarse de la mesa e ir, sumiso por sumiso, para encontrar a su hermana mayor.

Sasuke puso una mano caliente y calmante sobre la de ella. Se la tomó y la besó en el interior de la palma.

—Tranquila —susurró de un modo que solo ella pudiera oírla—.Tranquila, leona. Está bien...

Saku encontró en los rasgados y enormes ojos de Sasuke un sosiego para su ansiedad. Sí. Necesitaba calmarse y mantener la serenidad. El primer paso ya estaba dado.

Estaban en el torneo. Los Villanos también habían llegado a la isla.

Habían traído a sus propios sumisos; y ahora los ofrecían como carnaza.

Mientras intentaban cenar, los tres agentes infiltrados observaron los ejercicios de dominación que ejercían los cuatro Amos del Calabozo con sus sumisas.

Saku estaba a caballo entre la angustia y la fascinación.

En otro tiempo, habría pensado que todos aquellos métodos de castigo sexuales se practicaban para torturar; que el fin era el maltrato. Pinzas para pezones, pinzas clitorianas, espuelas puntiagudas que se pasaban arriba y abajo por la vagina, electricidad... Dios, eran tantas cosas las que estaba viendo que no podía asimilarlo todo. Días atrás habría girado la cabeza y, seguramente, hubiera buscado un teléfono para hacer una denuncia y llamar a la policía.

Ahora solo tenía que ver la humedad entre las piernas de las mujeres y las erecciones de los hombres para darse cuenta de que disfrutaban con lo que les hacían.

Aun así, siempre creyó que la gente del BDSM estaba mal de la cabeza.

Pero allí había gente muy cuerda y competente; con gustos sexuales excéntricos y dominantes, sí. Pero no había psicopatías de ningún tipo, no había demencias.

Les gustaba dominar y someterse.

Punto y final.

Del mismo modo que a otras personas les gustaba hacerse tatuajes o piercings; y a otros les encantaba practicar deportes de riesgo o, incluso, a muchos otros, que preferían tener sexo en grupo a hacerlo solo con una pareja... A esas personas del BDSM, dominantes y sumisos, les gustaba aquello.

Y Saku estaba descubriendo que no le desagradaba. Lo que odiaba y lo que le repugnaba era el móvil que otras personas, como esas que estaban en la torre del homenaje, utilizaban para someter.

¿Querían probar solo el efecto de la droga afrodisíaca? ¿Querían venderlos como esclavos sexuales? ¿Qué mierda hacían con ellos?

Se hacía todas esas preguntas; mientras, Sasuke no le soltaba la mano en ningún momento y la acariciaba hipnóticamente con el pulgar sobre su dorso. Arriba y abajo, en círculos... De vez en cuando, la miraba de reojo y le sonreía. Y a Saku, estúpidamente, se le caía el mundo a los pies; porque estaba decidida a pensar que Sasuke era un puto egoísta que solo pensaba en él y que ya había decidido hacía mucho tiempo, que ella era una incompetente. Pero si intentaba calmarla y darle apoyo moral como hacía en ese momento, ella perdía las fuerzas para seguir odiándolo. Porque era mujer. Mujer y enamorada.

—¿Necesitas algo, Lady Nala? —preguntó Sasuke acercándola demasiado a su cuerpo.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

—No has comido mucho. —Observó con ojos brillantes tomando el tenedor y cogiendo un trozo de carne de langosta—. Abre la boca.

—Me he comido la ensalada de cangrejo, señor —repuso ella.

—Abre la boca —repitió achicando los ojos.

Saku obedeció y él la alimentó delante de todos, mientras se miraban de un modo casi sucio. Ella ya sabía comer sola, pero a Sasuke le gustaba interpretar ese papel.

El agente fijó la mirada en la comisura de su labio.

—¿Qué? —preguntó ella.

Sasuke la tomó de la nuca y, acercándola a él, le pasó la lengua por aquella zona de sus labios que había estado observando. Y, después, presionó sus labios ahí, como si la estuviera besando.

Saku se quedó inmóvil y sumisa. Sumisa nunca mejor dicho. Sasuke iba a montar su numerito y ella debía mantener el tipo.

—Así que los MVP de hoy están haciendo las paces.

Suigetsu se quedó de pie detrás de Saku y los estudió con interés. La camiseta de tirantes blanca y el pantalón de cuero fino le daban un aspecto típico de ángel del infierno. Sus ojos miraban perdonando la vida de todos. Y tiraba de los arneses de dos mujeres que iban a gatas detrás de él.

Saku miró a uno y a otro y supo que Sasuke lo había vuelto a hacer: la besaba porque el otro amo amenazador se dirigía a ellos. Y estaba marcando territorio, como los perros.

—Lady Nala —la saludó con una reverencia—. Al final, no me has hecho caso y hoy has luchado por King. Encomiable —repuso dando un profundo sorbo a su copa de vino blanco—. Mistress Pain no ha debido tomárselo nada bien.

—Seguro que no —repuso sabiendo que estaban llamando la atención del resto de los comensales—. ¿Disfrutas de la velada, Suigetsu?

—Disfruto. —Miró a sus dos conquistas—. Pero he pensado que King podría disfrutar también. ¿Te parece bien, Lady Nala?

Saku apretó los dientes y se relamió los labios. ¿Que Sasuke jugara con otra delante de ella? Mejor no. Ojos que no ven, corazón que no siente.

—Ups, ¿veo celos en esa caída de ojos? —Suigetsu sonrió.

Saku percibía la mirada penetrante de Sasuke en ella. Tenía que reaccionar. ¿Cómo haría una sumisa para responder a eso?

—Si mi señor disfruta de ello, que haga lo que le plazca —contestó recatadamente sin mirar al agente Uchiha.

—En realidad —Sasuke tomó uno de los arneses de las dos sumisas.

Escogió a la de pelo castaño recogido en una coleta bien alta y estirada. La hizo levantarse y sentarse sobre sus rodillas. La mujer estaba encantada y parecía sentirse en el limbo—, Lady Nala no tiene poder para decidir lo que debo hacer y lo que no. ¿Verdad?

Saku no quería mirar. Aunque, por otro lado, le estaría bien hacerlo.

Naruto bajó la mirada a su plato mientras recibía las atenciones de Mei.

—Mírame y respóndeme, esclava. —Sasuke tiró de la cadena de Saku y le obligó a echar un vistazo. Ahora mismo, estaban en el ojo del huracán. Sasuke debía representar el papel de amo inflexible lo mejor que supiera. No podía permitir que los Villanos, que miraban hacia abajo con pequeños prismáticos, supieran que él era en realidad el verdadero sometido de esa relación. Los puntos débiles mejor ocultarlos. Además, necesitaba comprobar hasta qué punto Saku era consciente de lo que estaba haciendo.

—No, señor —contestó Saku afectada.

—Bien. Mira. —Le ordenó.

Saku parpadeó y clavó sus ojos verdes de hada en él. El kohl, del mismo color, le hacía parecer magnética, y la sombra más oscura dotaba de profundidad su mirada. Se obligó a hacer de tripas corazón y observar cómo

Sasuke jugaba con otra mujer ante ella.

Sasuke acercó el rostro de la sumisa al suyo, acariciándole la mejilla.

Después, rozó sus labios con el pulgar, y los ojos vidriosos del caballo se cerraron por el placer.

—Abre la boca —le pidió.

Saku dio un respingo. Esa orden era la misma que le había dicho a ella anteriormente.

La sumisa aceptó; y, cuando lo hizo, Sasuke coló el pulgar en su interior.

Tenía la boca muy húmeda y caliente. Entonces descendió sus labios sobre los de ella y la besó. Le metió la lengua en su interior y degustó su sabor.

Sí, era exactamente lo que él ya sabía. E l popper se usaba con inhalador, y el sabor extraño y mentolado persistía en el aliento y en la lengua de la sumisa. Siguió besándola mientras la mujer se frotaba contra él y luchaba por rodearle el cuello con las manos.

Cuando verificó el sabor de la droga, la apartó e hizo que se levantara de su regazo.

Suigetsu sonrió al ver el rostro de Saku. Esa chica sentía algo por el amo Sasuke. Las emociones reales no podían ocultarse así como así; y él, que intentaba no expresar sus sentimientos, era un especialista en eso.

Estaba claro que King no era indiferente a Lady Nala. Lo sabía por el modo que tuvo de mostrarla a los demás en la mansión LaLaurie como diciendo: «¿La veis? Pues ni os acerquéis». Algo había sucedido entre ellos para que no acudiesen juntos al torneo; pero, fuera lo que fuese, lo estaban solucionando durante la competición; y esos tiras y aflojas, esas provocaciones abiertas lo único que querían decir era que la llama estaba prendida.

¿Cómo la iban a domar?

Dependería de ellos.

Karin pasó al lado de Suigetsu como si este no valiera ni para mirarle los zapatos. Suigetsu ni siquiera la observó.

La Reina de las Arañas, que había visto el beso de Sasuke con la sumisa, se acercó a la mesa de los agentes infiltrados y levantó la barbilla de Saku.

Saku parpadeó, todavía molesta y confusa por lo que su jefe de misión había hecho. Sus ojos verdes brillaban entumecidos.

Aquella fue la primera vez que Karin le dirigió una sonrisa empática e, incluso, cariñosa.

—Siempre puedes sacar las garras, leona —musitó con dulzura.

Era de las pocas veces que Saku se había quedado sin palabras, sin saber cómo reaccionar. ¿Qué hacía? ¿Le tiraba el vino por encima a Sasuke? ¿Le insultaba y le decía todo lo que pensaba de él delante de todos?

No. No podía hacer eso. Solo tragarse el orgullo como sumisa y como mujer, y aceptar que, si a Sasuke le apetecía seguir con su juego y liarse con dos mujeres a la vez solo para molestarla y para demostrar que era tan amo como el que más; entonces, lo haría. Y ella tendría que asumir su situación, por mucho que le hiriera o le pesara.

Porque había aceptado que Sasuke no la quería, y que ella haría lo posible por seguir en el caso: fingir y actuar como la mejor. Pero ella estaba enamorada de verdad de Sasuke; y el dolor subyacía bajo la piel. Y podía ocultarlo, pero nunca engañarse a sí misma.

Sasuke apretó los dientes pero se obligó a sonreír con frialdad.

—¿Qué quieres, Karin?

La pelirroja le dirigió una mirada de desdén, como la mayoría que dedicaba al resto de los mortales. Estaba enfadada con él.

—Estoy aquí por el juego —explicó la dómina—. Voy haciendo preguntas a las parejas más populares. Y resulta que tú y Lady Nala estáis en boca de todos; y, a tenor de lo que acabas de hacer, insistes en estarlo. Así que, os toca a vosotros.

—¿Qué tipo... —Saku se aclaró la garganta—. ¿Qué tipo de pregunta es? ¿Y quién se ha inventado este juego?

—Verás, guapa —contestó Karin mirando a la torre del homenaje—. Los Villanos quieren diversión. Les gustáis —se encogió de hombros mientras le acariciaba el pelo rosa que caía por sus hombros—. El torneo es de ellos; y si les apetece inventarse una nueva regla esta noche, lo harán.

—¿De qué va el juego? —Sasuke se rascó la barbilla.

Karin sonrió y arqueó una ceja.

—Solo una pregunta para cada uno. Contestadlas bien y no os pasará nada. Contestadlas mal... Y os pasará lo mismo que a Brutus y a Olivia. — Señaló el escenario en el que había un amo enorme y musculoso, con una cresta de color castaño y un antifaz negro que cubría sus pómulos altos y sus ojos amatistas muy claros. Estaba tatuando al amo y a la sumisa—. Os marcarán como pareja.

Saku cerró los ojos y suspiró. Mierda.


	6. Chapter 6

Hola! Comencemos con los capítulos del día de hoy (;

Muchas gracias por sus comentarios!

* * *

 _«El amo y la sumisa se graban el uno en la piel del otro. Como un tatuaje»_.

Saku se sostenía el interior de la muñeca izquierda mientras el ascensor les subía a la última planta del resort.

Sasuke abrió la puerta de la suite, entró, y Saku le siguió cerrándola con el talón, de un portazo.

—Has fallado a propósito —le escupió incrédula. Deseaba decírselo desde que entraron en la limusina. Pero por miedo a que hubiera micros allí también y, para no montar un espectáculo delante de Naruto y sus dos mujeres, ambos se mordieron la lengua—. Te sabes los nombres de las islas de Fâerun. ¡Te los sabes todos! ¡Y has fallado a propósito! No tienes suficiente con decirme que no debería estar aquí sino que, además, me haces la vida imposible. —Le mostró la muñeca tatuada con una pieza de puzle y un corazón rojo—. Te juro que cuando llegue a Nueva Orleans me voy a borrar esto, aunque me tenga que frotar la piel con estropajo. ¡No lo quiero!

Sasuke no podía rebatirle, porque la verdad era que no supo qué mosca le picó cuando el Amo del Calabozo, Itachi, le preguntó el nombre de la isla que adoptaba Water Island en el torneo. La respuesta correcta era Norland, él la sabía. Pero, entonces, miró a Saku. Vio la pena que ella tenía por todo lo que pasaba entre ellos, por el beso que él había intercambiado con la sumisa; y pensó que era una oportunidad perfecta para marcar a Saku con algo suyo.

Dio una contestación errónea.

Saku le estaba aguando el cerebro. Estar cerca de ella era una tentación que sabía que le iba a afectar; pero no se imaginaba cuánto hasta que la vio aparecer en el desfile de la noche anterior como Lady Nala.

Lo mató. Verla lo mató, así de fácil.

La jugarreta de aquella mañana le había jodido los planes y ya no podría estar tranquilo en la misión. Si ella estaba a su lado, se dividiría entre el amo, el agente y el protector. Con Guren hubiera sido todo muchísimo más fácil: sin emociones, ni vínculos, ni amor. Las pruebas solo serían sexo y punto. Fáciles de controlar.

Pero con Saku... Nunca. Por favor, si no podía transigir con el hecho de rodearla de tanta testosterona... ¿Qué pasaría si tocase una prueba en la que debían compartirse? Sasuke lo tenía claro: lo enviaría todo a la mierda. Si eso llegara a pasar, encontraría el modo de eliminarla. No permitiría que nadie tocara a Saku. No lo soportaría. Se moriría si, por su culpa, y además estando con él, Saku tuviera que verse obligada al contacto con otros hombres.

Pero en la prueba de las preguntas de esa noche, sus genes XY posesivos y su mente cavernícola, la de hombre que en realidad se moría por los huesos de su mujer, deseaba que ambos compartieran algo único.

Guren no significaba nada. La sumisa tampoco.

Ella sí.

Saku había acertado su pregunta. Pero él no.

Y la pequeña hada tenía razón.

Lo hizo a conciencia. Ahora ambos tenían un tatuaje que era una pequeña pieza de puzle con un corazón; y la una encajaba en la otra con total perfección.

Eso era algo que ya nadie podría borrar. Aunque finalizara la misión, Saku tendría algo en su cuerpo que le pertenecía solo a él y que complementaba su pieza.

Un tatuaje especial y precioso entre parejas.

—No me he acordado. Me he quedado con la mente en blanco.

—¡No es cierto! ¡Lo has hecho porque querías fastidiarme! ¡Joder, Sasuke! ¡Es un maldito tatuaje! No es un dibujo con rotulador. ¡¿Sabes lo mucho que me ha dolido?! ¿Sabes el miedo que me dan las agujas?

—Ya tienes un tatuaje en el interior del muslo. No es para tanto —contestó un poco arrepentido.

Saku levantó los brazos al cielo y se llevó las manos a la cabeza. Salió a la terraza. Necesitaba tomar aire fresco.

Todavía le escocía el tatuaje. Se lo habían envuelto en plástico; y ahora tenía gotitas de sangre que empañaban el dibujo.

Al horizonte, los cruceros atracados entre las islas dotaban al mar nocturno de vida y de luz. El sonido de las olas caribeñas muriendo en la orilla y el olor a sal ascendían hasta su suite. Pero nada lograba calmarla.

Maldita sea. Tenía un tatuaje de pareja con Sasuke. Increíble. Si se cogían de la mano y entrelazaban izquierda y derecha, las piezas se superponían y cuadraban la una con la otra de un modo en el que ellos no podrían llegar a cuadrar jamás; y menos con el océano que los separaba, lleno de diferencias y reproches.

El sonido de su iPhone la apartó de sus pensamientos.

—Es tu madre —Sasuke salió al balcón y le acercó el teléfono.

Saku se lo quitó de las manos.

—Hola, mamá.

—¡Cariño! ¿Cómo está yendo tu viaje, cielo? ¿Sasuke se está portando bien?

—Sí. Sasuke es... un caballero —gruñó entre dientes.

—Recuerda pasarlo muy bien y disfruta de las playas caribeñas. ¿Te pones protección?

Saku sonrió con ternura. Su madre... Siempre igual.

—Sí, mamá. Protección cien.

—No hay de esas.

—Ya.

—Bueno, escucha: a tu pequeña cría de saurio... Además de que es incapaz de mirar recto cuando lo riñen, le da por cambiar de colores. ¿Está indispuesto?

Saku se echó a reír y apoyó la frente en la mano.

—Mamá, Ringo es un camaleón. Y es normal que cambie de colores.

—Pues deberías enseñarle a no hacerlo. Hoy se ha mezclado con la ensalada, y tu padre por poco se lo come.

—¡Mamá, no lo puedes soltar! —exclamó con ganas de echarse a llorar de la impotencia—. Ringo no conoce tu casa y podría perderse...

—No te preocupes, cielo. Lo tengo controlado. Y no tenemos gatos ni perros que se lo coman. Aquí está a salvo.

—Lo sé.

—¿Has hablado con tu hermana?

—Sí. Está bien. —Ya estaba tan acostumbrada a mentir y a fingir, que el embuste salió natural de sus labios—. Solo que no puede comunicarse tan abiertamente como tú crees.

—Yo no creo nada. Soy su madre —repuso muy seria—. Quiero oírle la voz. Eso es todo. Pero si no puede... —exhaló rendida—, espero que lo haga pronto, porque me va a oír.

—Me dijo que te echaba de menos.

—Lo sé. Y yo a ella. Y a ti. Solo llevas fuera tres días y ya estoy viendo fotos de cuando erais unas niñas con pañales... ¿Todo bien, Saku?

—Sí, mamá —repuso a punto de romper en lágrimas—. Sí, todo bien. El sol me ha aplatanado...

—Nada de aplatanarse. Tienes que disfrutar de tus vacaciones, cariño. Haz que se te graben en la piel y las recuerdes siempre, ¿sí?

Saku se miró el ridículo y a la vez tierno tatuaje y asintió sin pizca de autocontrol.

—Hum. Se me grabarán como un tatuaje, no lo dudes.

—Te llamaré en un par de días. Te quiero, hija mía.

—Te quiero, mamá.

Saku colgó el teléfono y hundió el rostro entre sus brazos apoyados en la baranda de madera. Empezó a llorar sin ningún control. Pero no era un llanto escandaloso; al contrario. Lloraba en silencio, como las niñas que no querían que nadie descubriera su debilidad.

Sasuke se acercó a ella silenciosamente. Nada podía destrozarlo más que ver llorar a Saku; ya lo había aprendido.

Su valiente y desconsiderada chica se sentía superada por la situación y él era el culpable directo de eso.

No le había puesto las cosas fáciles. Y lo peor era que no sabía cómo hacerlo mejor, porque iban a estar en tensión casi todo el día, y él la empujaría una y otra vez para que continuara a su lado, para que siguiera su ritmo. Quería cuidar de ella y, a la vez, que ella diera lo mejor de sí.

Pero estaba tan asustado de tenerla ahí con él...

¿Cómo se suponía que debía actuar un hombre cuando la mujer que amaba iba a estar tan expuesta y vulnerable con él?

¿Qué debía hacer? Si fuera un amo distinto al que no le importaba jugar en equipo... Pero era un amo muy enamorado.

—Lo siento.

—Pero, ¡¿por qué te disculpas?! —La joven se dio la vuelta y lo encaró furiosa—. ¡Si ni siquiera lo sientes!

Sasuke se acercó a ella y la arrinconó contra la barandilla, caminando y obligándola a que ella retrocediera, escuchando todo lo que tuviera que decir. Saku había querido estar con él, y lo sabía desde la noche del Hurricane, cuando se dijeron todas esas cosas... Bueno, ninguna fue una declaración de amor, pero «siempre fuiste tú» bien podía parecerse a una.

¿Cómo se sentiría ahora ella? ¿Todavía querría estar con él? ¿O todo lo que él le había hecho esos días, por fin, le hicieron ver la realidad? Ojalá que sí. Porque si Saku no lo alejaba rápido, entonces ya no lo haría nunca. Él no la dejaría.

—¡Me han hecho un tatuaje delante de todo el mundo! —expuso terriblemente ultrajada—. Cuando me hice el camaleón iba de Tranquimazín hasta las cejas. ¡No llevo bien el dolor, Sasuke, y lo sabes! ¡Nos han marcado! ¡¿Es que no lo entiendes?! —Se secó las lágrimas vehementemente.

—Aguantas bien el dolor, Saku. No has soltado ni una lágrima...

—¡Porque están todas aquí y ahora! —Se señaló los ojos—. ¡No tiene sentido que llevemos este tatuaje! ¡Tú... Tú me odias! ¡Yo te veo y me entran ganas de vomitar! ¡¿Qué vamos a hacer?! Y... ¿por qué te pegas tanto a mí? Déjame... —repuso incómoda—. ¡No! ¡Déjame!

Sasuke inclinó la cabeza hacia abajo para que ella se diera cuenta de la diferencia de estatura. No pretendía intimidarla; Saku no se dejaba intimidar nunca, pero le gustaba notar lo bien que ambos encajaban. Se envolvió la correa del collar de Saku en la mano y la estiró hacia él, para que ella se acercara.

—¿Te entran ganas de vomitar cuando me ves? ¿En serio?

—¡Sí! ¡Te odio! —Le cogió de la muñeca que tiraba de su cadena. Debía mantener las distancias o perdería incluso su respeto; y ya le quedaba muy poco—. ¡Suéltame!

—¿De verdad me odias?

—¡Sí! —le gritó a un centímetro de su cara—. ¡Como tú a mí!

—Yo no te odio —susurró imponente bajo la luz de la luna. Sus ojos negros resplandecían y su rasgos viriles se delineaban a la perfección—. ¿Cómo puedes pensar eso? No podré odiarte nunca, leona. Me harás enfadar, me pondrás de muy mal humor... Pero, ¿odiarte? —Negó con la cabeza—. Imposible. Cuando me enfado digo cosas espantosas, pero no las pienso.

Los labios de Saku hacían cautivadores pucheros. Sus ojos verdes estaban llenos de lágrimas. Su pelo, rosa y medio recogido, bailaba mecido por el viento nocturno.

—Mentira. Piensas que estropearé el caso, y eso me lo has dicho ya varias veces. —Sorbió por la nariz—. Pones en duda mi profesionalidad y no te puedes hacer una idea de lo que me molesta y de lo que me asusta eso. Porque es Ino quien se supone que está ahí. Y si por mi culpa el caso falla... —la voz se le quebró—. ¡No! ¡Ni se te ocurra abrazarme ahora!

—¿Por qué?

—¡Porque no! ¡No tienes derecho a hacerme esto!

—Ven aquí. —La atrajo hacia él con un último tirón de su cadena y aguantó sus embestidas rabiosas y fieras hasta que, víctima del cansancio, se derrumbó contra él—. Chist... —Sasuke la abrazó, sepultando la nariz en su pelo de fresa—. Por Dios, para... No me hagas esto tú a mí. No llores más.

—¡Te odio! —repitió sacando todo el dolor que sentía.

—Lo sé y lo siento...

—Ti-tienes que dejar de ser tan duro y dañino conmigo —murmuró sobre su pecho—. Ya sé que no soy tu amiga, que tu amiga era Ino. Ya sé que no soy ella, y que no estoy tan preparada; y sé que no sé mu-mucho de BDSM, ni soy buena sumisa, ni tampoco buena ama... Sé que no soy tu tipo y que no mantengo tu interés. —Los hipidos le impedían decirlo todo de carrerilla—. Pero..., ¡lo estoy intentando! ¡Intento ayudaros, no vengo a estorbar, ni-ni a molestar! ¿Es que mi esfuerzo no cuenta pa-para ti?

Sasuke cerró los ojos, dolorido por escuchar aquellos reproches infundados por él. ¡Era un puto mezquino! ¡Pero Saku lo había desobedecido! ¡Había entrado en el torneo cuando él la había excluido para mantenerla a salvo!

Tomó aire inspirando profundamente y decidió que ese sería un buen momento para arrancarse media máscara para que Saku viera y comprendiera que él no estaba así por su orgullo herido como jefe. Él estaba así porque temía por ella.

—No. No cuenta ni tu esfuerzo ni nada... No me empujes, espera y escúchame, maldita sea. —La apretó más fuertemente y le dijo al oído—: Para mí, lo único que cuenta —le acarició el pelo, abrazándola y acunándola con cuidado— es que tú estés a salvo, leona. Me muero cuando te veo entre jaulas, dragones y mazmorras. Tú tienes que correr libre... ¿Me entiendes?—preguntó desesperado—. No deberías estar aquí. No soporto verte aquí. Por eso te saqué del caso.

Saku se quedó muy quieta. Levantó la cabeza para mirarlo a los ojos y comprobar que esas palabras llenas de preocupación no eran fingidas. Que eran de verdad.

—Pero fue Jiraiya quien me eligió...

—Y fui yo quien te formó. Y la idea de que yo te haya metido en un lugar como este —miró a su alrededor—, en algo que podría asustarte, en un mundo en el que puedan hacerte daño y destruirte... No lo sé sobrellevar. No lo aguanto.

Oh-Dios-Mío. Sasuke estaba sacando su arma mortífera rayos X. Parecía tan arrepentido...

—Pero lo hiciste porque eres un profesional —aseguró Saku—. Y, después de eso, de enseñarme e instruirme, vas y me dejas de lado. Y cuando regreso para reclamar mi lugar en el caso, me... me rechazas y... me has dicho cosas tan feas que seguro que las piensas...

—Lo que yo te haya dicho no tiene ningún valor —murmuró sobre su cabeza—. Las digo para eso. Porque estoy tan reventado que necesito hacerte daño como tú me lo haces a mí. Pero... Es lo que siento lo que importa.

—¿Lo que sientes? —A ver, un momento. «¿A qué se refiere con sentir?»—. ¿De qué estás hablando? ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Qué sientes?

Sasuke sonrió con tristeza y se mordió el labio inferior con frustración.

—¿De qué estoy hablando? Me... Me pongo nervioso a tu lado, Saku. No puedo mantener la cabeza fría. ¿No te das cuenta?

—No me llames Saku —le sugirió en voz baja señalándose el oído y

haciendo referencia a las posibles cámaras o micros que pudieran haber por

ahí.

—¿Ves? Haces que pierda los papeles.

—Pero si yo no hago nada —susurró absorta en el tormento de su rostro.

¿Qué estaba pasando ahí? Sentía ese momento más íntimo que cualquier otro que hubieran compartido.

—Sí que lo haces. Me lo haces y ni siquiera sé decirte qué es... Es una sensación...

Saku parpadeó y vio a Sasuke de un modo más humano y vulnerable. Lo vio como agente y hombre, también como amo; pero, sobre todo, como hombre.

No sabía si se había vuelto loca o si lo estaba entendiendo mal, pero...

¿Sasuke le estaba diciendo que se preocupaba por ella más de lo que lo hacía por el resto de compañeros? ¿A eso se refería?

—¿Esta es tu... tu surrealista manera de decirme que... que te hago sentir cosas? ¿Así me las dices?

—Puede ser.

—¿Estás jugando conmigo?

—¡No! —exclamó ofendido.

—No lo hagas, por favor —rogó—. No lo llevaré nada bien.

—Nena... —susurró—. No juego, no te engaño. Siempre fue así contigo.

—¿En serio? ¿Por qué? —preguntó asombrada, bañándose de una nueva luz, más limpia y vivificante—. ¿Por qué te hago sentir esas cosas?

—Porque sí. —Se encogió de hombros. No le iba a decir más. Ni hablar.

Con eso ya tendría suficiente para que por fin comprendiera que no le era indiferente—. Porque es así. No puedo cambiar cómo me siento teniéndote aquí. Siempre te he sentido diferente. Ino es mi amiga, pero tú... tú eres distinta. No me comporto igual contigo que con ella. Con Ino me sentía relajado; contigo, solo estoy en guardia y al acecho. Solo estoy pendiente de ti...Y necesito, no, te ordeno —tomó su rostro entre las manos y le acarició la barbilla insolente con los pulgares—, que no me des más sustos de los que ya me has dado. Que me obedezcas. Que no te pongas en peligro y que des el máximo de ti. Que lo demos juntos, ¿de acuerdo?

—Que quede claro: entonces... ¿Estás admitiendo que... —entrecerró los ojos hasta que se convirtieron en dos finas lineas verdes— te gusto un poco?

—Un poco, sí —asumió. Eso sí podría reconocerlo. Porque le decía que solo era una ínfima parte cuando en realidad era más, mucho más de lo que las palabras podían abarcar. Pero con Saku no podía ceder; no ahora, en un momento tan delicado, o podría subírsele a la chepa—. Me siento muy atraído por ti.

«Atracción», pensó Saku. ¿De verdad? La atracción era buena, ¿no?

Pero en las palabras de Sasuke había mucho más que atracción; y como mujer que podía leer entre líneas lo sabía. ¿Qué era? Debería descubrirlo.

No obstante, el comportamiento de Sasuke, el recibir su calor en ese momento y sobre todo, que le hablara de ese modo, la ayudó a relajarse y a sacar toda la tensión de su cuerpo.

—¿Me perdonas por todo lo que te he dicho? —preguntó afligido—. Perdóname, por favor.

—¿Por todo? —repitió abrumada dejándose abrazar y abrazándole a su vez. «Caray, qué tierno»—. No sé... Hay mucho que perdonar. —Frotó su nariz contra la camiseta azul grisácea del agente—. Me dices que en la cama te doy sueño, me echas de un caso importante para mí; insinúas que soy una incompetente y que os llevaré a todos al fracaso; me ridiculizas esta noche metiéndole la lengua a una sumisa hasta la campanilla y, después, me tatúas sin mi permiso. No, señor. No te pienso perdonar.

Sasue gruñó en desacuerdo y la cogió del collar de perro, tirándole la cabeza hacia atrás y mirándola directamente a los ojos.

Fascinante. En la mirada de Saku no había ni rastro de miedo u ofensa.

Solo curiosidad y sorpresa.

—Sigo siendo un amo, que te está pidiendo perdón, pero un amo, al fin y al cabo.

—¿Eso quiere decir que ni una ofensa iba en serio, señor? ¿Me estás ordenando que te perdone? Las cosas no van así. Si quieres que te perdone, gánatelo. —Sus ojos lo retaban abiertamente.

—Primero: estoy todo el día duro a tu lado, así que no, no me aburres. Y da gracias a que esa noche el alcohol me adormeció, sino, no hubieras podido caminar en una semana. —Disfrutó al ver el rostro desconcertado de la joven—. Segundo —le puso dos dedos en la boca y la hizo callar—: no te eché de un caso. Te alejé del maldito peligro, nena. Para mí es mucho más importante tenerte lejos y a salvo, que cerca y en riesgo. Pero ahora estás aquí, y tendrás que asumir las consecuencias. Tercero —se inclinó y le mordió la barbilla suavemente porque era incapaz de no hacerlo. Disfrutó del leve y ronco gemido de Saku—: no eres una incompetente; tienes veintisiete años y eres teniente. No deberías haberme creído tan a la ligera. Pero sí que eres una inconsciente por no irte y no alejarte de mí. Y vas a tener que pagar por eso. Cuarto: puede que haya besado a la sumisa porque me gusta provocarte, pero no lo he hecho por eso. Quería averiguar si su boca contenía popper, si lo había inhalado.

—¿De verdad?

—Sí. ¿Y adivina qué?

—Tiene popper —murmuró impactada.

—Sí. Y no solo eso. Al meterle el dedo en la boca y después de untarlo de su saliva, lo he secado en una servilleta. —Se llevó la mano al bolsillo trasero de su pantalón negro y le mostró la pequeña servilleta de papel doblada—. Aquí tengo el ADN de la sumisa y la sustancia del popper.

Veremos si es el mismo tipo de droga o la han hibridado de otro modo.

—Eres muy competente, señor —admitió dolida, poniéndole la mano sobre la boca para que se callara—. Pero no lo vuelvas a hacer, no me sentó bien. Soy yo tu sumisa.

Sasuke le mordió los dedos y después se los besó.

—No me regañes. Y quinto —se inclinó sobre sus labios y susurró—: me encanta que tengas ese tatuaje y que te una a mí. Me vuelve loco.

—Lo has hecho a propósito, ¿verdad?

—Sí. —Su actitud no denotaba arrepentimiento ni aflicción. Solo hambre

—¿Y qué piensas hacer ahora, campeón?

—Quiero darte la bienvenida a mi selva, Lady Nala.

Saku no lo pudo resistir. «Hola, selva», pensó.

—Dios mío... —murmuró Saku lanzándose a comerle la boca a Sasuke. ¿De verdad ese hombre le había dicho todas esas cosas? ¡No se lo podía creer!

El rey león estaba irreconocible y ella se sentía como en una nube, llena de agua y tormenta. Ardía y le iban a salir rayos por todos lados. Le besó y profundizó en el beso, maravillándose de lo bien que se sentía su lengua, de las cosquillas y del placer que despertaba en su boca. Besarle era tan reconfortante...

—Alto, leona. —Tiró de la cadena de perro y le echó la cabeza hacia atrás. La besó suavemente, apartándose cuando ella quería abarcar más de lo que él le permitía—. ¿Ya no te dará miedo nada de lo que quiera hacerte?—Sus manos vagaban por su cintura y rodeaban sus nalgas por debajo dela falda, acariciándolas y dándole cachetadas para luego masajearlas con más parsimonia—. ¿No te asustarás?

—No... No, señor. Nunca he tenido miedo —contestó víctima de un profundo estremecimiento que nacía en el interior de su vientre—. Contigo no.

Sasuke asintió agradecido. Si pudiera, en ese momento le besaría los pies.

Pero Saku necesitaba practicar para las pruebas venideras; y aunque quería hacérselo duro, rápido y profundo, a su manera, necesitaba guiarla en lo que quedaba de su disciplina.

—Bien. —La besó de nuevo en los labios, dejando que lenguas y dientes jugaran entre ellos; pero, mientras la tenía envuelta en el hechizo de su beso, se las arregló para tomarle las manos y colocárselas detrás de la espalda. No rompió el contacto de sus labios en ningún momento y aprovechó para atarle las muñecas con la misma cadena de la correa—.¿La cadena te roza el tatuaje?

—No.

—Genial. Ven conmigo, leona —le dio un último beso en la nariz y tirando de su collar hizo que le siguiera hasta el interior de la suite—. Voy a domarte.

Saku intentó mover los brazos, pero se dio cuenta de que si lo hacía, el collar de perro le echaba la cabeza hacia atrás. Vaya. Una buena inmovilización.

—Voy a seguir con tu doma. ¿Te parece bien? —Se sentó en la cama y colocó a Saku entremedio de sus piernas abiertas—. Hemos perdido el ritmo. Primero voy a desnudarte poco a poco.

Llevó las manos a su falda. Le abrió la cremallera lateral y dejó que cayera por sus caderas. Apoyó la mano entera en su entrepierna, sobre sus braguitas, y suspiró.

—Dios... Me encanta que estés tan caliente. —La acarició levemente, mientras ella miraba en todo momento cómo la desvestía. Le quitó el precioso top negro con brillantina y, como no se lo podía sacar por la cabeza, lo hizo descender por sus caderas y lo retiró por las piernas.

Después, desabrochó el sostén negro de copa, la atrajo hacia sí tirando de la cadena que unía cuello y muñecas y eso hizo que ella sacara pecho hacia adelante—. No me lo puedo creer... —ronroneó hundiendo el rostro entre sus pechos—. Llevas los aros constrictores.

—Mmm... —Saku asintió, con las mejillas rojas de la excitación y húmedas de las lágrimas—. Me las puse porque no sabía qué iba a pasar esta noche en la cena; y pensé que si tenía que desnudarme, o jugar a algo, si veían que llevaba avalorios de estos, comprenderían que me estoy tomando en serio el torneo.

—El torneo empieza en serio mañana, nena. —La colocó atravesada boca abajo sobre sus piernas y le bajó las braguitas—. Hoy solo ha sido el calentamiento. Cuenta diez.

Saku negó con la cabeza, incrédula. Su pelo caía como un manto rosa sobre el suelo. Deseaba aquello, pero no entendía por qué se lo hacía.

—¿Me vas a azotar?

—Dios, sí... Lo mereces. —Pasó su mano por sus nalgas y después se empapó los dedos con su humedad.

—¿Puedo preguntar por qué, señor?

—Cinco por desobedecerme y poner tu vida en peligro al venir aquí. Y cinco más por humillarme con el FemDom y ponerme un anillo en la polla. Son muy pocas comparadas con las que te deberían caer. Has sido tan jodidamente mala. Discúlpate.

—No me da la gana.

Sasuke se echó a reír.

—Lo suponía. Supongo que me lo merecí...

—Por supuesto que sí —contestó muy dignamente.

—Pero, ¿sabes qué, leona?

—¿Qué?

—Nunca me corro cuando intentan dominarme. No soy switch en absoluto. Pero tú lograste que me corriera como un mocoso con acné; así que te mereces que sea considerado contigo. ¿Te parece bien?

—Sí, señor. —Le parecía genial.

—Cuenta.

—¡Uno!

¡Plas! ¡Plas! ¡Plas!

—¡Dos! ¡Tres! ¡Cuatro! —exclamó hundiendo el rostro en el gemelo de Sasuke—. ¡Cinco!

Las palmadas eran secas y muy estimulantes. Las hacía con los dedos cerrados y la palma ligeramente hueca.

Picaban, escocían. Y, después, cuando Sasuke pasaba la mano para calmar la piel, toda ella se calentaba y notaba la entrepierna palpitante y viva.

—¡Oh! Seis...

—Mira tu trasero. Se está poniendo rojo —el tono de reverencia era casi insultante—. Vamos a por la séptima.

—¡Siete! ¡Ocho!

Gemía y se quejaba, pero después... Después, la sensación de la piel al hormiguear, las caricias de King eran tan buenas y tan reconfortantes...

—¡Nueve! —Wow. Esta había sido muy fuerte.

—Y...

—¡Diez! ¡Au! ¡Señor! ¡Diez! ¡Diez! —movió el trasero de un lado al otro esperando que él la consolara. Las dos últimas habían sido más dolorosas. Y quemaban.

Entonces, llegó el calmante en forma de boca húmeda. Besó sus nalgas con delicadeza y pasó la lengua por las ronchas rojas. Saku se clavó las uñas en las palmas y se contoneó sobre sus piernas, calmándose y convirtiéndose en lava ardiente en sus brazos.

Sasuke le abrió las nalgas con las manos y la besó ahí. ¡Justo ahí!

—¡Se-señor! —Echó el cuello hacia atrás, pero ya estaba perdida.

El agente Uchiha se estaba tomando su tiempo para estimular aquella zona, para lamerla y relajar aquel agujero fruncido trasero.

—Tranquila.

¿Tranquila? Esa sensación no la podía equiparar a nada. Ahí había miles de terminaciones nerviosas, y notar su lengua que intentaba... ¿Qué intentaba? ¡Oh, no! ¡Estaba entrando! Saku puso los ojos en blanco y frotó su mejilla contra la dura pierna de Sasuke. Maldito Sasuke. Las cosas desvergonzadas que le hacía... ¡y qué bien!

—Dios...

—¿Te gusta, nena? —La estaba besando y lamiendo por todos lados, y le encantaba su sabor—. Sí que te gusta. Después de la disciplina inglesa, el spanking, toda la sangre ha ido a parar a tus dos lugares privados —le explicó mientras introducía dos dedos en su vagina y los sacudía muy adentro de ella—. Están muchísimo más sensibles y se pueden trabajar mucho mejor —introdujo un tercer dedo abriéndolos y cerrándolos todos para volverla más elástica y tocar todos los nervios de sus paredes. Saku tomó aire y se estremeció cuando con los dedos dentro de ella, Sasuke siguió lamiendo y besando su oscuro agujero trasero.

—Hmmm...

—¿Hmmm? ¿Eso te gusta, nena? Contesta. —¡Zas! Una cachetada con los dedos cerrados en su nalga izquierda.

Saku abrió los ojos y sintió cómo se cerraba en torno a él y cómo su lengua impedía que se relajara. ¡La Virgen!

—Sí, señor...

—¿Qué se dice, preciosa?

Saku sonrió malignamente y murmuró algo por encima del hombro.

Cuando el amo hacía algo que le gustaba debía agradecérselo.

—¿Mmmmás?

¡Zas! ¡Zas! Dos más intercaladas en cada cara de sus glúteos. Ella gritó y a la vez rio.

—¿Qué se dice, descarada? —Tiró de la cadena que unía sus manos y su cuello, y eso hizo que el tronco de Saku se alzara. La besó en la mejilla.

—Gracias, señor.

—Buena chica. —Se levantó con ella sobre las piernas, la tomó en brazos y la colocó sobre el colchón, de rodillas—. Inclínate hacia abajo; eso es. Y apoya los hombros en la cama.

Estaba a dos patas, por no poder apoyar las manos ya que las tenía inmovilizadas a la espalda. Los hombros y el rostro, de lado, se pegaban a la colcha.

Saku quería ver cómo él se desnudaba, porque se estaba desnudando. El sonido de la ropa al rozar su piel mientras se la quitaba, la cremallera del pantalón abrirse y deslizarse... Iba a entrar en combustión. Tragó saliva y esperó el siguiente movimiento de Sasuke.

—Debería haber matado a ese cabrón de Gaara —susurró subiéndose a la cama y acariciando las marcas de los latigazos con cuidado.

—Ya casi no se ven —repuso ella emocionada por su lamentación.

—Yo sí las veo; y me recuerda lo imbécil que fui. —Las besó una a una, como si pudiera borrar el recuerdo con sus besos. Pero no podía. Nadie podía.

—No... Fue un error. No te tortures. No fuiste tú quien me golpeó y memaltrató. No fuiste tú. —Dios, es que era tan rematadamente diferente...

Con Sasuke estaba indefensa, atada y desnuda; abierta físicamente a él para recibir su placer, el placer de ambos. Con Gaara estuvo reducida, incapaz de defenderse bajo la fuerza de su látigo y de su odio hacia las mujeres. Sasuke la amaba y la veneraba. Gaara la odió y la maltrató violentamente—.Tú me salvaste de él.

Sasuke seguía besándola, murmurando todo tipo de palabras incoherentes y tiernas. Palabras de azúcar para los oídos de una mujer. ¿Cómo Sasuke podía decirle todo eso? Esa noche parecía que se estaba liberando de años de restricción emocional. Y, aun así, Saku veía las capas que quedaban. ¿De verdad sentía cosas por ella? Eso cambiaba el aspecto de Sasuke a sus ojos radicalmente.

—¿Nena?

—¿Sí?

Él se mantuvo en silencio. Sin dejar de besarla, alargó el brazo y acercó su mochila de juguetes eróticos para sacar un plug anal negro. Un dilatador para su entrada trasera. Tenía una forma ensanchada en la parte baja y más delgada en la superior, y una base que impedía que fuera absorbido por completo.

—Los juegos se complicarán mañana. —Besó la parte inferior de su espalda—. Cada vez serán más intensos y, si no logramos encontrar los cofres, tendremos que someternos a un duelo.

—Lo sé.

—No acabé tu doma y tengo que preparar tu otra entrada. Si nos exigen una prueba de penetración anal, y es tu primera vez, lo pasarás mal. Y no quiero que sufras. —Acarició su espalda y besó sus muñecas encadenadas.

—Hazlo —movió el trasero alzado, de un lado al otro—. ¿Por qué has estado jugando con él sino?

Sasuke asintió feliz y más relajado. Que Saku confiara en él de ese modo tan entregado le volvía loco y hacía que se enamorase más de ella.

—Está bien. —Llevó una mano a su zona delantera y empezó a mover los dedos y a acariciarle el botón hinchado de placer. Con la otra mano, untó el plug y el ano con lubricante.

—Huele a fresa.

—Es lubricante con sabor —explicó Sasuke barnizando el dilatador a conciencia—. Te dolerá, pero tienes que intentar relajarte y aceptarlo. Quiero que te acostumbres y que duermas con él.

—Eso no debe de ser muy bueno.

—Sano, seguro y consensuado, leona.

—Lo sé. —Aunque no entendía en qué podía beneficiar tener algo en el recto.

—Los músculos internos también deben de ejercitarse. Los romanos utilizaban mucho el sexo anal para no sufrir estreñimientos de ningún tipo y mantener esa zona de su cuerpo sana y en forma.

—Qué bien. Muy educativo, señor Uchiha.

Sasuke se carcajeó.

—Abre más las piernas, preciosa.

—Sí, señor.

Sasuke le abrió las nalgas con una mano y se concentró en introducir, milímetro a milímetro, el dilatador.

Saku frunció el ceño y negó con la cabeza. ¡Qué va! ¡Ni hablar!

—Estás bien. Yo cuido de ti. Tienes que relajar esta zona. —Le palmeó las nalgas para que la sangre fuera a ese lugar y ella sintiera con más fuerza la penetración—. Lo estás haciendo bien. —Movió los dedos que tenía en su zona delantera y la estimuló acariciándola a un ritmo cadente—. Sí, así...

—No, espera... Acaríciame abajo —pidió mordiendo la colcha con los dientes.

—Sí, señora —bromeó él tomándole el clítoris con los dedos.

—Madre mía...

—Sí. Ya está a la mitad. Te queda la parte más gruesa.

—Ah, no.

—Ano, muy bien —murmuró él incorporándose encima de ella y pegando su torso a su espalda—. Estoy poseyendo tu ano. —Besó su hombro.

Saku no podía ni reírse. Si lo hacía lo sentía justo ahí. No comprendía qué placer había en eso. Era doloroso. Parecía que se iba a partir en cualquier momento.

—La primera penetración duele. La bala vibradora que te puse en Nueva Orleans era mucho más pequeña. Esto es grande; tiene el grosor de un pene considerable. Tienes que obligar a que el anillo de músculos que te rodea se dilate y permita la invasión. Es un músculo duro, pero una vez entra, como ahora... —le metió todo el plug entero, hasta que solo quedó la base taponando ese orificio. Saku gritó e intentó huir de sus brazos y él le rodeó la cintura para mantenerla en su lugar—..., y te acostumbras, deja de doler. Ya está. No lo voy a sacar, nena. Acéptalo.

—No, no, no... —murmuró casi llorando—. Voy a explotar.

—Chist, mira. —Sasuke le masajeó el trasero y se lo acarició con dulzura—. Son sensaciones. Se irán, nena. —Le pasó la mano por el vientre y, después, le acarició el clítoris—. Se irán —repitió retirándole el pelo rosa de la nuca para besarla ahí—. Nos quedamos así un rato, ¿vale?

Saku asintió y sorbió por la nariz.

Sasuke se bebió sus lágrimas y la besó en los labios.

—Me pones como una moto, Saku —le dijo en voz muy baja, solo para que ella lo oyera—. Como una jodida moto sin frenos. Odio que estés conmigo aquí pero, a la vez, me hace feliz tenerte aquí —sonrió con tristeza—. Soy un jodido egoísta. Si tuviera un par de huevos, ahora mismo estarías en un avión saliendo de las Islas Vírgenes. Seguramente, tú no querrías verme nunca más en tu vida. Pero prefiero eso, Saku, a tener que soportar cómo otros babosos quieren lo que yo... Lo que es mío —gruñó posesivo—. Ni siquiera soporto que otros vean lo que te hago, ¿entiendes eso?

Saku tenía los ojos muy abiertos, escuchando cada una de las confesiones de Sasuke. No se atrevía ni a moverse por tal de no romper ese hechizo turbador. Asintió con la cabeza.

—No quiero que me odies por hacerte estas cosas ni por involucrarte en esto. —Pegó su frente a su sien y la dejó largo rato ahí—. Esto me está volviendo loco. No deberías haber entrado en mi mundo así. Yo esperaba enseñártelo de otro modo...

Cuando Sasuke se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho, se quedó muy quieto.

Saku no podía procesar esas palabras. ¿Que él quería enseñarle su mundo? ¿Desde cuándo? Y, ¿cómo? Nunca había hecho nada para acercarse a ella, ni ella a él. Solo se picaban el uno al otro.

—No lo entiendo... —repuso ella aturdida.

—Chist... Nada que entender. Nada en absoluto. Las cosas son así. Pero si acabas odiándome...

—No te odio.

—Antes has dicho que sí.

—Estaba enfadada. —Caía en el embrujo calmante de las manos de Sasuke en su voz susurrante y encantadora de serpientes. Era increíble cómo ese enorme hombre podía ser tan dulce y cariñoso, tan sincero y honesto—. Pero no te odio, y... Si tengo que hacer estas cosas delante de más gente, prefiero hacerlas contigo. No estoy aquí porque quiero. Estoy aquí por Ino... Pero que tú estés aquí conmigo... Que-que seas tú quien me toca así... De algún modo...

—¿Sí?

—Lo hace todo menos duro. — «¿Lo entiendes, tonto?». Le miró de reojo, con timidez. Ella también le podía decir que le gustaba a su modo.

—Pues tenemos un problema, leona —murmuró pasándole la lengua a lo largo de su garganta—. Porque yo estoy duro todo el día.

Saku sonrió y le miró como si no tuviera solución.

—Eres un charlatán.

Los ojos negros de Sasuke sonreían como los de un niño, y su ceja partida se elevó como la de un hombre pecador. Menudo contraste.

—Si soy un charlatán, hazme callar. —Sasuke se apartó de su espalda y se tumbó gloriosamente desnudo y erecto sobre las almohadas. Abrió los brazos y repitió con una mirada hambrienta y famélica—: Ven aquí y hazme callar.

Saku lo miró todavía con el rostro pegado a la colcha. Se incorporó poco a poco, admirando su escultural belleza de arriba a abajo, sus músculos definidos bajo su piel tersa y morena. Era tan masculino. Y no tenía ni un maldito pelo en el cuerpo, excepto en su entrepierna. Oh, y eso le encantaba.

Caminó con las rodillas hasta ponerse a su lado.

—¿Cómo? —preguntó exponiendo sus pechos y divina desnudez. Tenía el pelo desordenado y las mejillas manchadas de rimmel y de kohl. Con el collar de sumisa y los labios hinchados de mordérselos, presentaba una imagen decadente y lasciva—. ¿Cómo te hago callar?

—Como tú quieras, preciosa. —Miró su sexo liso y se pasó la lengua por los labios.

Saku no necesitó más, solo llenarse de valor.

—Cógeme —ordenó dubitativa.

—¿Y qué quieres que haga contigo si te cojo?

—Siéntame sobre tu cara.

Y Sasuke la obedeció como si se hubieran cambiado los papeles. La saboreó y la lamió por todos lados mientras ella enloquecía, moviéndose adelante y atrás, al ritmo de su lengua.

Sasuke tomó su cadena y la obligó a echar el cuello hacia atrás hasta que su pelo rosa rozó su pecho y su abdomen y en ese momento introdujo su lengua todo lo profundo que pudo.

El pelo de Saku le hacía cosquillas y le gustaba.

Cuando la tuvo totalmente preparada la volvió a levantar y la sentó, esta vez, sobre su erección. Se la agarró con una mano y la mantuvo en el lugar correcto para penetrarla por delante.

Saku abrió los ojos cuando sintió la punta roma hurgar por ahí.

—¿Ya no te duele el plug? —las manos le temblaban cuando le retiró el pelo de la cara.

—No... ¿Sasuke? —se asustó. Aquello era como una doble penetración; ella lo sentiría tal cual.

—Soy el primero en hacértelo a la vez —gruñó penetrándola poco a poco —. Y quiero todas tus primeras veces, Saku —le dijo en voz baja al oído. Las quería todas. Por las que se había perdido y por las que le quedaban.

—Sí... —susurró rendida, hundiendo su cara entre el cuello y el hombro de él—. Sí, Sasuke.

Él la penetró por completo y ella lo mordió en el cuello mientras graznaba como un animal.

—Eso es. —Sasuke le dio una cachetada en la nalga y decidió que era el momento de imponer su ley. La ley de la selva.

La hizo arder. Y la enloqueció. El ardió y enloqueció con ella.

Saku era tan condenadamente estrecha, y más, en ese momento, al tener la parte trasera ocupada.

La penetró profundamente, sin compasión. Moviendo las caderas e incorporándose para quedar frente con frente, intercambiándose los alientos.

—Respira conmigo —ordenó muerto de deseo—. Sigue mi respiración.

Saku lo hizo; pero solo podía coger aire y gemir, cerrar los ojos para que esa tormenta perfecta no acabase nunca.

—No cierres los ojos, leona —la tomó del pelo, para sostenerse a algo—.Me encantan tus ojos. Quiero ver la cara que pones al sentirme en todo tu cuerpo, cuando te deshaces.

Saku abrió los ojos verdes y claros, rojizos por la impresión de ser poseída de ese modo tan inclemente y auténtico, tan apasionado.

SAsuke la besó y ella recibió el beso gustosa. Quería abrazarle, pero con el bondage que le había hecho, inmovilizada, no podía tocarlo. En cambio, se tocaban. De algún modo se tocaban. Su pecho contra su pectoral. Su vientre contra su estómago plano. Su boca con su boca. Su lengua con su lengua.

Era tan perfecto...

—Saku —susurró sobre su boca.

Y entonces se corrieron. Primero ella y, al cabo de los segundos, él.

Acabaron tumbados en la cama. Saku encima de él, todavía recibiendo espasmos placenteros de su orgasmo.

Sudorosos y limpios al mismo tiempo.

—Amén —murmuró él besando su cabeza y desatando la correa y las cadenas. La masajeó y la arrulló con mimo y cariño, tratándola como si fuera lo más preciado de su vida. Lo era. Saku siempre había sido diferente. Única—. Acabas conmigo.

Ella rezó para que, cuando acabase aquella locura, el torneo y el caso, Sasuke tuviera el valor para reclamarla y quedarse con ella.

Porque ella querría quedarse con él para siempre. Lo supo cuando, con cuatro años, le dio su tesoro más preciado. Ahora, siendo una mujer hecha y derecha, le daba su posesión más importante: su corazón.

Sasuke vería qué hacer con él.


	7. Chapter 7

Un pequeño dato, en esta adaptación Itachi y Sasuke no son hermanos, para que no haya confusión alguna.

En el transcurso del día subire otro capítulo para que lo lean cuando puedan (:

* * *

 _«No hay placer que sea malo. Lo malo es no saber qué placeres elegir y cuáles evitar»._

Día 2

 _Na na na. Come on!_

 _Na na na na na. Come on!_

 _Feels so good being bad_

 _There's no way I'm turning back..._

Saku abrió los ojos y lo primero que vio fue la mirada añil y adormecida de Sasuke, que la observaba medio sonriente, con la cabeza apoyada en la almohada.

—Buenos días.

¿Buenos días? Por Dios, le dolían músculos que estaba convencida de que no se utilizaban en la vida. Al menos, ella no sabía ni que los tenía.

—¿Cómo has dormido? ¿Te encuentras bien?

—Mmm... —Se movió para comprobar hasta qué punto estaba cansada—.Bueno, la noche fue... movidita —repuso con las mejillas deliciosamente coloradas—. Necesito ducharme.

—Marchando —Sasuke la tomó en volandas, sin avisar.

Se metieron en la ducha y, al ritmo de Rihanna y la canción oficial del torneo, se remojaron y se lavaron.

Mientras Sasuke masajeaba todo su cuerpo con jabón, se abrazó a ella por la espalda y le amasó los pechos.

—El plan de hoy es este. —Abrió el agua fría, porque el agua caliente y el Caribe no eran buenos aliados. Le amasó los pechos y colocó su boca muy pegada al oído de Saku.

—Vaya...

—Antes de salir a buscar el cofre, tomaremos una pequeña desviación para ir otra vez al Iguana's y dejar la servilleta con el ADN de la sumisa. Les he enviado un mensaje de texto, así que esperan la entrega esta misma mañana. Los científicos del equipo móvil la analizarán y harán un estudio de la tipificación de su ADN. Esperemos que no sea gente invisible, como pasó con los dos cuerpos de sumisos sin identificar.

—Necesitamos estar más cerca de los Villanos. Tenemos que hacer lo posible por verles las caras. ¿Crees que llegaron ayer o que ya estaban aquí? Tal vez... —murmuró cerrando los ojos y apoyando las manos en las baldosas de la pared. Sasuke le estaba acariciando los pezones, y los tenía muy sensibles por haber llevado los aros constrictores la noche anterior—.Tal vez llegaron en grupo, en plan sectario.

—Puede ser. Pero, después del numerito de ayer, no dudes de que están esperando más espectáculos por tu parte, esclava —susurró malignamente—. Eres la más sin vergüenza de todas.

Saku no supo si sonreír o no. La noche anterior se dijeron cosas que jamás pensó que ella y Sasuke se dirían. Al parecer, se gustaban. O se atraían, como él le dijo. Y no podía negar que Sasuke se preocupaba por ella de un modo muy protector y también posesivo; y saberlo, lejos de incomodarla, le encantaba; porque lo sentía terriblemente correcto.

Su amor de niña, su villano de adolescente y el hombre del que no quería saber nada cuando ya era adulta era un ladrón que le había robado el corazón veintitrés años atrás, y nunca se lo había devuelto. «Siempre fuiste tú», recordó. «No, Saku, no. Tú le quieres, por razones inexplicables, siempre le has querido. Pero a él solo le atraes. No empieces».

Al salir de la ducha, aunque Saku no quiso que él se lo hiciera, Sasuke le quitó cuidadosamente el plug anal y procedió a ponerle crema lubricante y calmantes en sus partes íntimas para que estuviera bien hidratada.

—En serio, esto lo sé hacer yo —repuso Saku ocultando el rostro tras su pelo.

—Lo sé. —Cuando Sasuke terminó le dio un besito en el trasero—. Pero me gusta hacerlo a mí.

¿Y qué no le gustaba hacer a él?, se preguntó mientras bajaban a desayunar. Ese hombre era hiperactivo sexualmente y un poco pervertido.

Después de colocarse los medidores de frecuencia cardíaca y llevarse el HTC de contacto con la estación base y las pulseras falsas, se vistieron adecuadamente y lo más livianamente posible para los juegos. Saku se puso un vestido negro corto muy fino con las botas de verano: y Sasuke, un tejano ancho y agujereado y una camiseta verde militar estrecha. Tomaron la pequeña bolsa que cargaban con algunos juguetes, además de los objetos adquiridos en la jornada anterior y las cartas que sumaban entre ambos, que les servirían en caso de no encontrar el cofre en ese día y perdieran el duelo. Eran la pareja a derribar. De momento, solo tenían una llave; pero contaban en su poder con más cartas que los demás, y podrían hacer más combinaciones.

Durante el desayuno, Saku observó cómo Sasuke se acercaba al bufé para hablar con Naruto, vestido con su inconfundible indumentaria negra y ese pelo rubio de pincho y muy despeinado. Estaban rellenando las bandejas con bollos, zumos y pudin de avena con fruta. Por supuesto, Sasuke le estaría informando de las novedades, mediante sus propios códigos, respecto al equipo estación y el ADN de la sumisa.

Se sentaron los cinco juntos a desayunar. Al parecer, las actitudes que de niños tomaban, como por ejemplo la de sentarse siempre en la misma mesa y con las mismas personas, marcando parcela y territorio, eran hábitos que no se abandonaban de adultos. Eran los mismos que en la primera cena; a excepción de que Mistress Pain ya no estaba. Saku sonrió ante esa observación. «No está porque yo la eché. Perra».

Hinatication y Naruto no tenían muy buena relación. Se notaba en el lenguaje corporal de ambos, en su actitud recelosa y en sus miradas de soslayo. Era como si quisieran toda la atención de Mei para ellos; y el ama parecía disfrutar con la competitividad.

Mientras desayunaban, hablaron del calor del Caribe, del sol... Ufff sí, cómo quemaba. De las arenas blancas y los mares transparentes y de qué bien disciplinadas estaban las sumisas y sumisos que ofrecieron los Villanos a los comensales del castillo de Barbanegra la noche anterior.

«Y tan bien disciplinados. Estaban hasta las cejas de popper; así se disciplina hasta a un elefante».

—¿Y bien, Lady Nala? —preguntó Mei mostrando mucho interés—.Ayer fuiste increíblemente concupiscente, ¿hoy lo serás también?

—Pues verás, Lady Mei. —Saku copió su gesto y apoyó la barbilla entre sus dedos entrelazados—. En realidad, toda esta sala está llena de concupiscencia. Es como el chiste.

Sasuke puso los ojos en blanco y sonrió. Ese chiste se lo explicó él cuando ella solo tenía catorce años y no tenía ni idea de lo que significaba concupiscencia.

Pero Saku había crecido y, ahora, sabía que en el cristianismo era como la propensión natural del ser humano a pecar, a ser malo. Entonces, ella no lo comprendió, y Sasuke se rio diciendo que era todavía una niñata y que por eso no podía salir con ellos.

—¿Y cómo es ese chiste? ¡Me encantan!

Saku se bebió el zumo de golpe y miró a Sasuke de reojo.

—El cura de una iglesia, dando su sermón sobre los pecados de la carne, se dirige al pueblo y dice: «¡En este pueblo hay mucha concupiscencia! Vamos a ver, ¡que se levanten todas las mujeres que sean vírgenes!». Y todas las mujeres se quedan sentadas, excepto una. El cura la mira y le dice: «Pero mujer... ¡si tú estás casada y tienes cuatro hijos!». Y la mujer muestra a la niña que sostiene en brazos y responde: «Hombre, ¡no querrá que la niña con solo dos meses se levante sola!».

Los hombros de la enmascarada Hinatication empezaron a temblar de la risa. Naruto emitió un leve exabrupto y Mei soltó una carcajada mientras alzaba su café con hielo y brindaba en su nombre.

Sasuke coló su enorme mano por debajo del pelo de Saku y le acarició la piel que subyacía debajo del collar de sumisa.

—¿Ya has entendido el chiste, nena?

—Sí, señor. —Hizo una caída de ojos criminal—. Ayer noche lo acabé de entender.

El agente sonrió abiertamente, y eso hizo que Naruto levantara la cabeza levemente y frunciera el ceño. «¿Qué estaba pasando ahí? ¿Saku estaba consiguiendo domar al león?».

La épica música de Chronicles avisaba de que el Amo del Calabozo iba a dar su mensaje y su misión de la jornada. La pantalla de la sala se iluminó y apareció el mismo hombre enano caracterizado como el día anterior.

«Buenos días a los caballeros, magos, hechiceros, brujas, acróbatas y arqueros que han logrado sobrevivir a esta primera jornada de Dragones y Mazmorras edición DS. La jornada de ayer dejó algunas bajas considerables y también algunas eliminaciones inesperadas. Quedan tres jornadas para enfrentaros a los Villanos. Y hoy, sin lugar a dudas, llega una dura prueba para todos. La clave para hallar los cofres de hoy reside en vuestra perseverancia».

«Después de los duelos y las pruebas, debéis movilizaros a Gwynneth. Trasladaremos vuestros equipajes al hotel Westin St John. Cambiamos de isla y de territorio. Cuidaos las espaldas: los Monos voladores no descansan—sus labios se estiraron en una sonrisa cómplice—; aunque estoy seguro que muchas y muchos ya lo comprobasteis ayer. ¡Que continúen los juegos! ¡Cuando las mazmorras se abren, los dragones salen de caza!».

Sasuke entrelazó los dedos con los de Saku y le dijo:

—Sígueme. Salgamos de aquí. Ya.

—Pero, ¿a qué se refiere con lo de...?

—Vamos —tiró de ella y la sacó de la sala—, antes de que nos sigan. —

Miró a su alrededor y se encontró con la atención de la pareja de alemanes góticos y con la de Mei—. ¡Vamos! Saca el mapa de las islas.

A lo lejos se escuchó decir a Brutus:

—Estoy de Yoda hasta los cojones.

La pareja de agentes salió corriendo del hotel.

—¿Cogemos el quad? —preguntó Saku abriendo el mapa plastificado—.¿Qué pasa? ¡Así no se me moja! —repuso ante la mirada incriminatoria de él.

—No, vamos a coger la moto. Busca algo... Algo que tenga que ver con lo que ha dicho el jodido enano.

Al llegar al puerto de Charlotte Amalie, se subieron a la moto del Rey León. Obviamente, Lady Nala, como Ama Shelly, perdía el rango de ama ante Sasuke, que era Amo Hank y por eso debían llevar la moto de él.

—Busca, esclava —gruñó Sasuke.

Saku apoyó su barbilla en el hombro y entendió que la llamaba así porque, estando en el torneo y con la de cámaras que les seguían, debían mantener las formas; pero tampoco le hizo mucho gracia, así que rodeó su cintura con las manos y aprovechó para clavarle las uñas en el duro abdomen. Dio gracias por que no se le rompiera una.

—Sí, señor —susurró ella en su oído. Después se retiró y empezó a otear el mapa de las Islas Vírgenes estadounidenses—. Nuestra perseverancia... Todo está en nuestra perseverancia...

—¿Hay algo?

—Mmm... ¡Joder! ¡Lo tengo!

—Ilumíname, monada. —Sasuke se detuvo a la altura del Iguana's y la miró por encima del hombro.

—Perseverance Bay. Está en esta isla. Recorre la costa en esta dirección y la encontraremos.

—Perfecto. Ve a comprar algo de beber para el camino.

Saku miró hacia el restaurante de sushi y asintió.

—Sí, señor. —Allí les esperaba el contacto del equipo estación.

Sasuke coló disimuladamente el papel, cuidadosamente envuelto en plástico, dentro de su mano.

Saku saltó de la moto y corrió hasta el restaurante. Allí se encontró a Shino, sentado en la terraza, tomándose un daiquiry.

Saku pasó por su lado y dejó el papel sobre su mesa. Se encaminó al interior y pidió dos granizados para llevar. Al salir con las bebidas, el la miró por encima del hombro y ella le guiñó un ojo.

Entrega realizada.

Perseverance Bay se encontraba en la zona de Bonne Esperance. Estaba llena de increíbles corales y era territorio de exploradores acérrimos a la aventura.

En la orilla había bañistas rebozándose en la arena; no obstante, a cien metros de esta, yacía un pequeño yate Onecruiser todo negro con una bandera roja izada hasta el tope del asta, con un dragón dorado en medio.

El escudo de Dragones y Mazmorras DS.

Cuando Saku y Sasuke lo divisaron, dieron gas a la moto para llegar allí antes que nadie, pues tenían a los perseguidores pisándoles los talones.

—¡Necesitamos amarrar la moto! —pidió Sasuke gritando a los dos hombres vestidos de negro de la proa. Estos les lanzaron una cuerda, y Sasuke la ató al manillar con solvencia.

Una vez en el yate, los dos hombres les guiaron hasta un señor que disfrutaba de una copa de brandy añejo, y fumaba un puro, como si fuera el rey del mundo. Tenía el rostro cubierto con una máscara veneciana blanca, excepto la boca y la barbilla. Al sonreír, dejó entrever un diente de oro y miró a Saku con hambre. Sobre la mesa reposaba un reloj de arena.

—Bienvenidos a mi barco —los saludó—. Os felicito por vuestra... perseverancia. —Movió la mano en círculos y señaló la bahía—. Los mundanos no conocen nuestros juegos perversos, pero nosotros sí — hablaba con un tono calmado y educado, como si estuviera aburrido de la vida—. A mi Rey le encanta jugar antes de la caza.

—¿Tu «Rey»? —Preguntó Sasuke. Sí que estaban muy metidos en el papel.

—El que decidirá si al final pereces en las mazmorras o eres liberado —contestó ofendido—. Por eso, dime, Amo Hank, poseedor del arco de fuego mágico... ¿Te atreverías a cantar para mi señor Venger?

Saku se recogió el pelo en una coleta alta y se aseguró de que la cámara que tenía en el collar de sumisa enfocara bien a ese inquietante y desagradable individuo.

Venger era el villano de los villanos en el rol de Dragones y Mazmorras y era la representación del mal. Utilizaba la magia negra y deseaba todos los objetos y poderes de los amos protagónicos. En cambio, Venger solo podía temer a dos personajes: el auténtico Amo del Calabozo, y a Tiamat, el dragón de cinco cabezas que anhelaba también el dominio de las mazmorras.

—¿Cantar a Venger? —Sasuke y Saku se miraron el uno al otro con cara de «¿Tú cantas? Yo no».

—Tenéis tres minutos desde... —Tomó el reloj de arena y le dio la vuelta

—. Ya.

—Piensa, esclava.

—Eso hago, amo...

Cantar a Venger. ¿La canción tenía truco? Porque... ¿se trataba de una canción en la que se nombrara a Venger? Venger en francés quería decir vengar... ¿tenía algo que ver con eso?

—Es una canción —repuso Saku masajeándose la sien.

—Sí, pero... ¿cuál? Mmm... Si tú me dices venger, lo dejo todo...

Saku dejó caer la mano y parpadeó estupefacta, mirándole de hito en hito.

—¿Has dicho eso en serio?

—No. Haz el favor de pensar... Una canción en la que se nombre a Venger...

—Pues como no sea...

—Dos minutos —señaló el enviado de Venger.

—¡Ah, ya! —Saku abrió los ojos verdes dando dos saltitos—. Lo tengo:Dragones y mazmorras —cantó sin pretender cantar bien —, un mundo infernal se oculta entre las sombras...

—Las fuerzas del mal...

—¡Sí! ¡¿Cómo sigue?! —Chasqueó los dedos—. Na na na na... fuego es mágico... pértiga insalvable...

—Y el escudo es algo muy serio... —Sasuke también la sabía, vagamente.

Parecían dos payasos—. Dragones y mazmorras...

—¡Lo tengo! Es un mago lleno de perversidad, peligroso y fatal; tenemos que luchar contra su maldad o nos destruirá.

Tanto él como ella permanecieron quietos y en silencio para ver cuál era la respuesta de «diente de oro». ¿Lo habrían hecho bien?

—Exacto.

—¡Toma! —Sasuke levantó a Saku del suelo y la abrazó.

—El cofre os espera en Norland. Buscad la bandera del torneo, que, como bien reza la canción, es algo muy serio.

—¡Sí!

Bajaron del yate y Sasuke recogió la cuerda para atraer la moto.

La desenredó y sonrió a Naruto, que llegaba en ese momento a Perseverance Bay y conducía la moto con Hinatication y Mei sentadas detrás.

Norland.

Water Island

Norland no era otra que la isla de Water Island.

A diferencia de la de Great St. James, esta no era virgen. Ese vergel estaba ocupado por algunos habitantes, aunque no llegaban a la centena.

El mar, verdoso y cristalino alrededor de la isla, arrastraba medusas de colores. El sol y el calor aplastantes se sobrellevaban mejor cuando Sasuke utilizaba la velocidad de la moto para salpicarse con las olas y remojarse.

Dieron una vuelta al islote; pero no encontraron ninguna bandera con el escudo del torneo. Hasta que llegaron a la bahía del Elefante, un paraje espectacular y paradisíaco moteado por algunas lanchas motoras privadas que desconocían el torneo. O eso creían ellos.

En la gravilla blanca y fina se encontraba el mismo chico del día anterior, vestido de igual manera, y con una bandera que, balanceada por el viento, revelaba el dragón del rol. Atracaron la moto en la orilla, y fueron los primeros en llegar hasta él.

El chico les abrió el ya consabido baúl; y Saku tomó uno de los cinco únicos cofres entre las manos.

El cofre contenía lo siguiente:

Una Llave

Cartas objetos: pinzas y lubricantes.

Carta Invitación para la fiesta pirata

Carta Pregunta al Amo

Eran buenísimos naipes. Y sumados a los que ya tenían, les aseguraban prácticamente el pase a la final.

—Podéis pasar a la mazmorra —dijo el chico—. Seguid el camino que os guía al interior del oasis. Las crías de la Reina de las Arañas y los Monos os esperan.

«Karin y sus acólitas. Fantástico», pensó Saku a desgana.

Mazmorra Norland

Pantalla puntos: +150

Criaturas: Crías de las reinas de las Arañas y Monos voladores

Esta vez, el escenario secreto y oculto a la vista del mundo era como un castillo medieval, en el que colgaban jaulas con mujeres desnudas. Los potros y las sillas de tortura se ubicaban por aquí y por allá.

Saku y Sasuke observaron todo el espectáculo ofrecido por los participantes desde la grada. Sí, era cierto que el nivel y la competitividad del torneo habían subido varios grados. Los amos protagónicos y sus sumisos empezaban a participar entre ellos y se unían para realizar escenas de sexo en grupo para salvarse de los duelos. Eso les permitiría seguir en el torneo y tener una oportunidad más para conseguir una llave. Los amos tipo Hank y Shelly, como eran Sasuke y Saku, originaban situaciones gang bang y bukkake mediante metaconsenso, y lideraban las acciones. En la pantalla se iban viendo las parejas que caían eliminadas: aquellas que pronunciaban la palabra de seguridad.

Las amas tipo Diana utilizaban el potro para castigar a sus sumisos. Los Amos Hank repartían fustigaciones a diestro y siniestro. Los Amos Eric las colocaban en las cruces, y los que tenían rasgos Presto jugaban a electrocutar las partes más sensibles de los sumisos. Dios... Era hipnótico.

Algunas sumisas se sometían con el cepo, un elemento punitivo de la edad media. Otras estaban sufriendo un caning, azotes con caña de bambú, y algunas más sufrían un bastoneado en las plantas de los píes.

La mazmorra se había convertido en Sodoma y Gomorra, pero Saku no podía apartar la vista de ese tipo de sumisión, excepto cuando hacían todas esas cosas desagradables que no estaba dispuesta a experimentar nunca.

Entonces ponía cara de asco y de disgusto y retiraba la mirada.

Y, después, estaba la impresionante cárcel a la que pasaban las parejas que perdían en los duelos y decidían ser castigadas por las Criaturas, decorada con descomunales telas de araña. Las amigas de Karin hacían gala de sus artes dominantes y trataban a los sumisos de manera irreverente y humillante. Saku pensó que si a ella la trataran así, posiblemente utilizaría la lengua de esa persona para limpiar cristales. Pero los sumisos no pensaban eso. Estaban excitados, erectos al doscientos por cien y disfrutaban de ese trato.

Karin permanecía sentada en una especie de trono negro adornado con figuras metálicas de arañas doradas, como la reina que era. Azotaba las nalgas de un sumiso. Todos, hombres y mujeres, pasaban por ella; y los ponía a caldo.

Saku no solo sentía una irremediable animadversión hacia ella, sus sensaciones también se dividían entre la admiración y el respeto.

Una dómina siempre daba un poquito de miedo. Pero Karin tenía una leyenda sobre sus hombros; una que hablaba de belleza, vileza justificada y transgresión. Era hermosa e inaccesible, de rasgos dulces pero mirada de acero, dura como el granito.

Los Monos iban a lo suyo. Tomaban, usaban y a por otro. Una bacanal.

Eso era.

Mientras Saku casi no parpadeaba al mirar las performances que ahí se desarrollaban, Sasuke se preguntaba qué rondaría por su cabecita al presenciar todos aquellos actos desinhibidos de entrega sexual.

¿Curiosidad? ¿Miedo? ¿Repulsión?

Él juraría que a Saku le gustaba someterse, pero solo ante él. Las sumisas, las que aceptaban ese rol conscientemente y por propia voluntad, tenían personalidades muy fuertes y espectaculares; posiblemente, por eso necesitaban que alguien les estimulara de ese modo y les demostrara que podían ser más fuertes que ellas.

Saku era de ese tipo de mujer. Increíble y sumisa con él, pero tampoco mucho. Digamos que su sumisión era más bien consensuada y que ella la controlaba en todo momento. Sin duda, la joven agente era más de lo que él había imaginado como pareja y como compañera.

La noche anterior se había dado por completo. Él la había poseído como nunca se lo habían hecho y eso marcaba el alma de una persona. Lo sabía porque a él le había marcado la suya.

Después de pasar un par de horas viendo como los duelistas se salvaban y otros perecían en las pruebas, el Oráculo introdujo al Amo del Calabozo.

—¿Ese amo no es Itachi? ¿El que nos tatuó? —preguntó Saku levantándose con Sasuke, colgándose la llave al cuello y tomando el cofre.

Estaban a punto de ser llamados por el amo.

—Sí —Sasuke cogió la correa y tiró de ella.

—Cuidado, amo. No me tires tan fuerte o tropezaré.

—Silencio.

Itachi era un Amo del Calabozo.

Sasuke no lo había visto por ningún local del ambiente BDSM, pero sabía que los amos de este rango adiestraban a mujeres fuera del torneo. Eran especialistas en disciplinas. Itachi tenía una cresta mohicana castaña muy llamativa, con las puntas un poco más oscuras. Sus ojos tenían un color extraño amatista, como si no fueran de este mundo. La nariz patricea y la barbilla muy marcada; pómulos altos y cejas más bien planas, casi nada arqueadas. Tenía la piel morena por el sol y lucía un tatuaje tribal que le recorría todo el pecho izquierdo, parte del brazo, el hombro, y el cuello hasta desaparecer debajo de la oreja izquierda. Tras él había una jaula con tres mujeres, sumisas de los amos que habían perdido en duelos y que él los había requisado para su propio placer.

Esta vez, Sasuke y Saku se presentaron los primeros, orgullosos y relajados por llevar mucha ventaja al resto.

—King Lion y Lady Nala —los saludó Itachi—. Habéis vuelto a ganar un cofre, felicidades. Y disponéis ya de dos llaves. Eso os acerca a la tercera llave, que os llevaría directamente a la final.

Saku se quedó hipnotizada por la profunda voz de ese hombre. Por Dios, le daba miedo.

—Así es —asintió Sasuke.

—Enseñadme el cofre.

—Esclava. —Sasuke tiró de la cadena de Saku y esta le ofreció el cofre con la carta de «pregunta al amo». Él debería darles una prueba definitiva para encontrar el cofre del día siguiente.

Itachi asintió y se acercó a Sasuke para susurrarle un mensaje al oído que solo él pudiera escuchar. El agente afirmó con la cabeza y tomó nota de la pista ofrecida por el amo.

—Bien, guardáis las demás cartas —observó Itachi—. No utilizáis ninguna más.

—No.

—¿Mantenéis las cartas del día anterior?

—Sí.

—Muéstramelas.

Saku fue a echar mano de su mochila. El torneo se les estaba dando de maravilla. Si encontraban el cofre al día siguiente, estarían definitivamente en la final, y no les haría falta continuar jugando hasta el evento oficial con los Villanos.

Abrió la mochila y... ¡Ups!

Ni rastro de los objetos ni de las cartas.

Entonces, en las celdas de la Reina y los Monos, dos hombres gritaron victoriosos entre aplausos y vítores, mostrando la fusta, el látigo y las cartas y objetos de la pareja del FBI.

¡Los Monos voladores se las habían quitado!

Sasuke palideció. Aquello era justamente lo que no debía pasar. Estar en inferioridades de condiciones con el Amo del Calabozo o con las criaturas. Y una de las veces en las que no podías hacer nada por defenderte era cuando perdías los objetos o te los robaban.

—Dios mío... ¿Pero cuándo nos los han quitado? —preguntó Saku nerviosa. Ella también sabía lo que eso significaba y no le gustaba nada. Es más, ya sentía un nudo en el estómago muy pesado, frío y doloroso.

—Probablemente al subir al One Cruiser. Los dos tipos que nos acompañaron hasta «diente de oro» —apretó los puños y miró Saku con preocupación—. ¿No notaste ningún tirón? ¿Nada?

—¿Qué? ¡No! No noté nada...

—Los Monos voladores son especialistas en quitar objetos, ya os avisan de ello antes de cada jornada —comentó Itachi—. ¿Sabes lo que eso supone? —miró a Saku con atención.

Sasuke cogió a Saku del collar y la obligó a mirarlo a los ojos.

—Lady Nala, tu aventura se acaba aquí —aseguró.

No iba a permitir que Saku se metiera en esa jaula con los Monos y las Crías de la Reina de las Arañas. Ni hablar. Iba a eliminarla... pero, ¿cómo?

No tenía cartas de eliminación.

—Ni hablar —contestó ella muy digna.

—¿Me puedo entregar yo como amo? —preguntó Sasuke como última instancia—. Las Crías podrían jugar conmigo.

—¡No! —protestó Saku sin hacer grandes aspavientos, pero sí comportándose como una falsa sumisa celosa. Que, por cierto, celosa lo era. No dejaría a Sasuke en manos de las amas.

Itachi los estudiaba con muchísimo interés.

—Podrías, King, si tuvieras una carta switch y te cambiaras el rol con ella—contestó el amo—. Pero no tienes ninguna, me temo.

—No.

—Y ahora tampoco las puedes cambiar ni hacer valer porque ya me has mostrado el cofre con la carta elegida a usar. No tenéis otra salida que jugar... —evidenció pasándose los dedos por la cresta—. ¿Os rendís?

Sasuke se fijó en los tatuajes que tenía en las manos y en los antebrazos y se sorprendió al ver lo que significaban.

—Por supuesto que no. No nos rendimos —gruñó Saku—. Puedo hacerlo.—Podía, claro que podía. Solo tenía que imaginarse que era Sasuke quien la tocaba y soportar el dolor y ya está... ¿No?

—Me niego. —Sasuke se mostró inflexible.

—¿Sabes qué? —Itachi detuvo la diatriba de ambos—. Yo os puedo ofrecer otra alternativa.

Y Sasuke sabía cuál era. El Amo del Calabozo podría dialogar con las Criaturas para que le prestaran la presa. Pero las criaturas pedirían algo a cambio.

—Me puedo quedar con tu sumisa, si tú estás de acuerdo, y puedo dispensarle un trato diferente al que le darían las Criaturas.

Sasuke negó con la cabeza, pero Saku asintió conforme.

Era una profesional; y si tenía que hacer sacrificios de ese tipo, los haría. Se había prometido a que no iba a decepcionar a nadie, y menos a Ino.

Además, debía demostrar a Sasuke su valía como agente infiltrada.

—Acepto.

—No puedes aceptar si no hay consenso —aseguró Sasuke.

—La sumisa, que es quien recibe el trato, es la última en decidir —señaló Itachi—. Si ella accede...

—Ella es mía. —Sasuke dio un paso adelante y con su actitud le dibujó la línea del límite al Amo del Calabozo.

—En realidad, no sois una pareja que haya firmado ningún contrato de participación; y es por todos sabido que Lady Nala eliminó a Mistress Pain, que sí tenía un contrato contigo. Ahora mismo, entre vosotros no hay nada firmado, y eso deja toda la potestad a la señorita. —Itachi sonrió duramente a Saku—. Si ella accede a estar conmigo, negociaré con las Criaturas y la utilizaré para saciar mis... —sonrió como un lobo— apetitos.

Sasuke tomó a Saku de la barbilla y negó rotundamente con la cabeza.

—Voy a pronunciar el codeword.

—No eres tú quien debe hacerlo, sino la sumisa —repuso Itachi—. Ella sabe cuánto puede soportar. Y, si te molesta como amo, haber tenido más cuidado con vuestros objetos.

—¡Que no, King! —refutó ella con vehemencia, retirando la cara de sus dedos de acero. Apoyó las manos sobre la mesa que custodiaba Itachi y mirándolo a los ojos le dijo—: Acepto que te hagas cargo de mí. Soy la única que decide esto.

El amo levantó las dos cejas a la vez y sus ojos amatistas centellearon.

—Perfecto. No obstante, antes quiero echarle un vistazo a la mercancía.

Saku apretó los dientes y se tragó la oleada de frustración e impotencia que le recorrió. Ya sabía que el torneo conllevaba riesgos, pero no iba a permitir que Sasuke la sobreprotegiera de ese modo. Era una sumisa: estaba en ese papel y no iban a llamar más la atención.

—Bien —contestó ella.

Itachi alargó la mano y la tomó de la cadena del collar.

—Bien. —Tiró levemente de ella e hizo que la siguiera—: Vamos a la silla. Te voy a hacer una revisión.

Sasuke solo quería aplastarle la cresta a ese amo y empezar a dar puñetazos. No podía permitir eso. No podía... Pero habían cometido un desliz con los objetos; no tenían cartas switch ni tampoco cartas de eliminación para echarla del torneo; ni mucho menos habían firmado un contrato, porque Saku se había asegurado de no darle ningún valor después de que se presentara el día anterior y le retara. No había sido una unión consensuada; al contrario, se había producido casi por obligación. ¿Qué debía hacer? Iba a vomitar si ese tipo tocaba a Saku delante de todos.

Saku se dio la vuelta y sonriendo con una frialdad y una indiferencia pasmosa le murmuró:

—Si haces algo que me joda, King Lion, te haré la vida imposible. Quiero llegar a la final, no lo olvides. —Tenía que representar el papel de dos amos unidos por las circunstancias. La gente la conocía como Lady Nala, y era sabido por todos que no se llevaban bien. Debía mantener esa actitud.

Sasuke interpretó: «Si intentas eliminarme o hacer algo para que no pase por esto y me echas del caso, te juro que nunca te lo perdonaré».

Lo peor era que, aunque fuera el amo en la pareja, no tenía poder real sobre las decisiones de Saku. Sin contrato, ni clásulas, ni tampoco una carta de edgeplay, eran una pareja sin límites. Saku estaba en manos del amo, y si no pronunciaba la maldita palabra de seguridad, él le iba a hacer lo que le diera la gana.

Eran solo compañeros de juego, y ella decidía lo que quería.

Mierda. Estaba perdido.

Itachi habló con las Criaturas y liberó a las tres sumisas que tenía en las jaulas para ofrecérselas como tributo a cambio de Saku. Una mujer por tres.

Los Monos accedieron sin problemas, aunque a Karin no le gustó la decisión.

Después de eso, el amo la guió caminando por la arena y la llevó hasta una silla parecida a las de ginecología, tuneada con colores negros y almohadillas rojas en el reposapiernas, el reposabrazos y en el respaldo.

—Siéntate —le ordenó Itachi de manera muy inquisitiva.

—Sí, doctor —contestó ella con sarcasmo.


	8. Chapter 8

Un pequeño dato, en esta adaptación Itachi y Sasuke no son hermanos, para que no haya confusión alguna.

En el transcurso del día subire otro capítulo para que lo lean cuando puedan (:

* * *

«Sumisa no es la que sufre más, sino la que más lo desea».

Día 2

En teoría, solo debo abrirme de piernas así ante mi ginecóloga», pensó Saku, apoyando ambas piernas en los reposagemelos.

Pero no estaba en una consulta médica; estaba realizando una fantasía-performance del Amo del Calabozo de Norland, Itachi.

No quería mirar a Sasuke, que seguía de pie, tieso y tenso como una vara, al acecho, a punto de saltar para desgarrar la yugular del otro macho alfa.

Pero Saku lo hacía. Le miraba.

Para ella era nuevo ver esa expresión en su compañero. Bueno, en realidad le venían de nuevo muchas cosas; pero darse cuenta de que sus decisiones influían emocionalmente en Sasuke le supuso un shock. Nunca hubiera creído tener algún tipo de poder para cambiar su estado anímico o para llamar su atención; ni mucho menos para atraerlo. Pero si ese no era el rostro de un hombre medio loco por saber que iban a tocar algo que realmente le importaba, entonces, ¿qué lo era?

Sus ojos oscuros refulgían como una señal de alarma; su barbilla estaba pétrea y dura, como si masticara algo muy pesado; tan pesado como aguantar una broma de mal gusto. Aquel maravilloso cuerpo masculino en guardia. Dios, y ella abierta de piernas en una silla de ginecología que los de BDSM llamaban silla de castigo, o de tortura, y la utilizaban para hacer incluso todo tipo de inspecciones con instrumentos ginecológicos de verdad.

Maravilloso, ¿verdad? Tenía ganas de chillar.

Itachi le ataba los brazos con las correas de piel del reposabrazos. Por favor, la iba a inmovilizar. Inmovilizar de verdad.

La gente miraba en silencio, calmada por los movimientos serenos y controlados de aquel amo tan rudo y sexy. Parecía un maldito animal salvaje.

—¿Has estado alguna vez en una silla de castigo? —preguntó mirándola a los ojos, con voz susurrante.

Saku asintió, orgullosa de no haber estado nunca. Si tenía que mentir lo haría, y sería creíble.

Itachi sonrió indulgente como si no creyera su respuesta e inmovilizó sus gemelos con las correas. Le pasó las manos por las pantorrillas y ascendió por el interior de los muslos.

Saku intentó alejarse de su cuerpo, hacer un viaje astral de esos que decían que se podían hacer... ¿No contaban que uno podía abandonar conscientemente su cuerpo si se ejercitaba para ello? «Vete. Sal. Sal. Vuela y ya te avisaré...», se repetía a sí misma. Pero su alma y su conciencia seguían ahí.

Las manos de Itachi quemaban, ardían, y no pudo evitar mirarlas...

Manos tatuadas. Tenía una calavera en cada dedo y un gato negro de ojos amarillos reposaba estirado sobre el dorso de su mano izquierda, con el cuerpo acomodado sobre el antebrazo. Y en el dorso de la otra mano se dibujaba una cruz cristiana inversa.

Saku frunció el ceño.

¿Tatuajes rusos? Una vez había leído el lenguaje propio que los tatuajes tenían dentro de la mafia rusa. Las calaveras en los dedos eran las personas que había asesinado; el gato significaba que era un ladrón y lo utilizaban como un amuleto de buena suerte, dando entender que actuaba solo. Y la cruz quería decir esclavitud, subordinación y castigo.

Mientras pensaba en esas cosas, no se percató de que Itachi se arrodillaba entre sus piernas abiertas y le subía la falda hasta colocársela por encima de las caderas. No notó sus dedos rozarla entre las piernas; ni cómo su rostro se aproximaba a sus braguitas con cremallera; ni tampoco cómo, después de largos segundos, él se detenía.

Se paró.

Itachi se había interrumpido.

Saku, que estaba mirando hacia otro lado, percibió la tensión y la sorpresa en el cuerpo del hombre y escuchó algo que él dijo en voz muy baja y que la dejó perpleja.

—Lo suponía. Drugogo khameleona.

Saku abrió los ojos impactada y miró a Itachi de frente. Ella casi hablaba ruso, sabía cuatro idiomas, y aunque el ruso no lo hablaba perfectamente, sí que lo entendía muy bien.

Se le formó un nudo en la garganta y no sabía cómo reaccionar.

«¿Ha dicho "otro camaleón"? ¿Otro?».

Increíblemente, Itachi desató sus correas y, como si allí no hubiera pasado nada, la ayudó a levantarse de la silla, como un perfecto caballero.

Saku, insegura y todavía bajo el shock de haber comprendido aquellas palabras, buscó a Sasuke con la mirada.

—Me quedo con Lady Nala durante el día de hoy —decretó Itachi—.Necesito un mesa. ¿Estás de acuerdo? —Sus ojos rojos esperaban una contestación afirmativa. Le apretó los dedos de la mano con complicidad.

Saku no sabía de donde venía aquella conchabanza, pero sí que sabía que Itachi podía saber algo sobre Ino. «Otro camaleón».

¿Cuántos camaleones podía haber en ese torneo? ¿Cuánta gente tendría un camaleón tatuado en su cuerpo? Y, lo más importante de todo: Itachi no había dudado en reconocer al reptil correctamente y no llamarlo dragón de komodo, salamandra, lagarto o lagartija.

Sasuke se pasó la mano por el pelo de corte militar. El Amo del Calabozo podía llevarse a su sumisa en caso de que no quisiera hacer uso de ella públicamente.

De repente tenía acidez; se le iba a abrir una úlcera del tamaño del agujero de la capa de ozono. No iba a perder a Saku de vista y esperaba que ella tuviera el tino de negarse o de pronunciar de una puta vez la palabra de seguridad.

Pero, para agravar más su amargura, Saku levantó la mirada y clavó sus ojos verdes e impresionados en él para asegurar, en pleno papel de Lady Nala:

—Por supuesto. Estoy de acuerdo —repuso.

—¡No! —Sasuke se cruzó en su camino y observó el respingo y la contrariedad de Saku—. ¿Dónde la llevarás? —exigió saber.

—Eso es algo que solo nos concierne a tu sumisa y a mí. Ella no se ha negado y eso me da carta blanca para hacer cualquier cosa...

—Cualquier cosa no —aseguró Sasuke.

Itachi entrecerró los ojos y sonrió con desdén.

—Cualquier cosa —afirmó Itachi—. Mientras ella no pronuncie la palabra de seguridad, querrá decir que está dispuesta a estar conmigo. ¿Lo estás?—le preguntó a la joven.

Saku tragó saliva. No quería molestar a Sasuke ni contrariarle, pero la misión comportaba esos riesgos. No sabía lo que ese hombre ruso quería de ella; pero estaba convencida de que él sí sabía quién era ella.

—Sí. Lo estoy —contestó seca, dejándole claro a Sasuke que no se metiera.

No podrían hablar, pero cuando llegara le explicaría todo.

—Si tienes suerte y has recibido una carta Invitación en el cofre, puedes esperarla en la fiesta que se celebrará esta noche en la Plancha del Mar. La llevaré ahí; a no ser que esta deliciosa mujer —la repasó de arriba abajo con hambre canina— desee pasar la noche conmigo.

Saku tuvo ganas de poner los ojos en blanco. Desear no era la palabra que ella utilizaría, pero representaba el papel de Lady Perversa, así que no hizo ascos a su propuesta.

—Ahora, King, apártate —ordenó Itachi.

—Puedo retarte a un duelo de caballeros —aseguró, hablando en un tono que solo él pudiera oír, echando mano de su último recurso.

—King —Saku le puso la mano en el pecho y lo apartó un poco—, soy irresistible, pero no soy propiedad tuya. Sin contrato, no hay posesión ni normas que violar, ¿recuerdas? —Le guiñó un ojo, pasándole el dedo índice por la barbilla. Ya se imaginaba el cerebro de Sasuke engranándose y diciendo:

«Eso se merece cincuenta azotes».

—Lo que tú digas, esclava —contestó Sasuke tomando la bolsa con las cartas entre sus manos y quitándole las dos llaves que colgaban de su cuello—. Pero más te vale aparecer en la Plancha del Mar o te juro que voy a pelarte el trasero.

Sasuke sonrió con frialdad, asintió y les dejó pasar. ¿Qué mosca le habría picado a Saku? ¿Estaba loca? ¿Cómo se atrevía a hablarle así delante de todos, la muy desvergonzada? ¿Y por qué se comportaba de ese modo? ¿Acaso sabía algo que él no sabía?

El público de la fortaleza y las Criaturas abuchearon a Itachi, pues querían acción. Pero Itachi no les dio ese gusto. Sacó a las tres sumisas que tenía en la jaula y, para que se callaran, las entregó a las Criaturas y, a cambio, metió a Saku en el armazón, como si fuera un pajarillo inofensivo.

Saku se sentó en la jaula y esperó pacientemente a que Itachi la sacara de allí y la llevase donde fuera que la llevara; mientras, soportaba la mirada acusadora e inquisitiva de Sasue, que estaba de todo, menos conforme con la situación.

Y, mientras tanto, las demás parejas presentaban sus cofres y sus cartas al Amo del Calabozo. Saku y Sasuke estaban tan concentrados en desafiarse el uno al otro, que ninguno de los dos puso atención en el siguiente movimiento que cambiaría el rumbo del torneo.

Tigretón acababa de eliminar a Miss Hinatication del concurso aprovechando la carta Eliminación que le había tocado por segunda vez consecutiva. De este modo, el sumiso se erigía como único juguete del Ama Mei.

Hinatication no se lo podía creer; pero aceptó humillada aquel inesperado derrotero que había tomado su participación en el torneo. Su aventura en Dragones y Mazmorras DS se había acabado.

Saint John

Sasuke cruzó la distancia desde Water Islands a Saint John a una velocidad de vértigo. El Amo del Calabozo se había llevado a su compañera en la misión. Obviamente, sabía que no le iba a hacer nada malo, que ella estaba relativamente a salvo; pero no quería pensar en lo que Saku podría experimentar en sus manos. Ese tipo estaba lleno de tatuajes de la mafia rusa. Él también se había dado cuenta... ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué Saku había procedido de aquel modo?

Dios, debía llegar rápido al hotel y llamar al equipo estación base. Por suerte, Saku tenía una cámara integrada en el collar; así que ellos podrían controlar en todo momento su posición exacta y su situación.

Estaba sudando de los nervios que tenía. Al llegar a Saint John, la isla en la que se iban a hospedar, no pudo evitar darse cuenta de las diferencias entre Saint Thomas, en la que habían estado los dos últimos días, y en la que iban a descansar durante los próximos dos días. Después de la etapa del torneo, todos los participantes debían movilizarse al Westin St John, en Bay Cruz.

Saint John era una isla más pequeña, paradisíaca, llena de retiros naturales, paisajes vírgenes y aguas limpias y cristalinas.

Los resorts y los hoteles que poblaban la isla se mezclaban con el paisaje y no alteraban su armonía. La bahía, repleta de pequeños yates privados, presentaba una visión inmejorable, única y bucólica.

Dejó la moto acuática en la orilla de la bahía en la que se hallaba el majestuoso resort con villas tropicales y corrió hasta la recepción del hotel.

Después de dar su nombre como amo y mostrar su pulsera, que pasaron por un datáfono, los recepcionistas confirmaron sus datos y, muy solícitos, le dieron la llave de la habitación que debía ocupar con Lady Nala pero que disfrutaría solo, por el momento: la Marina Suite Master Bedroom del resort principal y con increíbles vistas a la impresionante piscina y al jardín botánico.

Sasuke no se interesó ni por la decoración de la habitación ni por nada que no fuera meterse en la ducha con hidromasaje, dejar correr el agua al máximo, poner la música a tope y llamar al equipo estación base con su HTC.

—Shino —contestó una voz al otro lado de la línea.

—Joder, se han llevado a Saku —dijo Sasuke.

—Lo hemos visto —afirmó serio—. Tenemos conectada su cámara pero no se ve nada, está completamente a oscuras. Estamos intentando reconocer el rostro del tipo con cresta.

—Se hace llamar Itachi —informó Sasuke frotándose la cara con la mano,sentado sobre el inodoro.

—No le puede hacer nada. Lo sabes, ¿no? Ese tipo está dentro del torneo y todo el mundo sabe que Saku ha accedido a irse con él. La devolverán y...

—Ya, gracias —le cortó Sasuke secamente. Pero eso no le tranquilizaba—.Tenía tatuajes de la mafia rusa. Mira a ver si lo encuentras en los bancos de identificación de las cárceles soviéticas. Ese tipo ha estado preso; sino, no tendría esos tatuajes.

—Lo estamos buscando. En cuanto sepa algo te lo diré. Hemos mandado a analizar los restos de saliva y popper que conseguiste la noche anterior.

—¿Y bien?

—Han modificado la droga. Sigue habiendo cocaína pero han equilibrado las cantidades lo suficiente como para que no provoque choques anafilácticos. La han estabilizado.

Si habían creado una droga de diseño estable, no tardaría en venderse por los círculos de interés.

—Si hay una red de narcotráfico detrás, no tardarán en promoverla y comercializarla —explicó Shino.

—¿Y del ADN de la chica?

—Nada, tío. Es gente nula. No existe. Está fuera del sistema. No la podemos identificar; además al ir con máscara no podemos reconocerla con el programa de identificación facial ni encontrar similitudes.

—Entiendo —exhaló descansando la espalda en la pared y cerrando los ojos frustrado—. Llámame en cuanto averigües algo de Itachi. Y avísame cuando la cámara de Saku esté activa.

—Eso haremos.

Sasuke colgó y apoyó los codos en sus rodillas para sepultar la cara entre sus manos.

—Mierda, Saku —gruñó frustrado—. ¿Qué coño has hecho?

Los amos se tomaban muy a pecho su trabajo y su papel y escenificaban muy bien sus acciones. Itachi había cubierto su cabeza con una bolsa de tela negra, y Saku no veía nada.

Sabía que la habían llevado en yate a algún lugar; y después, todavía a oscuras, la habían subido a un coche que se desplazó por un camino ascendente hasta llegar al lugar en el que ahora se encontraban.

Bajo sus pies notaba la grava arenosa.

—Ya hemos llegado. Sube tres escalones; eso es —pidió Itachi tomándola con seguridad del brazo para ayudarla.

—¿Puedo preguntar donde estamos, señor?

—No. Los muebles no hablan —murmuró escueto—. Están presentes y solo escuchan. Así que cállate y no abras la boca más.

Saku quiso leer un mensaje entre líneas. Itachi se la había llevado con la excusa de que necesitaba una mesa. Había juegos de dominación y sumisión en los que los sumisos se prestaban a hacer el rol de mueble; y solía ser, generalmente una mesa, en la que servir comidas, apoyar platos y bebidas o, incluso, ejercer como reposapiés. Si lo hacía, no debía moverse para que no cayera nada al suelo, o podría ganarse un castigo.

—Te voy a poner un traje bien ajustado de cuerpo entero hecho con rubber.

El rubber era una especie de polímero artificial parecido a goma negra y encuerada que se utilizaba especialmente en las ropas de tendencia fetichista.

Ella asintió y permaneció en silencio.

Aguantó que él la desnudara, que la bañara y la enjabonara. Le quitó el collar de sumisa y las pulseras en las que guardaba los micros, y pasó las manos con cuidado por las marcas, cada vez menos rojas, del látigo violento de Gaara.

—Ese amo tuyo... No es un buen amo.

«Esas marcas no me las hizo un amo. Me las hizo un sádico maltratador», tuvo ganas de decirle, pero le había ordenado que se callara.

La trataba de un modo tan impersonal que le ponía la piel de gallina; como si en realidad fuera un objeto y no una persona. Como si fuera un maldito mueble.

Después, le puso crema por todo el cuerpo, una crema especial para utilizar aquella prenda rubber tipo buzo de cuerpo entero, y la vistió como si fuera una niña pequeña que no supiera hacerlo.

Saku tenía miedo. El corazón se le iba a salir del pecho. Pero Itachi no estaba actuando de un modo demasiado ofensivo ni pervertido.

Simplemente hacía su trabajo, metódico y competente, como si estuviera acostumbrado a hacer aquello todos los días. Seguramente, si era un amo, lo estaba. ¿Pero qué tipo de amo era? ¿Qué perfil seguía? Saku sabía que no había un solo amo igual, pero sí que tenían algunos patrones de comportamientos más marcados y parecidos.

Ni siquiera sabía qué hora era. ¿Cuánto había pasado desde que la sacaron de la jaula y se la llevaron?

Itachi la sentó en una butaca, la peinó y le desenredó el pelo para, después, retirarle todo el flequillo de la cara y hacerle una cola alta.

—Vamos, está a punto de llegar.

¿Quién? ¿Quién estaba a punto de llegar?

Itachi se la llevó del baño y le hizo caminar a través de varios pasillos.

Continuaba llevando la cinta en los ojos y no veía nada. En esa casa había aire acondicionado, porque la temperatura era fresca y liviana, nada que ver con la humedad exterior.

—Ponte aquí, a cuatro patas.

La ayudó a arrodillarse.

—No quiero que te muevas para nada. No quiero que hables. Eres una mesa. Las criadas dispondrán las cosas sobre ti.

Saku apoyó las palmas sudorosas de las manos en el suelo frío.

Permaneció en silencio y se tensó cuando, al cabo del rato, notó que empezaban a apoyar vasos y platos en su espalda. ¿Quiénes eran las criadas?

Escuchaba sus pasos alrededor de ella. Llevaban tacones; y se las imaginó vestidas con arneses tipo gladiador, medio desnudas, sirviendo copas a los amos. Se le estaba revolviendo el estómago.

El timbre de la casa sonó.

—Ya está aquí —murmuró en ruso. Itachi se acercó a ella y le dijo—:Recuerda, esclava. Los muebles están presentes; ni se mueven ni hablan, solo escuchan. Aguanta la posición todo lo que puedas; y no reacciones ante lo que pueda hacerte porque, como se caiga una sola copa, te desnudo y te azoto hasta que te desmayes.

Saku se estremeció y tragó saliva. Quería echarse a llorar pero, a la vez, sentía una curiosidad innata ante lo que se avecinaba.

¿Quién era Itachi? ¿Por qué la había traído a ese lugar?

Lo sabría en cualquier momento.

—Zdras-tvuy-tye, Belikhov —dijo Itachi en ruso.

Saku supo que estaba dando la bienvenida a un tal Belikhov.

Los pasos de los dos hombres se aproximaron hasta donde ella estaba ejerciendo su rol de mesa, y escuchó cómo tomaban asiento alrededor de ella. La conversación que tuvo lugar entonces fue toda en ruso.

—Bonita mesa —dijo el tal Belikhov pasando la mano por la nalga de Saku.

La joven apretó los dientes, pero no osó a mover un solo músculo. «No me toques, hijo de perra».

—Gracias; la he adquirido hoy mismo —repuso Itachi—. ¿Qué te apetece tomar?

—Coñac con hielo, por favor.

Al momento, Saku notó cómo una de las criadas depositaba el hielo tintineante y llenaba la copa vacía de su espalda.

—Estas islas son muy húmedas —observó Belikhov.

—Sí, lo son. ¿Has traído mi dinero? —preguntó Itachi sin rodeos.

El otro hombre se echó a reír y dejó algo encima del sacro de Saku.

—Aquí lo tienes.

El peso desapareció, señal de que el amo había tomado el sobre.

—¿No lo vas a contar?

—Me fío de ellos. Ellos se fían de mis servicios.

—Les encanta cómo las domas, eres uno de los mejores. Haces que aguanten, que duren... Los señores de la vieja guardia desean eso para sus menesteres y su noche de Walpurgis. Y lo mejor de ti es que no te cuestionas para qué las domas.

¿Los señores de la vieja guardia? ¿La Old Guard? ¿La noche de Walpurgis? ¿Qué? ¿De qué iba eso?

—Soy un amo y me gusta disciplinar. No me meto en los fines de los juegos de los Villanos y sus particulares prácticas. —murmuró Itachi.

Hubo un silencio. Silencio que aprovechó Saku para tomar nota. ¿Itachi estaba adoptando un papel de hombre sin alma? ¿De mercenario?

La Old Guard era la vieja guardia del sadomasoquismo, formada, mayoritariamente, por parejas homosexuales. Eran amos que no creían en el BDSM como un juego. Solo lo consideraban como una manera de castigar, de vivir. Esos activistas no creían en el edgeplay, en los límites de acción de las parejas, y se inclinaban siempre por las relaciones de metaconsenso en las que solo el dominante decidía cuándo detener las sesiones de castigo.

Eran muy radicales y duros en sus acciones.

A principios de los noventa nació la NewGuard, que abría la posibilidad de poner límites entre parejas, de aceptar a aquellos amos y sumisas que solo jugaban, y se abrieron a la figura switch, que podía actuar como amo y sumisa. La palabra de seguridad tomó vital importancia a partir de entonces.

Saku acababa de descubrir, gracias a Itachi, que los villanos eran miembros de la Old Guard.

¿Sabría él que lo estaba entendiendo todo? Le corroía la incertidumbre.

Al parecer, Itachi hacía domas a sumisas para que luego fueran entregadas a los Villanos.

—La otra noche, en el castillo de Barbanegra, mis esclavas se comportaron muy bien.

—Eso dijo el señor Venger. De hecho, ya sabes que tiene a Sombra espía observando todo el torneo e informándonos de todo lo que acontece entre bambalinas.

Sombra espía era el subordinado de Venger. Su mano derecha. En la serie de dibujos animados, Sombra espía era el chivato y el que avisaba a Venger de todos los movimientos de los protagonistas con anticipación. ¿Así que los villanos tenían a un infiltrado? ¿Quién era Sombra?

—De hecho, les placería tener a esta mesa durante la noche de Walpurgis.

—La noche de Walpurgis es el acontecimiento privado de los Villanos al margen del torneo —aseguró Itachi—. Si quieren a Lady Nala para entonces, tendrán que convencerla. Hoy está aquí porque han cometido un error; pero Lady Nala y su amo llegarán a la final.

—Bien —asintió Belikhov—. Será suficiente para que ellos la inviten. Pero, ¿no podría llegar en calidad de una de tus sumisas?

—No. No en este caso. Lady Nala ya es un participante oficial, todos la conocen. Y... Su amo es muy respetado en el ambiente.

—Mmm... bueno, todo es posible. Les placería tener a una como ella, con este pelo rosa tan rico y lleno de vida —amarró su coleta y tiró de ella—. Ya conoces los gustos fetichistas de esos amos...

—Todos tenemos gustos fetichistas.

—Supongo que sí.

Saku escuchó cómo Belikhov daba vueltas a la copa de su coñac y los hielos chocaban contra el cristal.

—Quedan dos noches para Walpurgis. Recogeré a tus chicas mañana al anochecer. Nuestras cuentas estarán saldadas para entonces.

«La noche de Walpurgis se celebrará después de finalizar el torneo», pensó Saku.

—¿Celebrarán su evento en las islas? —preguntó Itachi.

—Sí.

—¿Ya habéis hecho el pago a los demás?

—Sí. Esta noche recibiréis más popper para las sumisas en la fiesta privada. Keon os acercará el paquete, recién salido del horno, al restaurante. Vendrá en un quad MGM rojo.

—¿Keon? ¿El inventor de la hibridación del popper? Qué honor...

—Lo es.

Bueno, bueno... Por puntos: La noche de Walpurgis sería un eventoprivado entre los Villanos y las sumisas que adiestraban los amos como Itachi. Keon era el creador del popper, y si decían que recién había salido del horno, quería decir que tenían una pequeña fábrica en la que elaboraban la droga dentro de las islas. ¿Dónde?

—¿Puedo echar un vistazo a la mercancía? —preguntó Belikhov.

—Por supuesto, están en el sótano.

Una hora después, Saku tenía agujetas en los muslos, dolor de espalda, sudaba profusamente y le dolían las rodillas y las palmas de las manos; pero nada de eso era tan importante como saber que había presenciado una conversación esencial para la resolución del caso.

No dejaba de pensar en la «mercancía» que Itachi tenía abajo en el sótano. ¿Eran las mujeres que él entrenaba? ¿De dónde eran?

¿Consentían o no consentían? ¿Estaban desaparecidas en sus respectivos países o no? ¿Hasta dónde estaba metido el de la cresta en todo aquel turbio negocio? ¿Y dónde estaba Ino?

«Que alguien me saque este maldito traje o moriré de un colapso».

La misma puerta por la que habían desaparecido Itachi y Belikhov se abrió de nuevo.

Los dos hombres seguían hablando con creciente respeto. Nunca diría que eran camaradas, pero sí que medían las palabras entre ellos.

Sintió una mano en la nalga, que la frotaba en círculos y se oyó una sonrisa ronca y repugnante.

—Esta chica es muy guapa. No hay ninguna con el pelo así. Los Villanos ya han expresado su deseo de tenerla. Haz lo posible por conseguirla.

«Cerdo, quítame las manos de encima».

—Si llega a la final, la tendrán. Aun así, me da la sensación de que su amo no la deja jugar con nadie.

—Eso no es problema. El que den consenso o no lo den, nunca lo fue. Son las normas de la vieja guardia. Lo que quieren, lo toman.

—Lo sé.

—Entonces, camarada. Me voy. Ha sido un placer hacer negocios contigo. Bolshoe spasibo.

—Pazhalsta. De nada.

Saku respiró más tranquila cuando Belikhov se fue. Pero, de repente, el recuerdo de lo que estaba haciendo allí la golpeó.

¿Que se suponía que iba a hacer ahora Itachi con ella? ¿Dónde estaban las chicas? ¿Por qué la había traído allí? Dudaba de que solo fuera por un instinto fetichista.

Sintió cómo el amo le retiraba los vasos y los platos de pica pica de la espalda. Después, la tomó por los codos y la ayudó a levantarse. Iba descalza, y la guió a través del exterior de la casa. Las plantas de sus pies caminaron por encima de varias superficies. Césped, gres frío, parqué, madera... Al parecer, era una casa inmensa con varios ambientes.

Escuchó el sonido de una puerta automática al abrirse. Y, después, un silencio brutal y espeluznante.

—Espera aquí —le ordenó.

Ella quedó de pie, a solas. Perdida y desorientada durante una eternidad.

Estaba bajo tierra y olía a humedad.

Se oyó el sonido de otra puerta al abrirse y cerrarse, y entonces, a los pasos de Itachi se le añadieron unos más ligeros.

Joder, había otro hombre con él.

Apretó los dientes para abortar el grito que amenazaba con salir de su garganta. No podía hablar; era un puto mueble y tenía que respetar el rol.

Pero, ¿por qué estaba ahí? ¿Qué pretendía Itachi?

De repente, sintió unas manos gentiles en la cara, suaves y tibias que le desataban la venda negra de sus ojos.

Saku inhaló profundamente. Olía a...

Las cariñosas manos le devolvieron la visión y, cuando abrió los ojos, se encontró con unas facciones muy parecidas a las suyas, una expresión más serena de ojos azules, oyuelo en la barbilla y un pelo largo liso y Rubio.

Saku parpadeó.

La otra chica también lo hizo y sonrió dándole un sosiego a su alma que no sentía desde hacía días.

No supo quién abrazó a quién primero; solo entendió que estaba entre los brazos de su hermana mayor.

Ino.

* * *

Y al fin apareció Ino...


	9. Chapter 9

Hola! Aqui los capitulos de hoy y el que fue lo que paso con Ino

* * *

«En una sesión, el amo es un demonio y, también, un ángel».

Saku estaba sollozando sobre el hombro de su hermana, más alta que ella. Ino la mecía y le susurraba que estaba bien, que estaba bien...

Itachi se limitó a apoyarse en la pared y estudiar el cariño que se profesaban las dos mujeres, que eran tan parecidas y a la vez tan distintas.

—¿Qué demonios...? —susurró Ino con voz un poco más grave que la de Saku—. ¿Qué haces aquí, por el amor de Dios? —La apartó para verla bien y limpiarle las lágrimas, repasando su atuendo y haciendo un gesto de dolor al ver cómo iba vestida—. Saku... No lo comprendo. ¿Qué haces aquí? —volvió a abrazarla con fuerza—. Tú no debes estar aquí... Debes irte.

—¿I-Ino? —preguntó Saku en shock, mirando a Itachi y a su hermana alternativamente—. ¿Qué...? ¿Estás bien? —La besó y volvió a sumergirse en el calor de su hermana, que siempre había cuidado de ella y que, incluso en esos momentos, seguía haciéndolo—. ¿Qué está sucediendo? ¿Quién es este? —miró a Itachi con desconfianza para recriminarle—: ¿Pero, y tú, cómo...? ¿Cómo sabías que...? —Las palabras se atropellaban unas con otras y no sabía cómo ordenarlas?—. ¿Sabes quién soy?

Ino tomó a Saku del rostro y la centró en ella.

—Saku, escúchame. Yo hago las preguntas y tú respondes. Y después intercambiamos los papeles, sino esto no va a funcionar.

—¡¿Sabes lo preocupada que he estado por ti?! —La empujó enfadada con ella—. ¡¿Lo sabes?!

Ino asintió comprendiendo el desasosiego de su hermana.

—Lo sé. Pero no puedo tener contacto con el exterior.

—¡Podías haberlo hecho y...!

—Saku, no. —Le puso las manos sobre los hombros—. Escúchame. ¡Tú eres la que me tiene que contestar qué coño hace aquí! ¡¿Qué mierda estás haciendo así vestida?! Me vas a responder a todas y cada una de mis preguntas.

—No me vas a interrogar como si fuera una rehén, pedazo de perra. Esto no funciona así...

—Escucha a tu hermana —ordenó Itachi, con voz impasible.

—¡Tú te callas, punk mafioso! —Le señaló con un dedo. Estaba histérica; y su vena histérica propulsaba su vena macarra; y su vena macarra le hacía comportarse como una pandillera—. ¿Tienes idea de lo que estás haciendo? ¿Sabes que lo entiendo todo? ¡Hablo ruso!

—Ya lo sabe —contestó Ino—. Por eso te ha invitado: para que escuches la conversación con Belikhov. Le he hablado de mi hermana, Saku Haruno, cariño. —Su rostro reflejaba un profundo orgullo hacia ella—. Sabe que tienes un camaleón exacto al mío tatuado en el interior de tu muslo, solo que en el lado contrario. Sabe que eres policía y que este año quieres hacer las pruebas para acceder al FBI. ¿Cómo has sabido que era ella? —le preguntó al ruso.

Itachi se cruzó de brazos y la miró de arriba abajo.

—Tenéis un parecido muy... turbador —contestó sin mover un músculo de su apuesta cara—. En cuanto te he visto, me has recordado a Ino. Pero, para asegurarme, he querido hacerte un chequeo.

Ino dio un respingo y miró al amo ruso por encima del hombro, perdonándole la vida.

—No toques a mi hermana, Itachi.

—No lo he hecho; solo me he puesto en el papel —contestó serio.

Saku frunció el ceño, desviando los ojos del uno al otro. Se sentía como si hubiera tomado un psicotrópico que le hacía delirar.

—¿Podemos ir a otro lugar a hablar? —preguntó Saku temblando todavía de la impresión. Estaba en un pasillo revestido de cemento, con solo unos pocos fluorescentes colgados del techo, y le venían a la mente destellos de Saw.

—Vamos a la sala contigua, agente Haruno —le dijo Itachi a Ino.

Ella asintió y pasó un brazo por encima del hombro de Saku, cobijándola y tranquilizándola, como siempre había hecho.

—Itachi me ha explicado que estás en el torneo como Lady Nala —le dijo Ino mientras servía unos granizados de café de la máquina dispensadora.

La sala en la que se encontraban parecía un pequeño spa. Toda recubierta de madera, con sauna, jacuzzi y unas tumbonas para relajarse y disfrutar de la música ambiental, repleta de sonidos tropicales y naturales propios de la selva.

Se habían sentado alrededor de una mesa de mimbre con dos pufs y dos sillones para acomodarse.

—Cuéntame todo desde el principio, Saku —pidió —; y, después, yo te lo contaré todo a ti.

Saku tomó el vaso helado entre sus temblorosas manos y asintió, explicándole entre sorbo y sorbo todo lo sucedido. Tardó lo suyo en narrarle los acontecimientos; pero lo hizo sin dejar un solo cabo suelto.

—Entonces, después de todo mi entrenamiento, Sasuke decidió apartarme del caso. Y yo me negué; aproveché la baja de Ten Ten para entrar con Naruto como su ama. Pero no tengo espíritu dominante, tú lo sabes, y no iba a durar nada con ese rol. Así que pacté con Naruto un cambio de pareja para quedarme con Sasuke y seguir juntos en el torneo. Tuve la suerte de dar con una carta Eliminación y eché a Mistress Pain, que era la pareja de Uchiha. Y yo me quedé con él. Y ahora, estamos juntos como pareja de... juegos. Sin embargo, hoy, los Monos voladores nos han robado las cartas y los objetos, y yo debía caer en las manos de las criaturas; pero el Pájaro Loco —señaló a Itachi con la barbilla— ha intervenido y me ha reclamado.

—Lo he hecho porque, enseguida, he visto quién eras. Ino no me había dicho nada de que ibas a entrar en el torneo...

—¡Es que yo ni lo sabía! —protestó Ino mirándolo enervada—. No me puedo creer que Jiraiya haya accedido a ponerla en peligro de este modo. ¿En qué estaban pensando?

—Tu hermana y tú os parecéis —observó Itachi—; era cuestión de horas que los Villanos se fijaran en ella. La han elegido por su perfil, porque saben que es el que atrae a los villanos. Piel pálida, ojos claros, pelo largo...

—Y por mi capacidad, ¿no? —refunfuñó Saku ofendida.

—Obvio —dijo Ino. No quería molestar a su hermana, pero habían diferencias entre ellas como, por ejemplo, el tiempo y la preparación del caso que habían dedicado a la hora de entrar—. Pero yo tuve tres meses para hacerme a la idea de lo que debía hacer. Ella solo ha tenido cinco miserables días —gruñó Ino pasándose las manos por la cara—. ¡Y Sasuke no se negó! ¡Le mataré!

—Sasuke se ofreció a disciplinarme —contestó Saku—. Y, bueno, yo he aceptado. Ha sido un convenio colectivo y consensuado. Ya tenemos dos llaves; nos falta una más. Accederemos a la final y por fin sabremos quiénes son los Villanos, y los cogeremos con las manos en la masa.

—Pero eso no os garantizará nada —murmuró Itachi con soberbia—. ¿O acaso creéis que los Villanos van a actuar dentro del torneo? Lo harán despúes, no son tan estúpidos como para exponerse públicamente. Se les fue la mano hace quince meses, en su primer torneo; cometieron errores y hubo gente que murió por el uso de las drogas afrodisíacas. Esta vez, el torneo durará muchos menos días; y lo han ubicado en unas islas fáciles de controlar y manipular. No se les escapará nada de las manos. Así que, si quieres saber quiénes son, tendrás que arder con ellos en la noche de Walpurgis. Todas las sumisas que yo he preparado están destinadas al entretenimiento de todos los participantes; pero después son única y exclusivamente para el uso de los Villanos en esa fecha.

—¿Pero quiénes son los Villanos? —Saku estaba frustrada y le dolía la cabeza.

—Por lo que sabemos, o creemos intuir, son gente de mucho poder económico —aseguró Ino—, con un comportamiento elitista y sectario. La verdad es que no sabemos qué es con exactitud lo que hacen con los sumisos que reclutan. No sabemos si los venden a otras personas y negocian con ellos, si los prostituyen o si los preparan para prácticas más bien sádicas. Por eso estoy con Itachi... Mi misión ahora es conjunta; y va más allá del torneo de Dragones y Mazmorras edición DS.

—¿Cómo? ¿Cómo que conjunta? —Se giró para encarar al ruso—. ¿Tú sabes quiénes son? —exhaló—. ¿Quién eres, Itachi? —Entrelazó los dedos de las manos y lo miró de frente—. ¿Y qué estás haciendo con mi hermana?

—Creo que eso es algo que debes contestar tú, printsessa —Dirigió una mirada desafiante a Ino.

Ino movió la cabeza de modo afirmativo.

—De acuerdo —sus ojos azules se entristecieron—. Hace apenas dos semanas, Jūgo y yo estábamos en un local de BDSM de Nueva York. Acudimos a la cita que se preparó a través del foro rol. Sabíamos que la Reina de las Arañas iba a asistir, y queríamos ver si hacía nuevas invitaciones personales para el torneo. Yo ya la tenía. Pero cuanta más gente conociéramos y más controlados tuviéramos a los participantes, mejor nos llevaríamos con ellos y más fácil sería jugar en el torneo y aliarnos en el momento correcto. Solo era una visita rutinaria para nosotros. Pero, en realidad, se trató de una encerrona. Los Villanos me querían para ellos, para formar parte de su particular harén sumiso. Esa noche —recordó mirando al frente, con los ojos ligeramente dilatados—, recuerdo que pedí un gin-tonic al barman del club. Íbamos a hacer una pequeña performance, a jugar con más parejas esperando la llegada de la Reina de las Arañas. Pero nunca llegó.

—Según me dijeron —explicó Saku muy atenta a sus palabras—, Karin llegó mucho antes de la hora prevista; hizo una visita relámpago y se fue.

Ino asintió y se frotó la barbilla.

—Bueno... La cuestión es que mi bebida tenía algo que me dejó fuera de juego. Lo último que recuerdo fue que me metí en el baño para refrescarme y mojarme la cara; y ahí perdí el conocimiento. No... no recuerdo nada más. La primera imagen que me viene a la mente es el rostro de Itachi hablándome en ruso.

—¡¿Tú la secuestraste?! —Saku se levantó del puf de mimbre y encaró a Itachi con los puños apretados.

—No. Yo no lo hice —aseguró Itachi, con toda la calma del mundo—. A mí me traen a las mujeres para que las prepare y les haga la doma. Tu hermana fue una de ellas.

Saku se pasó las manos por la cola y le pidió a Ino:

—Hazme un favor. Desabróchame un poco este traje. Me estoy asfixiando.

Ino le bajó la cremallera hasta la mitad de la espalda y Saku exhaló.

—Me drogaron, Saku —continuó Ino—. Me sacaron del local y me entregaron a Itachi para que me preparara para los villanos. Pero cuando abrí los ojos y escuché sus palabras en ruso diciéndome que «lamentaba mi situación y que me ayudaría para que al final no me sucediera nada» yo le contesté también en su idioma diciéndole que «era él quien tenía que cuidarse sus espaldas». — Itachi sonrió y miró hacia otro lado, feliz y cómodo con ese recuerdo—. Él se quedó impactado al ver que yo hablaba su lengua.

—Lo hablamos las dos, ¿sabes? —le dijo petulante al ruso—. No nos preguntes por qué —murmuró.

—Ya lo sabe, Saku. Le dije que tú y yo crecimos de un modo diferente al de los demás críos. Nos gustaban otro tipo de cosas y leíamos historias de espionaje. Nuestra ídolo es María L. Ricci la agente especial de Contrainteligencia del FBI.

—Soñábais con ser espías —añadió Itachi—, y con jugar a infiltraros en la KGB, tal y como los espías rusos habían hecho en vuestro país —asintió riéndose de ellas—. Por eso aprendisteis ruso.

—Y español, y francés —repuso Saku dejando claras sus habilidades—. ¿Y qué pasó cuando replicaste a Itachi, Ino?

—Observé sus tatuajes y le dije que no entendía lo que hacía un ex-convicto ruso como amo. Entonces, Itachi comprendió que yo no era una sumisa corriente. Él me preguntó, en clave, si tenía leyenda; me tanteó. Y yo, impresionada por aquella revelación, le contesté inmediatamente si él era un ilegal. El SVR, antiguo KGB, prepara a sus espías para que sean «ilegales», hombres y mujeres que van a otros países a vivir como nativos, algunos nacionalizados. Para ello se les crea un pasado, como el que habían creado a los agentes del FBI infiltrados en Amos y Mazmorras. A ese pasado se le llama «leyenda».

—Itachi es un agente del SVR, Saku.

Saku abrió los ojos y echó un vistazo al enorme mohicano con ojos rojizos, lleno de tatuajes, que le sonreía con aires de suficiencia.

—¿Os dais cuenta de que habéis fracasado ambos como espías? —preguntó Saku acercándose a él—. Se supone que vuestras identidades son secretas.

—Me tomó por sorpresa —explicó Itachi—, y comprendí que, por el bien de las relaciones institucionales adquiridas recientemente entre Rusia y Estados Unidos, no sería de recibo tener a una agente del FBI en mis manos y actuar con ella como hago con las demás.

—¿Y qué hace un agente del SVR soviético en nuestro caso de Amos y Mazmorras?

—Lo mismo que vosotros. Tenemos una fuente de información en el FBI que nos habló del cuerpo hallado de Konan Lewska en tierras americanas y de su relación directa con un caso de tráfico de blancas. -Itachi sacó de su bolsillo un caramelo rectangular marrón, le quitó el plástico transparente y se lo llevó a la boca. Miró a Saku y se lo ofreció—. ¿Korovka Roshen? Son caramelos rusos.

—No, gracias.

—Itachi es un adicto a estos caramelos —murmuró Ino.

El hombre saboreó el caramelo y prosiguió:

—En Rusia estamos muy sensibilizados con el tema de la trata de blancas. Sabemos que existe una organización que explota y soborna a las mujeres para participar en orgías, vendiéndolas a otros países. Hasta ahora, conocíamos que eran captadas a través de supuestas agencias de modelos, pero es posible que los cabecillas de esta organización, además de utilizar otras plataformas, también trafiquen con estas mujeres dentro del rol estadounidense de Dragones y Mazmorras DS. Les sirven igual para un roto que para un descosido; y la cuestión es vender la mercancía. Yo soy el agente infiltrado para averiguar si hay o no representación rusa dentro de los Villanos y quiénes son. El dinero que obtienen de la venta de estas mujeres, sea para el uso que sea, se remite a Rusia y se blanquea utilizando diferentes inversiones. Mi labor es reconocer a los Villanos, meterme en su círculo. De este modo podría llegar hasta los líderes de la organización de nuestro país y desmantelarla.

—¿Y qué hiciste para meterte en el torneo?

—Me creé una identidad como amo y me hice un hueco dentro del BDSM ruso como dómine muy experimentado en sumisión. Entré en el foro rol de Dragones y Mazmorras DS y no tardé en recibir invitación para el torneo. Al poco tiempo, un número privado se puso en contacto conmigo, ofreciéndome una suerte de privilegios: desde dinero, a propiedades por domar a las mujeres que me facilitaran; con una única condición: que no hiciera preguntas. Me compraron esta casa en Peter Bay y, desde hace mes y medio, estoy adiestrando a un grupo de catorce sumisas. Quince con la llegada de Ino.

—¿Y qué les haces? ¿Cómo son estas mujeres?

—Son mujeres de piel y ojos claros. Todas de pelo largo. Responden al patrón que ya conocéis. Al ser un miembro infiltrado debo proceder como si realmente fuera el tipo de amo que ellos buscan. Les facilito popper y observo cómo actúa la droga en su organismo; cómo reaccionan a ella cuando están en la doma. Han logrado una droga de diseño muy eficiente, y esta vez ya no provoca ataques como los de hace quince meses. Las desinhibe y anula su miedo, y les crea adicción. Piden más, siempre más —susurró rabioso—. Por alguna razón, la droga y la resistencia al dolor van muy ligadas. Y eso es lo que están buscando los Villanos. Quieren a mujeres y hombres que aguanten para sus menesteres.

Saku sintió un escalofrío. Mujeres y hombres que aguantaran todo tipo de castigos y que lo hicieran de un modo inconsciente.

—¿Has hablado con alguna de ellas?

—No puedo. Es posible que entre estas sumisas haya una que no lo sea y que sea enviada por parte de los Villanos para controlar a los amos y sus artes disciplinarias. Se supone que no debo conocer cuántas consienten y cuántas no. Me vigilan; y no quiero cometer ningún error. Tengo que llegar hasta el final, no importa cómo; aunque eso suponga seguir disciplinando a las sumisas que tengo a mi cargo.

Saku pensó que Itachi no tenía estómago ni remordimientos. Pero lo mismo decían de los agentes de contrainteligencia del FBI. Si se metían en un papel debían hacerlo hasta las últimas consecuencias. Recordó haber leído que algunos miembros de la KGB, cuando se les destinaba a una misión en parejas, se casaban y tenían hijos entre ellos para agrandar su «leyenda» y adoptar mejor su papel. No importaba si había amor o no. Solo importaba la misión. Ino le dijo en Washington que una podía llegar a perderse como agente. Y ahora entendía por qué.

La joven se volvió a sentar en el puf, cansada y anonadada por recibir tanta información.

—Quiero que salgas de aquí —dijo Saku mirando a su hermana con ojos de cordero degollado—. Sal de aquí, Ino...

Ino se sentó tras ella y la abrazó.

—El SVR y el FBI están trabajando conjuntamente en este caso como algo excepcional —le dijo su hermana al oído para calmarla—. Itachi informó al director de la SVR; y este se puso en contacto con la división del FBI: el director Spur. Ya saben que Itachi y yo nos hemos encontrado; y ambos están coordinando la misión.

—¿Lo sabía el subdirector Jiraiya?

—Sí, Saku. Lo sabía. Pero no me dijo que iban a meterte a ti en esto. Y eso no se lo perdonaré jamás.

—Cabrón hijo de puta... —gruñó Saku. El hombre la visitó para pedirle que se infiltrara y utilizó la baza de la desaparición de Ino para que ella accediera. Y, en realidad, Ino estaba a salvo con el maldito ruso.

Ino sonrió y besó la coronilla de su hermana pequeña.

—No puedo abandonar el caso. Debo quedarme con Itachi. Ambos sabemos que los Villanos me desean; y estamos a punto de culminar la investigación con la llegada de la noche de Walpurgis. Será nuestro modo de entrar. Y, si llegas a la final, tanto tú como Sasuke también podréis participar.

Saku se quedó en silencio y tragó saliva costosamente.

—¿Sabes lo que le sucedió a Jūgo? —preguntó.

—Sí. Murió —contestó Ino con los ojos fijos en Itachi—. Los contactos del ruso afirman que un ama totalmente encapuchada, acompañada por otro hombre encapuchado, se hicieron cargo de él en cuanto yo desaparecí. Lo último que se supo fue que se halló a Jūgo muerto por asfixia. —Su voz se quebró.

—Ah... Lo siento por él y por ti, Ino. ¿Te... Te encuentras bien?

—No, Saku —reconoció abatida—. Jūgo era mi amigo y el mejor amigo de Sasuke. No quiero ni imaginarme lo mucho que ha debido sufrir el agente Uchiha echándose la culpa de todo solo por ser el agente al cargo. Pero él no fue el culpable... Son los riesgos de estar en una misión. Consciente, o inconscientemente, nos jugamos la vida cada día, fingiendo ser personas que no somos —murmuró hundiendo la nariz en el pelo rosa de su hermana—. Te he echado tanto de menos; he pensado tanto en ti...

Saku se dio la vuelta y abrazó a Ino. Necesitaba llorar por el miedo vivido; por la angustia experimentada al no saber dónde estaba su hermana, si seguía viva o no... Quería embeberse de ella, de su calor, de su cuerpo, de su protección. Ino siempre la había protegido; y Saku también tenía la necesidad de hacerlo.

—Entendido. —Se secó las lágrimas que había derramado de nuevo—.Entendido, Ino. Por nuestra parte, el FBI ha colocado cámaras por todas las Islas Vírgenes —explicó—. No han logrado identificar todavía a los Villanos, ni siquiera saben dónde se hospedan... Son como humo. Se desvanecen con rapidez. Están utilizando el sistema de reconocimiento facial para averiguar sus identidades, pero siempre van enmascarados y eso imposibilita el éxito de correspondencias con las bases de datos.

—Y, aun así, aunque el sistema los reconozca, no les asegurará el éxito—repuso Itachi—. Piensa que los que trabajan para los Villanos saben muy bien cómo anular identidades de las redes neuronales. No dejan cabos sueltos.

—Lo sabemos —aseguró Saku—. Ya sé que, días después de la aparición de los cuatro cadáveres de las sumisas, se hallaron dos cuerpos de sumisos que todavía siguen sin identificar. Ni mediante el ADN, ni mediante el reconocimiento facial... Han eliminado todos sus historiales. Son invisibles. ¿Creéis que sus muertes pueden estar relacionadas con la supuesta ama que se llevó a Jūgo la noche en que te secuestraron?

Ino, de modo interrogante, miró a Itachi por encima de la cabeza de Saku.

—No lo sabemos —contestó Ino—. Los cuerpos de los dos hombres hallados tenían guiches en la zona perianal. Jūgo no tenía ninguno. Podría ser que sí, o podría ser que no se tratara de la misma persona.

Los tres se quedaron callados, mirando al suelo. Itachi se pasaba el caramelo de un lado al otro de las mejillas.

Saku levantó la cabeza y miró la sala, estudiando todos los detalles habidos y por haber: cafetera, televisión, hilo musical...

—¿Para qué sirve esta habitación? —preguntó.

—Para relajarme después de las domas —contestó escueto, sin bajar los ojos, sin ocultar nada de su particular infierno a Saku ni a Ino. Así que tampoco era fácil para él estar ahí...

—Ah... ¿Qué vas a hacer conmigo ahora? —le preguntó a Itachi.

—Voy a prepararte para devolverte a tu amo esta misma noche. Tengo un a performance grupal con mis sumisas. Es obvio que los Villanos observarán el espectáculo. Lady Nala podrá participar y yo aseguraré que eres una auténtica delicia delante de todos los asistentes. Jugarás un rato conmigo.

—Depende de lo que quieras que haga... —le desafió Saku. Además, a ver qué iba a decir... No quería que Sasuke pensara que ella se había dejado someter por él ni que la había tocado—. Tengo un edgeplay y hay cosas que no las pienso hacer. Además, no quiero que Sasuke se... —se sonrojó y cambió de tercio rápidamente—. ¿Ino también va a asistir?

—La noche anterior no lo hizo. —Itachi se apartó de la mesa en la que estaba reclinado y se plantó delante de ella—. No he querido exponer a la agente Ino; pero me temo que esta noche sí lo hará. Las sumisas van todas con el rostro cubierto y pierden su identidad por completo nadie sabe quiénes son. Solo se les ven los ojos y la nariz, para que puedan respirar. Ino vendrá conmigo y será mi mascota personal, nadie la podrá tocar. Además, los Villanos quieren ver qué tal se comporta. Mientras tanto, las demás sumisas harán las delicias de los participantes.

—¿Y yo qué haré?

Itachi alzó la comisura de su labio y sonrió como un demonio.

—Los dejarás a todos con la boca abierta.

Ino acabó de vestir a su hermana con un atrezo de mujer pirata. La fiesta privada que esa noche tenía lugar en la Plancha del Mar era una fiesta temática de piratas; y todos debían ir con la indumentaria pertinente.

Le recolocó el increíble sombrero pirata negro con encajes y lazos rojos. Su vestido negro y rojo era muy corto y mostraba el muslo entero; era medio encorsetado y tenía mangas largas y abombadas, de hombros descubiertos, con encaje también por debajo de la falda y dos trenzas de seda roja que cruzaban verticalmente el corsé de cuero negro que elevaba su pecho; llevaba medias de rejilla ancha y unas botas de tacón, negras, con plataforma.

—Lady Nala... Estás espectacular —aseguró Ino.

Saku sonrió a su hermana a través del espejo, observando cómo le peinaba el pelo y le arreglaba los pequeños tirabuzones que le había hecho.

Pero no era una situación liviana. Ambas eran conscientes de la responsabilidad que tenían entre manos y de cómo debían actuar. Ojalá estuvieran en alguna de las tiendas de Nueva Orleans, yendo de compras como siempre habían hecho. Pero aquello no era nada lúdico ni ocioso.

Había vidas en juego.

—¿Ino?

—¿Sí? —contestó mirándola a los ojos verdes.

—¿Te has sentido sucia en algún momento? Me refiero... Me refiero a introducirte en este tipo de mundo y hacer todo lo que haces por obligación más que por deseo.

Ino se encogió de hombros y siguió atusándole el pelo.

—No me siento sucia, Saku. Intento sobrellevar y disfrutar lo que hago. Me lo he pasado muy bien aprendiendo. Al principio, es verdad que todo me chocó en exceso. ¿BDSM? Eso era como algo obsceno y pecaminoso para mí.

—Y para mí.

—Pero luego, entiendes lo que es... Sabes por qué lo haces... Y, a veces, incluso en situaciones extremas, puedes llegar a encontrarte a ti misma y averiguar cosas sobre tus anhelos, cosas que jamás hubieras adivinado. ¿Me gusta azotar? ¿Me gusta dominar? Puede que sí; no lo sé. Elegí ser ama porque odio estar en manos de otras personas, eso lo tengo claro.

—Siempre has sido muy autosuficiente y controladora.

—Sí. Y por eso elegí entrar como dómina. Pero al caer en manos de Itachi... Me he preguntado alguna vez: ¿me gustaría que me dominaran?

Saku parpadeó y abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

—Él no te ha hecho nada todavía, ¿verdad?

—No. Hace que esté presente en sus domas para que vea lo que es y lo que pide a las sumisas. Pero a mí —bajó la mirada—, no me toca. Soy una agente del FBI, no una de sus mujeres.

—Ah... ¿y... eso... no te gusta? —preguntó intrigada.

—No, no... Claro que me parece bien.

—No has puesto cara de que te parezca bien.

—Estamos en una misión, y no debe importarme otra cosa —protestó con inseguridad.

—Por Dios... —Saku se asombró—. ¿Te gusta el mohicano? ¿Te... interesa?

—¡Por supuesto que no! —replicó obtusa.

—A Ino le gusta el mohicano, a Ino le gusta el mohicando —canturreó por lo bajini.

—Cállate.

La pelirosa sonrió y vio en su hermana la misma actitud que ella tomaba cuando negaba sus sentimientos hacia Sasuke. ¿Sería verdad? ¿Ino sentía algo por el ruso? Iba vestida con el mismo traje tipo buzo que le había puesto anteriormente Itachi. Joder, tenía el pelo liso y rubio muy brillante y, los ojos azules, levemente achinados pintados con kohl negro.

El look de Trinity de Matrix.

—Lo vuestro sería digno de una historia de novela romántica. Un agente de la SVR, el antiguo KGB, se enamora de una agente del FBI... —Puso ojitos y parpadeó repetidas veces—. Oh, vaya dramón.

—Corta el rollo, agente —musitó desaprovándola—. ¿Tú cómo te sientes con Sasuke?

—Yo tampoco me siento sucia —comentó Saku resuelta, revisando lo altos que tenía los pechos.

Ino chasqueó la lengua y levantó una ceja, del mismo modo en que su hermana pequeña lo hacía.

—Yo tampoco me sentiría sucia si el hombre de quien siempre he estado enamorada me hiciera todo tipo de guarradas inclementes.

Saku abrió la boca precipitadamente, dispuesta a negar con vehemencia tal afirmación. Pero, ¿por qué iba a hacerlo si era verdad?

—¿Lo sabías?

—Lo supe desde el momento en que tomaste el conejito del que nunca te desprendías, y que ni siquiera me dejabas a mí, y se lo diste a él, sin dudarlo, para que dejara de llorar por la muerte de su abuelo. La que siempre ha parecido no saber lo que le sucedía eras tú...

Pillada. Qué vergüenza.

—Sí —resopló abatida—; la verdad es que ha sido todo un shock para mí descubrirlo.

—Saku —puso sus manos sobre sus hombros desnudos y le dio un leve tirón a su sombrero de bucanera—. Tienes que tener mucho cuidado.

—¡Ya lo hago! No voy a hacerme ilusiones respecto a nada. Esto es solo una misión.

—No, no me refiero solo a ti... Para que Sasuke haya tomado la decisión de ser tu tutor en el caso y realizarte la doma, quiere decir que va muy en serio, aunque no te lo parezca. Tienes que tener cuidado tú, pero también él. No os podéis hacer daño. Sasuke no es de piedra tampoco.

—¿Crees que él... ? —Dios, ¿Ino creía que Sasuke estaba enamorado de ella? Bueno, él había reconocido que se preocupaba y que sentía cosas... Pero, ¿querría decir eso que la quería? No... No podía ser. ¿O sí?—. No puede ser. Sasuke está acostumbrado a otras prácticas, a otras mujeres; y yo no creo ser lo que él necesita.

—Solo un amo sabe lo que necesita su corazón. Y tengo la sensación de que Sasuke siempre lo supo. Es obvio que estáis aquí en calidad de agentes, pero... No dejáis de ser un hombre y una mujer que tienen sexo; además, compartís un pasado común. ¿Dónde está la línea entre juego y realidad? ¿Entre deber y necesidad? Solo lo sabréis vosotros.

—¿Y es tu corazón de mujer sumisa o el de mujer ama el que habla?

Ino le guiñó un ojo a través del espejo.

—Eso, hermanita, solo lo sé yo.

—Arpía.

—Ya. ¿Estás lista? ¿Sabes lo que tienes que hacer?

—Sí. Por supuesto que sí.

—Sasuke estará esperándote. En cuanto bajes del escenario, debes reunirte con él en algún lugar privado y explicarle todo lo que sabes, ¿de acuerdo? En realidad, todos sabemos más o menos lo mismo. Estamos pendientes de la aparición de los Villanos pero, esta vez, yo actuaré con Itachi. No podemos pisarnos terreno los unos con los otros. EL SVR es una agencia distinta al FBI. Actuaremos como si no supiéramos nada. Recuerda: vuestro caso es Amos y Mazmorras. El mío tiene que ver ahora con la organización rusa que comercia con mujeres y hombres y los vende a otros países. Ambos casos confluyen en un mismo lugar; eso es todo.

—De acuerdo.

—Bien, nena. ¿Estás lista? —la besó en la mejilla y le levantó la barbilla.

—Nací lista.

—Entonces, al abordaje.


	10. Chapter 10

«No importa cuán grandes sean las lágrimas de una sumisa; será amada y venerada por cómo las deja caer».

 _Plancha del Mar_

 _Saint John_

El maldito parche le picaba y presionaba su ojo demasiado. La ropa de pirata era agradable, pero Sasuke no se sentía cómodo en absoluto.

La Plancha del Mar era un restaurante muy espacioso y sibarita, ubicado en el interior de la isla. Habían dispuesto varias mesas a lo largo y ancho de la enorme sala y estaba todo decorado con motivos filibusteros. Las luces azules simulaban el interior del mar y teñían las pieles de los asistentes de ese color celeste.

Los participantes, todos vestidos de piratas, bucaneros y doncellas, disfrutaban caracterizados tal y como estaban, con sus antifaces dorados, negros, rojos, blancos... y parches de todas formas y de todos los colores.

Una mascarada pirata. Algunos incluso bromeaban con sus espadas falsas, fingiendo que eran temerarios corsarios.

Sasuke había pasado una tarde horrible: pensando en Saku constantemente y temiendo que Itachi le hiciera cosas que ella no estaba dispuesta a aceptar. El amo podría darse cuenta de lo poco familiarizada que estaba su compañera con el BDSM y podría sospechar sobre su verdadera identidad.

Como mínimo, no entendería qué hacía una mujer como Saku en un torneo de practicantes avanzados de dominación y sumisión.

Se fue al baño de hombres del restaurante para remojarse la cara y secarse el sudor.

¿Y si Itachi le había hecho daño? ¿Y si la había sometido? Para colmo, no había señal audiovisual de la cámara de su collar de sumisa, ni tampoco audio de los micros. Era como si estuviera en paradero desconocido y se la hubiese tragado la tierra.

Naruto, con una impecable camisa blanca, un güito con elegantes plumas blancas y pantalones negros con botas, entró al baño y se dirigió a lavarse las manos, posicionándose justo al lado de Sasuke.

—King.

—Tigretón.

—El calor es insoportable, ¿verdad?

—Sí, lo es. Y todavía más vestidos así.

Sasuke tenía la vista clavada en el espejo, mirando su propio reflejo, húmedo y goteante por el agua.

—¿Todo bien? —preguntó Naruto, a través del cristal, haciendo referencia a la misión.

—Sí. Ya queda poco para la final, ¿verdad?

No habían podido hablar todavía. Mei tenía ocupado a Naruto; aunque esperaba que esa noche, de madrugada, pudieran quedar en el hotel o en las afueras para dialogar largo y tendido sobre los avances de Amos y Mazmorras.

Naruto parecía cansado y preocupado por algo. Sasuke hacía tiempo que no veía a su amigo tan cariacontecido. La última vez que lo vio así fue un año atrás, cuando sufrió todo aquel rocambolesco incidente. Tema que, por cierto, nunca había vuelto a sacar con él, pues comprendía que Naruto continuaba violentado por los recuerdos.

—¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta indiscreta, Tigretón?

—Me la harás igual.

—Bien visto. ¿Por qué has eliminado a Hinatication? ¿Por qué esa necesidad de jugar en pareja con Mei? ¿Tanto te molestaba la otra sumisa?

Los ojos de Naruto desafiaron al agente Uchiha a través del espejo.

—Lo hecho, hecho está. Soy muy celoso de mis amas y necesito que me presten toda la atención. No deben haber distracciones y me gusta monopolizar.

Sasuke entrecerró la mirada y, aunque estaba lejos de dar esa respuesta como buena, decidió no molestarle más. «No deben de haber distracciones», curiosa contestación.

—¿Sabes algo de Lady Nala? —preguntó el sumiso rubio.

—Solo que Itachi la traerá de nuevo a la Plancha del Mar.

—¿Crees que habrá jugado con ella?

—Espero que no; o me enfadaré mucho —amenazó entre dientes.

—Es una posibilidad. Prepárate para cualquier cosa.

—¿Como qué?

Naruto se secó la cara con una servilleta de papel del dispensador y se dio la vuelta para salir del baño.

—Sin contrato, sin edgeplay establecido como pareja y sumisa, sin nada de nada... —enumeraba mientras se dirigía a la salida—. Solo la palabra de seguridad podía salvar a Nala. Si no la ha pronunciado en ningún momento, Itachi ha podido empujarla hasta hacerle lo que él quisiera. Ese amo tiene unos apetitos insaciables. Todo el mundo apuesta a que Lady Nala ha caído en sus redes.

—¿Sabes algo de él que yo no sepa? —preguntó interesado.

Aquella tarde, el equipo estación le había informado sobre los datos personales de Itachi: nacionalizado en Estados Unidos, provenía de una familia de Moscú y se dedicaba a la Bolsa. En sus ratos libres era amo; y también cobraba por ello. Entrenaba a las sumisas para prepararlas en juegos colectivos.

—Nada importante —confesó Naruto—. Pero su reputación le precede. Además, esto es Dragones y Mazmorras DS, él se llama Itachi y es un Amo del Calabozo —levantó la mano y se despidió de él—; si eso no te acojona, entonces no sé qué lo hará. No necesitas saber nada más para comprender que es capaz de todo. Te esperamos en nuestra mesa. Van a traer la comida y tengo hambre.

Sasuke asintió y acabó de secarse la cara. Tiró la servilleta a la basura, siguió a Naruto y añadió:

—Ya... Pero yo también soy capaz de todo —murmuró en voz baja.

Cuando llegaron a su mesa, Sasuke se quedó de piedra al encontrarse con alguien con la que no esperaba dar esa misma noche.

Mistress Pain le estaba saludando coquetamente, vestida de doncella y mirándolo hambrienta.

—¿Pain? —Sasuke se sentó a su lado incómodo con su presencia. Cuando Saku la eliminó no se habían podido despedir y su salida del torneo había sido muy ruda y poco ceremoniosa—. ¿Qué haces aquí?

Guren se encogió de hombros y le tomó del brazo, pegando sus voluptuosos pechos a su bíceps. El vestido que llevaba, blanco y rojo, no era nada recatado; y los pezones estaban a punto de salírsele del corsé.

Sus ojos le devoraban.

—Bueno, soy una importante mistress, King. ¿No lo recuerdas?

—Por supuesto que sí, mistress.

—Puede que no pueda jugar en el torneo por las manipulaciones de esa arpía de pelo rosa que tienes como pareja; pero los organizadores quieren que siga participando de los eventos extraoficiales del juego. Soy un reclamo para el torneo; más o menos como lo puede ser Karin.

Sasuke sonrió con frialdad. Nadie se comparaba con Karin; y Guren estaba muy lejos de alcanzarla, por muchas razones que él no iba a señalar.

Mei puso los ojos en blanco y Naruto aprovechó para beber de su copa de vino tinto; todos pensaban igual.

—¿Y dónde está ella? —preguntó Guren pasándole la mano por la nuca morena, frotando el pelo pincho que nacía corto y con fuerza.

—Les robaron los objetos; e Itachi, el Amo del Calabozo, la reclamó para él —explicó Mei, que llevaba un disfraz de pirata y dos moños en lo alto de la cabeza. Ella prefería el estilo más masculino, y su antifaz tenía lentejuelas brillantes negras y blancas.

—Oh. —Guren estudió la reacción de Sasuke y arqueó una ceja oscura y perfectamente delineada—. Te la has sacado rápido de encima, ¿eh? — Apoyó la mejilla en su hombro y se frotó contra él como una gata en celo.

—En realidad, yo me negué, pero Lady Nala no es nada dócil. —Bajó la mirada para amonestar a Guren—. Y, aunque lo que hizo contigo fue escandaloso, son las reglas del juego, Mistress Pain. Es una chica muy competitiva y una buena jugadora —estaba excusándola.

Guren levantó una copa despreocupada y exclamó:

—Entonces, ¡por Lady Nala! Y por Itachi. —Miró a Sasuke de reojo—. Si crees que Lady Nala ha salido intacta de su estancia con él, estás muy equivocado, amigo. Itachi se tira a todo lo que se mueve.

Sasuke no brindó; a diferencia de Mei y Naruto, que sí lo hicieron.

El agente Uchiha estaba cada vez más convencido de que Naruto intentaba emborracharse para olvidar y no pensar.

En otra mesa más alejada, las Criaturas empezaban a animar el cotarro.

Suigetsu, por su parte, no dejó de mirar a Sasuke. El amo, vestido todo de negro, con el pelo recogido hacia atrás, levantó su copa y sonrió como si supiera el calvario que estaba pasando, disfrutando de ello.

En otra, Karin y sus acólitas arañas, todas amas, bebían y brindaban por lo que la noche les deparara.

Más al fondo de la sala se había montado una especie de pasarela, seguramente para algún espectáculo; y como la sala era muy grande, las mesas se habían dispuesto alrededor del tendido. Y, aun así, había mucho espacio para moverse.

En un lugar como aquel, todo el mundo quería devorar a todo el mundo de algún modo. La competitividad se exponía a la máxima potencia; el honor y el orgullo eran una enorme baza que utiliza pero si, además, existían viejas rencillas, entonces el torneo se convertía en realidad en un maravilloso, sexy, sensual y sádico campo de batalla.

Sasuke se llenó la copa de vino y la bebió toda de un trago.

Joder, tenía una gran habilidad para granjearse enemigos.

Después de la cena, la gente estaba mucho más animada gracias a los efectos de una buena comida a base de todo tipo de vegetales, mariscos a la plancha y el ron cajún Spice, que no dejó de correr por todas las mesas.

Sasuke oteó la botella y leyó la inscripión de la etiqueta. Era un ron que solo había visto en Nueva Orleans; pero, al parecer, también lo comercializaban en las Islas Vírgenes, seguramente porque era la bebida de los piratas y las islas fueron frecuentadas y conquistadas por ellos.

Los camareros retiraron las mesas y poco a poco dejaron la sala vacía, a excepción de la barra de cóctel abierta y disponible para todos.

Miró su reloj: eran ya las doce de la noche.

¿Cuándo se suponía que iban a traer a Saku? Dio otro sorbo al ron y esperó a que la bebida orleanina apagara las llamas de su ansiedad.

Entonces, la pasarela se iluminó con los focos.

La música tronó a través de los altavoces; y la fiesta, la verdadera fiesta del ambiente, comenzó. Todos vitorearon y alzaron sus espadas.

En aquel momento, apareció Saku, vestida a caballo entre pirata y libertina, con su sombrero negro de lacitos y plumas rojas y su vestido extracorto con ribetes negros. Las botas de plataforma con tacón le hacían parecer más alta de lo que en realidad era.

La joven se quedó quieta en medio de la pasarela, permitiendo que el foco la iluminara bien; aunque mantenía la cabeza inclinada y sus ojos verdes ocultos tras un antifaz negro, cubierto por el ala del sombrero.

La letra de Masquerade de BSB acompañaba su performance.

Sasuke abrió los ojos al verla, petrificado, con la botella de ron a medio camino de su boca. Sus pies, envueltos en las botas tomaron vida propia y le acercaron a la pasarela. Quería recogerla y sacarla de ahí, asegurarse de que estaba bien, de que Itachi no se había aprovechado de ella.

Saku atrajo a la multitud como polillas a la luz. La joven tenía una cuerda entre las manos y emprendió la marcha por la pasarela, moviendo las caderas al ritmo balanceante de la música. A medida que caminaba, las sumisas, que estaban atadas por sus collares a la cuerda que ella sostenía, iban apareciendo en escena, apoyadas sobre manos y rodillas, con sus trajes de látex y sus cabezas todas cubiertas con las máscaras, como si Saku estuviera exponiéndolas en un torneo de belleza canina.

Era ella quien las mostraba a la multitud. Y no se sentía excesivamente bien con ello, pues sabía en qué estaban metidas; que las drogaban para estar ahí y que las domaban. Pero, por otra parte, conocía que estaban bajo la doma de un miembro de la SVR, y que él no permitiría que les hicieran daño. No obstante, Itachi debía mantener su papel hasta el final; como ella, como Sasuke, como Ino y Naruto...

Infiltrarse suponía implicarse, comprometerse. Fingir que eras quien no eras. Aunque, a veces, ni uno mismo sabía quién era en realidad.

¿Dónde estaba Sasuke?

Saku se levantó el ala del sombrero y buscó entre la multitud de piratas, a ver si encontraba al alto agente del FBI.

En ese momento, Itachi se pegó a su espalda y le puso las manos en la cintura, meciéndose con ella al mismo ritmo, de un lado al otro, moviendo la cadera.

El corsario Itachi, sin camisa, con su cresta mohicana y un parche en uno de sus ojos rojos era, sino un pirata, un mafioso punk ardiente y conquistador que hacía las delicias de todas las féminas con su porte altivo y a la vez pícaro.

Los invitados aplaudieron y silbaron, pidiendo más de su particular espectáculo, anhelando que cruzaran esa línea entre lo decente y lo que definitivamente se volvía perverso y sexual.

Sasuke apuró la botella de ron, inmóvil y turbado por el espectáculo que estaban dando Saku e Itachi. En realidad, no hacían nada, pero lo hacían todo. Su manera de moverse, de tocarse, de sonreírse y provocarse... El modo que tenía Saku de mirar, tan sensual. Y, además, no había soltado la correa de las sumisas; ahora todas caminaban en círculo alrededor de ellos.

Itachi se frotó contra sus nalgas y levantó las manos de Saku para que rodeara su cuello y se colgara de él.

Guren se colocó detrás de Sasuke y se alzó de puntillas para murmurarle al oído:

—¿Y dudas de que no se han acostado? —Se echó a reír—. Mira qué cara tiene ella. Y cómo la mira él. Estos dos se han dado un homenaje a tu costa. Huelen a sexo. De hecho, me han dicho que han visto a Itachi, en su casa de Peter Bay, follando con una mujer de pelo rosa en pleno porche.

Sasuke apretó los dientes, intentando no hacer caso de las palabras ponzoñosas Ama Switch.

—Mientes.

—¿Por qué habría de hacerlo?

—Porque estás enfadada con ella.

—Es cierto; no me gustó lo que me hizo. Pero, ¿vas a dejar que se rían de ti, King? —continuó Guren—. Te están provocando. Ya todos vieron cómo perdiste la partida esta mañana; y ahora te está avergonzando... Y mira lo que tengo para demostrarte que no miento. —Guren le enseñó el iPhone. Había una fotografía de una chica abierta de piernas con el rostro levantado hacia el cielo y el pelo rosa cayéndole por la espalda. No podía identificar su rostro pero, tras ella, había un tío con una cresta como la de Itachi que tenía media cara oculta tras el cuello de la mujer y una mano medio hundida entre sus piernas abiertas y desnudas.

Un músculo descontrolado palpitó en la mandíbula de Uchiha que miró a Guren con estupefacción.

—Te dije que no mentía —repitió el ama.

Saku e Itachi seguían bailando y, entonces, el ruso le dio la vuelta y la encerró entre sus brazos para hundir el rostro entre su cuello y casi parte de su escote.

Sasuke no lo podía soportar. Saku podría interpretar un papel, pero Guren tenía razón. Parecía más descansada, más segura de sí misma, más... tranquila. ¿A qué era debido?

¿Sería verdad el rumor de Guren? ¿Y esa foto? ¿Itachi tenía una casa en Peter Bay? ¿Qué coño habían hecho? La imagen era borrosa, no se veía bien del todo.

¿Qué había hecho Itachi con ella? ¿No se suponía que Saku debía permanecer quieta como un mueble? ¿Por qué bailaba con él? Aunque haber permanecido quieta en su casa tampoco le impediría al amo follársela si así lo quisiera.

Mierda, qué putada.

Suigetsu subió al escenario, así de repente.

«Éramos pocos... Eso sí que no», pensó Sasuke.

Saku se tensó cuando sintió otras manos en sus caderas. Miró por encima del hombro, para ver quién se había unido al baile, pensando que era Sasuke que había ido a buscarla, y se encontró con el apuesto rostro de Suigetsu. El hombre se pegó a su espalda e hicieron un sándwich con ella al tiempo que le ofrecía una botella de ron cajún Spice.

«Bueno, bien. Bebamos un poco», pensó Saku para no huir atemorizada de esos dos hombres llenos de testosterona.

Sasuke apretó los puños, reconcomiéndose a cada vuelta y cada meneo que daban los tres, solapados pierna con pierna, cadera con cadera.

—¡Que empiece la fiesta! —exclamó Karinn sobre la mesa, moviendo las caderas y alzando los brazos por encima de su cabeza, agitándose el pelo rojo y animando a todos los asistentes a bailar y a mirarla. Cómo no.

A algunos no les interesaba el baile, solo querían desencadenar a las sumisas y empezar a jugar con ellas y a practicar.

A otros solo les gustaba mirar a Karin. Pero la gran mayoría se puso a bailar bajo su orden.

Ocuparon la pasarela y toda la sala, meciéndose unos con más psicomotricidad que otros, pero moviéndose y bailando, al fin y al cabo.

Saku no lo estaba pasando mal: a ella le gustaba bailar y los dos hombres lo hacían muy bien pero, en realidad, solo quería bailar con uno.

Lo buscó entre gorros, sombreros, parches y antifaces... Buscó al león, al Rey de la selva.

Y, de repente, lo vio, con el pelo erizado, enseñando los colmillos. Y le acompañaba alguien que ella misma había eliminado: Mistress Pain.

Sasuke, consciente de que Saku le miraba por encima del hombro de Itachi, tomó a Guren de la mano y la acercó a su cuerpo para bailar con ella.

Saku no supo cómo encajar lo que veía. Había echado a Guren, ella la había eliminado de la competición, ¿qué hacía allí sobando a Sasuke?

Guren no tardó ni dos segundos en rodear su cuello con los brazos y plantarle un besazo en toda la boca.

Saku abrió la boca, confundida y alterada por ver que Sasuke ni siquiera se apartaba, el cretino. Ella estaba en medio de una performance para el torneo, ¿es que acaso no lo sabía? ¿Qué estaba haciendo con Guren?

¿Por qué se dejaba tocar por ella? No es que tuviera que permitírselo, porque él no estaba obligado a comportarse ni a mantener las formas; en cambio, ella, sí.

—Bebe y baila, Nala. No le mires tanto —le dijo Suigetsu con suavidad.

Saku asintió, afectada, y se bebió la botella de ron de golpe, sin detenerse y todo ello moviéndose al ritmo de la música.

Sasuke miró a Suigetsu, lanzándole dagas con los ojos.

Guigetsu se pegó más a ella; y Saku supo que a ese juego de desafíos y estudio de campo podían jugar todos.

¿No se trataba de eso? ¿De sobrepasar los límites? Aun así, Sasuke le había prometido, y le había asegurado, que era un amo que no compartía. ¿Por qué no subía al escenario y la sacaba de ahí, aunque fuera a rastras? ¿Por qué no demostraba que le importaba? En vez de estar alegre por verla, se comportaba como si le importara un comino.

Sasuke sobó las nalgas de Guren y le metió la lengua en la boca.

Saku no podía apartar la mirada de él. El agente estaba provocando de algún modo; pero estaba llevando el juego demasiado lejos, porque mientras besaba a Guren, la miraba a ella como diciéndole: «¿mira, ves qué bien estoy?».

Saku cerró los ojos para soportar la increíble amargura que le barrió de dentro hacia afuera, como una supernova. Apoyó la cabeza en el pecho de Suigetsu, un poco mareada por beberse toda la botella de ron casi de golpe.

Miró a Sasuke a través del antifaz mientras Suigetsu le besaba la mejilla y deslizaba los labios a través de su cuello.

Itachi estudió a Saku y vio que se comportaba de manera más desinhibida. Los Villanos mirarían aquella fiesta televisada, el local tenía cámaras. Saku se estaba comportando como debía: sin miedos, llamando la atención. Pero lo hacía porque quería que su amo fuera a por ella; y el tipo se estaba dando un festín con Mistress Pain e ignoraba a su verdadera compañera.

Eso no era bueno para la misión. Allí había mucha tensión.

Itachi la besó en la comisura del labio mientras Suigetsu lo hacía en el hombro, moviéndola al mismo ritmo, meciéndola como olas a la deriva.

La música se deslizó bajo la piel de Saku, ácida, llena de palabras repletas de verdad. La sala rebosaba de anhelo, al menos por su parte. Con las ganas que tenía de regresar con Sasuke... Y el hombre no hacía otra cosa que comerle los labios a Guren. Pero, ¿por qué? ¿Qué pretendía con eso? Ella le quería; deseaba ser ella quien bailara con él.

Sasuke se movía de vicio, el condenado. Karin lo sabía; Guren, también.

La que no tenía ni idea de cómo bailaba era ella. «Es una mascarada, una parada del amor. ¿No te vas a quedar para bailar conmigo?», tarareaba

Saku mentalmente con la vista fija en Sasuke.

En aquel momento llegó Karin y se unió al baile de Guren y Sasuke.

«Perfecto, otro trío más», pensó la joven, amargamente. ¿Por qué la pelirroja se metía siempre en medio? ¿No podía estarse quietecita?

Pero Karin no miraba a Sasuke mientras lo tocaba y se ponía de puntillas para lamerle el cuello. Karin, con su vestido de doncella color violeta y su antifaz negro, solo tenía ojos para... Saku alzó los ojos por encima del hombro y se encontró con Suigetsu, que miraba de igual modo a Karin.

«¿Pero qué está pasando aquí? ¿Nos estamos utilizando entre todos?», pensó confusa. Era como un duelo entre la Reina de las Arañas y el Príncipe de las tinieblas.

Suigetsu deslizó la mano, poco a poco, por su estómago.

Karinn hizo lo mismo con Sasuke, pero hacia abajo...

Sasuke dejó de besar a Guren y admiró a Karin por encima del hombro.

—¿Karin? —preguntó sorprendido.

Saku y Suigetsu, que miraban los movimientos del otro trío, se tensaron a la vez sobre la pasarela. «No se atreverá a...», pensaron los dos a la vez.

La mano de Suigetsu, que estaba decidido a provocar un altercado, se posó a la altura de pecho izquierdo de Saku, que se tensó al contacto. Justo en el mismo momento, Karin tocaba todo el paquete de Sasuke.

Todos sabían lo que estaban haciendo.

Saku pensó que o se detenía, o lo que sucediera esa noche no iba a tener vuelta atrás. Ella no quería acostarse con Suigetsu, ni con Itachi. No quería estar con ellos. Su cuerpo era suyo; y solo Sasuke podía hacerse cargo de ella.

No iba a sentirse cómoda con nadie más.

Sasuke permanecía quieto mientras Guren sonreía a Karin y al mismo tiempo mordía levemente el cuello de Sasuke; mientras, le frotaba su erección entre sus dedos.

Las dos amas miraron a Saku con malicia.

Y la joven no lo soportó. No estaba acostumbrada a esos juegos; y no quería llegar más lejos. La gente era libre de hacer lo que quisiera; de acostarse con quien le diera la gana, de hacerlo a la vez con veinte personas diferentes si eso les placía y se sentían bien haciéndolo; pero dudaba de, si ella lo hacía también, poder levantarse a gusto consigo misma al día siguiente.

Por esa misma razón, apartó a Itachi, que le presionaba la entrepierna con su muslo, y retiró las manos de Suigetsu de su cuerpo. Con rostro desafiante y asqueada por la situación, se levantó el sombrero y saludó a

Sasuke despectivamente. «Que lo disfrutes, capullo. Yo me retiro».

Sasuke la saludó a su vez, desganado. Se llevó a Guren de la mano, tomando la de Karin también, y le preguntó a la Reina:

—¿Vienes?

—¿Contigo, King? ¿Adónde? —preguntó sorprendida, pero también sin perder su típica seducción.

Sasuke no contestó. Solo la miró fijamente, inmovilizándola con sus ojos negros consumidos por la rabia y los celos. ¿Tenía que explicárselo?

No. No hacía falta dar detalles... La pelirroja echó un vistazo a la pasarela.

Suigetsu bebía ron y levantaba la botella, saludándola con gesto inapetente.

Karinn parpadeó y, sonriendo fríamente, tomó la mano que Sasuke le ofrecía, para irse de la fiesta con él y Mistress Pain.

Saku, desolada y un poco aturdida por el alcohol, bajó de la pasarela con los ojos verdes llenos de lágrimas; se llevó otra botella de ron de la barra y salió a trompicones del local, escuchando las últimas palabras de la canción. Masquerade. Masquerade.

Sasuke se había ido con dos mujeres... Con dos enemigas: Karin y Guren. Y no era tan estúpida como para no saber lo que iban a hacer los tres juntos... Y no tenía nada que ver con jugar al Twister. Se iban a tocar, se iban a besar... Y él lo permitiría. Así de fuertes eran las cosas que sentía

Sasuke por ella. Es decir: una mierda.

Saku se quitó el sombrero, con la garganta dolorida por las lágrimas sin derramar, y cruzó el salón hasta llegar a la terraza.

—Aire, aire... Necesito respirar. —El ron estaba delicioso; tenía ese gusto picante y cajún que la trasladaba y la hacía viajar hasta Nueva Orleans.

Pero empezaba a tener unos efectos muy raros en ella... Le hormigueaban la piel y los labios, y le ardía el bajo vientre—. Qué extraño... —murmuró llevándose la mano a la barriga.

Saint John vivía ajeno a la fiesta de piratas de la Plancha del Mar. A lo lejos, los barcos iban y venían, y la música caribeña volaba desde la playa hasta el balcón. Se apoyó en la baranda de madera e hizo caso omiso de las parejas que estaban haciéndose arrumacos en las esquinas del cenador.

Apartó su antifaz para colocárselo como una diadema que sostuviera su pelo rosa, y sorbió sus lágrimas.

—Estúpida. Tonta —se decía a sí misma sin dejar de beber de la botella

—. ¿Qué creías que iba a pasar? —susurró con el corazón encogido. Si tenía alguna duda de lo que sentía por Sasuke, esa misma noche se había borrado de un plumazo. Estaba enamorada de él: le quería. Y no transigía con la idea de que otras mujeres pudieran tocarle. Si ya se ponía enferma al pensar en las mujeres que había tenido a su cargo en el pasado... Verlo en directo, besando a otras y disfrutando de sus tocamientos descarados, la había destrozado.

Y el muy cerdo lo estaba haciendo a propósito, como si la castigara por algo. ¿Por qué? ¿Por bailar con Itachi? ¿Qué pensaba que había hecho con él? ¿Sasuke estaría actuando por despecho o porque en realidad era así de frío y sin escrúpulos? Además, se había ido con dos mujeres; y lo había hecho delante de todos, dejándola a ella en ridículo. ¿Quién se iba a creer que era tan buena en sus prácticas si Sasuke la abandonaba por otras?

En el interior del restaurante, Saku era muy consciente de que Itachi estaba jugando con Ino, y la tenía boca abajo sobre sus rodillas. Le iba a hacer un buen spanking.

—Te dije que te haría daño.

Ya conocía aquella voz educada y medio aristócrata. Era la de Suigetsu.

—Te dije que no tiene respeto por nada ni por nadie —le recordó el hermoso amo.

—Es extraño que os llevéis tan mal habiendo sido tan buenos amigos antes —murmuró Saku secándose las lágrimas disimuladamente—. King tiene una mala impresión de ti también.

—Sí. Él lo niega todo. Y seguramente hoy también negará que está haciendo un trío con Mistress Pain y Kar... La Reina de las Arañas. ¿Y tú le creerás?

Saku se encogió de hombros. ¿Qué iba a creer ella? No creía en nada, ni en nadie. Pensaba que podía confiar en Sasuke, en sus palabras, en lo que sucedió la noche anterior... Pero no era así. Se pasó los dedos por el tatuaje de la pieza de puzle. Estaba cicatrizando muy bien y ya no tenía el plástico, pero requería otra limpieza y más crema cicatrizante.

—¿Qué hace aquí Mistress Pain? La eliminé.

—Al parecer, la organización y los Villanos han pedido que ella se presencie en las cenas y los eventos extraoficiales del torneo. Les gusta. Guren es una atracción para ellos.

—Guren es una arpía ególatra y fría; y no entiendo cómo Sasuke ha podido coger e irse con ella...

—A Sasuke le gustan así. —Suigetsu se apoyó en la baranda hasta que se tocaron hombro con hombro—. Por eso tú no pintas nada con él.

Saku sonrió con amargura.

—Tampoco pinto nada contigo. Eres un Amo Criatura.

—Solo es un papel. —Suigetsu se giró para mirarla a los ojos. Le retiró un mechón de pelo rosa y le acarició con suavidad—. No soy tan malo.

Saku miró su mano, asombrada. Suigetsu no se estaba cortando. La luna iluminaba sus facciones cinceladas; sus ojos clamaban por un poco de cariño y de amor correspondido.

Su imagen, todo lo que él desprendía, era arrebatadora; y seguro que habría miles de mujeres dispuestas a entregarse a él. Miles de mujeres libres.

Pero Saku no podía ofrecerle eso. Y menos cuando sabía que el príncipe lo hacía por venganza: porque quería devolverle lo que fuera que le hizo Sasuke años atrás. Nunca se prestaría a jugar así de sucio.

Ella quería a Sasuke.

Se fijó en la llave en forma de trisquel que tenía tatuada el príncipe en el interior de la muñeca.

Y eso le recordó a otro tatuaje, con una simbología parecida, que había visto en la muñeca de la Reina de las Arañas. Miró a Suigetsu a los ojos; y después estudió de nuevo el tatuaje. Aquellas eran marcas simbólicas de pareja.

Karin tenía un candado en forma de corazón y Suigetsu tenía una llave.

Oh, vaya. ¿Sería posible que... ?

Abrió los ojos y se llevó la mano a los labios, estupefacta.

—Es Karin.

Suigetsu apretó los labios y dio un paso atrás, alejándose de la conversación y de los recuerdos. Se dispuso a dejarla sola.

—Buenas noches, Lady Nala.

—No, espera. —Saku lo tomó del codo e impidió que se fuera—. Espera, Suigetsu. ¿Es ella, verdad?

—¿De qué me hablas? —replicó muy seco.

—La mujer que te tiene amargado. La mujer que crees que te traicionó. Es Karin .

Suigetsu rio sin ganas.

—No lo creo. Sé que fue así. —Abrió los brazos exasperado—. ¿Con quién se ha ido Karin esta noche?

Saku abrió y cerró la boca como un pez.

—No tienes argumentos para señalar lo contrario —añadió él—. Y no es la primera vez que se acuestan.

—King tiene otra opinión respecto a ese día. Dice que miraste, pero que no viste. Que tus ojos te hicieron creer algo que no sucedió. Y que te equivocaste.

Dio un paso al frente y la arrinconó contra la baranda de madera.

—Ya. ¿Y King se atreverá a decirme esta noche que mis ojos se lo han imaginado todo? ¿Se atreverá a decírtelo a ti? No sé qué tipo de relació tenéis; pero él vino al torneo con otra pareja, que no eras tú. Y después de que tú la eliminaras, esta noche Sasuke se ha ido con esa misma mujer y con mi... Y con la Reina de las Arañas. ¿Por qué crees que lo ha hecho? —le preguntó con inquina.

No lo sabía. No sabía por qué Sasuke se había comportado así. No tenía respuesta para eso; excepto pensar que ella no le importaba tanto como sí le importaba él a ella.

—Yo... No lo sé.

Suigetsu suavizó su expresión, se inclinó hacia ella y le habló con ternura.

—Eres una cachorra de leona enamorada del Rey León. Pero el rey tiene colmillos, auténticos y afilados, y los tuyos son de leche. —Incorporándose de nuevo, tomó su mano y la besó sobre su recién adquirido tatuaje—.Buenas noches, princesa.

—No soy una cachorra.

—Lo que tú digas, preciosa.

Saku le dio la espalda. No quería seguir hablando con él. No quería seguir ahí. Solo quería ir a su hotel, dormir y esperar a que continuase el torneo.

Tenía que ser profesional y explicarle a Sasuke lo de Itachi e Ino.

Pero... ¿Y si iba a la habitación del hotel y se los encontraba en la cama?

El solo imaginarse la escena le produjo acidez de estómago. Si eso sucedía, tenía que comportarse con naturalidad.

Sasuke no la quería, y punto. Pero ella tenía mucho que decirle; y era muy urgente.

—¿Lady Nala?

Saku se dio la vuelta y miró a Naruto. Dios, tenía ganas de hablar con él; y, además, necesitaba un quad que le acercara al hotel en el que ahora se hospedaban.

—Hola, Tigretón.

—¿Cómo te encuentras? —preguntó preocupado, bebiendo de su ron y ubicándose a su lado. Los dos contemplaban el horizonte paradisíaco nocturno—. Oye, ¿me lo parece o este ron está... alterado? ¿No te encuentras un poco... desinhibida?

—Bueno, me encuentro un poco mareada, creo... —Pero el ardor entre las piernas y la sensación de que cualquier roce la ponía en alerta estaban ahí.

—¿Itachi te ha hecho algo? ¿Te has acostado con él?

Saku puso los ojos en blanco y negó con la cabeza. Naruto siempre tan directo...

—No.

—Eso no es lo que le ha dicho Mistress Pain a Sasuke.

Saku frunció el ceño y giró el rostro hacia él.

—¿Cómo dices?

—He visto cómo Guren le comía la oreja a King diciéndole que te habían visto en Peter Bay con él, con Itachi, en el porche de su casa.

—¡Eso es mentira! ¡Yo no he hecho nada de eso!

—Y... —continuó arqueando sus dos cejas rubias—, le ha enseñado una foto donde se supone que salíais Itachi y tú en una situación muy comprometida.

—¡¿Pero cómo puede ser?! —susurró Saku entre dientes—. Itachi me ha tenido todo el rato bajo privación sensorial. No veía nada y tenía el rostro tapado. He hecho de mesa, Tigretón... Solo de mesa —¿Cómo le decía que había descubierto detalles muy importantes para Amos y Mazmorras?—. ¿De dónde ha sacado esa zorra ese montaje? Es un montaje, Tigretón — aseguró apretándose el puente de la nariz—. Me... me duele la cabeza. Quiero ir al hotel. ¿Me llevas, por favor?

Naruto buscó a Mei con la mirada. Estaba muy entretenida jugando con las sumisas que habían traído Itachi y Saku. Si se iba, no iba a pasar nada; sobre todo teniendo en cuenta la naturaleza de su recién estructurada relación.

Tomó a Saku de la mano y la sacó de la terraza y del restaurante.

Saku cerró los ojos y permitió que el viento refrescara su rostro. Naruto conducía el quad biplaza hasta el Westin Saint John mientras ella miraba su botella de ron cajún Spice con creciente curiosidad.

Era increíble que ese ron de Nueva Orleans llegara hasta allí. Lo peor era saber a quién pertenecía su destilería. Pensar en ello hizo que regresaran el frío y el miedo, y el maldito nudo en el estómago.

Pero estaba bien. Ella estaba bien. Y los padres de Gaara, propietarios de la destilería Louisiana cajun Rum, que producía esa bebida tan popular, no tenían la culpa de tener a un hijo que era el mismísimo engendro del diablo.

Esforzándose por eliminar el pensamiento sobre Gaara, se centró en Naruto.

Saku no podía explicarle a Naruto nada de lo sucedido con Itachi, porque los quads disponían de cámaras que televisaban todo para los Villanos; y en la Plancha del Mar tampoco podían hablar de ello por lo mismo. Esa noche, los Villanos no habían acudido; no obstante, lo veían todo.

—¿Por qué Mistress Pain ha hecho eso? —preguntó Saku con el antifaz encima de la cabeza, sacándoselo con rabia. Se le había enredado en el pelo—. Aparte de que porque es una mala pécora, claro.

—Porque sabía lo que provocaría en King —contestó—. Solo basta con ser un poco observador y darse cuenta de que él no te mira como a las demás, Lady Nala. —Aunque en realidad, le hablaba a Saku—. Seguramente, sabía que iba a ofenderlo y que provocaría una reacción en él. Como la que justamente ha provocado. —Se encogió de hombros y giró a mano derecha—. Quería vengarse.

Sí: esa podía ser una excelente razón. Una que ella quería creer.

—Oye... —Saku lo miró por debajo de sus pestañas—. ¿Y se puede saber por qué has echado del torneo a Hina? ¿Cómo eliminaste a un miembro de tu mismo equipo?

—Tres son multitud —repuso Naruto.

Ella se calló y permaneció con la mirada fija en la carretera. Sí, por supuesto que tres eran multitud: Sasuke, Karin y Guren, un espectáculo digno de ver; sin un ápice de corazón pero con mucha pasión carnal. Eran como tres ángeles caídos del sexo.

—¿Estabas enamorado de tu mujer, Naruto? —preguntó sin atender a las consecuencias de su curiosidad. ¿Por qué le había preguntado eso?

El rubio apretó el volante con los dedos y dibujó una fina línea con sus labios. Aquel no era lugar para hablar de ello, pero no pudo resistirse a contestar.

—Todavía sigo enamorado de ella.

—Oh... Y estando enamorado de ella, en caso de que siguierais juntos, ¿habrías hecho un trío con dos mujeres y ninguna ella?

—No. Jamás. Ella... Me era más que suficiente.

Ese hombre había sido tocado y hundido por el amor y el rechazo que comporta el no ser amado con la misma fuerza.

—¿Por qué ya no estáis juntos?

—Porque a veces las cosas se rompen por otros motivos que no tienen nada que ver con el amor.

—Todo tiene que ver con el amor.

—Pues a mí no me sirvió de nada quererla con todo mi corazón —repuso con tristeza—. Hay cosas que se rompen inesperadamente; y, aunque después quieras recomponer los pedazos, ya no vuelve a ser lo mismo.

—¿Lo has intentado?

—No me dejó.

Saku levantó la mirada a la noche estrellada y lamentó que ese agente

guapo y melancólico tuviera que sufrir por un amor no correspondido.

—¿Por qué no te dejó?

—Me puso una orden de alejamiento —contestó sin darle ninguna importancia.

Saku parpadeó confusa. ¿Dónde había oído eso antes? Ah, sí. En el avión de Nueva Orleans a Washington. ¿Qué les pasaba a las mujeres con las órdenes de alejamiento? ¡Si no querían ver a sus ex maridos, que se fueran a otro país! Empezaba a sentirse mareada. Notaba el corazón a revoluciones superiores a las normales y le urgía moverse. Salir de ahí, saltar del quad...

—Yo creo que, si todavía hay amor —musitó con una sonrisa de autocomplacencia—, todo se puede solucionar.

—Eres una romántica.

—Puede ser... Y mira cómo me va —murmuró resoplando y riéndose de sí misma. Sufría por amor. Por un hombre que, antes que hablar con ella, prefería tomarse la venganza por su propia mano.

—Ya casi estamos —anunció Naruto—. Esta isla es muy pequeña.

Saku no había visto el complejo hotelero todavía. Y se quedó pasmada ante su majestuosidad.

Aunque no lo disfrutó mucho, porque la escena de Sasuke le había agriado la noche.

La joven enseñó la pulsera amarilla con los datos biométricos de identidad, y el recepcionista le indicó cuál era su habitación.

Estaba decidida a sacar a esas dos mujeres de la cama de Sasuke. No era tan fría como para permanecer impasible cuando el hombre al que amaba, que era un completo cegato y un zoquete, le hiciera eso delante de todos.

Ni hablar.


	11. Chapter 11

Hola!

¿Cómo están? Espero que bien.

Empezamos la semana con dos nuevos capítulos y quiero agradecerles por sus comentarios y visitas, estoy muy agradecida.

* * *

«Las verdaderas sumisas, tienen carácter y se enfadan de vez en cuando».

Sasuke sabía que había cosas que no podía hacer. Como, por ejemplo, quitarse de encima a Guren y a Karin diciendo que se encontraba muy mal e invitarlas a que se fueran a sus habitaciones. La joven no se había ido todavía, y seguía sentada en la cama, con la Reina de las Arañas, a la que Sasuke nunca había visto tan contrariada.

Karin parecía desubicada y fuera de su salsa. Cosa extraña en ella. Aunque Sasuke sabía perfectamente por qué estaba así, y a él nunca podría engañarle por mucho que pasara el tiempo.

La verdad era que él no se encontraba bien del todo. Tenía la cabeza un poco aturdida y sentía un leve mareo que solo podía atribuir al consumo de alguna clase de droga. Lo que le llevó a pensar que, en la cena, los organizadores habían incluido algún tipo de estupefacientes en las bebidas o en la comida para que se desinhibieran.

Se había metido corriendo al baño y había llenado un botecito con orina para entregárselo al equipo de estación base.

Estaba sentado en el inodoro. Le había quitado el teléfono a Guren, sin que ella se diera cuenta, y revisaba la imagen que ese alguien misterioso le había enviado a la mistress.

Ya sabía que no era Saku, porque la joven tenía un tatuaje de camaleón en el interior de su muslo, y la chica de la imagen abierta de piernas completamente, no tenía ni una sola marca en su nevosa piel. Pero, aunque su numerito con Suigetsu e Itachi no le había gustado nada, debía reconocer que creía en su inocencia, y que sabía que actuaba así por exigencias del guión.

El que hacía de Itachi en la foto se parecía más él, pero los tatuajes, aunque daban el pego, no eran de verdad. Por tanto, no era Itachi.

¿Quién había querido crear tal controversia? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué alguien se tomaría la molestia de preparar tal montaje solo para desestabilizarlos?

¿Y por qué habían utilizado a Guren? Además, curiosamente, Guren había sido eliminada del torneo; y esa misma noche estaba en la Plancha del Mar, con todos los demás, asegurando que los organizadores querían que siguiera en él extraoficialmente.

Sasuke copió el teléfono desde el que se había enviado la imagen en su agenda. Averiguaría quién era el capullo que quería jugar con él de ese modo.

Se remojó la cara con agua y salió del baño.

Guren levantó el rostro y se quitó el antifaz negro. Moviéndose con estudiados pasos, llevó sus manos a los lazos del corsé del pecho.

—Mistress Pain, te he dicho que no me encuentro bien —repitió Sasuke apoyándose en la pared.

—Nosotras haremos que te encuentres mucho mejor, ¿verdad, Karin?

Karin parecía tener un debate consigo misma y, después de meditar la respuesta, se levantó sin pizca de alma en sus ojos. También se desprendió del antifaz.

Sasuke arqueó una ceja negra y negó con la cabeza.

Karin no quería acostarse con él. Después de tanto tiempo sin tener relaciones, sin dejar que nadie la tocara, no iba a ser él quien lo hiciera.

Eran dos mujeres muy hermosas y distintas, y estaban dispuestas a tener un revolcón. En otro tiempo Sasuke lo habría hecho; el sexo era sexo, ¿no? Pero después de reclamar a Saku, y sabiendo la fuerza de su pasión por ella, ni Mistress Pain ni la Reina de las Arañas podían rivalizar con la leona de pelo rosa y ojazos verdes.

—Tenéis que iros —pidió Sasuke educado, acompañándolas hasta la salida—. En serio, me siento mareado.

—No pienso irme —repuso Guren poniéndose las manos en las voluptuosas caderas clavando los talones en la moqueta. Sonrió como si fuera la Reina de Saba—. Yo he venido aquí a comer, King, y quiero que me alimentes.

Sasuke sonrió ante la visceralidad de la mujer. En otros tiempos, que una mujer hablara así se consideraba escandaloso; pero Guren estaba de vuelta de todo, y ella siempre se había querido mucho a sí misma. No aceptaba un «no» por respuesta.

—Yo me voy —repuso Karin desconocida—. No sé qué hago aquí.

Sasuke asintió con la cabeza, agradecido por su colaboración. Ella seguía siendo su amiga; y había estado muy enamorada y, seguramente, la pelirroja vería más allá de su actitud esquiva y entendería por qué no quería estar con ellas. Karin lo comprendería.

—¿Qué le pasa a la Reina de las Arañas? ¿Es todo fachada, nena? —Guren la miró de reojo.

Karin no encajaba bien los menosprecios, así que sonrió con indiferencia y le dijo:

—Tú no quieres ver hasta qué punto no es fachada lo que yo tengo encima, Pain —aseguró con tono frío y el rostro sombrío, colocándose a un palmo de su cara—. En realidad, no lo quieres probar. ¿O sí? —se acercó a ella amenazadoramente—. Nunca he jugado contigo. ¿Te gustaría ver hasta dónde soy capaz de llegar, switch?

—Por supuesto —contestó Guren anhelante—. ¿Por qué no empezamos nosotras y calentamos al león para que salga de su madriguera y ruja, en vez de comportarse como un gato acojonado? —Guren pasó sus dedos por la mejilla de la pelirroja—. Enrédame en tu tela de araña, Reina.

Karin arqueó las cejas e hizo un gesto de desdén con los labios.

—No me interesas.

Con esas palabras, dejándola de piedra, Karin se dio media vuelta y abrió la puerta de la suite.

Pero se encontró con Saku a punto de meter la llave tarjeta en la ranura de su suite. La habitación que iba a compartir con Sasuke y que estaba ocupada por dos mujeres.

Karin no supo qué decirle cuando encontró en los ojos esmeraldas de Saku la incredulidad y el dolor que ella misma había experimentado años atrás. Pero entonces, eran unos ojos amatistas quienes la juzgaban y la fustigaban; no los verdes de Lady Nala.

—Fuera de aquí —ordenó la pelirrosa con voz trémula.

—Ya me iba.

Karin pasó por su lado, sin rozarla, y eso que Saku ni se apartó del marco de la puerta.

—Al final —Saku no iba a morderse la lengua. Esa mujer había querido hacerle daño desde el principio y ella tenía derecho a devolvérsela—, voy a creer la versión de Suigetsu.

Karin se recolocó el antifaz para cubrir sus ojos, que no habían encajado bien la acusación y se estaban llenando de lágrimas.

—No hables de lo que no sabes —ordenó sin darse la vuelta, alejándose de allí.

—No te metas en camas ajenas —contestó Saku entrando sola en la habitación, dando un portazo.

Naruto se había ido a la suya porque no quería estar presente cuando empezara la tormenta; y eso la dejaba en inferioridad de condiciones con Guren y Sasuke, los cuales estaban muy separados el uno del otro. Iba a dejarlos estupefactos con su descaro.

—Se ha ido Karin —observó apoyándose en la pared de la entrada—. ¿Os sirvo yo?

Guren abrió los ojos pasmada y se echó a reír.

Pero a Sasuke no le hacía ninguna gracia. Saku estaba delante de él, con una botella de ron en la mano, vestida de mujer pirata totalmente relajada, igual que lo estaría una gata salvaje oculta detrás de los matorrales, dispuesta a comerse a su presa, pero esperando el momento adecuado.

Le miró de frente, sin reservarse ni una pizca de despecho o de dolor; evaluándolo de arriba abajo como si no valiera nada, o menos que nada.

Dios, las miradas de Saku desarmaban a cualquiera... Y, después, hizo un repaso al corsé deshilado de Guren y al modo en que asomaban los pezones por completo por encima de la prenda.

—¿Quieres hacer un trío? —preguntó Mistress Pain a Saku.

—Yo no. —Sasuke se cruzó de brazos.

«Cómo no, Sasuke y su particular tiento», pensó Saku.

Saku caminó hasta la cama, dejó la botella de ron sobre la mesita y se subió sobre el colchón, cubierto con un cubrecama marrón y blanco, poniéndose de rodillas. Si Sasuke se pensaba que estando con ella iba a acostarse con otras, es que no la conocía en absoluto. Y si, además, el muy cretino creía que se había acostado con Itachi, entonces, ya no solo no la conocía sino que tenía una muy mala imagen de su persona. Enfadada, tiró los mullidos cojines al suelo, para hacer más sitio en la cama.

Estaba en medio de un caso, con un hombre del que había descubierto, recientemente, que estaba enamorada. Y sí, había caído fulgurantemente en sus garras. Y no se avergonzaba.

Pero el caso era más importante que nada y no iba a dejar que otras le amargaran. No tenía por qué pasarlo mal gratuitamente; la tensión del torneo era ya suficiente estrés para ella como para aguantar los escarceos de Sasuke con sus ex-ligues.

Saku, descaradamente, se subió la falda y les enseñó las braguitas rojas, que asomaban a través de las medias de rejilla, moviendo las caderas de un lado al otro.

—¿Quién de los dos será el bucanero valiente que me las quite?

—Te he dicho que no quiero tríos. —Sasuke se acercó a la cama con el rictus severo y recto.

—Ya ves, te tienes que ir, bonita —aseguró Guren con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Saku no parpadeó ni una vez mientras miraba a Sasuke a los ojos. Este se relamió los labios, alimentándose de la visión de la pelirrosa.

—¿Quieres que me... vaya, King? —Saku necesitaba solventar la duda.

¿La quería a ella? ¿O prefería estar con otras?

—Vete, Nala —ordenó Guren.

—La que debe irse eres tú, Guren. —Sasuke no prestó atención al ama mientras pronunciaba aquellas palabras.

Saku tragó saliva y poco a poco bajó su falda hasta que cubrió de nuevo su ropa interior. Vaya, Sasike echaba a Mistress Pain.

—¿Por qué yo? ¡Estaba aquí primero! —exclamó como una cría de diez años.

Fuera lo que fuese lo que había visto en Guren años atrás, Sasuke ya no lo veía. Seguramente, porque la personalidad de Saku borraba todo lo demás y convertía a mujeres como Guren en simples envoltorios de caramelos.

—Te lo he dicho antes: no me quiero acostar contigo. Karin ha tenido la buena educación de largarse cuando se lo he pedido; tú deberías hacer lo mismo. Sé elegante y vete.

La morena decidió que, si se iba, se iría por la puerta grande, porque no iba a pasar por alto la ofensa de Sasuke, ni tampoco que la del pelo rosa saliera victoriosa así como así.

Ella quedaba fuera de la alcoba, pero se encargaría de que ellos tampoco la utilizaran.

—No disimules ahora, King. —Guren tomó su bolso y se dirigió a la puerta de la suite—. Antes de que ella llegara, ya te habías acostado con las dos —guiñó un ojo a Saku, y salió por donde había entrado.

La respiración de Saku se aceleró y apretó los puños para no lanzarse a por Sasuke como una gata y arañarle el apuesto rostro; que era, justamente, lo que le apetecía hacer.

Él puso sus manos en las caderas y la examinó con impaciencia.

—¿Te has acostado con ellas? —preguntó Saku, impasible ante su escrutinio, pero agitada por la última frase de la malvada Ama Switch.

Sasuke arrugó el ceño y su ojos le advirtieron del peligro de seguir ese camino.

—¿Pasaría algo si hubiera sido así?

—Sasuke, no... Ahora no —quería solo una respuesta, ella intentaría creerlo—. Contéstame, por favor.

—¿Por qué debería obedecerte? Tú no me hiciste ni caso cuando te dije que el juego se acababa para nosotros. Preferiste continuar e irte con un amo que no conoces de nada para ponerte en peligro y ayudarle con el mobiliario de su casa. No has tenido consideración para con mi preocupación. Te ha dado igual que yo estuviera histérico todo el día por tu culpa, Lady Nala.

Saku levantó la mano para que se detuviera y cerró los ojos, echando mano de una paciencia que no tenía. No podían hablar allí, no en un hotel reservado por la misma organización.

—Ponte un biquini. Nos vamos a la playa —, Sasuke que había entendido su gesto, también le había leído la mente. Debían salir de allí.

Saku hurgó en su bolsa de viaje, que Sasuke había dejado en el armario ropero esperando a que ella llegara, y escogió un biquini de tríangulos negros sin importarle si él la veía desnuda. ¿Qué más daba ya? El agente se colocó un bañador ancho y largo, azul oscuro, mientras la miraba fijamente y no se perdía un centímetro de su desnudez.

Sin dirigirse una palabra más, ambos tomaron sus toallas y su mal humor, y salieron de la suite.

El hotel villa quedaba muy pegado a la playa. Al salir por la recepción y la entrada, caminaron por la zona de hamacas y piscinas, a través de los puentes de madera y las cabañas cóctel, y llegaron a la arena blanca y lisa del Caribe.

Ella necesitaba remojarse, necesitaba nadar y llegar a un punto en el que estuviera tan cansada que no le apeteciera decirle nada.

Pero, conociéndose, sabía que iban a alzar la voz, que él la incitaría a pelearse, a discutir... A sacar toda la rabia. Y sentía mucha.

Saku se quitó de una patada las zapatillas y dejó caer la toalla de mala manera para dirigirse como un vendaval a darse un chapuzón.

Sasuke hizo lo mismo pero, antes de que Sasuke tocara el agua del mar con sus pies desnudos, la alzó con un solo brazo y se la colocó sobre el hombro.

—¡Bájame ahora mismo! ¡Suéltame!

—¡No te oigo! ¡Los muebles no hablan! —exclamó él dándole un azote en la nalga para, después, lanzarla al mar.

Saku se sumergió y emergió como una sirena vengativa. Como el agua del mar del Caribe no cubría hasta pasados unos cincuenta metros de la orilla, le llegaba por los muslos.

El pelo rosa se pegaba a su cara; y los ojos felinos echaban chispas. Uno de pie delante del otro, como auténticos pistoleros.

Ella echó la melena hacia atrás, soltó un gruñido y se lanzó a por Sasuke con brazos y piernas, furiosa con él..

Sasuke no la vio venir hasta que sintió el hombro de Saku en el estómago y cómo lo empujaba hacia atrás con toda la fuerza que tenía, demasiada para lo pequeña que era. Se desequilibró y ambos se hundieron.

Sasuke le dio la vuelta bajo el agua para levantarse con ella en brazos. La espalda pegada a su pecho, y los brazos oprimiéndole la cintura.

—¡Suéltame!

—¡No!

—¡Eres un... grghksjdhasdjal! —Sasuke la sumergió en el agua.

—¿Soy un qué? —la sacó de nuevo para que tomara aire.

—¡Un cerdo come mie...rfsghdvsjhdgssdaaa!

Sasuke se echó a reír mientras ella pateaba e intentaba golpearle en la cara.

Pero no podía, porque la había inmovilizado.

—Hable bien, señorita Nala.

—¡Un mentiroso folladljkncdkjfhdskfndksjfndsf! —El maldito la volvía a sumergir.

—Lavaremos esa boquita con agua y sal —murmuró mientras la volvía a sacar del agua.

Saku se quedó muy quieta, cogiendo aire, con los ojos cerrados.

—No pelees conmigo, mesita. Estaba deseando que regresaras para estrangularte con mis propias manos, bruja. ¡¿Tienes idea de lo preocupado que he estado?! —gruñó en su oído sin permitir que tocara fondo—. ¡No me vuelvas a hacer esto!

—¡Ja! ¡Ya veo lo preocupado que has estado! ¡Preocupado haciendo un trío!

—¡No!

—¡Lo he visto con mis propios ojos! —protestó ella afectada—. Esperaba que me vinieras a buscar a la pasarela y, en vez de eso... ¡Guren te enseña una foto con su teléfono y tú vas y te la crees!

—¡No la he creído, Saku! —Caminó con ella hasta que el agua les empezó a cubrir. No había barcas alrededor, ni tampoco bañistas. Solo estaban ellos dos, la luna inmensa y las estrellas.

—¡Sí, lo has hecho! —reafirmó con voz llorosa—. ¡Por eso te has puesto a bailar con ella y con Karin, y has dejado que te metieran mano! ¡Y seguro que te has acostado con ellas!

Sasuke la apretó contra su pecho, reteniéndola entre sus brazos.

—Yo no me he creído la foto, Saku —reconoció rotundo pero con suavidad—. Escúchame, por favor... Antes de nada tienes que entender que no puedes volver a alejarte de mí así. ¿Me oyes?

—¡Soy mayorcita, Sasuke! ¡Y soy responsable y competente!

—¡¿Y de qué sirve eso?! La responsabilidad y tu edad no son importantes ante la violencia de unos hombres sádicos, Saku. Soy el agente al cargo y te estaba dando una orden para que detuvieras el juego. Y me desobedeciste... otra vez. ¿Lo comprendes?

—¡¿Y ahora qué?! ¿Volverás a amenazarme diciendo que hablarás con Jiraiya y Spur; dirás que no soy apta? ¿Sabes qué? ¡Me da igual! ¡Después de lo que he descubierto, por mí, que se pudran!

—¿Qué? ¿Qué has descubierto? Hay un límite para todo, Saku.

—Yo conozco mis límites, señor Uchiha. Confío en ellos; pero eres tú quien tiene que confiar en mí.

Sasuke dejó salir el aire que retenía en los pulmones y los sumergió a ambos en el agua, donde ya flotaban por completo y podían nadar.

—Me muero de miedo si te imagino en peligro, Saku.

Ella detuvo sus patadas y cesó su ataque, quedándose lívida e inmóvil entre su abrazo. Asumiendo sus palabras.

—No me he acostado con Itachi —reconoció sometida por su preocupación—. No lo he hecho... Eso es imposible. Es imposible que yo lo haga.

—No vuelvas a desobedecerme, Saku. Este torneo no es un juego, ¿me oyes? —Hundió la nariz en su pelo húmedo—. He pasado el día pensando en que ese amo ruso te hacía todo tipo de cosas y tú no podías resistirte. Odio pensar que otro te ha tocado.

—Hubiera utilizado la palabra de seguridad.

—¿Y si no te hace caso, tonta?

Ella intentó liberarse.

—No me llames tonta.

—Y vas y apareces en el baile, vestida así, bailando y provocando al personal... ¿Qué te has creído que soy? ¿Un puto pelele? ¿Por qué no me respetas?

—No lo he hecho con esa intención. Era la performance que había preparado Itachi.

—No me ha gustado. —Cerró los ojos y apoyó la barbilla en su hombro—. Y después se ha añadido Suigetsu. Te dije lo que había entre él y yo... ¿Por qué juegas con él?

—¡Yo no juego con él! Y tú te has puesto a jugar con Guren. ¿Qué demonios hacía contigo? Yo pensé... A mí tampoco me gusta... —Sus mejillas se sonrojaron—. No me gusta que estés con ella. Sé que Guren ha jugado otras veces contigo, pero mientras estemos juntos en el torneo no aguantaré que tontees con otras. Tengo mi orgullo. Y, para colmo, Karin tiene ganas de provocarme... ¡Y te ha tocado el paquete!

Sasuke sonrió y besó su hombro a modo de disculpa.

—La foto no tuvo nada que ver. Pero no encajo bien que otro amo se te acerque. Suigetsu te ha tocado la teta.

Se quedaron en silencio hasta que Saku dijo:

—Asúmelo, Sasuke —resopló seca—. Estamos en Amos y Mazmorras. Yo tampoco disfruto viendo que todas las amas del torneo quieren violarte. ¿O acaso crees que me es indiferente? Es como estar rodeada de hienas... — Saku se obligó a hacerle la pertinente pregunta—: ¿Por qué te pones celoso? ¿Por qué te importo de ese modo?

Sasuke negó con la cabeza y se encogió de hombros.

—No son celos. Me siento muy responsable de ti. Me preocupo por todo lo que haces y...

—Ya te dije que no necesito un canguro —murmuró decepcionada.

—Y también te dije que me gustas un poco... —confirmó con sus ojos velados de diversión y dulzura.

Saku puso los ojos en blanco. No tenían remedio.

—Esto nos va a volver locos...

—Puede que sí.

Se quedaron callados, nadando, entrelazados en el mar.

—No voy a perdonarte, Saku —dijo él.

—Ni yo a ti —contestó ella con los ojos fijos en la luna.

El agente Uchiha por fin sentía que podía respirar con ella a su lado, en contacto piel con piel. Dios... Esa chica se había apoderado de su alma y no se la iba a devolver.

—No me gusta Guren —enfatizó Saku.

—Ni Karin.

—Ni Karin —confirmó ella.

—A mí ni siquiera me gusta Naruto; y eso que es mi amigo. No me gusta que los hombres te ronden. Me pone nervioso...

—No me rondan —contestó sobrecogida por la sinceridad de su voz.

—Eres una inconsciente, Saku. Todavía no sabes lo que provocas en los demás. Haces que los hombres quieran llevarte a la cama nada más verte.

—Eso no es verdad.

—Y, lo peor, es que no te das ni cuenta. Déjame asegurarme de que Itachi no te ha hecho nada y... —la apretó contra él. Se sentía impotente ante los desafíos abiertos de Saku. ¿Cómo iba a protegerla si se apartaba de su lado?—. Déjame darte tu merecido por lo que me has hecho hoy, o no me quedaré tranquilo...

—Te he dicho que Itachi no me ha tocado. Y no creo que debas castigarme por... Tú te mereces una tunda.

—Chist —La calló con un beso arrollador que hizo que ambos temblaran cubiertos por el agua del mar, que fluía entre ellos libremente, igual que sus emociones. El castigo y el chequeo eran solo una excusa para hacer lo que quería hacer de verdad: tocarla y besarla.

Saku sabía que aquello era un error.

«No lo hagas, tonta. No vuelvas a caer. Sasuke siente cosas por ti, pero no te quiere. Ten cuidado», pero, entonces, él le mordió el labio inferior y la obligó a que rodeara su cintura con las piernas.

Se quedaron cara a cara, nariz con nariz y frente con frente.

—Te necesito —susurró él apasionadamente, con la cara húmeda por el agua, y las pestañas mojadas por las gotas saladas del mar. «Está bien. Disfruta del sexo con él, pero no dejes que entre más. Cúbrete».

Nadaron juntos, entrelazados, hasta que llegaron a una pequeña cala, cobijada de la playa y del mundo en general.

—Tengo mucho que contarte —aseguró Saku entre beso y beso—. Es sobre Itachi.

Sasuke la estiró sobre la arena húmeda, más oscura, de la orilla.

—¿Crees que puede esperar? —preguntó arrancándole la parte de arriba del biquini y estirándose sobre ella, cubriéndola con su enorme cuerpo. Le alzó las manos por encima de la cabeza y no dejó ni una parte de ella sin permanecer en contacto con él.

Saku se dio la vuelta e invirtió los papeles. Esta vez ella estaba encima y él debajo. Entrelazó los dedos con los de él y se sentó sobre su vientre.

—No puede esperar —aseguró la joven. Se inclinó sobre su oído y le dijo—: Escúchame bien, Sasuke: Ino está viva, y la tiene el Amo del Calabozo.

No osó moverse durante los veinte minutos que utilizó Saku para explicarle su entrada en Peter Bay, toda la conversación entre Itachi y Belikov en ruso, la función de Itachi en el torneo y su papel como infiltrado de la SVR; la venta de blancas en Rusia y el hecho de que confluyeran intereses del FBI y de la SVR en un mismo escenario como Amos y Mazmorras. Le explicó lo que le sucedió esa noche a Ino en Nueva York: que la drogaron y fue a parar a manos del ruso. Le dijo que los Villanos estaban formados por miembros de la Old Guard y que esperaban la noche de Walpurgis, que se celebraría al finalizar el torneo, aunque sería un evento privado: solo de los Villanos. Solo entonces, utilizarían a todas las esclavas y esclavos esa noche para sus menesteres. Saku le explicó que los villanos la querían para ese acontecimiento especial y, además, le dejó claro que el director Spurs y el subdirector Jiraiya conocían la ubicación de Ino; pero la habían reasignado en la misión de Itachi, ya que confluían intereses comunes entre ambos países.

El agente permaneció mudo e inmóvil, disfrutando de la seguridad de tener a Saku sobre él pero, sobre todo, del caudal de información que la bella mujer le estaba proporcionando: nombres como Belikov, agencias federales extranjeras como la SVR metidas por medio; un diseñador de popper como Keon, la Old Guard y la noche de Walpurgis como elementos clave de la finalización del torneo; una Sombra Espía; un chivato en el torneo que informara de todos los movimientos entre bambalinas a los Villanos. Ino viva y, parcialmente, a salvo, como todos.

Ino viva. Joder, era la mejor noticia de todas.

Como agente líder no podía vivir tranquilo sabiendo que su amigo Jūgo había muerto en la misión. Y, según le había dicho Itachi a Ino, una mujer encapuchada, un ama, se lo había llevado.

Jūgo había muerto por asfixia. ¿Lo habría matado esa dama misteriosa? ¿Quién era?

—Dios, Saku. —La abrazó con tanta fuerza que Saku se encontró rendida y entregada entre sus brazos. Completamente a su merced—.Ino está viva. ¡Ino está viva! —exclamó más contento.

—Sí. —Sonrió y lo besó en el hombro, en el cuello y en la mejilla—. Pero ha dejado de formar parte de Amos y mazmorras. Ahora trabaja con la SVR.

—Eso no importa. Está aquí, en el torneo... Y lo quiera, o no, estamos en lo mismo. Los Villanos nos llevarán a la culminación de la misión por los dos frentes. —La tomó del rostro y pegó su frente a la de ella—. ¿Tienes idea del peligro que has corrido? Hoy has estado con uno de los tipos que tiene contacto directo con los Villanos. ¿Qué habrías hecho si te hubiese secuestrado, eh? —El miedo le endurecía las facciones.

Tenía razón. Sasuke tenía su parte de razón, pero ser una agente infiltrada de la Ley comportaba riesgos. Arriesgabas la vida por una causa.

—Es mi trabajo, Sasuke —repuso Saku—. Pero hice algo más —sonrió con orgullo.

—¿El qué?

—Cuando Belikov aseguró que Keon se encontraría en la Plancha del Mar para facilitar el popper, me puse en contacto con el equipo estación.

Sasuke se quedó de piedra al oír eso, y todo su cuerpo se endureció. Saku podía haber llamado, tenía un medio de comunicación; y, en vez de llamarlo a él para calmarlo, había hecho lo que le había dado la gana. Como siempre.

—¿Que hiciste qué? —preguntó sin inflexiones.

—Ayer memoricé el teléfono de Shino del HTC y los llamé para que siguieran el quad MGM rojo con el que iba a llegar el traficante. Era el mismísimo Keon quien iba a hacer acto de presencia... Tenían que tomar fotos de la entrega de los paquetes para que hubiera acta del tráfico de estupefacientes. No intervendrían, pues todo debía seguir como hasta ahora, hasta que finalizara el torneo. Itachi me recomendó que no te dijeran nada porque necesitaban absoluta normalidad para seguir con la misión.

—Joder, Saku —Sasuke cubrió sus ojos con el antebrazo y sacudió la cabeza—. Es increíble. No me puedes ocultar esta información. No puedes hacer lo que te dé la gana.

—Sasuke, no hago lo que me da la gana, hago lo que debo. Nuestro objetivo es averiguar dónde se celebra la noche de Walpurgis, porque es como una especie de secreto de estado. No faltará ni un Villano a ese acontecimiento y podremos detenerlos con las manos en la masa.

Él se la quedó mirando estupefacto. Saku le había sorprendido; pero su audacia podría haber acarreado también muchos problemas. Y, no obstante, lo que más le molestaba, era que no había pensado ni un momento en él: ni como jefe, ni como pareja.

—¿No me felicitas, señor? —preguntó pizpireta.

—Así que, en vez de llamarme a mí, que soy tu jefe y quien coordina todos los movimientos con el equipo estación, coges y llamas directamente a Shino. —El tono no era nada aprobatorio.

Saku entrecerró los ojos verdes y lo miró de soslayo.

—Sí.

—¿Sí, Saku? Y en vez de ponerte en contacto conmigo después para decirme que estás bien y tranquilizarme un poco, preparas tu performance con Itachi e Ino... ¿Para qué decirle nada? Que aguante unas horas más atormentado por mí. ¿Es eso lo que pensabas, Saku?

Ella se incorporó para mirarlo bien desde arriba. Los ojos negros de Sasuke amenazaban con tormenta.

Los pechos blancos de Saku miraban hacia adelante y Sasuke tenía una preciosa vista estando abajo. Pero ni esa hermosa visión iba a desviarle de lo que vendría a continuación.

—No... Yo... Yo no he pensado eso en ningún momento. Pensé en avanzar en el caso... Y en agilizarlo todo. ¿No te parece bien lo que he hecho, señor?

—No me parece bien —confesó Sasuke—. Te felicito por tu trabajo, pero no por tu osadía. No puedes asumir tantos riesgos; y no puede importarte tan poco lo mal que yo lo esté pasando cuando una de mis agentes me desobedece en el torneo y se pone en manos de otro amo que, hasta la fecha, no sabíamos hasta qué punto estaba involucrado con los Villanos. Me cabreas, Saku.

—¡Ha sido para bien! —exclamó ella—. Yo al menos he hecho algo de provecho; no como tú, que te pones a bailar y a mirar fotitos de móviles...

¡Plas! Sasuke le dio la vuelta y la puso boca abajo sobre sus piernas. Saku era muy manipulable; y eso le encantaba.

—No pongas en duda mi trabajo, agente —gruñó Sasuke bajándole la braguita del biquini—. ¿Quién te has creído que eres para hablarme así?

Le propinó una tanda de treinta bofetadas en las nalgas, cada una más dura y picante que la anterior, pero nunca sin rayar la violencia. Saku apretó los dientes y las soportó. No podía librarse de Sasuke; y culebrear no servía de nada, así que, si hacerle la disciplina inglesa lo liberaba de parte de la angustia que decía que ella le había provocado, lo aceptaría. Odiaba verlo enfadado con ella o disgustado por algo que ella misma había provocado.

No había sido esa su intención. Pero el arrebato de amo de Sasuke la había tomado por sorpresa.

La joven tembló sobre sus piernas. Ni siquiera le había acariciado el trasero una vez, y la piel ya ardía y clamaba por atenciones más suaves.

Y entonces, Sasuke la levantó, desnuda como estaba, y la apartó de él, con el trasero rojo como una guindilla.

Saku dirigió la mirada hacia Sasuke, que seguía sentado en la arena, estudiando imperturbable su reacción al recibir los azotes y no ser acariciada luego.

—¿Por qué... Por qué me has hecho esto... ? —preguntó furiosa y también excitada. Bajo el despecho, bajo cada palmada, había un anhelo de continuar y hallar la liberación.

—¡¿Por qué?! —Se levantó de un salto con una erección de campeonato bajo el bañador—. ¡¿Por qué, Saku?! ¡Porque no me tienes en cuenta! ¡Era a mí a quien tenías que llamar! ¡No a Shino!

—¡Pero no lo hice! ¡¿Y qué?!

—¡¿Y qué?! ¿No te das cuenta, verdad? No te importo como jefe; desobedeces mis órdenes directas, te pones en peligro sin necesidad... Sé que estás acostumbrada a tomar muchas decisiones en tu trabajo pero, aquí no somos tus marionetas. ¡Yo no soy tu marioneta, tienes que seguir el jodido protocolo!

—¿Para qué? El resultado ha sido el mismo.

—Ah, no, nena —Sasuke sonrió sin ganas—, el resultado, definitivamente, no es el mismo. ¿Quieres que te lo demuestre? ¿Quieres que te demuestre la diferencia entre seguir las normas y no seguirlas?

Saku apretó los dientes y estalló.

—¡Sí! ¡No te entiendo, Sasuke! ¡Deberías estar orgulloso de mí y no ponerte de este modo! ¡Demuéstrame qué hubiera pasado si te hubiera llamado en vez de hacer las cosas tal y como las hice! ¡Lo estoy deseando! —le retó envalentonada.

Sasuke la tomó de la muñeca y la arrastró hasta el agua, justo hasta la altura en la que los cubría por media cintura.

—¿De verdad lo quieres saber? Porque para un amo, y para mí como Sasuke Uchiha, hay una diferencia entre tratarme bien y tratarme mal. Y, si lo haces mal, yo puedo dispensarte lo mismo. Puedo actuar igual y no tener en cuenta tus necesidades.

La acercó a una de las rocas solitarias que separaban la cala del resto de la playa y la obligó a apoyar las palmas de las manos en la negra piedra.

—Agárrate bien, nena. Va a subir la marea.

Sasuke se bajó el bañador y se pegó a su espalda, dándole el calor corporal que no transmitía con sus palabras.

A Saku también le gustaba ese Sasuke. El que se dejaba llevar por los sentimientos y por su visceralidad, y olvidaba por completo que ella era Saku Haruno y que la conocía desde que eran niños. Ahora, la miraba como a una mujer que le volvía loco y a quien le apetecía castigar.

Se mordió el labio inferior cuando la tocó entre las piernas y palpó la humedad que le habían provocado los azotes.

—¿Tienes miedo? —preguntó con la voz ronca, jugando entre sus piernas.

—No me asustas.

—¿Ves? Eres una inconsciente. —Le introdujo tres dedos de golpe hasta el fondo.

Saku se puso de puntillas y echó la cabeza hacia atrás para coger aire por la impresión. Con la otra mano, Sasuke frotó su clítoris al tiempo que metía y sacaba los dedos, con un ritmo pausado y certero. Tocaban lo que tenían que tocar, y rozaban lo que debían de rozar.

Sasuke comprobó que cada vez se dilataba y se humedecía más, hasta que decidió meterle un cuarto dedo, y con el pulgar que le quedaba libre, rozarle el ano.

—Sasuke... —susurró ella, clavando los dedos en la piedra que les hacía de soporte. Ya estaba en el límite—. Por favor... Haz que me corra.

—Te juro que vas a ver la diferencia —le aseguró excitado—. Te dije que los castigos no tienen por qué equilibrarse con orgasmos. Si me enfado, me enfado de verdad, Saku.

Estuvo durante más de media hora penetrándola con los dedos, y acariciándola entre las piernas. Y, cuando Saku estaba a punto de correrse, él se detenía a propósito...

—¡No! ¡No, Sasuke! Por favor... —rogó mojada de sudor y de agua del mar —. Por favor...

—Aquí no hay Sasuke que valga. No has tenido ninguna consideración conmigo, y ya estoy harto —rotaba los dedos y los abría en su interior, y penetraba su otra entrada con el grueso pulgar—. Si quisiera, ahora mismo, Lady Nala, podría meterte el quinto dedo y hacértelo con toda la mano en tu interior. Con el puño. ¿Quieres eso? Es muy impresionante. ¿Lo quieres?

Saku abrió la boca para tomar aire. Quería todo lo que le hiciera para liberarse. Quería correrse. Lo necesitaba. Sasuke se lo hacía con las manos y no le daba tregua. No la dejaba descansar: la empujaba, la estimulaba y cuando estaba a punto... Vuelta a empezar.

—Házmelo, Sasuke. Hazme lo que me dices.

—Muy mal, Lady Nala. No me puedes dar órdenes. No te lo pienso hacer.—A desgana, sacó los cuatro dedos de su interior y mantuvo el pulgar en su entrada trasera.

—No... —protestó Saku, cansada. Que dejara de torturarla, por el amor de Dios.

—Voy a hacértelo por detrás. Vas a ser mía por aquí. Solo mía. —Apartó el dedo, que movía ensanchando su parte trasera taponada, y lo sustituyó por la ancha cabeza de su miembro.

—No... —Puso los ojos como platos—. Espera, eso no va a caber...

—Chist. Claro que sí. —Sasuke se pegó a ella hasta que ni el agua podía correr entre sus cuerpos. Empujó con lentitud pero sin reservar su fuerza, y separó sus nalgas para ver cómo entraba en ese lugar secreto y fruncido—.Relájate.

—No... No puedo... —lloriqueó apoyando la frente en la roca.

—Sí puedes, cariño. —La acarició por delante para hacer la invasión más satisfactoria—. Solo molesta al principio. ¡Arg, joder! —la cabeza había entrado por completo. El anillo de músculos duros lo había engullido.

Saku gritó y apretó las nalgas.

—No, no... Así no. —Sasuke rodeó su vientre con el brazo libre, y con la otra mano le dio calor a su entrepierna, jugando con su botón hinchado y con la entrada cremosa que sus dedos habían dejado atrás—. Tienes que relajar los músculos del trasero... Así, nena. Muy bien. Ayer noche lo hicimos. Ya hemos ejercitado la zona.

—¡El plug era más pequeño! —protestó con un gemido—. ¡Lo tuyo es demasiado!

—Va a entrar, Saku. Mira... —Adelantó las caderas y sintió cómo, poco a poco, toda su erección desaparecía hasta estar completamente inmersa en el recto—. Hasta la empuñadura, Saku.

Ella tenía toda la piel de gallina; las rodillas se sacudían de un lado al otro y el pelo rosa ocultaba su rostro de la mirada de Sasuke.

La mantuvo ensartada y pellizcó sus pezones para rotarlos con fuerza entre los dedos. Ella sintió el tirón en la vagina y también en el recto; como si todo estuviera comunicado.

El amo empezó a moverse de dentro hacia afuera, rotando las caderas, introduciéndose hasta el fondo, para mantener a Saku a punto de liberarse en ese precipicio que haría que volara muy lejos. Pero no le dejaba alcanzarlo y ella estaba llorando por la impotencia y del placer que sentía.

Sasuke la tocaba por todos lados. Su presencia animal marcaba cada rincón de su alma como si fuera de su propiedad. Y lo era. Él no sabía hasta qué punto ella lo era. Y, aunque su castigo estaba estimulándola y le daba muchísimo placer, comprendió que había diferencias entre herirlo de verdad, y solo molestarlo.

Saku no le había molestado con su actitud: le había herido. Se notaba en sus envites poderosos, en sus gruñidos a caballo entre la queja y la reprimenda. Lo captaba en sus manos, que acariciaban solo para castigar, no para calmar.

Y, también, en lo poco que hablaba con ella mientras lo hacían; ni siquiera le miraba a los ojos.

Saku no se consideraba parlanchina en el sexo; de hecho, prefería actuar. Pero Sasuke siempre le había explicado todo; y, en el fondo, siempre era dulce y considerado con ella.

Esta vez no era así. Sabía que le estaba dando placer, pero solo eran dos cuerpos fornicando. Y ella quería más. Siempre querría más.

—Quiero correrme, Sasuke. Estoy a punto desde hace más de un hora... —Y empezaba a sentirse irritada. El agua del mar y las dimensiones de su miembro podían ser una mala combinación.

—Lo que tú quieras no me importa. Igual que todo lo que yo te he pedido y he querido tampoco te ha importado a ti. —El sonido del agua al salpicar entre ellos era enloquecedor. La penetró con más fuerza y tomó su clítoris entre los dedos—. Esta noche no hay salida para ti, preciosa.

—No... —sollozó Saku—. Sí que me importa lo que quieres.

—No. No es verdad. —Sasuke alzó su pierna derecha, dobló las rodillas y abrió más a Saku para poder poseerla mejor.

En esa posición, sentía las embestidas hasta en el estómago; y creía que de verdad la iba a partir en dos. Se sostenía gracias a la roca, porque hubo un momento en que ni siquiera el pie izquierdo tocaba en la arena.

—Oh, madre de Dios... —Se apoyó por completo en el torso de Sasuke y dejó que él hiciera con ella lo que quisiera. Dos embestidas más y se correría. Sentir esa zona de su cuerpo temblar por un inminente orgasmo era algo increíble. El ser humano tenía una educación sexual patética; y Sasuke le estaba enseñando lo ignorante que había sido toda su vida—. No te detengas... Por favor, por favor... No pares, Sasuke...

Sasuke ya no aguantaba más. No iba a correrse tampoco, aunque como amo podría hacerlo, porque Saku se lo tenía bien merecido. Pero no podía. No la dejaría así después de estar tanto rato poseyéndola.

Antes de que ella y él alcanzaran el orgasmo a la vez, se retiró de su interior y se apretó la base con fuerza para no eyacular.

Saku cayó desmadejada sobre la roca, apoyada con las manos, los pechos y la mejilla en ella, respirando agitadamente. Descontrolada y enfadada porque, después de todo, Sasuke había cumplido su promesa.

Lo miró por encima del hombro y vio que él permanecía recortado a través de la noche, con su espléndido cuerpo hinchado y marcado por el esfuerzo, y su erección entre las dos manos; y ni así la cubría por completo.

Ella no sabía si ese castigo se lo merecía o no. En parte sabía que sí.

Pero tener ese conocimiento no la hizo sentirse mejor. Anhelaba el contacto de Sasuke, que le acariciara y le hiciera volar como había hecho cada una de las veces que habían empezado a tocarse. Nunca, jamás, la había dejado en ese estado: abandonada, sola, dolorida y vacía.

Saku se dejó caer al agua, sumergiéndose por completo. Cuando emergió de nuevo, tenía todo el pelo rosa hacia atrás, como una cortina que cubría su espalda. Los ojos verdes no expresaban nada más que un leve desconcierto y mucha frustración.

Ni odio, ni rabia, ni simpatía, ni cariño, ni desdén. Nada.

—Esa es la diferencia, Saku. Esto es un castigo de verdad: el castigo sexual de un amo disgustado con su pareja. Dolor-placer sin orgasmo. No te lo has merecido.

—Entonces... Procuraré no hacerte enfadar la próxima vez, señor — susurró sin reverencia alguna. Como él no le contestó, Saku tragó saliva y se encogió de hombros. Sin decirle nada más, pasando por su lado con el cuerpo laxo, llegó hasta la orilla y se colocó el biquini de nuevo para volver al mar. Sasuke seguía completamente empalmado, con las manos a su alrededor—. ¿Ahora te sientes mejor? —le preguntó mirándolo de reojo y lanzándose de cabeza para nada y huir de él.

Sasuke se hundió en el mar de su miseria personal y gritó bajo el agua. Gritó de impotencia y también de furia contenida.

Saku había hecho un grandísimo trabajo, se lo reconocía; pero había arriesgado demasiado. Y para Sasuke, era muchísimo más importante ella que el jodido caso.

Ahí radicaba el motivo de su ofuscación.

El mar se convirtió en sal para sus heridas. Sal para las heridas de ambos.

Iniciando una potente brazada, siguió a Saku.

Volverían al hotel y hablarían con Naruto sobre todo lo sucedido.


	12. Chapter 12

«De las lágrimas al beso hay un escalofrío».

 _Love is great, love is fine (oh oh oh oh oh)_

 _Out the box, outta line (oh oh oh oh oh)_

 _The affliction of the feeling leaves me wanting more (Oh oh oh oh oh)_

Sasuke llevaba una hora despierto cuando empezó a sonar la canción despertador del torneo. No había dormido nada durante toda la noche.

Saku y él no hablaron después de su encuentro en la cala; y ella había hecho de todo para esquivarle. Cuando llegaron, se metió en la ducha para quitarse el agua del mar; se secó y se fue a dormir con el pelo húmedo.

—Sécate el pelo antes de acostarte o te resfriarás —le había aconsejado él.

—Vuelve a dirigirme la palabra, o a darme una orden y te meteré la lengua por el culo.

Incorregible. Era incorregible. ¿Cómo podía hablarle así después de lo que le había hecho en la cala? Fácil: porque Saku no le temía. Y Sasuke se sentía feliz y eufórico por ello.

Había relaciones de amos y sumisas que extralimitaban la espontaneidad y la libertad de la sumisa, que se autoprohibía muchas cosas para no desagradar al amo y no hacerlo enfadar.

Saku no era de esas, porque Sasuke tampoco era de esos amos. Le gustaban las órdenes y la dominación en la cama. Fuera de ella era un amigo, un compañero, alguien en quien poder apoyarse y con quien poder bromear. O, al menos, eso pretendía. Pero en la alcoba, era el rey y el soberano, y Saku su esclava.

La frustración de no correrse era difícil de sobrellevar; pero sabía que a su joven compañera le pesaba más el haber sido censurada en sus actos que el que él la hubiera dejado con el tremendo calentón. Pero no podía estar tan pendiente de ella. Debía seguir con la misión.

Como a quien madruga Dios le ayuda, Sasuke había aprovechado el tiempo.

Salió del hotel y acordó en encontrarse con Shino en la playa del resort.

Previamente, lo había llamado desde el baño y había pedido que revisara todos los teléfonos que tenía Guren en el móvil.

A Sasuke le había sorprendido muchísimo que Mistress Pain tuviera llamadas ocultas tan recientes . Esperaba que la estación base pudiera indagar las llamadas y averiguar de dónde venían. Además, se repetían dos números de móvil; y Shino podría rastrearlos también.

Pero, sobre todo, quería encontrar al supuesto topo que había inventado aquel montaje sobre Saku e Itachi. ¿Qué habían pretendido con ello? ¿Y por qué?

Se fue a dar un chapuzón y dejó el teléfono de Guren sobre su toalla junto con un pequeño botecito, donde había orinado la noche anterior, para que Shino, que se hacía pasar como reponedor de hamacas, los recogiera, lo abriera y lo analizara.

Había amanecido muy nublado, y el tiempo amenazaba con una de esas tormentas tropicales que, a veces, caía sobre las Islas Vírgenes. Sasuke lo agradeció, porque el sol de los útlimos días había sido aplastante.

Al cabo de media hora, cuando regresó de su sesión de natación marina, tenía de nuevo el teléfono de Guren sobre la toalla.

Después de eso, regresó a la villa resort y dejó el Samsung de Mistress Pain en recepción. Seguro que Guren se daría cuenta esa misma mañana de que no lo tenía en el bolso; y lo primero que haría sería preguntar en recepción por si lo habían encontrado.

A continuación, Sasuke encargó el desayuno para que lo subieran a la habitación. Ya lo habían traído; y él lo había preparado todo para que almorzaran juntos en la amplia terraza privada de la que disponían en su suite.

Admiró el dulce rostro de Saku mientras dormía. Aquella mujer era, en realidad, una mezcla entre bruja y hada. Su pelo rosa reposaba como un manto de seda sobre la almohada, y sus labios, rosados y esponjosos, hacían dulces movimientos inconscientes. Se había dormido con otra almohada entre las piernas, abrazándola, para recibir un poco de la calidez que él le había arrebatado hacía unas horas.

Ella tampoco había podido dormir demasiado. La había escuchado gemir y frotarse contra el colchón. Y sudaba... Sudaba como si aquella suite fuera el mismísimo infierno.

—¿Necesitas agua, Saku? —le había preguntado solícito, retirándole el pelo húmedo del rostro.

—Necesito que me dejes en paz —le había contestado ella.

Como amo, no tenía problemas en lidiar con su mal humor. Un amo tiene que castigar cuando la sumisa no se porta bien y lo desafía. Sin embargo, no llevaba bien lo de castigar a Saku, porque él siempre quería llegar al final con ella; le encantaba hacerle el amor y que ambos culminaran. Y, esa noche, ninguno de los dos había llegado. A él también le dolían los testículos.

Aun así, que Saku no lo tuviera presente le había encolerizado mucho; porque no comprendía cómo él podía pensar en ella tanto y, en cambio, ella lo hacía tan poco en él.

Repasó las imágenes vía satélite que emitía el HTC, provenientes de las señales de las pequeñas cámaras que había colocado el equipo base por todas las Islas Vírgenes. Como se emitía todo a tiempo real, podía observar qué embarcaciones entraban y salían de los puertos... Por ahora, no había movimientos extraños de ningún tipo. Llegaban cruceros, y yates privados y,por supuesto los ferris de las islas. Pero los chicos ya vigilaban a todo el que desembarcaba y, por el momento, no se disparaba ninguna alarma.

Por el rabillo del ojo vio que Saku se incorporaba en la cama, lo miraba y, sin darle los buenos días se iba directa al baño.

Sasuke sonrió con la vista fija en el teléfono y esperó a que saliera para hablar con ella.

Seguía enfadada y disgustada. Frustrada.

No sabía lo que le había hecho Sasuke pero todavía sentía las manos a través de su cuerpo; y a él... A él, en su interior. Continuaba ahí, moviéndose sin clemencia, marcándola como un hierro cadente.

Aquel ron llevaba algo... La bebida debía tener algún tipo de estupefaciente o droga afrodisíaca, porque la hipersensibilidad de su piel no era normal.

Se lavó los dientes, se peinó y se puso por primera vez el corsé de mariposa monarca que había comprado Sasuke en la boutique de Nueva Orleans. Para combinar la liviana y fresca prenda, se puso unos shorts negros y aquellas botas que mantenían sus pies destapados y frescos todo el día, aunque cubrieran sus tobillos y parte de sus gemelos.

Un poco de rímel por ahí, crema para el sol que no hacía por allá, brillo de labios, sombra de ojos, kohl y... voilà. Saku Haruno se había convertido de nuevo en Lady Nala, dispuesta a plantar frente al mundo de los domines y los sumisos y al amo más sin vergüenza y cruel de todos.

Salió del baño y tomó la mochila que el día anterior habían abierto los malditos Monos voladores. Esta vez, la cerró bien, con las cartas que habían conseguido en la última jornada, y buscó las dos llaves que ya tenían.

Una más y tendrían la final asegurada.

—Si buscas las llaves las tengo yo —anunció Sasuke desde la terraza—. Ven aquí, Lady Nala, y toma el desayuno conmigo.

Él retuvo el aire en los pulmones al verla con uno de los corsés que le había comprado en House of Lounge. Era tan hermosa y elegante como una mariposa de verdad. Los hombres iban a enloquecer al verla, tal y como él caía a sus pies, absolutamente sometido por su belleza.

Saku le miró con frialdad y se dirigió a la terraza sin prestar mucho interés al copioso desayuno que había pedido Sasuke.

—¿Por qué desayunamos aquí?

Sasuke carraspeó para poder hablar de nuevo.

—Porque ayer utilizamos la carta del Amo del Calabozo y nos dio una pista sobre dónde estaba la caja sin pasar por pruebas ni nada por el estilo. No nos hace falta bajar para escuchar al enano de pelo blanco y ojos azules.

—¿Y ya sabes dónde está?

—Sí, creo que sí. Saldremos de aquí en unos veinte minutos, que es cuando el amo aparece en la pantalla y da las instrucciones de la jornada.

—De acuerdo, señor.

—Siéntate conmigo y come algo. He pedido de todo; el bufé completo... Mira —destapó una pequeña cazuela con crêpes calientes. Señaló el pan con tortilla, las frutas tropicales y los botes de mermelada—. Tiene todo una pinta excelente.

—No tengo hambre —era la verdad. No tenía hambre. Seguía sintiéndose extraña, demasiado estimulada y de malhumor—. Solo tengo sed.

Sasuke tapó la cazuela de nuevo y se levantó del sillón de mimbre, preocupado por ella. Tomó su rostro para estudiarlo con atención.

—¿Cuánto ron bebiste ayer? —preguntó observando sus pupilas.

—Una botella y media de cajún Spice—contestó relamiéndose los labios.

—Creo que pusieron algo en las bebidas; una especie de popper líquido—aseguró él.

—Me lo imaginaba...

—Yo no bebí tanto como tú. —Un músculo palpitó en su barbilla y el arrepentimiento se hizo visible en él. Ella, con afrodisíaco la noche anterior; y él, sin cubrir sus necesidades. Menudo castigo había sufrido la pobre—.¿Cómo te encuentras ahora?

—¿Tú qué crees? Me siento rara... —Se frotó los brazos, alejándose de él y sentándose en la mesa—. No he dormido nada bien. Me moría de calor.

—Debí imaginarme que era por la sustancia... —se lamentó pasándose la mano por la barbilla.

—Sí, seguro que es solo por eso —murmuró en voz baja. «No por todo lo que me hiciste en la cala para luego dejarme sin nada, ¿verdad?».

Sasuke se sentó a su lado y, sin pedirle permiso, la tomó de la cintura y la colocó sobre sus piernas. Saku ni siquiera iba a protestar. ¿Para qué hacerlo? No podía con Sasuke.

—Voy a desajustarte el corsé. Tienes que comer un poco y beber mucha agua —le explicó quitándole los corchetes superiores—, para que te pase el efecto. No... No pensé que habías bebido tanto... —Sasuke rozó sus brazos, y masajeó su nuca y su cuello haciéndole presión, acariciándola—. ¿Por qué no me dijiste que te encontrabas tan mal?

—No me toques, señor —se levantó de su regazo y se sentó en la silla contraria. Se llenó el vaso vacío de zumo de naranja natural y cogió un cruasán para untárselo con mantequilla y mermelada. ¿Para qué iba él ahora a prestarle atención? Después del escarmiento nocturno, no le apetecía mimos de ningún tipo. La confundía; y si realmente la había castigado, debería mantener el castigo y no cambiar de parecer al día siguiente—. ¿Por qué no te dije que me encontraba así? Porque me castigaste por portarme mal —contestó sarcástica—, ¿y de qué iba a servir decirte que necesitaba que me tocaras? Te lo había suplicado en la cala, y lo hiciste; pero no como yo quería así que, para no aguantar otra vez el mismo tormento, decidí callarme y sufrir en silencio.

—Pero es que esto no es una jodida hemorroide para sufrirlo en silencio—contestó exasperado—. Tienes droga en la sangre —le acusó con dureza.

—Ya no importa. No quiero hablar más.

—Estás enfadada conmigo —certificó Sasuke—. ¿Comprendes por qué estás así?

—Sí. Mi cabreo se llama gatillazo. —Mordió el cruasán, sin mirarlo ni una vez a los ojos.

—Bueno, yo no lo llamaría así, exactamente. ¿Y comprendes por qué me hiciste enfadar? ¿Entiendes por qué te castigué?

Saku se estaba acongojando y no lo entendía. ¿Por qué le sucedía eso? Quería hacerse la fuerte y la indiferente; y estaba consiguiendo justo lo contrario. Mierda, tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas, y empezaban a caerle por las mejillas.

—No... Nena... —Sasuke se arrodilló en el suelo, entre sus piernas, pero Saku no permitió que él las tocara, y las recogió sobre el sillón. Un amo adoraba las lágrimas de su sumisa cuando se deslizaban en las prácticas y en los castigos, sobre todo, después de alcanzar los orgasmos múltiples.

Pero no en ese momento. Saku lloraba porque se sentía mal y quebrada; y, aunque la droga tenía mucho que ver en su estado emocional, él también era responsable de ello—. Háblame... por favor. —Después de un castigo, las sumisas y sumisos podían caer en una especie de estado emocional opaco y depresivo. Eran muchas sensaciones las que se vivían durante una sesión pero, después, con el paso de las horas, se recuperaban. Ella vivió una sesión de las grandes la noche anterior, sin necesidad de pinzas, ni de latigazos, ni tampoco de electroshooks. Sólo él, en su interior, alargando la agonía y tocándola por todos lados. La peor tortura no era la que incluía el dolor-placer, la peor tortura era la que te obligaba a sentir tanto placer que te producía dolor.

Saku retiró el rostro lloroso y observó el increíble y romántico paisaje que ofrecía aquella terraza. No podía hablar con él, ni siquiera podía mirarlo. La irritación y la impotencia pugnaban en su interior como dos púgiles. ¿Cómo hacer callar a su cuerpo? ¿Cómo ignorarlo cuando se sentía tan vivo? Fácil: dividiéndose y llorando como estaba haciendo en ese momento.

¿Cómo pedirle a Sasuke que dejara de estar enfadado con ella y, a la vez, tener ganas de discutirse con él y de gritarle? ¿Cómo exigirle que reconociera su trabajo y la alabara, en vez de recriminarla por su inconsciencia?

¿Cómo pedirle que la quisiera y la amara, sin quedar en evidencia por ello, cuando veía que el amor que Sasuke podía sentir por ella no tenía nada que ver con el que ella sentía por él? ¿No se daba cuenta de que le estaba girando la cabeza del revés?

Sí. Estaba de acuerdo. Era muy inconsciente e impredecible; pero sus acciones reportaban resultados. Resultados que, hasta ahora, ni Naruto ni Sasuke habían logrado.

—No tengo nada que decirte —aseguró Saku—. Ya sé que, haga lo que haga, todo lo verás mal. Si no pasa antes por tu filtro, entonces, no vale. Así funcionas. Ayer me zurraste y me hiciste todo eso solo porque no te avisé a ti antes que a los demás.

—No es cierto. ¡No es por eso, joder! Eres muy injusta conmigo. Tú eres la última persona que debería acusarme de ese modo porque, precisamente, haces y deshaces a tu antojo; y yo no soy ni la mitad de duro que debería de ser con alguien como tú.

—Sí —murmuró sorbiendo el zumo y haciendo pucheros—, pero luego bien que me das mi merecido, ¿verdad, señor?

Sasuke la arrinconó, colocando una mano a cada brazo del sillón. La miró fijamente, exigiendo que ella le prestara atención.

—Mírame, maldita sea —rugió ofendido, con la vena de la frente hinchada

—. ¡Mírame!

Saku giró el rostro hacia él, como si su voz le aburriera.

—¿Sabes los esfuerzos que estoy haciendo por controlarme contigo? ¿Lo sabes?

—Yo no te he pedido que te controles, señor.

—¿Crees que no sé cómo te sientes?

—No —negó ella en rotundo—. No sabes cómo me siento.

—Sí, sí que lo sé. Porque yo estoy igual de frustrado que tú. ¿Crees que no deseo desnudarte y hacerte el amor? ¿Acaso piensas que me sentí satisfecho en la cala? Te castigué, sí. Y me castigué a mí cuando no debería hacerlo. Pero quería compartir el dolor contigo. ¡Debería poder castigarte sin problemas y que no me importara si lloras o no; porque, ¡si eres mi sumisa, debo disciplinarte y hacerte ver lo que haces mal! ¡Y en cambio, me importa! ¡Me importa todo de ti, maldita sea! ¡¿Qué crees que quiere decir eso?!

—No lo sé. —Se encogió de hombros—. Ya no sé cómo actuar contigo.

—No... —susurró asustado—. No quiero que actúes. Quiero que seas como eres; pero solo te pido que colabores conmigo. Que tengas en cuenta que no soy solo tu amo. Soy... Yo soy más de lo que crees, y más de lo que te demuestro —reafirmó—. Y tú eres para mí mucho más de lo que te imaginas. Maldita sea —sacudió la cabeza. No podía destaparse en medio del caso, no podía expresar la grandeza de sus sentimientos por ella—, yo...

—¿Tú, qué? ¿Qué me imagino, Sasuke? —esta vez sí lo miró a los ojos, esperando una contestación honesta—. ¿Qué soy para ti? No tengo ni idea, no me imagino nada. No sé si soy una amiga, solo una compañera o una sumisa... Dices que sientes cosas y me confundes. Pero eso no es gran cosa, porque yo también siento cosas por mis padres, mis amigos, mi hermana y mi camaleón.

—Nunca te he mentido. Jamás le he dicho a nadie cosas como las que te he dicho a ti. Si digo que siento cosas, las siento de verdad.

—Claro, hasta que luego te despiertas al día siguiente y dices que no teacuerdas. —Hacía referencia a la noche de borrachera en Nueva Orleans.

Sasuke endureció la mandíbula.

—¿Quieres empujarme de verdad? ¿Me presionas? Hazlo, y verás que el auténtico Dragón de la Mazmorra soy yo. Tú... —Intentó hablarle con dulzura y comprensión—. Eres demasiado especial —sus ojos penetraron en los de ella y se quedaron ahí clavados—. Demasiado especial para mí.

Odiaba las adivinanzas. ¿Por qué Sasuke no admitía la verdad? ¿Por qué no reconocía que la quería pero no lo suficiente como para entregarle ese corazón de amo? Le costaba demasiado abrirse; y eso solo quería decir una cosa: que no sentía suficiente como para hacerlo, ¿no?

—¿Qué tipo de persona especial soy para ti? —preguntó insegura e intrigada.

—Demasiado especial para que otro amo se te lleve delante de mis narices porque tú decidas que así debe de ser e ignorar mis órdenes. Demasiado especial como para estar todo un día al borde de un ataque de nervios porque no sé si estarás pasándolo mal o si te están haciendo algo que tú no quieres que te hagan; y, definitivamente, eres más especial de lo que yo esperaba. Mucho más. Pero este no es un buen momento... para nosotros. No lo es para mí. No puedo con esto —repuso nervioso—; no puedo concentrarme contigo.

—¿Cómo? —Saku se tomó las piernas con los brazos y apoyó la barbilla en sus rodillas, intentando protegerse de lo que Sasuke quería decirle y no le decía—. ¿Que no es un buen momento? ¿Un buen momento para qué? — preguntó perdida—. Yo no he venido para ser una distracción. He venido por lo mismo que tú, King.

—Has venido para atormentarme, bruja. —Hundió las manos en su melena y acercó el rostro al de ella.

Ambos sabían que no podían hablar con total libertad en las instalaciones del hotel; y, a no ser que encontraran un lugar retirado y recóndito como el de la cala, no podrían seguir con aquella conversación sin desvelar más de la cuenta.

—Haz el favor de portarte bien, Nala. Y deja de hacerme sufrir.

Saku parpadeó, aturdida. No quería hacerle sufrir. Solo quería ayudarle, y quería demostrarle tanto a él como a sí misma que, además de una sumisa y de una compañera de juegos, era también una agente de verdadera vocación. Una policía enamorada hasta el tuétano del agente al cargo de Amos y Mazmorras.

—¿Qué... Qué quieres de mí, Sasuke? —preguntó en voz muy baja y cansada, alzando la mano temblorosa hasta los labios de él. No quería seguir haciéndose ilusiones pensando que Sasuke podía tener sentimientos por ella. El comportamiento de él, a veces, la desequilibraba y la hacía pensar que podía ser posible... Pero necesitaba estar segura.

«Todo. Lo quiero todo, Saku. Te quiero a ti por completo, entregada y confiada a mí».

—Necesito espacio y, ante todo, que confíes en mí. No puedo decirte más, Lady Nala. Ahora no.

—¿Ahora no? —asombrada y confusa pasó los dedos por su barbilla—. ¿Es que hay un momento justo y adecuado para decir las cosas importantes? —Se desilusionó de golpe—. ¿Hay un momento para ser honesto y sincero?

—Lo hay, créeme. Pero tiene que ser fuera de aquí. Cuando todo este juego acabe. Entonces sabrás la verdad; mientras tanto, por favor —suplicó—, permanece a mi lado y no me desobedezcas más.

Saku miró a Sasuke de frente y dejó caer la mano hasta apoyarla en las piernas.


	13. Chapter 13

Hola! Aquí estan los capítulos del día de hoy y debo decirles que este capítulo es algo... ¿raro? ¿especial? no lo se, pero Sasuke la pasara mal, muuuuuy mal jajajaja. Que lo disfruten.

* * *

«En la sumisión y la dominación, como en la vida, siempre hay penalidades».

 _Annaberg/Gwynneth-Cita del Umbra_

 _Territorio de los Orcos y la Reina de las Arañas_

 _Pantalla suma de personajes: 90 puntos_

Habían construido jaulas de pájaro flotantes, que quedaban sobre sus cabezas, unidas por escaleras metálicas, a través de las cuales caminaban los Orcos, las crías de las arañas y la Reina, de un lado al otro, comprobando que estaba todo en orden. Se reían y gritaban excitados por la nueva jornada de dominación y sumisión.

Saku miraba hacia arriba y abría la boca anonadada. Pero si dirigía la mirada hacia abajo, su estupefacción era la misma: potros, cruces, cadenas que colgaban de las jaulas para que pudieran alzar a los sumisos, sillas de tortura, camas redondas y camillas de sujeción...

Todos los amos golpearon las escaleras metálicas que llevaban a las jaulas cuando vieron entrar a la pareja, que se había erigido como la favorita para ganar la competición. Ese fue el modo de recibirlos, pero también de alertarlos de que iban a ir a por ellos en cuanto tuvieran la posibilidad.

Daban miedo y, a la vez, no podían apartar la vista de ellos. Vestían de cuero y látex negro. Las mujeres llevaban colas altas, los hombres, el pelo suelto, sin máscaras, sin nada que les ocultara el rostro... Allí no había que esconderse de nada. Lo más espectacular eran los arneses de gladiador con los que todos iban caracterizados: rodeaban el torso, las caderas y la cintura con tiras negras de cuero, pero no cubrían los pechos, ni los de ellas ni los de ellos.

Karin era la única que sí se cubría; y Saku no entendió por qué. Tal vez porque la Reina de las Arañas no se mostraba ante cualquiera... La pelirroja se agarró a los barrotes de una de las jaulas, y coló el rostro entre ellos para estudiarla como haría un halcón.

Ambas se miraron la una a la otra, aunque Saku no vio esta vez el creciente desdén que había entre ellas días atrás. Karin solo la miró; y después repasó a Sasuke, sin hambre. Estaba estudiándolos, valorándolos como pareja.

En otra jaula, golpeando el mango de su flogger contra los barrotes, se hallaba Suigetsu como Orco castigador. Y no dejaba de sonreírle con amabilidad, como intentando tranquilizarla. Para Saku, era mucho peor ver ese gesto condescendiente en aquel amo cuyas sonrisas nunca llegaban a sus ojos; por eso no se podía conmover. El cuerpo elegante y marcado de Suigetsu se hacía dueño de la jaula, que pretendía retenerle. Dejó caer el cuello hacia atrás y rugió como un animal.

Sasuke y Saku tomaron asiento entre las gradas. Cuando llegaran las veinte parejas de amos protagónicos que quedaban, empezaría el espectáculo. Y el espectáculo fue sublime.

Llovía.

Las parejas que tenían dos llaves en su poder, querían seguir jugando y, aunque perdieran los duelos, se entregaban a las Criaturas con total abandono, sin utilizar en ningún momento la palabra de seguridad. Todavía quedaba un día más de torneo; y si conseguían otro cofre podrían clasificarse para la final. Y llegar a la final de Dragones y Mazmorras DS era algo demasiado valioso.

Las performances que se ofrecían eran escandalosas. Una mujer para cuatro hombres. Cuatro mujeres para uno. Azotes, latigazos, pinzas... Uno de los Orcos cogió a dos sumisas y les puso a ambas un montón de pinzas de la ropa unidas por un cordel. Cuando las tuvo todas bien colocadas, les preguntó:

—¿Preparadas?

Ellas asintieron, nerviosas y excitadas. Y el amo hizo ¡Zas! Tiró de los cordeles a la vez y las pinzas salieron disparadas de la carne de las sumisas, así, de golpe. Saku habría jurado que mientras gritaban se estaban corriendo de placer. ¿Cómo era posible?

No... Ella no se iba a engañar. No creía poder llegar al orgasmo si le hacían eso. Eso era doloroso. Pero ahí radicaba la tolerancia al dolor de cada sumiso; y ella aguantaba unas cosas, pero no otras.

Una pareja de amo y sumisa estaba colgada de la cadena boca abajo. Las crías de las arañas les azotaban y, mientras tanto, ellos se besaban y gemían. Él tenía una vela roja prendida en el ano y toda la piel de la espalda con gotas de cera ya secas.

Y luego había un Amo Presto, el que tenía el objeto de la electricidad, jugando con su sumisa, pasándole un magiclick por el cuerpo, que era como un encendedor que se prendía y proporcionaba descargas eléctricas.

Los gritos, los llantos, los gemidos... Todo mezclado en una orgía de sexo y de dolor. BDSM auténtico.

Durante esos días, Saku había leído por encima algunas novelas románticas eróticas de BDSM de esas que le había recomendado Fu. Su iPad había echado fuego desde entonces.

Sí, estaban bien. Eran entretenidas y hacían que una deseara ese tipo de experiencias. Pero no representaban lo que eran en realidad esos juegos sexuales ni las relaciones entre sus parejas.

Algunos libros hablaban de simples juegos eróticos y, si además añadían perfiles de hombres millonarios que trataban como una reina a sus sumisas, aunque luego les daban algún azote, era normal que cauSarin furor y que la gente quisiera practicar ese BDSM creyendo que era la auténtica dominación y sumisión.

Pero nada más lejos de la realidad.

La dominación y la sumisión iban mucho más allá. Ella estaba en un auténtico torneo, con parejas de auténticos amos y sumisos; y lo que hacían ahí era de todo menos una novela romántica. Y, sin embargo, hacían todo eso porque confiaban en los demás a ciegas. ¿Y eso no era un tipo de amor? Entregarse, darse de aquella manera... Guau, era estremecedor.

Saku miró a Sasuke de reojo. Sasuke encajaba en el papel de amo, sin lugar a dudas. Desprendía poder, seguridad e inflexión por los cuatro costados; aunque fuera de la intimidad podía ser una excelente compañero. Un hombre deseable en la cama y fuera de ella.

Y ese hombre la había rechazado.

Así había sido de crudo. Sentía cosas, pero no lo que ella sentía por él. Si eso no era un rechazo, entonces, ¿qué lo era? Y él todavía creía que tenían una conversación pendiente.

Ella no lo creía. «¿Me quieres? No, no te quiero». Si después de eso confiaba en que quedaba algo por decir, entonces el grado de estupidez que el amo barra agente barra rompecorazones había alcanzado en ese torneo lo ascendía a Máster del Universo.

Observó su rostro recortado por la luz del sol. El peinado al estilo militar, el surco de su barbilla, su ceja partida, aquellos ojos... Su concentración y su aprobación ante lo que estaba viendo. Y lo moreno que estaba...

Sasuke era un pecado; y ella había sido un tonta pecadora por reconocer que estaba enamorada de él. Pero si había algo que no se podía amordazar, ni esposar, ni atar, ese era su corazón. Y, al menos, nadie podría decirle que no había sido valiente al ofrecérselo a Sasuke en bandeja.

Aunque se lo hubiera roto.

Llegó el momento en el que las cinco parejas que habían encontrado el cofre, debían hacer acto de presencia ante el Amo del Calabozo.

Saku y Sasuke, que se quedaron para el final, no querían utilizar ninguna carta más porque pensaban dársela a Naruto y Mei, a los que todavía les faltaba encontrar una llave para llegar a la culminación del torneo. El Amo del Calabozo de la zona de Gwynneth, un armario de piel oscura, rastas y ojos grises llamado Snake, felicitó a Sasuke y Saku, Brutus y Olivia y Cam y Lex, tres de las cinco parejas que ya se habían clasificado para la final contra los Villanos.

Sasuke le había dicho que Snake era un amo de Chicago, y que entre sus especialidades estaba el uso de la cera y los electrodos con pinzas.

Saku guardó esa información en el apartado «cosas que quiero olvidar inmediatamente» y le presentó el cofre vacío.

Snake sonrió. Tenía las dos paletas superiores un pelín separadas; y eso hizo que Saku, inconscientemente, se paSari la lengua por las suyas.

—¿Qué haréis con las cartas que ya no podréis utilizar? Mañana no tenéis por qué jugar en el torneo... Ya estáis clasificados.

Las otras dos parejas no quisieron ceder nada y devolvieron sus objetos al Oráculo. Pero Saku, por haber sido pareja de Naruto, decidió en deferencia hacia él, darle todo lo que había recaudado en los tres días de torneo.

—Hemos decidido ceder las cartas a Ama Mei y Tigretón —explicó Sasuke.

—Entonces, que se acerquen los elegidos.

Mei, que estaba roja por los esfuerzos realizados en los duelos con Naruto y tenía su cola de dominatrix ladeada, arrastraba por el collar de sumiso al agente infiltrado, haciéndole todo tipo de mimos y carantoñas después de recibir los castigos a manos de las crías de la Reina de las Arañas.

Se acercó al Amo del Calabozo y miró con agradecimiento a la pareja de leones.

—Os lo agradecemos —reconoció Mei.

Saku y Sasuke asintieron y sonrieron a Naruto.

La enorme pantalla de cine en la que, hasta ahora, solo se reflejaba la puntuación necesaria para la suma de personajes y las mejores performances del torneo, se apagó para, al encenderse de nuevo, mostrar la imagen de un grupo de personas sentadas en tronos dorados, con máscaras blancas venecianas y túnicas negras. Tras ellas, había un impresionante dragón dorado que debía medir unos diez metros de alto. La cámara enfocó a un hombre que iba excelentemente caracterizado de Venger, el malo malísimo de Dragones y Mazmorras. Este, en su papel, miró fijamente a la pantalla dibujando una sonrisa diabólica con sus labios negros y sus colmillos, que Saku deseó que fueran empastes. Una sombra negra realzaba sus ojos completamente oscuros, sin nada de esclerótica alrededor. Solo se le veía el rostro blanco y pálido, porque cubría su cabeza y su cuerpo una especie de traje rojo de hombre rana. Por la espalda le nacían dos alas de murciélago completamente extendidas. Tenía incrustrado, a la altura de la sien izquierda, un único cuerno rojo.

Una voz en Off dio un mensaje a los participantes:

«Queridos amos y amas: En la cena de inauguración del torneo, la Reina de las Arañas os dijo que los Villanos íbamos a proponer una prueba colectiva a todas las parejas participantes, y no sabríais ni cómo ni cuándo apareceríamos».

Saku y Sasuke miraron la pantalla con muchísima atención. Entre los Villanos había hombres y mujeres, a tenor de las formas que cubrían las túnicas. Y había unas cincuenta personas.

¿Serían todos los miembros de la Old Guard? ¿Serían las personas que financiaban el torneo? Parecía que estaban en una especie de gruta o de cueva.

«Ese momento ha llegado. Queremos que todos los participantes, y los que han sido eliminados y están en las gradas del torneo, se unan por grupos de amos protagónicos y jueguen con las criaturas. Queremos grupos de Amo Hank, Eric, Bobby, Shelly, Presto y Diana, con sus sumisos y sumisas».

Saku no quería jugar con las criaturas.

Sasuke no permitiría que ella jugara con nadie.

Tenían un gran problema.

«A las parejas que ya tienen su entrada para la final, les vamos a proponer un reto. No tenéis que jugar con los demás ni lo haréis aquí, en el castillo de los Orcos».

Venger no abría la boca para nada, pero sonreía ante cada palabra que la voz en off pronunciaba.

«La pareja formada por Brutus y Olivia se irá a la fábrica de azúcar. Allí les espera un grupo de Orcos y un grupo de Crías. La otra pareja, formada por Cam y Lex, se dirigirán al molino. Y Lady Nala y King Sasuke deberán ir a la mazmorra. Sorprendednos y demostrar que sois dignos de enfrentaros a nosotros».

Sasuke frunció el ceño. Estaban obligados a obedecer las órdenes de los Villanos, y le jodía sobremanera que ahora, que ya estaban clasificados, tuvieran que jugar una última vez bajo sus reglas. Tiró de la cadena de perro de Saku y la acercó a su cuerpo.

—Esto no me gusta —murmuró.

Saku se encogió de hombros. A ella tampoco; pero esta vez sí que no podían decir que no, o les ponían a los dos de patitas en la calle. Y estaban a veinticuatro horas de enfrentarse cara a cara con los Villanos y obtener toda la información que pudieran de ellos. No iba a echar todo el trabajo por tierra ahora. Y tampoco iba a permitir que los recelos de Sasuke destruyesen todos los esfuerzos realizados, durante casi un año y medio, por Ino,Jūgo, Ten Ten y Naruto.

—Tenemos que pasar por el aro, amo. No nos queda otra opción. Y recuerda que, al no haber entrado como pareja, no tenemos edgeplay.

—Siempre queda una opción. La palabra de seguridad, Lady Nala.

—King lion —contestó enervada—, a estas alturas sabes que no me pienso echar atrás. No tenemos nada que perder. —Le guiñó un ojo y sonrió—. Juguemos. No tengo miedo. Juguemos.

Pero Sasuke sí tenía mucho que perder, aunque Saku no lo entendía porque no había sido claro con ella.

Tenían que jugar y aceptar el rol que los Villanos habían preparado para ellos.

Jugarían.

Dungeon Annaberg/ Mazmorra

Una celda sobrecogedora llamada mazmorra se ubicaba en la parte sur de los terrenos de Annaberg, construida en el interior de la montaña. Estaba bastante retirada de las otras zonas de acción. Los barrotes se habían oxidado con el paso del tiempo y todavía había marcas y permanecían algunos de los grilletes utilizados para los esclavos de antaño. Todo tipo de plantas trepadoras, desde las híbridas de té a algunas rosas, cubrían la piedra de la entrada en forma de arco, ocultando aquel lugar oscuro y restrictivo de los ojos críticos del mundo. ¿Cómo unas plantas tan bonitas nacían en un lugar que restringía el crecimiento de las personas?

Posiblemente, porque lo mejor de las personas debería emerger en la adversidad.

Siglos atrás, mujeres, hombres y niños habían sido esclavizados en contra de su voluntad, encerrados en mazmorras como aquella. En la actualidad, ellos lo hacían voluntariamente, igual que el resto de practicantes de BDSM, porque sabían que, si los encadenaban, era para obtener placer.

Los tiempos cambiaban; y la gente evolucionaba de un modo incomprensible, pensó Saku cuando se abrió la celda.

Un Orco y una cría de la Reina esperaban a Saku y a Sasuke tras una mesa camilla de hierro, con sujeciones en las esquinas.

Para la pareja de agentes lo peor fue encontrarse con el Orco más alto, elegante y atlético de todos. El frío príncipe de las tinieblas: Suigetsu.

Sasuke dio un paso atrás, y todo su cuerpo se enfrió al comprobar que su ex amigo estaba dispuesto a vengarse de algo que él no había hecho. Se iba a desquitar con Saku. Iba a jugar con ellos, el muy desgraciado, y eso no lo iba a permitir. Saku no tenía por qué pasar por ello.

Le destrozaría saber que Suigetsu había tocado a Saku de aquella manera.

Sasuke no compartía. No compartía y punto.

—¿Qué mierda es esto? —preguntó Sasuke tenso, enfrentándose a Suigetsu—. No hagas esto, tío.

—¿Tú qué crees, King? Los Villanos han dado la orden y somos sus criaturas. Esto es un juego y hay que obedecerles. Un Amo Orco, o sea, yo, y un Ama cría de la Reina de las Arañas se reunirá en las mazmorras con King y Nala. Esas son las directrices; y aquí estoy —se encogió de hombros y miró a Saku—. Hola, preciosa. ¿Vienes a pasarlo bien?

—¡No la vas a tocar! —gritó Sasuke con voz letal.

—Entonces comunicaré a los Villanos que os echen del torneo.

—¡No! —exclamó Saku—. Haremos lo que tengamos que hacer, Suigetsu —aseguró Saku, fingiendo una tranquilidad que no sentía. Estaba aterrada.

—¿Sabes lo que vamos a hacer, bonita? —preguntó Suigetsu acercándose a ella—. Vas a estar tan llena que no vas a poder ni moverte. Hoy toca un ejercicio DP. Mientras yo te lo hago por detrás, Sari —señaló al ama que había con ellos—, os azotará y os dará pequeños calambres eléctricos con el MagicClick. Y tengo que lograr que ambos os corráis a los quince minutos.

Saku abrió los ojos y tragó saliva. Doble penetración. ¿Calambres eléctricos? Eso era una tortura china... No quería sentir a otro hombre en su interior; a ella le bastaba Sasuke. Solo él. Y, aunque él no la quisiera, estaba demasiado enamorada como para aceptar que otro tocara su piel mientras compartía su cuerpo con el león.

Sasuke tomó a Saku por los hombros y la giró hacia él. No quería seguir escuchando a Suigetsu.

—Lady Nala —apretó los dientes. Con sus palabras haría creer que dejaba la respuesta final a su pareja, pero con sus ojos desolados y su tormento demostraba que quería detener el juego ahí—. ¿Tú estás segura de que quieres continuar conmigo? ¿Quieres que Suigetsu juegue con nosotros? Yo no quiero que lo hagas, por eso te suplico, Nala —dijo con voz implorante, con el rictus petrificado— que digas que no. Pronuncia el codeword, y acaba con esto ya. Te lo suplico...

Suigetsu empezó a reír a carcajadas.

—¿En serio, tío? ¿Un amo implorando a su sumisa? Eres patético.

—¡Cállate, ciego hijo de perra! ¡Tu estupidez lo va a joder todo! —Sasuke se encaró a Suigetsu: quería golpearlo. Los dos eran igual de altos y casi se rozaban nariz con nariz. Pero Saku se interpuso entre ellos.

—¡Parad! —pidió ella.

—¡Te retaré, Suigetsu! ¡Voy a proponer un maldito duelo de caballeros contigo!

—Atrévete, capullo —contestó el otro atrevido.

—Voy a hacerlo, King —le aseguró Saku mirándolo de frente.

Esa declaración hizo que Sasuke se detuviera en seco.

—No lo dices en serio.

Saku asintió, con las pupilas un poco dilatadas por la tensión que acumulaba y, sobre todo, por el miedo de hacer algo que, en otro tiempo, habría encontrado pervertido y obsceno. Pero lo haría y punto.

—Sí, King. Ya he hecho esto otras veces, ¿sabes? No soy una novata —murmuró para hacer ver tanto a Suigetsu, a quien no podía engañar, como a la arañita morena con un moño bien alto y ojos avellanas, a quien sí podía mentir, que no tenía miedo a nada, y que era Lady Nala, la misma que le había puesto un anillo constrictor a Sasuke en la primera jornada y lo había azotado. Una doble penetración era solo sexo. Nada más. A excepción de que lo hacía teniendo al amor de su vida entre las piernas y, a su peor enemigo, detrás. Con un gesto lleno de carácter se dirigió a Suigetsu y le dijo—: Adelante.

Los ojos de Sasuke se cubrieron de llamas de enojo e impotencia. Saku iba a acabar con él.

—¿Y era verdad lo que me dijiste esta mañana en la terraza? —preguntó incrédulo y decepcionado.

—Sí, lo era —refutó Saku arrepentida.

—Adelante, Sari —ordenó Suigetsu tenso.

La cría morena se acercó a Sasuke y le puso una máscara de cabeza entera.

Una que le prohibía ver y oír. Solo podía respirar y hablar en caso de que alguien le abriera la cremallera de la boca.

Sasuke agradeció la máscara porque no quería ver nada de aquello, ni oír ningún ruido desagradable. Ojos que no ven, corazón que no siente.

Aunque tenía muy claro que iba a sentir cosas... Iba a sentir demasiado y el hada le iba a quemar.

—¿Y a mí? —preguntó Saku a Suigetsu.

La mirada del príncipe le acechó con compasión y también simpatía, y le dijo:

—Pon las manos a tu espalda, Nala —ordenó sin inflexiones.

—Sí.

—Sí, ¿qué?

—Sí, Suigetsu. No voy a llamarte señor. No te pertenezco y nunca lo haré — pronunció Saku con gusto y rabia. Suigetsu quería hacer daño a Sasuke; y seguro que se lo hacía así. Con el sentido de la responsabilidad que tenía el agente Uchiha, saber que ella tenía que someterse de ese modo cuando nunca en su vida había hecho un trío, le estaría recarcomiendo por dentro.

—¿Eso es un no definitivo a mi propuesta? —arqueó una ceja negra.

—Lo es —aclaró Saku. Suigetsu le ajustó las correas rojas de piel a las muñecas y después unió la cadena que colgaba de su collar a la junta de las esposas. Estaba inmovilizada.

Mientras la tal Sari ayudaba a estirarse en la mesa camilla metálica al privado sensorialmente Sasuke Uchiha, Suigetsu cogió un bote rojo de lubricante que había en el suelo.

—Date la vuelta.

Saku lo hizo; y, justo cuando Suigetsu llevó sus grandes manos a desabrochar el short negro de la joven, la puerta de la mazmorra se abrió y apareció la última mujer que esperaba ver en ese maldito juego macabro y desafiante.

Karin, la Reina de las Arañas.

La pelirroja, que tenía el pelo recogido en una cola alta y extremada, entró en la celda y sonrió a su cría para después, mirar a Suigetsu con todo el desdén del mundo.

—Te vas, Orco —le ordenó.

Suigetsu dio un respingo, pero no apartó las manos de encima de Saku.

—No me voy a ningún lado, reina. Este es mi escenario y es lo que han pedido los Villanos —besó el lateral del cuello de Saku y esta se apartó.

Karin miró fijamente a los afectados ojos verdes de la joven y después al cuerpo tenso y de piedra que estaba encadenando Sari a la mesa.

—El juego ha cambiado. Soy la Reina, y los Villanos me dejan participar en todos los juegos. Como soy tu superior, harás lo que yo diga —contestó

Karin sin miramientos.

Saku abrió los ojos y negó con la cabeza. Si encima tenía que dejar que la otra loca le azotara o azotara a Sasuke o, peor, que jugara sexualmente con él, se iba a desquiciar. Eso sí que no lo soportaría.

—No vas a tocar a Lady Nala —aseguró Karin—. Te lo prohíbo.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque lo digo yo.

—Alguien tiene que jugar con ella —murmuró con los dientes apretados—.Las normas de los Villanos...

—Yo lo haré. Tú no.

Saku abrió los ojos desmesuradamente. ¿Cómo que ella iba a jugar... ? ¿Quería decir lo que quería decir?

Sari carraspeó entusiasmada con la situación.

Suigetsu apretó los puños y dio un paso atrás. Sus ojos negros la taladraron, y un frío demoledor arrasó la mazmorra.

—Esta vez no puedes follarte a King, perra — espetó, escupiendo veneno con su lengua.

Saku vio cómo la mujer se estremeció ante aquellas duras palabras; pero su gesto permaneció impertérrito.

Karin sonrió de vuelta de todo.

—Puedes quedarte si quieres —murmuró Karin mientras tomaba de la mano a Saku y la apartaba de Suigetsu.

—Ya lo creo que me quedaré.

Karin se posicionó tras Saku para asegurar la sujeción de la correa que iba del collar a las muñecas. Tiró con fuerza y eso hizo que la cabeza de Saku cayera hacia atrás. La pelirroja se inclinó para hablarle al oído en voz muy baja.

—Esto no lo hago por ti, mariposita—murmuró—. Lo hago por Sasuke.

—Sasuke no necesita tu ayuda. Ni yo tampoco.

—¿Es que eres tonta, niña? —preguntó asombrada.

—¿Cómo dices?

—Obedéceme y cállate. Todo saldrá bien.

Saku apretó los dientes para estudiarla por debajo de sus largas pestañas. ¿Acaso se pensaba que le hacía un favor?

Karin no solo lo hacía por Sasuke. Lo hacía por ella misma. Suigetsu se había vuelto malo: ya no respetaba a nadie, y ella no iba a permitir que hiciera daño a Sasuke gratuitamente. Solo un ciego no se daría cuenta de lo enamorado que estaba ese amo de aquella mujer con corsé de fantasía. Si

Saku jugaba con Suigetsu y Sasuke tuviera que tragar ese disgusto, no lo superaría nunca. Igual que ella no había superado la reacción de Suigetsu cuando los encontró en una situación comprometida tiempo atrás.

Pero eso ya pasó; y aunque las heridas permanecían abiertas y no sanaban, Karin se veía en la obligación moral de no hacer daño a parejas que estaban vinculadas emocionalmente. Saku y Sasuke lo estaban de un modo desgarrador.

La joven pelirrosa era especial para ese hombre. Y Sasuke era especial para la Reina; porque había sido su amigo y su escudo en aquella horrible noche: la noche que cambió su vida para siempre.

—Si pretendes ayudarnos, deberías dejar que nos fuéramos de aquí —contestó Saku.

—Ah, no. —Karin recogió su pelo rosa con una goma negra que tenía en la muñeca y, cuando lo hubo hecho, tiró del manojo para demostrarle a la joven quién mandaba—. Cuidado con cómo me hablas. Ahora mismo estás en mis manos, y en las de mi cría. Y los Villanos te están viendo —susurró mucho más bajo para que ella le prestara atención—. No me pongas las cosas difíciles. Esta es vuestra prueba, así que elige. ¿Quieres a Suigetsu y destrozar a Sasuke definitivamente? ¿o prefieres que sea yo quien juegue contigo?

Saku no sabía encajar aquella actitud de la altiva mujer. ¿De verdad quería ayudarla? Miró a Suigetsu, que intentaba escuchar la conversación que ambas mujeres mantenían.

—No quiero destrozar a Sasuke.

—Buena chica —asintió más relajada—. Yo me ocupo de ti. Llevas un corsé precioso. —Karin deslizó el short de Saku por las piernas y las acarició con suavidad mientras le quitaba la prenda por los tobillos—. Te lo voy a dejar puesto, ¿te parece?

Saku asintió. Agradecía no exponerse más de lo que ya lo hacía; y aquel era todo un detalle del ama. «¿Estoy temblando?». Sí, estaba temblando.

—Bonitas botas y bonitas piernas. —admiró como mujer, acariciándole los muslos—. Y, definitivamente, bonitas bragas —sonrió al ver las braguitas negras de látex con cremallera por delante y por detrás—. ¿Me tienes miedo, Nala? ¿Una switch versada como tú? —preguntó con tono irónico.

—No, no te tengo miedo.

—Yo creo que sí. —Pegó su mejilla a la de ella—. Oye... —cubrió su propia boca con la mano para ocultar sus palabras de los Villanos y le dijo al oído—. ¿Es la primera vez que haces esto?

—No.

Karin entrecerró los ojos. No la creía, y ambas lo sabían.

—No te voy a hacer daño.

Pero Saku no le contestó. Estaba concentrada en Sasuke. Sari le había quitado la ropa y solo le había dejado los calzoncillos negros. Sus brazos y sus piernas estaban extendidos, sujetos con correas marrones. Respiraba agitadamente y sudaba. Parecía que sufría muchísimo. Saku quería calmarlo y decirle que estaba bien, que iba a estar bien. Cuando acabara esa jornada, y se reunieran en el hotel, pediría que la abrazara y que se calmaran mutuamente y todo estaría solucionado... ¿Verdad?

—Te ayudo a subir a la mesa.

Karin la sostuvo con fuerza mientras Saku se quedaba de rodillas sobre la fría superficie. Solo el calor de la piel de Sasuke podría quitarle la destemplanza. Sin embargo, él también temblaba, pero de la rabia.

Afuera, la tormenta tropical irrumpió con fuerza y, a través de la ventana de la celda, la cortina de agua se iluminaba acompañada por los rayos y los relámpagos. El olor a humedad se colaba a través de las rejas.

—Ponte a horcajadas sobre él —ordenó Karin.

Ella obedeció, pasando una pierna por encima de su vientre y anclando las rodillas a cada lado de sus masculinas caderas. No podía apoyarse con las manos porque las tenía atadas a la espalda.

Suigetsu se reclinó en la pared de piedra y observó el modo de proceder y de ordenar de Karin. Dulce y, a la vez, convincente. Seda y acero.

Karin tomó a Saku de las caderas y la obligó a posicionarse casi sobre las rodillas de Sasuke.

—Sari, descubre a King.

—No... —Saku tragó saliva y se mordió la lengua. No podía decir «no lo toques o te sacaré los ojos», que era justo lo que le apetecía hacerle.

—Chist —ordenó Karin con la cola de Saku en una mano.

Saku asintió y parpadeó mientras miraba cómo los dedos de la cría de araña deslizaban los calzoncillos hacia abajo y descubrían el pene semi duro y los testículos de Sasuke. Estaba excitado, no lo podía negar.

—Ayúdalo a que se endurezca más. —Karin guió la cabeza de Saku hasta el pene de Sasuke y la obligó a que lo lamiera y lo excitara.

Saku cerró los ojos y obedeció. Siempre había considerado que tenía una gran habilidad para abstraerse de las situaciones que no le gustaban.

Aquella no le desagradaba; esa era la realidad: el hacer algo prohibido y sensual como aquello tenía su punto de excitación. Pero estaba siendo observada por Karin y Suigetsu, que eran una especie de eminencias en aquellos lares, y por la otra cría, que sonreía feliz de presenciar sus habilidades felatorias.

En cambio, lo único que le molestaba era que vieran a Sasuke desnudo. No le importaba si la veían a ella; pero lo que Saku no quería era que lo tocaran a él o que disfrutaran de su cuerpo como ella había hecho. Estaba descubriendo que era muy celosa. Pero no podía evitar sentirse así. Para ella, Sasuke le pertenecía.

Se centró en él y olvidó lo demás; o, al menos, eso intentó, porque mientras se trabajaba a Sasuke, Karin le acariciaba la espalda con una mano y después la hacía inclinarse y descender para... ¡Bajarle la cremallera de atrás de la braguita! «Muy bien, Saku. Tú piensa que es Sasuke. No, pero Sasuke lo tengo debajo... ¡No importa, mente perversa! ¡Hay otro Sasuke igual detrás de ti!», se repitió.

No obstante, las manos de Karin no eran como las de Sasuke. Eran más suaves y pacientes, y le acariciaban de otra manera. Además, Karin olía bien... Como a melocotón. Era agradable.

De repente, sintió que le soltaba la coleta y acariciaba su trasero con dos manos. Siguiendo su forma.

Saku se tensó, incómoda, por no poder apartarse. No podía echarse atrás.

La cremallera de atrás se deslizó con lentitud.

—Relájate, Lady Nala —susurró Karin con tono calmante—. Vas a disfrutarlo. Solo piensa en que estás... experimentando. —Llevó una mano a su parte delantera y también bajó el cierre con cuidado. Después, con movimientos hipnóticos, la obligó a incorporarse y a colocarse sobre la erección de Sasuke—. ¿Cómo estás por aquí abajo? —le preguntó cuando la tocó levemente con los dedos—. ¿Necesitamos ayuda? —Sari le ofreció el bote de lubricante que Suigetsu había tirado al suelo y Karin se huntó los dedos con él. Sin muchas ceremonias, pero con un cuidado exquisito, embadurnó el pene de Sasuke con la resbaladiza crema, y después untó a Saku por delante y por detrás.

Ella gimió y sacudió la cabeza. Se estaba calentando. Aquello era un torneo, una competición; y había accedido a jugar con todas las consecuencias. Bien, esas eran las consecuencias. Y el efecto de tener que aceptar lo que te hacían, era que el cuerpo se relajaba muy poco a poco y aceptaba el contacto y las caricias. Saku no se iba a tensar; no quería que le doliera.

—Apuesto a que estás pensando que no importa que sea una mujer, ¿verdad? —preguntó Karin—. El cuerpo reacciona igual a los estímulos.

«¿Ahora eres telépata?», pensó Saku avergonzada.

—Muy bien —dijo Karin pegando su torso a la espalda de Saku. La tomó de la cintura y la instó a que bajara poco a poco para empalarse en Sasuke—. Así. Sasuke es muy grande.

—No lo mires —espetó Saku sin querer.

Sari soltó una exclamación ahogada.

Karin arqueó una ceja y la azotó en la nalga derecha. Saku apretó los dientes, rabiosa.

—Vuelve a darme una orden, Nala, y le diré a Suigetsu que ocupe tu boca —Karin la empujó por los hombros, poco a poco, para que sintiera la penetración con más potencia.

Saku gimió con fuerza. Notó cada centímetro de Sasuke estirándola, quemándola y ensanchándola. Oh, qué bien. Era muy grueso, pero lo necesitaba. Lo necesitaba en ese momento. Anhelaba el calor de su cuerpo; y no quería sentirse sola.

—Ahora yo te llenaré por detrás, leona. —¡Zas! Le dio una cachetada en la otra nalga. Se puso el cinturón pene de color negro, y ajustó un consolador fálico de color rosa en la parte frontal de su braguita. Echó lubricante por el largo y ancho de su falso miembro.

Saku la miró por encima del hombro y sus ojos verdes echaron chispas; pero Karin sonreía divertida y provocadora.

—Seguro que nunca has visto un pene rosa... —murmuró Karin riéndose de ella. Le ayudó a pegar su pecho sobre el pecho de Sasuke y llevó los dedos a su parte trasera.

Saku hundió el rostro en el cuello del agente. Empezaba a sentir cosas. Sasuke la llenaba por delante y los dedos de aquella mujer la tocaban por atrás... Ay, señor. Ay, Señor...

—El tiempo empieza ya —decretó Sari girando el reloj de arena que calculaba los quince minutos.

Y lo que vino durante los quince minutos siguientes fue una especie de catarsis. Sari utilizaba el encendedor eléctrico y electrocutaba sus cuerpos con él: los brazos, el interior de los muslos, los pechos, las nalgas desnudas... Después se pasaba al flogger, y los azotaba sin remisión.

Sasuke movía las caderas arriba y abajo y penetraba a Saku con fuerza, aunque su cabeza iba de un lado al otro, como si negara aquella situación...

Saku levantó el rostro para mirarlo, y, sin pedirle permiso a nadie, cogió la cremallera de la máscara de Sasuke con los dientes y la abrió para liberar la constricción de sus labios.

—King... —susurró sobre él.

—¡Te mataré, Suigetsu! ¡Te mataré! —gritaba descontrolado, con la voz completamente desgarrada y llorosa.

Suigetsu, que estaba cruzado de brazos en la pared, miró hacia otro lado con gesto serio.

Saku lo besó para que se callara y acarició su lengua con la de él.

—Por Dios, King... No es Suigetsu —murmuraba improductivamente. Sasuke no la oía—. No es él... Cálmate —lo besó de nuevo para que dejara de gritar.

Karin hacía su trabajo, introduciéndose en ella con movimientos rítmicos, acariciando sus caderas con las manos y estremecida por los gritos de Sasuke.

Saku se sentía completamente rellena. Sasuke tocaba un punto tan a dentro de ella que la volvía loca, y hacía que se moviera con un vaivén mucho más rápido e intenso.

—Cinco minutos —gruñó Suigetsu.

!Zas! ¡Zas! Latigazos. Y, después, quemazones leves de la electricidad. El dolor duraba tan poco que no sabía si era dolor. Y, a continuación, toda la energía se trasladaba de golpe a sus sexos. Parecía que iban a estallar, a volar los dos por los aires.

—Vamos, Nala. Estás a punto. Córrete y él se correrá. —La apresuró Karin, controlando el reloj de arena. Con decisión llevó la mano a su parte delantera y colocó un dedo en su clítoris, para moverlo haciendo círculos con suavidad.

—No, no...

—Sí, Nala. Claro que sí. Déjate ir. ¡Ahora!

—¡Oh, Dios! —Saku cerró los ojos, mordió la barbilla de Sasuke y empezó a correrse con el consolador de Karin y el pene de King en su interior, haciendo estragos.

—¡Diiioooossssss! —rugió Sasuke furioso, echando la cabeza hacia atrás y estirando todos los músculos del cuello. Intentaba mover brazos y piernas. Se corría con Saku—. ¡Hijo de putaaaaaa! ¡Suigetsu! ¡Hijo de putaaaaaaa! ¡Te equivocaste con Karin y ahora te equivocas conmigo! ¡Pregúntale a Mangetsu lo que pasó! ¡Pregúntaselo! ¡A ver si se atreve a decírtelo!

Karin detuvo sus caderas y retiró la mano del sexo de Saku.

Parpadeó incrédula.

¿Qué había dicho Sasuke? ¿Cómo se atrevía a decirle nada a Suigetsu y a sacar ese tema, enterrado, de nuevo? El ama dio un paso atrás, impactada por esa última frase, y salió del ano de la chica.

Ya había hecho su trabajo. Había logrado que Suigetsu no tocara a Saku y, con ello, había calmado al león interior de Sasuke. Ahora debía irse de ahí corriendo. Porque si se encaraba con Suigetsu, entonces, ¿qué pasaría?

Odiaba cómo la miraba, cómo la juzgaba, cómo la rebajaba a menos que una mierda. Y le dolía, y era tan injusto todo...

Con el rostro pálido por completo, guardó el consolador y se dispuso a irse de allí, pero Suigetsu la tomó del antebrazo con fuerza y la detuvo antes de que desapareciera de su vista.

—¿Qué dice King? —exigió saber el amo.

Karin fijó su mirada en los dedos que, como auténticas esposas, rodeaban su piel, y la quemaban con solo rozarla, como antaño.

Como siempre había pasado entre ellos.

No la había tocado desde entonces. Nunca más lo hizo desde aquel día.

Y, en aquella celda, en aquella mazmorra, era la primera vez que volvía a sentir su contacto.

—No dice nada —aseguró Karin.

—Maldita sea. —Los ojos de Suigetsu se oscurecieron y la desafiaron a responder—. ¿A qué se refiere con lo de Mangetsu?

Karin sonrió con tristeza e inclinó la cabeza a un lado.

—No te importó cuando sucedió todo. No me escuchaste entonces e hiciste tus propias cábalas... Tampoco te importa ahora —se encogió de hombros—. Desatadlos y que se vayan —ordenó mirando a Sari.

La mujer procedió a obedecer órdenes, aunque seguramente habría deseado comprar unas palomitas para escuchar aquella bronca.

Karin apartó el brazo de un tirón y salió de la celda, dejándole con la intriga y una extraña sensación de desasosiego que hacía tiempo que no experimentaba.

Por eso la siguió.

Sasuke quería controlar su respiración, pero no podía.

Entre la bruma de la indignación, atisbó a comprender que alguien le estaba quitando las correas de los pies.

Las manos de Saku que, todavía palpitaba a su alrededor, le sacaron la máscara de piel.

Saku lo miró asombrada y sus ojos verdes se llenaron de lágrimas.

—Sasuke... ¿Has... Has llorado? ¿Estás llorando? No llores, por favor... —suplicó besándole las mejillas y tratándolo con dulzura.

—Bájate —la orden fue clara y concisa.

Saku parpadeó confusa y, poco a poco, se apartó para sacarlo de su interior. Quería limpiarlo; pero Sasuke no se lo permitió. En cuanto el agente estuvo libre, se subió los calzoncillos, apartó a Saku casi tirándola de la mesa camilla, y corrió tras Suigetsu.

Lo divisó a unos cincuenta metros. Parecía que se estaba discutiendo con Karin.

Saku le llamaba a lo lejos, con urgencia. Pero él no podía hacerle caso ahora. Lo veía todo rojo. Habían tocado lo que más quería en el mundo. Lo habían hecho para hacerle daño, pero también le habían hecho daño a ella.

Saku no tenía por qué vivir esa experiencia si ella no lo elegía. Y Suigetsu había sido el tercero del trío: el puto amo vengativo y estúpido que había perdido a la mujer que amaba. Y la había perdido por gilipollas.

Karin quería lo mejor para él: no quería provocarle problemas y no se defendió, la muy tonta.

Llegó a tres metros de ellos, lo suficientemente cerca para oír cómo Karin le pedía que no la tocara; pero Suigetsu ya no pudo decir nada más porque sintió el hombro de Sasuke en los riñones y, después, el duro impactodel suelo en su pómulo.

—¡¿Qué hacéis?! —gritó Karin asustada—. ¡Parad!

Sasuke sostuvo a Suigetsu por el pecho para darle un puñetazo en toda la cara.

—¡Para, King! —pedía Karin, espantada por la agresividad y la violencia de Sasuke.

—¡No a ella! ¡A ella no! —gritaba Sasuke, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y sin dejar de golpear a Suigetsu—. ¡No tenías derecho a tocarla!

Karin se llevó las manos al rostro. Tenía que pedir ayuda o Sasuke mataría a Suigetsu a golpes.

Pero, entonces, Suigetsu le dio un rodillazo en el vientre, y Sasuke quedó doblado en el suelo, sin respiración. El otro amo se encaramó encima y aprovechó para golpearle.

—¡Tú empezaste! ¡Tú empezaste! ¡Me traicionaste! ¡Eras mi amigo!

—¡Yo no te traicioné! —exclamó Sasuke; volvió a recuperar la posición y a colocarse encima de Suigetsu.

—¡Te follaste a mi mujer! —gritó con el rostro compungido—. ¡Os reísteis de mí!

—¡Ninguno de los dos lo hicimos!

—¡Sasuke! Por favor —suplicó Karin entrelazando los dedos y rezando para que no dijera nada—. Por favor... Cállate.

—¡¿Qué tiene que callar?! —le gritó Suigetsu—. ¿¡Que para ti no es suficiente con uno!?

Karin apretó los dientes y negó con la cabeza.

—No sigas, Suigetsu —le pidió la mujer sobrecogida.

—Entonces, ¡¿qué?!

—Karin nunca se acostó conmigo. ¡Nunca se acostó con nadie!

—¡King! —gritó Karin con todas sus fuerzas.

Sasuke la miró con disgusto, a caballo entre la decepción y la impotencia.

—¿Por qué le sigues protegiendo? —el agente no comprendía que Karin no aclarase todo aquel asunto—. No se lo merece. No te merece...¡¿Por qué no te defiendes?!

—Basta, por favor. —El hermoso rostro acongojado de la dómina suplicaba porque aquello fuera solo un mal sueño. Por qué pudiera despertarse y seguir con sus juegos desinteresados y sin emociones.

—Dile la jodida verdad. ¡Haz que se arrodille y te lama las botas, joder! ¡Haz algo! —la apremió Sasuke soltando a Suigetsu a disgusto, como si el simple hecho de tocarlo le diera asco.

—¿Qué...? —Suigetsu no entendía nada. Se incorporó sobre los codos, y miró a uno y a otro. Confuso.

Karin se limpió las lágrimas y las miró sorprendida. Hacía tiempo que no lloraba; y no podía creer que todavía tuviera fuerzas para ello. Suigetsu le rompió el corazón; lo exterminó. Las cosas ya no le dolían como antes, excepto la vieja herida. La que acarreaba su alma; el alma que compartía con el amor de su vida hasta que él decidió menospreciarla. Hasta que decidió no creerla y la partió en dos.

—No vale la pena. Ya he dejado de luchar —susurró el ama, dándose media vuelta.

—¡No puedes abandonar así! —protestó Sasuke.

—Pues lo he hecho. Tenéis que dejar de pelear. Y Sasuke...

—¿Qué?

—No ha sido Suigetsu quien ha hecho el trío contigo y tu pareja. He sido yo.—Le miró por encima del hombro, con una expresión de disculpa, pero también de confidencia. Ella había visto los verdaderos sentimientos de Sasuke por Saku; y no iba a permitir que Suigetsu le rompiera el corazón. Entendía el sentimiento de posesividad hacia una persona y el no querer compartirla porque ella había sentido lo mismo por su ex pareja—. Tu corazón de amo sigue entero y a salvo —sonrió con un leve toque de pundonor. Se alejó del camino de arena en el que había surgido aquel duelo de caballeros inesperado—. Ahora, solo hace falta que la reclames; porque esa chica no tiene ni idea de lo que sientes por ella. Y no es justo. Ni para ti. Ni para Nala.

Sasuke se levantó del suelo estupefacto, pero también agradecido. Que hubiera sido Karin, cambiaba las cosas radicalmente para él. No había sido otro hombre en el cuerpo de Saku, sino un juguete controlado por una dómina. Definitivamente no era lo mismo.

Pero el shock, la angustia y la presión sufrida, seguía ahí. La tensión de saber que estaba en el interior de la mujer que amaba, al tiempo que otro también disfrutaba de ella a la vez, le había hecho llorar de rabia como un puto adolescente.

No se lo iba a perdonar a ninguno de los dos. No por ahora.

Suigetsu se levantó con lentitud, limpiándose la arena del cuerpo y la sangre del labio partido. Se recogió el pelo largo en un moño bajo y, con la cabeza cabizbaja, se fue por donde se había ido Karin.

—Déjala en paz, Suigetsu —pidió Sasuke con un tono que no aceptaba réplica.

—¿A quién?

—A las dos. Deja a mi mujer; y deja tranquila de una vez a la tuya. Suficiente le has hecho ya.

Suigetsu apretó los puños y tensó los hombros.

«¿Suficiente?», pensó el amo de las tinieblas. ¿Suficiente él? ¡Si le habían jodido por todos lados! Y ahora parecía que era él quien se había equivocado. No... No podía ser. ¿Qué estaba pasando en ese torneo?

Cuando los dos amos se fueron, Sasuke se secó con el dorso de la mano el labio superior, que también sangraba. Suigetsu golpeaba duro.

Se dio la vuelta para ir a buscar a Saku y sacarla de ahí. Pero Saku estaba tras él, con la mano sobre los labios y los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Impactada por lo que había escuchado allí. Vestida por completo, como si un momento atrás no hubiese estado haciendo un trío sobre la mesa camilla de dominación.

Sasuke levantó la barbilla. ¿Qué había oído?

—Sasuke... ¿qué quería decir con... ?

—Ni una palabra más. No quiero oír ni una palabra más. Vámonos. —Sasuke se acercó a ella como un vendaval, entrelazó sus dedos con los suyos más grandes, y se dispuso a salir de la isla. Para él, la jornada ya había finalizado.


	14. Chapter 14

«Ser mujer y estar en el DS es como llegar a ser la reina del baile cuando eres una cría».

La suite del Westin Saint John no era tan cálida si Sasuke no estaba ahí con ella. Nada más llegar, él se había metido en la ducha. Saku pensó que le invitaría a compartirla con él; pero el agente quería privacidad.

Después, le había tocado el turno a ella. Y Sasuke había aprovechado para irse. Así, sin más.

Durante el trayecto, Sasuke había permanecido completamente en silencio, con el rostro demudado e impertérrito. Lloroso.

Y ella tampoco había sabido qué decir. El trío los había arrasado como llamas a ambos, como a una maldita campiña verde donde no pudiera salvarse ni una brizna de hierba ante el fuego abrasador.

Les había dejado sin palabras. Demasiadas sorpresas: pensar que era Suigetsu quien la poseía y, después, saber que era Karin quien lo hacía; escuchar los gemidos de Sasuke, quejumbrosos, y notar la tensión de su cuerpo debajo de ella. Tensión por hacer justamente lo que no quería hacer; la pelea entre los tres amos y las declaraciones... Todo junto había sido demasiado explosivo.

El torneo estaba acabando con ellos. Los estaba reduciendo a una estado de nervios continuo y de emociones descarnadas.

¿Lo mejor? Que ya estaban clasificados y que mañana prepararían a los equipos para que siguieran los movimientos de los Villanos durante la final.

Descubrirían quiénes eran y, con la colaboración de Itachi e Ino, destaparían el pastel de las sumisas y la trata de blancas. El equipo base ya debería tener localizado a Keon, el cabecilla que facilitaba el popper. Así que, más o menos, ya habían atado cabos sueltos y la resolución del caso empezaba a tomar forma.

Pero los sentimientos de Sasuke y Saku se habían visto perjudicados, expuestos y pisoteados.

Por eso, Sasuke no había querido mirarla a los ojos desde que llegaron al hotel. Por ese motivo, se había duchado y se había ido: porque no soportaba estar en la misma habitación que ella.

Y la verdad era que ella no sabía cómo hablar con él después del suceso en la mazmorra y de lo sucedido con Suigetsu y Karin.

¿Cómo debía hablar? ¿Qué le debía preguntar? ¿Karin había dicho la verdad? ¿Qué sentía Sasuke por ella en realidad? Porque aquella mañana le había quedado claro que Sasuke no sentía nada; no el amor ciego que ella le profesaba.

Pero la Reina de las Arañas le había echado en cara justo lo contrario; al menos, el tono en que lo había escupido todo daba a entender que el agente Uchiha sí que podía tener sentimientos por ella. Algo más... No sabía el qué...

Pero algo más.

Y, después, estaba la respuesta convincente e inflexible que le había dado al príncipe de las tinieblas: «Deja a mi mujer. Y deja tranquila de una vez a la tuya».

Dios... ¿Hablaba de ella como su mujer? Saku hundió el rostro entre sus rodillas. Estaba en la terraza, inmersa en el jacuzzi de madera. Quería sentirse limpia por fuera y por dentro.

Y quería luchar por Sasuke. Necesitaba que él le hablara y que le hiciera entender todo lo que no comprendía.

Sobre él. Sobre ella. Sobre los dos.

Un hombre no lloraba si no se veían envueltos su amor propio y su corazón de por medio.

Y Sasuke había llorado como un niño pequeño. Lo había hecho durante el trío, e incluso después. Aquello quería decir algo. Y estaba dispuesta a arrinconarlo de una vez por todas.

Lo haría cuando él regresara de dónde fuese que estaba. Necesitaba centrarse. Necesitaba hablar con alguien que no estuviera emocionalmente involucrado con él. En el maldito torneo lo estaba con Saku, lo estaba con Karin y con Suigetsu, con Ino y con Naruto y, también, con la muerte de su mejor amigo, Jūgo. No lo soportaba más.

Saku quería destruírle; no encontraba otra razón para comprender la valentía y la impetuosidad de esa mujer a la hora de desafiarlo y de hacer lo que él le prohibía. Y, aun así, aunque lo hería, aunque le estaba provocando una úlcera estomacal, la admiraba por ello.

Saku sería Saku, siempre. Nunca se dejaría pisotear por nadie. Y él necesitaba a alguien así a su lado. Cuando la metieron en el caso no sabía cómo iba a encajar Saku su superioridad y su mando. Sasuke sabía lo duro y lo inflexible que él podría llegar a ser.

Pero él sabía que Saku veía las diferencias. En la cama sabía ser sumisa y, a la vez, provocadora; fuera de ella, no aceptaba ni una orden, la condenada. Señal de que no extendía su sumisión a ese ámbito; y eso le agradaba. Porque estaba enamorado de Saku, con sus cosas buenas y sus cosas no tan buenas. La quería por cómo era, por cómo peleaba y por lo poco que camuflaba sus sentimientos; al contrario que él. Aquella mañana le había dicho que lo quería, así, sin más. Y Sasuke había sido el hombre más feliz y el más asustado del mundo al escucharlo. Él, que había intentado controlar sus emociones y el loco latido de su corazón; él, que creía llevarlo todo a rajatabla. Él había sido derrotado por dos palabras: «te quiero». ¿Y qué más daba ya si estaba en el torneo o no? ¿Qué importaba si era o no era un buen momento para ellos?

Lo único que tenía que dejarle claro a Saku era que, si lo quería, debía empezar a respetar sus decisiones. Ella sabría lo que le hería a él; y él le exigiría a ella que le dijera qué le hería a cambio; porque no pensaba lastimarla, porque no quería que esa chica pasara alguna vez por el maldito tormento que él había vivido en esa mazmorra de la plantación de azúcar.

Annaberg sería recordado por siempre como su infierno particular.

Estaba en Bay Cruz. Miró a su alrededor, vigilando que nadie viera lo que iba a hacer, y se adentró en una de las dos furgonetas surferas amarillas Volkswagen en la que estaba todo el equipo estación trabajando, disfrazados y caracterizados como surfistas.

Cuando él entró se hizo el silencio. La estación base observaba todo lo que grababa la cámara de Saku y, por lo que transmitía la expresión de sus rostros, habían presenciado lo vivido en la mazmorra. Agradeció que los tres agentes no levantaran la mirada de los ordenadores, excepto Shino, que se dirigió a él y le dio la mano.

—Agente Uchiha. —Shino lo miró de frente

—¿Qué tenemos? —prefería ir directo al grano.

—Hemos seguido el rastro de Keon; y lo tenemos controlado. Ayer noche, después de que hiciera la entrega en la Plancha del Mar, dejó el quad en el complejo residencial de Calabash Boom. Tenemos a un par de agentes siguiendo sus movimientos y controlándolo. Se encuentra en un edificio de dos plantas con cuatro vecinos.

—No es su residencia —afirmó Sasuke.

—No, por supuesto que no. Es su laboratorio y los vecinos trabajan para él.

—Bien, mañana hará la última entrega. Nadie sabe dónde se celebrará la final del torneo. Pero podemos adelantarnos a sus movimientos si vemos dónde y a quién deja Keon el último paquete.

—Sí, señor.

—¿Qué más? ¿Analizaste mi muestra? ¿Qué tienes sobre lo que introdujeron en la bebida?

—Es un híbrido líquido de cristal y popper. Aumenta mucho la líbido y cambia la percepción de los consumidores; les da una sensación de falso enamoramiento y explota el deseo sexual. Tal vez os lo sirvieron en cubitos de hielo, u os lo metieron directamente en el ron. Es indispensable servir esa droga en buen estado, por lo que tiene que consumirse pocas horas después de su elaboración.

—¿Falso enamoramiento? —preguntó Sasuke. Si la droga hacía todo eso, podría ser que Saku no hubiese dicho que lo quería de verdad... ¡Joder! ¡Se estaba volviendo loco!

—Sí. Es una locura, señor. —Se tocó la sien—. Te puede hacer creer que estás locamente enamorado, incluso, de un puto elefante; y provoca que quieras tirártelo todo. Ideal para que las sumisas se muestren apasionadas ante sus amos.

—Gracias por los grafismos. —Su voz estaba llena de sarcasmo.

—De nada, señor. Hemos separado el popper del cristal y nos hemos dado cuenta de que el primero contiene unas pequeñas modificaciones. Han incluido una droga supresora del dolor. Es una molécula llamada URB937 que inhibe la anandamida.

—Interesante. Les gusta que aguanten.

—Sí, señor.

—¿Qué has encontrado en el teléfono de Guren?

Shino dibujó una sonrisa de medio lado y le ofreció la silla libre junto a su ordenador.

—Cosas muy interesantes, señor.

—Explícamelas. —Sasuke tomó asiento. Sería todo oídos.

—Bien. Hemos copiado su memoria; y ahora tendremos toda la información de aquellos que intenten ponerse en contacto con ella. Hemos rastreado el teléfono del que salió el fotomontaje con un programa espía GPS. La persona que le envió la foto está aquí en el Westin Saint John. Pero no tenemos la ubicación exacta.

—O sea, que el fotógrafo puede ser un participante del torneo. —Un traidor. ¿Y si era el mismísimo Sombra espía? ¿Y por qué iban a hacer eso con ellos? ¿Sospechaban algo?

—Sí. Sin duda. Quisieron provocaros.

—¿No hay ningún modo para que yo pueda seguir la posición de ese teléfono? Si diera con su portador, lo interrogaría y le dejaría fuera de juego.

—¿No es demasiado arriesgado?

—Quiero saber por qué razón hizo esa foto; y que me diga quién le dio la orden de hacerlo.

—Sí, señor. Tal vez Kiba pueda hacerlo. ¿Qué dices, Kiba?

Kiba era uno de los tipos que se encargaba de la informática y la nanotecnología de la misión.

—¿Kiba? —repitió Shino.

—Sí, por supuesto —contestó sin levantar los ojos del chip—. ¿Tiene su HTC aquí, señor?

Sasuke lo sacó del bolsillo trasero del pantalón y se lo dio.

—Aquí tienes.

—Deme una hora y se lo entregaré.

Sasuke miró su reloj. Sí. Podía dar una hora.

—Saku y yo no asistiremos esta noche a la cena del torneo —les explicó—. Se celebra en la playa. Y tenemos... cosas que solucionar para mañana.—Cosas como dejar claro lo que había entre ellos antes de llegar a la etapa final—. Pero, si aparecemos, será solo para encontrar al jodido topo.

—Entiendo, señor. Todavía hay algo más. Me pediste que registrara todas las llamadas entrantes y salientes de Guren. Es obvio que tiene contactos en todas partes, desde Washington y Chicago, hasta Nueva York...

—Es un Ama Switch muy popular. La conozco desde hace tiempo; pero ya no me fío de nadie.

—Su teléfono tiene muy pocos números grabados. Es un celular circunstancial. Sin embargo, durante estos días ha recibido varias llamadas de un número oculto. Nos está costando dar con él; y puede que sea debido a que es un número fijo. Utilizan un programa especial que hace de capa para que no podamos hacer llamadas de regreso o nos señale la ubicación a través del satélite. Así que estamos a la espera de que vuelvan a llamar, o bien, que localicemos el lugar exacto desde donde se emite la llamada. No obstante, hasta ahora, por el perímetro que nos señala el rastreador, la llamada viene desde el estado de Luisiana, pero no sabemos el punto en concreto.

¿Luisiana? ¿Qué tendría que ver Guren con Luisiana? Qué extraño.

—En unas horas lo tendremos y conoceremos exactamente su ubicación.

—De acuerdo, Shino. ¿Algo más?

—Por ahora, nada más señor.

—Bien. —Sasuke se levantó con decisión. Sus sospechas empezaban a dejar de perfilarse para mostrar una auténtica silueta. Tenía que ir con pies de plomo—. Mañana será el gran día. Los Villanos no harán nada en el torneo, eso está claro. Seguramente, jugarán en la final con los amos protagónicos finalistas y harán su papel. Pero la fiesta privada viene después. Se llevarán a las sumisas que han estado preparando para la noche de Walpurgis y disfrutarán de su propia fiesta. Y, por fin, descubriremos qué hacen con ellas y quiénes están involucrados. —Frotó su nuca con insistencia—. Sea como sea, debemos seguirles. Estad atentos a los siguientes movimientos de Keon. Si utilizan de nuevo esa droga mejorada, podría hacer la entrega horas antes de su particular noche de Walpurgis: así sabríamos donde tendría lugar la cita villana. Sabemos que la organización, nos desplaza mañana a la Isla de Saint Croix. Esa es la última jornada del torneo y ahí nos hospedaremos. Revisad bien la zona y controlad cualquier movimiento extraño. Echad un ojo a los ferris y repasad cada una de las identidades de los turistas.

—Estaremos muy atentos, señor. Eso haremos.

—Lo sé, Shino. —Sasuke le dio la mano y sacó una cerveza de la nevera de la furgoneta—. Estáis haciendo un buen trabajo, chicos. —Los saludó y salió de la Volkswagen—. Vuelvo en un rato a recoger el HTC.

Caminaría e intentaría relajarse y pensar, porque tenía mucho que solucionar. Con él mismo y con su mujer.

Las horas decisivas se acercaban.

….

Ino entraría en la noche de Walpurgis como miembro del SVR en calidad de sumisa; y Saku y Sasuke también lo harían, como miembros del FBI.

La pregunta era: ¿cómo?

Sus ojos verdes leían la invitación personal para asistir a una reunión privada con los Villanos esa misma noche. Un día antes de la final. Dentro del sobre se hallaba la carta del rol, con el sello de Dragones y Mazmorras DS, el dibujo de los Villanos y la frase: «Los villanos requieren tu presencia después de la cena de la organización. Se ruega discreción». Una limusina la esperaría en la recepción del resort a las nueve y la acercaría al local.

Saku no se lo podía creer. La tenía justo ahí: la entrada al alcance de las manos. Poder entrar o no entrar.

Sola.

Sin Sasuke. Sin el agente al cargo. Otra vez.

Sasuke no había llegado todavía, pero ella ya estaba cambiada. La cena se celebraba en la playa del hotel. Una cena exclusiva para los miembros del torneo. Todo estaba decorado con antorchas. El torneo había organizado una fiesta luau, inspirada en Hawaii. Llevaba un precioso vestido de falda vaporosa y negra con corsé. Se había puesto unas sandalias de tiras atadas a los gemelos y planas para caminar por la arena; el pelo suelto y desordenado le daba aire de mujer fatal y el maquillaje la ocultaba de su miedo y su vergüenza. La acompañaba su inseparable collar de sumisa.

Se acarició la pieza de puzle tatuada en el interior de su muñeca.

No sabía nada de él; no la llamaba para decirle si iba a llegar o no. Parecían un matrimonio, pero no lo eran.

Había utilizado aquel tiempo de soledad para hacer una introspección sobre todos los pasos erróneos realizados durante el torneo.

Tenía el visto bueno de Jiraiya para estar ahí. Puede que hubiera entrado de un modo fortuito y demasiado agresivo, y que Sasuke no la quisiera ahí. Pero se había ganado el derecho a participar. Puede que su actitud beligerante y sus acciones inconscientes no hubiesen sido del todo acertadas pero sí que dieron frutos. Recibió información. Y eso era lo importante.

¿Por qué debía negarse a jugar en el torneo si, como agente infiltrada, era lo que debía hacer? ¿Por qué debía echarse atrás en las pruebas si estaba decidida a no dar su brazo a torcer? Quería llegar a la final, por ella misma y por todos esos sumisos y sumisas que los Villanos tenían en su poder de forma ilegal. Pero su deseo chocaba con el de Sasuke.

Si hubiese sido por él, nunca la hubiera aceptado en la misión; pero bien que se aprovechó de ella durante la semana de la doma. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué, si le desagradaba tanto tenerla ahí, había accedido a jugar con ella, a disciplinarla? ¿La quería o no la quería?

Todo parecía indicar que no, hasta que presenció la pelea con Suigetsu y Karin. Desde entonces, ya no sabía qué creer y tenía un nudo de angustia e inseguridad en el pecho, que no sabía cómo deshacer.

Solo Sasuke podría desatarlo o atarlo más fuerte.

Con eso en mente, abandonó la suite y bajó a la playa, porque la fiesta ya había empezado.

Cuando llegó al luau se encontró con Brutus, Olivia, Lex y Cam, que hablaban animadamente entre ellos.

Saku estaba sola, Sasuke no la acompañaba, así que lo mejor sería compartir ese tiempo distendido con los demás participantes. Se fue a la barra libre y pidió lo mismo que ellos estaban tomando.

Cuando se dio la vuelta, con el coco natural granizado, se topó con Karin, que llevaba un vestido parecido al de ella, pero en tonos rojos.

Saku se sorprendió al no experimentar ni odio ni rabia hacia la impresionante rubia. Ni siquiera celos o envidia. Otro tipo de energía bailaba entre ellas. Karin fue suave en las mazmorras: no dejó de hacer nada que no hiciera con sus sumisos; pero Saku notó que intentó ser tierna y comprensiva al tocarla, y estaba agradecida. Sobre todo porque, después de presenciar la discusión que prosiguió al trío, entendió que Karin lo hizo para no dañar a Sasuke. Porque la Reina de las Arañas sabía algo sobre Sasuke que ella no sabía.

—¿Cómo te encuentras, Lady Nala? —preguntó Karin, con tono indulgente.

—Bien, gracias. Una noche maravillosa —fingió sin importarle si la otra mujer se daba cuenta de que estaba actuando.

Karin dio un sorbo a su bebida de grosella. Olía muy bien.

—¿Disfrutaste conmigo? —Su preocupación y su interés eran auténticos.

—Todo lo que se puede disfrutar cuando estás obligada a jugar —contestó como una experta en dominación y sumisión. Como si toda la vida hubiese hecho tríos. Aunque Karin ya sabía que no—. Pero, pareces preocupada de verdad, ¿no será que te estás enamorando de mí?

La Reina de las Arañas se inclinó hacia ella.

—Yo ya no me puedo enamorar, preciosa. Solo me gusta dar placer: no me importa si se lo doy al sexo masculino o al femenino. Soy una dómina muy abierta. —Los pendientes de brillantes rojos que llevaba relucieron bajo la luz de las antorchas—. Y que sepas que me alegra haberte sometido. Te dije lo que te sucedería si caías en mis manos —sonrió insolente.

¿Acaso esa mujer no se cansaba de interpretar su papel de lagarta? ¿O era en realidad así de despreocupada y fría?

—A mí, nadie a quien yo no se lo haya permitido —espetó con voz clara y segura— me puede someter, reina —replicó Saku con el mismo tono que ella, copiando sus palabras—. Tú me diste placer; y eso en mi tierra se llama servir. No me sometiste.

Karin se quedó sin palabras. Sonrió, conforme con su respuesta; como si le hubiera gustado esa contestación y calmara una parte de su conciencia. Miró a su alrededor.

—¿Y King? ¿Por qué no está contigo?

—No lo sé. —Se encogió de hombros. De repente, ya no tenía sentido fingir ni mentir a Karin.

Se quedaron calladas, la una al lado de la otra, mirando cómo la gente bailaba, brindaba y comía del bufé libre.

Todos parecían felices de estar allí. Naruto, sentado entre cojines como un marajá, abría la boca taciturno, mientras Mei lo alimentaba, sentada sobre sus muslos, ofreciéndole gambas con salsa rosa.

El sumiso alzó el rostro hacia ella, rogándole a Saku que lo sacara de ahí; y Saku no pudo evitar morderse el labio para no reír.

—No veo a Suigetsu tampoco —murmuró Saku.

—Mejor que no vengan esta noche. —Se tocó el labio y la ceja, haciendo referencia a las marcas que ambos lucían en la cara—. Nadie sabe lo que ha pasado: la zona en la que se pelearon estaba libre de cámaras. La organización no acepta altercados de ese tipo a no ser que sea un duelo de caballeros oficial, en un ring, como los que ha habido durante el torneo.

—Ya veo.

—¿Sabes que Sasuke tiene la ceja partida por culpa de Suigetsu? No es la primera vez que se pelean.

No. No lo sabía. Y recibir esa información la inquietó. ¿Cuándo le diría lo que sucedió entre Karin y Suigetsu? Ardía en deseos de que se lo dijera.

—¿Cómo se la hizo?

—Hace un año. Se encontraron en un local al que yo también acudía. Suigetsu se emborrachó y se propasó. Sasuke quiso ayudarlo a salir del local, pero Suigetsu se revolvió y le dio un puñetazo... Llevaba un anillo en el dedo y cortó la ceja de Sasuke.

—Vaya... Sasuke no me había dicho nada. Antes eran buenos amigos, ¿no?

—Antes, todos éramos muchas cosas que ahora no somos. No hay que darle más vueltas —contestó sin ceremonias.

—Sobre todo si el pasado duele, ¿verdad, Reina?

—Tú no sabes nada de mí ni de mi pasado.

—Sé de tu presente; y lo poco que he podido ver es que tienes anhelos, como cualquier mujer enamorada y no correspondida. Y juraría que Suigetsu tiene mucho que ver en tu desdén.

—No cruces la raya, guapa. Tú y yo no somos amigas.

—En eso te doy la razón. —Saku alzó la copa con un gesto rebelde y temerario—. Mis amigas no me dan por culo.

Karin se echó a reír un poco más relajada.

Ambas bebieron de sus copas tropicales de nuevo.

—¿Qué quisiste decir con lo que le contaste a Sasuke esta mañana mientras se peleaba con Suigetsu? —preguntó Saku. Cualquier información sería bien recibida.

Karin comprendió al instante a qué se refería la joven deslenguada.

—Quise decir exactamente lo que quise decir. ¿Qué pasa, Lady Nala? —La miró por encima de su bebida rojiza—. ¿No sabes cómo sacar de su guarida al Rey León?

Saku tuvo ganas de soltar una carcajada. Era especialista en desquiciar a Sasuke; esa mujer no tenía ni idea.

—Lo que no sé es cómo hacer hablar a un animal—repuso.

Karin la miró con impaciencia.

—Tómatelo como un juego de rol de DS. Ni los muebles ni los animales hablan, ¿verdad? Pero eso no nos impide jugar con ellos. Lo que tienes que hacer es conseguir que entren en tu juego y que acepten que tienen que obedecerte. Obliga al león a hablar y doma al hombre.

Saku habría invertido el símil. Habría dicho: obliga al hombre a hablar y doma al león. Pero Karin quería dar a entender lo que quería dar a entender: el hombre era más salvaje que el animal.

—Gracias —soltó Saku de golpe.

El tono fue tan sincero que Karin le prestó toda la atención.

—¿Por qué me das las gracias, switch? —le preguntó incómoda, deseando retirar esas palabras de la boca de Saku.

—Por actuar en la mazmorra.

—No lo hice...

—Ya sé que no lo hiciste por mí —la cortó Saku levantando la mano libre —. Pero si lo hiciste por Sasuke, también lo hiciste por mí; y te lo agradezco.

La pelirroja dejó escapar un ruidito incrédulo de sus labios.

—No fue solo por Sasuke. Fue por mi propia salud mental —contestó sombría—. Hay cosas que no puedo permitir y por las que no paso. —Se recompuso rápidamente, alejando sus demonios—. Ni como ama —puntualizó guiñando un ojo—, ni como mujer. Todas tenemos nuestros leones, ¿verdad? —Dio un paso, alejándose de ella y le mandó un beso a través del aire—: Un placer hablar contigo, leona. Felicidades por llegar a la final.

—Gracias —repuso Saku con la boca pequeña, observando cómo la espléndida dómina se alejaba entre la multitud.

Estaba conociendo a individuos inquietantes y diferentes, de intensas personalidades. Suigetsu, Karin, Itachi y el mismísimo Naruto...

¿Qué rocambolescas historias habría tras ellos?

Seguramente no tan emocionantes como la que había entre ella y Sasuke.

Nadie sabía que eran agentes federales. Y nadie debería sospecharlo nunca, o todo acabaría muy mal para ellos.

Buscó entre la mutlitud para ver si hallaba a Guren. Pero, esta vez, el ama switch no estaba en la cena.

Dejó el coco sobre la barra, y alejó a un par de Criaturas que deseaban bailar con ella. Pero a ella no le apetecía bailar; no había ninguna performance que hacer.

Se despidió de Naruto y esperó a que su rubio amigo se librase pronto de Mei. Porque el agente sumiso tenía ojeras y se le veía cansado.

Después de dejar atrás la arena de la playa privada del Westin, se internóen la zona de las piscinas; pasó de largo el chiringuito de madera y paja del puente de la piscina mayor. Esperaba, con todo su corazón, que Sasuke no se la hubiera vuelto a jugar y la hubiera dejado sola y fuera de la misión. Eso no lo podría superar jamás.

Entonces, escuchó un gemido y un golpe duro y seco.

Saku miró tras ella y centró sus ojos verdes en el chiringuito. El sonido había venido de allí.

Saku se aproximó poco a poco, de puntillas, y asomó la cabeza en el interior. Se quedó consternada. El agente Uchiha estaba sentado sobre la espalda de un hombre castaño, sin camiseta, con los pantalones bajados hasta las rodillas y el culo al aire. Tenía tatuajes de zarpas por la espalda.

Sasuke le retorció el brazo y lo dejó inconsciente de un golpe en la cabeza.

—¿Sasuke? —preguntó Saku atónita—. ¡¿Pero qué es esto?!

Sasuke alzó sus ojos oscuros, levantó los brazos y la metió dentro de la cabaña, pasándola por encima del mostrador.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó Sasuke.

—¿Yo? ¿Quién es este hombre? ¿Qué haces tú aquí?

Sasuke repasó su atuendo y le lanzó una mirada interrogativa. Esa pregunta debería hacerla él. Pero ya hablarían de eso más tarde.

—Trabajando —se levantó sudoroso, pasándose el antebrazo por la frente, y respirando con dificultad—. Este es el tipo que hizo la foto.

—¿Cómo? ¿La foto que supuestamente recibió Guren?

—Sí. Joder, Saku —repuso agotado—. Cuanto más me acerco a la verdad, menos me gusta.

Saku tragó saliva y se acercó al tipo inmóvil.

—¿Quién es?

—Se llama Shiba. Es parte de las criaturas, un switch —lo cargó por debajo de los hombros, y lo metió, inconsciente, atado de pies y manos y amordazado, bajo la barra del bar.

Saku se agachó con él.

—¿Dónde... Dónde has estado, Sasuke? —necesitaba más respuestas. Había un hombre inconsciente en el chiringuito—. ¿Cómo lo has encontrado? Si lo retenemos aquí, nos denunciará cuando se despierte...

—No, no lo hará —repuso Sasuke.

—¿Cómo estás tan seguro?

—Por esto. —Sacó un frasquito con una aguja diminuta—. Versed líquido. Provoca amnesia.

Saku se horrorizó.

—¿Esto es legal?

—Para nosotros sí —contestó Sasuke.

Saku se tapó el rostro con ambas manos, negando repetidamente.

—Shiba es el tipo que hizo la foto de tu montaje, Saku.

—¿Cómo sabes tú eso? ¿Por qué estás tan seguro?

—Porque anoche me llevé a Guren y a Karin con la intención de aprovechar algún despiste y quedarme con su teléfono. Quería ver quién había sido el que le había enviado el fotomontaje y, de paso, necesitaba investigar un poco a Guren, porque había cosas de ella que no me cuadraban. Hoy... —Se sentó a su lado—, necesitaba aclararme las ideas. He ido a la base estación a recoger la información que habían tomado de su móvil. Me han insertado un programa en el HTC para localizar la ubicación GPS del teléfono que estábamos siguiendo. Se encontraba en el hotel. Le he seguido y he dado con él. Se estaba retirando de la fiesta.

—¿Qué le has preguntado, Sasuke? ¿Qué has averiguado?

Sasuke exhaló y se levantó poco a poco.

—Salgamos de aquí —la tomó de la mano y la ayudó a saltar la barra de bar.

—¿Adónde vamos?

—A la suite.

—Ahí no podemos hablar...

—Sí podemos —le aseguró él—. Shino y Kiba me han facilitado un anulador de audio. Interfiere sobre los semiconductores de los grabadores de las cámaras y de cualquier micro que haya en la habitación. Es como un iPod nano.

—¿Shino y Kiba? ¿Has ido a ver al equipo estación? ¿Por qué no me has dejado ir contigo? —Se detuvo en seco, mirándole acusadoramente—. ¿Por qué me mantienes en la inopia sobre tus movimientos? ¡Trabajamos juntos y no me informas de nada hasta que lo haces! —protestó airadamente.

Sasuke tiró de ella y la entró en el ascensor. Ahí, la arrinconó contra la pared y pegó todo su torso al de ella.

—¿Y eso no te suena de nada? ¿Verdad que molesta que pasen de ti, Lady Nala?

Saku movió los ojos con comprensión. Sí. Ella había hecho lo mismo. Se relamió los labios, consciente del peso de su cuerpo, del olor a limpio de su piel y de lo bien que le quedaba aquel polo verde oscuro ajustado.

—No te costaba nada decírmelo —susurró. Dios, trinaba. Trinaba por dentro. Y, al mismo tiempo, lo amaba.

—Sí, eso mismo he pensado yo cuando he llegado y no he visto ni una puñetera nota que me dijera dónde estabas. Además, esta conversación es como un déjà vu. ¿No la tuvimos ayer? ¿Y antes de ayer? Ah no, claro —torneó los ojos—, que entonces eras tú quien me lo hacía y yo quien recriminaba y te exigía que, como tu superior, debías informarme y no hacer nada a la torera, como de hecho, has venido haciendo desde que empezamos el torneo.

Saku bajó la mirada y la clavó en las puntas de los dedos de sus pies con manicura francesa, como los dedos de sus manos.

Sasuke la llevó por el pasillo hasta llegar a la suite.

Abrió la puerta y tomó el anulador de su bolsillo.

Era como un iPod, en eso Sasuke tenía razón. Lo dejó sobre la mesa y lo encendió.

—¿Me vas a contar lo que has descubierto sobre Guren? —preguntó apoyándose en la puerta cerrada—. Pero no hace falta que me digas que es una perra sociópata, porque eso ya lo sé. ¿Por qué empezaste a sospechar de ella?

Sasuke se giró y la miró con atención. Les separaban un par de metros de distancia, pero el espacio ardía entre ellos.

—¿Te has vestido así para mí? ¿Por qué tengo la sensación de que no esasí?

—No respondas con más preguntas.

—Guren había jugado conmigo otras veces. Yo había acudido a ella para conseguir información sobre los análisis de sangre de los participantes y averiguar donde los enviaban. Pero nunca averigüé nada sobre ello, pues afirmaba que no disponía de más información.

Saku apretó los dientes y miró hacia otro lado. De acuerdo: Sasuke tenía un pasado, eso ya lo sabía. Pero no le gustaba.

—¿Habíais tenido sexo?

—Sí. Sexo BDSM.

—Como lo que tienes conmigo.

—¿Intentas iniciar una riña, Saku? —preguntó siseando.

Saku negó con la cabeza.

—Disculpa, señor. Continúa; no te interrumpiré más.

Sasuke exhaló y dejó caer la cabeza hacia atrás.

—Guren es una Ama Switch muy popular. Eso ya lo sabes. Mi intención al entrar con ella era la de llegar a la final con total seguridad. El domingo, cuando llegamos a las Islas Vírgenes, se cayó algo de su mochila que me extrañó bastante —entró en el baño. Se sacó el polo por la cabeza y se dispuso a lavarse las manos con jabón—. Un pequeño paquete de piercings de acero, ideales para la zona del perineo. En un extremo tienen la M y, en el otro, la P.

—Las iniciales de Mistress Pain —cabiló atenta, apoyándose en la puerta del aseo, mirándolo a través del espejo. «Toma tableta que tiene el moreno».

—Exacto, señorita Haruno. Son piercings de propiedad entre amos y sumisos. ¿Qué necesidad tenía Guren de traer una bolsa con esos abalorios si iba a ser mi esclava? ¿Cuándo pensaba colocarlos y para qué?

—Los cuerpos sin identificar de los sumisos hallados al sur de Estados Unidos tenían agujeros entre los testículos y el ano. Señal de que habían llevado guiches. ¿Estás pensando en Guren? —preguntó asombrada—.¿De verdad?

Sasuke se encogió de hombros. Agachó la cabeza y se remojó la cara.

—Para empezar, me sorprendió que la hubieran aceptado de nuevo, para disfrutar de las actividades del torneo, cuando tú la eliminaste el mismo lunes. Y, después, ayer noche dijo algo que me sorprendió: me enseñó la fotografía que le habían enviado con la intención de desestabilizarme y ponerme celoso; y dijo claramente que era Peter Bay.

—¿Cómo lo sabía? ¿Por qué sabía que era Peter Bay? Itachi dijo que la ubicación de su casa era secreta y que solo la sabían los Villanos, pues era quienes le habían facilitado la casa.

—A eso me refiero. Guren lo sabía y, posiblemente, se le escapó. Por eso he querido contactar con el que le envió la foto y saber quién le había ordenado que lo hiciera. ¿Y sabes qué me ha dicho? Que se lo pidió su ama. ¿Y quién es su ama?

—¿Quién?

—La mismísima Sombra espía; conocida secretamente por sus sumisos como... Mistress Pain. Le he bajado los putos pantalones al sumiso para comprobar si tenía un guiche en la zona perianal —se excusó—. No soy gay, no he hecho nada con él.

—No lo he dudado —repuso divertida.

—La cuestión es que ese tipo tiene un guiche de propiedad. Con una M y una P en sus extremos.

—Dios mío... —Saku se cubrió la boca con las manos. ¿Guren era Sombra espía y formaba parte de los Villanos? Increíble. Sabía que esa mujer no le gustaba, pero lo que no se imaginaba era que estaba tan involucrada con los villanos—. ¿Guren es Sombra Espía?

—Guren conoce a todos los participantes del torneo, y sabe sus puntos flacos. Sombra Espía es como un chivato. Los villanos necesitaban su información para hacer las pruebas de este día, para los desafíos grupales. Guren supo que yo tenía una debilidad contigo; y tú no ayudaste en cuanto te atreviste a echarla del torneo a las primeras de cambio. Y, entonces, decidió joderme con lo de la foto y con lo del trío. Por eso los Villanos plantearon esa prueba. Todo cuadra.

—Entonces, si Mistress Pain es Sombra espía... Ella sabe quiénes son los Villanos. Trabaja con ellos.

—Obviamente. Debemos seguirla y estar atentos a sus movimientos. Ella nos llevará directamente hasta ellos. Por el momento, tengo una copia de su teléfono y recibiré en mi HTC las llamadas que reciba Guren, así como las que haga a partir de ahora.

—¿Ha hecho alguna más?

—No, por ahora no.

—Extraño.

—Sí, lo es —confirmó Sasuke—. Además, el equipo estación ha descubierto que las llamadas, de número oculto que recibía últimamente durante estos días provenían de Luisiana. Eso es más extraño todavía.

Saku tuvo ganas de gritar y de golpear la pared. Guren había engañado a todo el mundo. Se había acostado con Sasuke engañándolo desde el principio.

—¿Crees que Guren intuyó que tu interés acerca de los análisis de sangre de los participantes era demasiado obvio? ¿Crees que Guren sospechaba de ti en algún momento?

—Lo dudo, Saku. Si Guren ha decidido jugar conmigo así no es porque sospechara de mí, es porque... Porque está enamorada de mí, Saku —contestó sin pelos en la lengua.

Saku se alejó de la puerta del baño, sonriendo sin pizca de ganas.

—¿Te acostaste con ella sabiendo que te amaba? —Era una acusación más que una pregunta—. Uh, qué cruel, señor Uchiha.

—Interpreto un papel. —Sasuke la siguió con actitud beligerante y tiró la toalla que tenía en las manos al suelo—. No me hables como si fuera un cerdo o como si fuera mala persona. Este es mi trabajo, y estoy infiltrado y comprometido hasta las cejas. Si me tengo que acostar con alguien lo hago.

Saku se abrazó a sí misma, alejándose de la cercanía de Sasuke, de su comportamiento visceral.

—¿Como has hecho conmigo? ¿Tenías que acostarte conmigo? Lo hiciste, ¿verdad? —Aquel ya era un tema personal, pero necesitaba exponerlo.

—No sigas.

—¿Tenías que follarme? —continuó con voz monótona—. Lo hiciste.

—No hagas esto; no valores lo que tú y yo tenemos así —suplicó afectado por sus palabras—. Tengo mucho que decirte.

—Lo valoro como lo que es. Como lo que tú me has demostrado. Hoy te he dicho que te quiero y tú me has dicho que no. ¿Qué más hay que decir? Nos conocemos desde hace años; y la vida ha hecho que tú y yo nos veamos envueltos en un caso de estas características. Pero ya es la segunda vez que te lo digo, Sasuke: que te digo que te quiero y que siempre has sido tú... Y tú siempre huyes.

—Saku, estás a punto de cruzar una línea muy fina —juró inmóvil y tenso—. Una que cambiará todo entre nosotros. No lo hagas.

La joven recordó las palabras de Karin. «Obliga al león a hablar y doma al hombre». ¿Cómo se provocaba a un animal para que fuera capaz de hablar? Mediante la estimulación de sus instintos.

—¿Sabes? Eso es algo que he entendido hoy. —Saku debía continuar con su papel y hacer creer a Sasuke que controlaba la situación. Que ya nada de lo que él decía le afectaba—. Tú has hecho que todo cambie entre nosotros. Pudiste dejarme tranquila, pudo venir otro amo a disciplinarme, pero no: fuiste tú. Y eso lo cambió todo. Para mí significó algo diferente que para ti; y fui estúpida. Pero estoy harta de esto. Mira la fiesta que hay ahí abajo, Sasuke.—Salió a la terraza privada y se asomó al extremo. Había una altura de diez pisos. El viento arrizaba las palmeras, el mar estaba un poco picado y la noche se tapaba por las nubes gruesas. Tal vez llovería de nuevo—. Quiero bajar y hacer el papel que he venido a hacer; el mismo que tú estás decidido a prohibirme una y otra vez —Se dio la vuelta y, apoyándose en la baranda,lo miró directamente a los ojos—. Quiero bailar, pasarlo bien, y coquetear con alguien que pueda tener información directa sobre los Villanos. Si tú eres capaz de vender tu cuerpo para eso, yo también puedo hacerlo.

Sasuke parpadeó atónito. Sus ojos brillaron con rabia y pena. ¿La dejaba ir?

Si decía que sí, Saku no regresaría más. No como él deseaba.

—¿Lo hago, Sasuke? Soy muy capaz de coger, subirme a una mesa y desnudarme —«Uy, Miss Pérfida, relájate»—. Llamaría la atención de quien quisiera. ¿Un trío? ¿Un cuarteto? Mmm... ¿qué me deparará la noche, agente Uchiha? ¿Te gustaría unirte como hoy has hecho? No, ¿verdad? No vaya a ser que Saku se piense que eso quiere decir algo que no es... —pensó en voz alta. Tragó saliva y parpadeó para detener las lágrimas.

Saku esperó a que Sasuke reaccionara. Pero el hombre seguía mudo, observándola, respirando precipitadamente.

«Sasuke, haz algo, por favor. Deténme. Demuéstrame que te importo de verdad», rezó en silencio, con el corazón en un puño.

Saku pasó por su lado al entrar desde la terraza y se dirigió a la puerta de salida. Sasuke la estaba decepcionando. Tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas cuando intentó abrir la puerta. Lo logró. Pero, inmediatamente, unos dedos de acero rodearon su brazo y tiraron de ella para meterla de nuevo en la habitación.

Sasuke cerró la puerta con fuerza y empujó a Saku contra ella hasta arrinconarla con su cuerpo. Las manos estaban a cada lado de su rostro lloroso.

—¡Déjame ir! —gritó Saku impotente, llorando desconsolada.

—¿Quieres irte de mi lado?

—¡Sí! —gritó con todas sus fuerzas.

—Entonces lárgate. Pero te largas así. —Le bajó el vestido de golpe y se lo rasgó por la mitad, haciéndolo trizas y convirtiéndolo en un amasijo de tela oscura a sus pies. Llevaba unas braguitas negras transparentes con unos lazitos rosas de seda en sus costuras—. Venga, ¡lárgate! —le pidió sin apartarse de ella en ningún momento—. ¡¿Quieres hacer un trío?!

—¡Sí! —se alzó de puntillas para gritarle a la cara.

—¿Quieres que llame a Suigetsu? —Apretaba tanto los dientes que le iban a saltar por todos lados—. ¿Te has quedado con ganas de que él te dé lo suyo?

Saku se mordió la lengua, apretó la mandíbula con fuerza y lo miró irritada.

¡Zas! Le dio tal bofetada que giró el apuesto rostro de Sasuke hacia el lado derecho.

—¿Me acabas de pegar? —musitó sin paciencia.

—Tú... ¡Tú no me mereces! —Sus palabras, llenas de inquina ,traspasaron la coraza de Sasuke. Saku no se secó las lágrimas que se deslizaban por sus mejillas rosas y húmedas—. Eres un cobarde, Sasuke. Un rey cobarde, un león sin garras. Un animal que marca territorio ante los demás pero que es incapaz de hablar directamente con quien realmente le importa. Y odio lo que me has hecho creer. No quiero cobardes en mi vida. ¡Ni se te ocurra tocarme! Nunca más, ¿me has oído? Ahora abre la puerta y deja que me vaya.

Sasuke negó con la cabeza. Temblaba y, al mismo tiempo, luchaba por calmarse.

—¿No qué, Sasuke? Apártate de mí y déjame marchar ahora mismo —ordenó con tono certero.

Sasuke volvió a negar con la cabeza. Observó los pechos desnudos de Saku, su collar de sumisa, las braguitas y las piernas torneadas y desnudas. Le miró a la cara; y las rodillas cedieron ante la realidad de lo que iba a decir.

Jamás podría volver atrás.

—No, Saku... —murmuró dejándose caer de rodillas en el suelo, hundiendo el rostro en el torso de la joven, acariciándola con las manos y rodeando su cintura en un abrazo de oso. Rendido. Ya no podía más—. No puedo más...

—¿Qué?

—¡Que no! —contestó rudo.

—¡¿Por qué no?! ¡No debería importarte lo que yo haga!

—¡Claro que me importa! —La tiró al suelo, cuidando que no se golpeara y se colocó encima de ella.

—¡Suéltame, Sasuke! ¡Déjame ir!

—¡Tú quieres desquiciarme! ¡No entiendes nada! —Alzó sus manos por encima de la cabeza y la inmovilizó sobre la moqueta beige, aprovechando su fuerza y su peso—. ¡¿Crees que no me importa pensar que otros te puedan tocar?! ¡¿Sabes lo que me has hecho pasar hoy?!

—¡No! ¡No lo sé! ¡Sé que te cabreas si no te obedezco, agente Uchiha! ¡Pero de ahí no pasas!

—¡¿Tienes idea de lo mal que estuve ayer por tu culpa?! —gimió. Sus ojos negros se cerraron, como si algo le doliera profundamente—. Yo... No puedo respirar cuando te alejas de mí. No puedo... —Sasuke hundió la cabeza entre el cuello y el hombro de Saku, temblando como un niño pequeño—. Meestás matando, Saku.

Saku fijó la vista en el techo y en las ventanas de la buhardilla. Afuera, las primeras gotas de la tormenta nocturna empezaban a repiquetear en los cristales. Parecían lágrimas, como las que ella estaba dejando ir. ¿Se detendría la fiesta? ¿Se detendría Sasuke? No podía mover los brazos; no dejaba que lo tocara. Solo podía escuchar y esperar a que el león hablara.

—¿Sasuke? —preguntó con voz débil—. Háblame claro, te lo ruego. Me estás haciendo sufrir...

—Me muero por ti, Saku. Yo... me muero. No soporto la idea de haberte metido en esto. No soporto que te vean desnuda o que otros pretendan algo que solo puede ser para mí. Yo quiero que tú solo seas para mí. —La besó en el cuello con una adoración exquisita—. Te quiero, Saku. Me duele que no pienses en mí, que no tengas consideración conmigo. Me lo has hecho pasar tan mal...

Saku tragó saliva audiblemente e inclinó el rostro hacia el de Sasuke. ¿Sasuke la quería?

—Te quiero. Y quiero enviarte muy lejos de aquí... Protegerte y alejarte de todo este mundo oscuro en el que te has visto inmersa. Por mi culpa...

—¡No! Sasuke, yo... Soy una mujer adulta y tomo mis decisiones. He querido meterme en esto contigo; y no me arrepiento. Este mundo no me disgusta.

—¡Soy un amo! Mira dónde estamos... ¡Mira qué estoy haciendo contigo! ¡¿No me odias?!

—¿Odiarte? ¡No! ¿Cómo puedo odiarte, Sasuke? —preguntó acongojada. ¿Cómo odiar cuando se amaba tantísimo?

—Saku... —Su nombre era un ruego en sus labios—. Odio decirte esto aquí, pero ya no aguanto más; y tú me estás presionando demasiado, bruja—colocó sus caderas entre las piernas abiertas de ella y empujó hacia adentro—. Has jugado conmigo y con mi salud mental... Hoy por la mañana, en la mazmorra, me has quitado años de vida...

—Mírame, Sasuke... Por favor...

—¡No! —Le bajó las braguitas, rompiéndoselas, y se desabrochó el pantalón hasta sacar su erección de la constricción de los calzoncillos—. Quiero hacerlo ahora. Necesito estar dentro de ti... así.

—¿Quieres hacerlo?

—¡Ahora!

—Entonces, mírame.

—No quiero. Te miro a cada segundo, a cada minuto, a cada hora que pasa... Y pienso que soy un egoísta por alegrarme de que estés conmigo, de que pueda disfrutar de ti... —Con la mano amarrando las muñecas de ella hundió dos dedos de la otra en el interior de Saku.

Ella abrió los ojos y sacudió la cabeza.

—Espera, nena... —La acarició, la masajeó. Esperó a que ella se humedeciera y empezó a estimularla—. Pero luego quiero alejarte, meterte en una maleta y enviarte de vuelta a Nueva Orleans. Con tu bicho bizco y tu comisaría. Al menos, allí estarías más segura y mejor. ¿Acaso no estoy loco?

—No, Sasuke... —lloró ella, cautivada por la sinceridad de su voz—. Déjame quedarme contigo. Déjame llegar al final...

—Chist... —Curvó los dedos en su interior y aprovechó para meter otro más y dilatarla. Disfrutó del sonido de dolor-placer de ella y, esta vez, sí la miró a la cara—. Si te quedas, te quedas con todas las consecuencias. Te quedas conmigo ahora y después.

Ambas miradas colisionaron: la de Saku impresionada, y la de él decidida y desgarrada. ¿Después? ¿Se refería después de la misión?

—Esa boca... Esos ojos... —murmuró él, antes de dejar caer la cabeza y besarla con todas las fuerzas.

Saku empezó a mover las caderas arriba y abajo, siguiendo la intrusión de los dedos. Las lenguas se batieron en duelo: se acariciaban, se empujaban la una contra otra. Los labios se mordían, se succionaban y se lamían para luego volver a empezar.

—Quiero tocarte. Déjame tocarte... Oh, por Dios, Sasuke... —Ese hombre le había dicho que quería estar con ella fuera del torneo. Increíble.

—No —le negó él muy estricto—. Tú has hecho que yo diga cosas que no quería decir. Ahora voy a controlarte.

Saku sintió que se excitaba todavía más al oír aquellas palabras de Sasuke.

¿Orden o amenaza? Jolines, ¡qué sexy era! Definitivamente, le encantaba que jugara con ella de ese modo. Sintió que deslizaba su lengua por la piel expuesta que le dejaba el collar en su garganta, los hombros y su clavícula... Lamió la parte superior de sus pechos y después empezó a torturar los pezones.

—¿Sientes cómo se ponen duros? ¿Yo te pongo dura, Saku? —La miró por encima de un pecho, mientras sacaba la lengua y azotaba el pezón húmedo—. Sería lo justo, porque tú me pones durísimo cada vez que estás cerca de mí, y te huelo... Tu olor me noquea: hueles a fruta.

Saku levantó las caderas, transportada a un mundo de sensaciones y erotismo. Sus palabras, su voz, su declaración... «Me muero por ti». Y ella iba a morir por él si seguía tocándola así.

Entonces, notó que Sasuke sacaba los dedos de su interior y la tomaba en brazos, de golpe, para colocarla sobre la cama, de cara a la pared.

Saku pensó que se había mareado, pero no. Solo había cambiado de ubicación, y estaba vacía entre las piernas.

—¿Sasuke? —le miró por encima del hombro—. ¿Vienes? —preguntó insegura.

Él sonrió con ternura, se quitó los pantalones bruscamente y subió a la cama tras ella. Acercó la bolsa de los juguetes y sacó las esposas para inmovilizarla a su espalda.

—No vas a hacer más tríos, Saku. Nunca más —rugió en el oído. Le dio un azote sonoro en la nalga y otro entre las piernas. Saku se mordió el labio y emitió un lamento erótico inconfundible—. Esto es mío. —Dejó la mano sobre su sexo, e introdujo tres dedos, poco a poco, hasta los nudillos.

—Sasuke... —cerró los ojos y apoyó la cabeza en el ancho hombro de su pareja. ¿Era su pareja? ¿Su pareja de verdad?

—Hubiera matado a Suigetsu, brujita. —Le mordió el hombro y luego lo lamió—. Lo hubiera matado. Pensaba que había sido él quien te había poseído... Me destrozaste. Me volví loco al sentir que otro se movía dentro de ti. Hay amos y hombres a los que eso les puede gustar. A mí no.

—Ni a mí.

—No vuelvas a exponerte así nunca más. Me hiciste muchísimo daño, Saku.

—No —lloró Saku—. Perdóname, Sasuke. Lo siento... No sabía que te sentías así. No lo entendía..., me hacías creer otra cosa. No hablabas conmigo y...

—¡¿Y cómo crees que me sentía?! —La tomó del pelo y giró su rostro hacia el de él para darle un beso castigador—. ¿Cómo crees, eh?

—Ahora lo sé —susurró. Tenía los labios hinchados y el maquillaje corrido—. Antes no sabía nada. Ahora sí. Te importo. Me quieres.

—Sí —murmuró—. Me importas; y te quiero, preciosa. Bueno... ¿Te portarás bien a partir de ahora? ¿Tendrás en cuenta mis sentimientos?

—¿Y tú los míos? —replicó ella.

—No —negó Sasuke, dándole un beso en los labios. Llevó su erección a su entrada, apartó los dedos y la empaló sin contemplaciones. Saku se quedó sin respiración, pero Sasuke le daba oxígeno mediante sus intrusiones y sus dulces palabras. Colocó la mano sobre el vientre, donde golpeaba la cabeza de su pene. A la altura del ombligo—. Aquí... Saku. Es aquí donde más me gusta estar. Tan adentro que creas que te parto en dos. No tendré en cuenta tus sentimientos porque no te he oído decírmelos todavía.

—Me partes en dos. Eso es lo que siento... —Saku sonrió. Tenía a Sasuke de rodillas tras ella, taladrándola entre las piernas, acariciándole el clítoris con una mano y magreándole un pezón con la otra—. Ya me he declarado a ti dos veces. Son suficientes. —Le provocó.

—No importa. —Sasuke tiró del pezón con fuerza y aprovechó para impulsar su erección más hacia el interior de su cuerpo—. Lo quiero ahora. Quiero que me lo digas ahora.

Saku abrió los ojos y, con la cabeza apoyada en su hombro, dijo:

—Te quiero, Sasuke. Siempre has sido tú. La misión, el torneo... solo han hecho que abriera los ojos y me diera cuenta de que comparaba a todos contigo y ninguno era lo suficientemente bueno para mí. Porque... porque no tenían tu mirada, ni tu carácter... Ni nada de lo que a mí me gustaba. No eran tú.

—Dios, Saku... —Sasuke se sentó sobre sus talones e hizo que se sentara sobre él—. Así, nena... Así...

Sus cuerpos sudaban y se rozaban, acariciándose, diciéndose todas esas cosas que eran difíciles de poner en palabras. Saku y Sasuke se habían unido por una situación difícil y comprometedora, pero era en las dificultades cuando uno debía crecer y aprender de sus miedos, de las trabas, de sus complejos... En esa suite del Westin Saint John, dos personas se estaban entregando sin complejos ni restricciones.

Sasuke empujó con fuerza mientras martirizaba el botón de placer de Saku.

Ella subía y bajaba sobre él, gritando de éxtasis. A veces, cuando estaba a punto de llegar al orgasmo, Sasuke la dejaba de tocar y la volvía loca. Ella siempre se había dicho que era del país de los clitorianos; pero Sasuke le estaba enseñando a correrse desde dentro. Y ella lo haría a gusto.

—No hay nadie más. Dilo, Saku.

—Solo... solo tú, Sasuke. —Dejó caer la cabeza hacia abajo, pero él no se lo permitió. La tomó de la garganta y la pegó de nuevo a su torso—. Solo tú, señor.

—Déjame ver tu cara cuando estás así: en el limbo del placer. No hay nada más bonito ni más erótico que tu rostro. Cómo te muerdes el labio, cómo tus pestañas aletean, el modo en que abres la boca para tomar aire...

—Oh, Dios... Sasuke...

—Sí —ronroneó a punto de correrse—. ¿Llegas ya? Córrete conmigo.

—Ya te dije que esto no va así... —Las mujeres no se corrían por una estúpida orden. El motor tenía que estar bien caliente para arrancar. Pero, entonces, golpeó un punto profundo y estrecho dentro de ella; y sintió cómo se hinchaba y cómo él dejaba su semilla en el interior. Dios bendiga las píldoras anticonceptivas—. Oh, sí... ¡Sí! —De un modo fulminante, Sasuke le provocó un orgasmo devastador; y ni siquiera sabía por dónde le venía.

¿Por dentro? ¿Por fuera? ¿Por los pechos? ¿Qué importaba? Se encontró gritando, cayendo hacia adelante y mordiendo la almohada mientras Sasuke la embestía poderosamente, llenándola con su gran verga, cubriéndola con su enorme cuerpo.

Los dos experimentaron una pequeña muerte. Pero ya decían que la muerte no era el final, sino el principio de algo.

Sasuke y Saku acababan de poner la primera piedra para iniciar algo entre ellos. ¿El qué? Todavía no lo sabían.

* * *

Y por fin el Rey león abrio su corazón, ahora serán felices ¿O no?


	15. Chapter 15

Hola!

Falta poco para el final del segundo libro y es por eso que necesito hacerles dos preguntas muy importantes. La saga Amos y Mazmorras cuenta con 8 libros en total, lo que nos da cuatro parejas, así cada pareja tiene dos libros. El primer libro fue este con Sakura y Sasuke, el que sigue es sobre la hermana de Sakura, en este caso Ino e Itachi, el siguiente: Naruto y Hinata y por ultimo Karin y Suigetsu, mis preguntas son las siguientes:

1.-¿Quieren que siga adaptando los libros que siguen? Y de ser así:

2.-¿Quieren que sea con las parejas antes mencionadas o al Sasusaku todo?

De verdad que es muy importante leer su opinión para comenzar las adaptaciones o dejar la saga hasta este libro. Sin más aquí están los capítulos del día de hoy, que los disfruten!

* * *

«Siempre igual: te atan las manos a la espalda y, entonces te empiezan a picar los ojos y la nariz».

-No voy a permitir que te toquen. No entraremos a la final. Lo tengo decidido. Controlaremos a los Villanos desde otro lado y haremos la redada en el momento adecuado..

Saku estaba estirada sobre él. Acariciaba su pecho y disfrutaba de las caricias de las manos de Sasuke sobre su espalda y sus nalgas desnudas. Lo habían hecho dos veces más; y estaban cansados. Saku tenía la piel de las nalgas rojas y Sasuke lucía arañazos en la espalda y el pecho.

Después de la actividad sexual, el agente Uchiha había aprovechado para explicarle todo lo descubierto hasta ahora.

—No puedes hacer eso. No podemos hacer eso.

—Quiero que pronuncies la palabra de seguridad, Saku. Que en el momento en el que no puedas más, la digas. No quiero que esa gente juegue contigo.

—Ya veremos. Mañana debemos dejar el hotel e irnos a Saint Croix, a Norland. Es allí donde se celebra la última jornada y la posterior final — susurró Saku sobre su pecho—. Estamos tan cerca... ¿Sabes qué?

—¿Qué?

—Hoy he recibido una invitación directa para encontrarme con los Villanos.

—¿Hoy? ¿Cuándo? —su asombro se reflejó en su voz.

—Antes de bajar a la fiesta. Salí del vestidor y me encontré con el sobre en el suelo. Una limusina me vendría a buscar y me llevaría hasta ellos.

—¿Y... no lo has hecho? No me lo puedo creer —sonrió—. ¿Te has quedado aquí? ¿Por qué? Siempre haces lo que te da la gana.

—No lo he hecho porque no quería molestarte. —Levantó el rostro de su pecho y acarició su barbilla con el índice—. Porque lo he visto demasiado arriesgado; no me ha dado buena espina. Además, querían que fuera sola.

—Bien. —Sasuke masajeó su nuca y besó su coronilla y su frente—. Ya nada tiene buena pinta, Saku. Le estamos viendo las orejas al lobo, y no me gusta.—La abrazó con fuerza y cogiéndola de las axilas, la levantó por encima de él como si fuera una cría—. Mañana llega el final. Nosotros no tendremos que participar en la jornada, pero debemos investigar los alrededores de las islas y recoger las armas que ha dejado la estación base para nosotros. Las han dejado en Buck Island, al lado de Saint Croix. Así que no debemos movilizarnos mucho.

—Sí. —El pelo rosa de Saku caía en cascada y los ocultaba a ambos del mundo.

—Casi lo hemos conseguido —la dejó caer poco a poco sobre su cuerpo y los tapó a ambos con la sábana.

—Casi —sonrió, dejando que Sasuke la cubriera de atenciones.

—Buen trabajo, agente Haruno. El FBI estará muy orgulloso de tener a una agente tan valiosa en sus filas.

—Gracias, señor. Pero todavía no formo parte del FBI. —Y, después de todo, tal vez no quisiera formar parte de él. Pero eso se lo guardaba para ella.

Con ese pensamiento, y los balsámicos besos de Sasuke sobre sus párpados y sus mejillas, Saku se durmió. Quedaban cuatro horas para el amanecer y necesitaban descansar antes de afrontar la final de Dragones y Mazmorras DS.

La habitación estaba en silencio, no habían pasado ni dos horas después de que se durmieran cuando Sasuke abrió los ojos y se encontró con Saku amordazada, mirándole de hito en hito, igual de sorprendida que él. El agente intentó hablar, angustiado, pero tenía cinta en la boca y tampoco podía emitir ni un sonido.

No podían moverse. Les habían inyectado una especie de paralizante o alguna droga parecida.

Unas manos duras y exigentes los levantaron a los dos y les colocaron de rodillas frente a frente.

—Tapadles los ojos y atadles las manos a la espalda.

Sasuke y Saku parpadearon incrédulos ante lo que les estaba sucediendo. Eso no entraba en sus planes. La voz era la de una mujer soberbia; y ellos conocían a esa mujer con aires de grandeza.

—Los Villanos os esperan. —Guren se alejó de la esquina menos iluminada de la suite y apareció vestida toda de látex, con un látigo en la mano y una táser en la otra—. La puta ha rechazado la invitación —gruñó dándole un latigazo doloroso a Saku en los muslos desnudos—, y eso los ha puesto muy nerviosos. Ahora os quieren a los dos. —Esta vez, el latigazo golpeó en la espalda de Sasuke.

Saku gritó para que Guren parara, pero el ama no tenía ninguna intención de hacerle caso. Dos armarios encapuchados, vestidos de negro, custodiaban a la dómina.

—Me temo —dijo Guren pasando los dedos por el látigo y después saboreándolo con la lengua—, que os han descubierto, chicos. La selva era demasiado grande para vosotros.

Saku y Sasuke se miraron el uno al otro.

¿Por qué? ¿Quiénes les habían descubierto? Tenían las bases de datos privados completamente modificados, nadie conocía su verdadera identidad. ¿Cómo habían revelado sus identidades?

—Os llevaré frente a Tiamat. Ellos decidirán qué hacer con vosotros.

Con esas palabras, Guren salió de la habitación con aires de grandeza. Los dos hombres armario cargaron con los cuerpos de Saku y Sasuke, cubriéndolos con bolsas protectoras de equipaje.

Nadie sabría que, en realidad, acababan de secuestrar a dos agentes del FBI.

Una vez en el puerto, los subieron a una lancha y los tiraron de mala manera al suelo. Los dos se golpearon la cabeza al hacerlo.

Sasuke sentía que el corazón se le iba a salir por la boca. Acababan de llevárselos del hotel y desconocían adónde los llevaban.

Estaban en serios problemas.

Media hora después, los dos gigantes volvían a cargarlos; y después de caminar con ellos durante lo que parecieron ser horas por lo que se parecía a un terreno arenoso, les internaron en una especie de gruta.

Sasuke escuchaba los sonidos de las estalactitas gotear sobre el suelo húmedo y encharcado. Y también los pasos de los matones y el sonido de los tacones de Guren hacer eco.

Sabía que Saku tenía un localizador en el collar de sumisa y, también, una cámara. Pero aquello estaba muy oscuro. ¿Grabaría buenas imágenes?

El equipo estación no debería tardar en llegar y socorrerlos.

Les quitaron las bolsas y los dejaron a los dos en el suelo, recolocándolos de rodillas. Después, les descubrieron los ojos. Ambos parpadearon; lo primero que hicieron fue buscarse el uno al otro. Saku frunció el ceño: Sasuke tenía un nuevo golpe en el pómulo.

—Tiamat y Venger no tardarán en llegar —aseguró Guren tomando del pelo a Saku.

Esta se quejó y apretó los ojos con fuerza

—Tú, pequeña zorra, me eliminaste a la primera de cambio. Vas a pagar por ello. —Guren le colocó un arnés de poni.

Saku odiaba esas prendas porque los hacían parecer animales. «Sí; ya me imagino cómo voy a pagar», pensó Saku.

Sasuke luchaba por liberarse de la mordaza y desatar las cuerdas de sus manos, pero le era imposible. Mientras tanto, los dos guardaespaldas le ponían un único slip de cuero negro con una cremallera en la parte anal.

—No me lo hubiera imaginado de ti, King. Que te conformaras con alguien como ella. —Guren se dirigió a Sasuke y lo tomó de la barbilla con fuerza, dejándole la marca de los dedos. Sus ojos negros echaban chispas—. Y lo que no sabía era que ocultabais vuestras verdaderas identidades. Por suerte, hay alguien aquí que os conoce y ha abierto la caja de Pandora —Guren prestó atención—. Creo que oigo el motor de su lancha. Ya están al llegar.

Saku y Sasuke se miraron el uno al otro, incrédulos ante las palabras de Mistress Pain. Estaba claro que Sombra espía les había tomado el pelo a todos. Pero, ¿quién les conocía? ¿Quién sabía que eran agentes federales?

—Estoy convencida de que esta sorpresa no la vais a olvidar nunca en la vida —aseguró Guren.

A través de la entrada de la gruta, se acercaron seis personas, vestidas con túnicas negras y capuchas amplias. Llevaban unas máscaras doradas; dos de ellas sonreían y las otras cuatro tenían un rictus triste.

Una de ellas era una mujer, más bajita que el resto. Y esta y otro hombre, muy alto, ayudaban a caminar al más corpulento y alto de todos, cuya máscara sonreía. Ese individuo cojeaba un poco y tenía los puños apretados, como si sintiera mucha rabia o mucho dolor.

Saku tragó saliva y Sasuke intentó caminar de rodillas hasta donde ella estaba; pero uno de los gorilas lo tiró al suelo al darle una patada por la espalda.

—Aquí os presento a Tiamat —dijo Guren acariciando su látigo arriba y abajo—. Cómo sabéis, es un dragón de cinco cabezas. A ver, ¿cuántas personas hay aquí? Uno, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco, y el que viene de más, seis—contó señalando con el dedo. Exhaló como si estuviera cansada y levantó a Saku por el pelo.

«¡Zorra! ¡No me toques! Sasuke, por Dios...» , desvió la mirada hacia el moreno, que intentaba levantarse.

El hombre enmascarado dio un paso al frente, asegurándose de que el más grande de todos se mantenía en pie.

—Quítale el esparadrapo, Mistress Pain —pidió educadamente. Tenía un marcado acento sureño.

Guren se lo arrancó sin ceremonias. Saku se relamió los labios y movió los músculos faciales. Le había escocido.

—Seguramente estés un poco aturdida, ¿verdad, Saku Haruno?

Saku dio un respingo y miró a Sasuke de reojo.

—Sí, jovencita. Te conozco perfectamente.

—¿Quién eres? —preguntó sin miedo.

—¿Quién soy? —¡Plas! La bofetada que el Villano le dio volteó su cabeza de izquierda a derecha.

Saku se pasó la lengua por el labio inferior y notó el corte sangriento que le había dejado. No sabía quiénes eran, pero eran miembros de la Old Guard con toda seguridad.

—Te conozco a ti. Conozco a tu padre, un héroe de Nueva Orleans. Y conozco a Sasuke, también. Y conozco a los padres de Sasuke. ¡Os conozco a todos! —emitió una carcajada hueca.

Mierda. Si los conocía... Eran de Nueva Orleans. Sasuke prestó atención y observó fríamente la cabeza de Tiamat.

—A ti no te había visto nunca en este mundillo, Saku. Sí había visto a tu hermana... Ino. Pero a ti, no.

—¿Qué... ? ¿Quién... eres?

—¿La pregunta es, quién eres tú? ¿Por qué, siendo policía de Nueva Orleans, estás en este torneo como una joven de padres adoptivos texanos y dices que trabajas en una galería de arte? Te hemos pillado, Saku. Así que no te avergüences y responde a mi pregunta.

Pero Saku no contestó.

El enmascarado se acercó a ella y acarició su pelo rosa.

—No me importa lo que hacéis aquí ni tú ni tu hermana. Ni siquiera qué hace Sasuke aquí. Pero te diré algo: hace seis meses metiste a mi hijo en la cárcel. Eso sí que me importa. Por eso no voy a dejar que pases de aquí.

Saku parpadeó noqueada. ¿Cómo? Al único al que había metido en la cárcel en ese tiempo había sido a Garra... No podía ser. Entonces, no sabían que eran agentes federales... ¿Lo sospecharían?

—¿Crees que Ino fue escogida al azar? —continuó una de las cabezas de Tiamat—. Ni hablar, bonita. Tú metiste a mi hijo entre rejas; por eso, cuando Ino empezó a destacar en el rol y, dos semanas antes del torneo, nos enviaron fotos sobre ella, la reconocimos. Tuvimos que apartarla del sumiso que llevaba con ella.

Sasuke dio un respingo. ¿Jūgo? ¿Ellos mataron a Jūgo?

—Así que pedimos ayuda a Mistress Pain para que hiciera los honores.

—Esa noche estuve con Sasuke en otro local —recordó Guren—; pero cuando recibí la llamada de Tiamat diciendo que tenían a Ino y que, sin embargo, su sumiso quedaba suelto y sospechaba algo, no pude decir que no —sonrió fríamente—. Me encantó jugar con ese hombre...

Sasuke se movió de un lado al otro, gritando, con las venas del cuello hinchadas. Si pudiera, le arrancaría la pierna a mordiscos. Guren acababa de reconocer que había matado a Jūgo.

—¿Mataste a un sumiso? —preguntó Saku desencajada.

Guren se cruzó de brazos, levantó la barbilla y asintió orgullosa.

—¿Y dónde está mi hermana? —preguntó Saku, fingiendo que no sabía la respuesta. No podían sospechar de Ino; ellos tenían que seguir su plan.

—Ahora, un amo la está sometiendo para que se entregue a nosotros —contestó el enmascarado—. Te la quisimos devolver, Haruno, por lo que le hiciste a mi pequeño, y por eso tu hermana está aquí: por tu culpa.

Entonces, no solo era por su perfil. Había una sorprendente rencilla personal catapultada por el encarcelamiento del maltratador de Gaara.

Ino y Saku estaban en el punto de mira de los Villanos incluso antes de empezar el torneo.

—Mi hermana no está aquí por mí. Está aquí porque su hijo es un hijo de puta maltrata...

¡Plas! ¡Plas! Dos bofetadas seguidas y dolorosas. Los nudillos golpearon en sus pómulos y Saku apretó los dientes.

—¡Nos íbamos a conformar con Ino! Pero esto... —observó a los dos—. Es más de lo que esperábamos. ¿Sabes por qué supimos quién eras tú, perra? Ni siquiera nos imaginamos que estabas metida en esto hasta que Guren nos alertó.

Saku negó con la cabeza.

—Mistress Pain nos llamó inmediatamente diciendo que una chica la había eliminado a las primeras de cambio y que no podía continuar en el torneo. Nos dijo que se llamaba Lady Nala. Le pedimos que nos enviara imágenes suyas. Y cuando vimos que eras tú, la hermana de Ino, no nos lo podíamos creer. ¡Dios está de nuestra parte! —alabó alzando los brazos.

«No utilizarás el nombre de Dios en vano», pensó Saku.

—No estamos al tanto de todos los participantes —explicó el líder de Tiamat—: solo de los sumisos que nos facilitan para nuestras... prácticas. El torneo es solo una tapadera y los amos protagónicos y el concurso en sí nos dan igual. Pero descubrirte aquí fue una agradable sorpresa. Porque a quien realmente me apetece destrozar es a ti.

Sasuke, que estaba de rodillas en el suelo, comprendió que las llamadas que recibía Guren al celular móvil de Luisiana, eran de ellos. Guren estaba en contacto con los padres de Gaara. Y no solo eso; ahora entendía por qué Gaara había estado en el baile de la mansión LaLaurie: porque él formaba parte del mundo BDSM de la Old Guard, como sus padres. Increíble.

—¿En serio? No me había dado cuenta de que Dragones y Mazmorras DS solo es una tapadera para la Old Guard más radical —repuso Saku irónicamente.

—Me sorprendes, Saku —confesó—. Eres una descarada. La noche anterior, Guren os quiso separar con la fotografía del teléfono, pensó que sin que Sasuke te protegiera, podríamos cogerte y prepararte para nuestro juego. Pero salió mal. Incluso esta mañana, con lo del trío, esperábamos una división absoluta entre vosotros; pero, entonces, esa metomentodo de la Reina de las Arañas decidió jugar contigo.

—Vosotros no jugáis —replicó Saku en voz alta—. No sé lo que hacéis...—mintió—. Guren ha reconocido haber matado a Jugo. ¡Secuestrasteis a mi hermana! Iréis a la cárcel. Os lo prometo —espetó furiosa.

—Silencio. Las afrentas se pagan. —Rasa cerró el puño en su pelo y le dio un violento tirón—. Tengo algo preparado para las hermanas Haruno. Tú y tu hermana pagaréis por lo que le hicistes a mi Gaara.

«Piensa lo que quieras, cerdo, pero Ino no es solo una sumisa. Es una agente del FBI y está acompañada de un miembro de la SVR. Os vais a cagar».

Si entre los miembros de Tiamat se encontraba el padre de Gaara, Saku podía entender muchas cosas que no le habían cuadrado en el torneo. Por ejemplo, las bebidas de ron facilitadas en las dos últimas noches, que las confeccionaba la destilería de Nueva Orleans de la que los padres de Gaara eran propietarios. Era una familia muy rica y poderosa, incluso más que la de Sasuke, y tenía amistades en círculos políticos. Incluso, alguna vez, había colaborado en las campañas publicitarias de los partidos republicanos. Pero nunca se imaginó que la familia Sabaku No, que venía de linaje francés, estuviera involucrada en un torneo de BDSM; y no solo eso, que además era uno de los miembros que formaban parte de los Villanos. Siempre pensó en ellos con lástima, porque les había salido un hijo enfermo y agresivo, que maltrataba a las mujeres... Ahora, podía comprender por que Gaara tenía esas tendencias violentas. Posiblemente, lo habría aprendido de sus padres.

Ino le había dicho que los Villanos eran todos gente de mucho dinero y muchísimo peso en la sociedad personas que, curiosamente, eran adictas al sadomasoquismo antiguo que dio origen a la Old Guard. ¿Por qué? No lo sabía, eso tenían que averiguar. Tal vez no había un por qué. Tal vez había gente así; y punto.

—Eres Rasa Sabaku No—anunció Saku en voz alta—, y la mujer debe ser Karura Sabaku No, tu esposa. No hace falta que llevéis las máscaras. El olor a podrido me llega desde aquí.

—Puta. —Otra bofetada más.

Saku tomó aire para calmarse. El pelo rosa desordenado le cubría el rostro; y los miró a través de los mechones, con los ojos verdes y claros como faros.

—Habéis cometido un delito al facilitar botellas enteras de vuestro ron con crystal y popper —espetó—. No hacéis exportaciones a no ser que vosotros traigáis vuestro producto aquí. Y es lo que habéis hecho... Como agente de la ley que soy, os lo debo comunicar. Como practicante de BDSM, os diré que no me gusta que me droguen. Además, sois cómplices directos de homicidio. Si queréis, os leo vuestros derechos. Os va a hacer falta. —Saku necesitaba ganar tiempo. Al menos, para retrasar su tortura.

Rasa miró a su mujer y esta se encogió de hombros. Ambos se echaron a reír.

—¿Estás de broma? —preguntó la mujer—. ¿Sabes lo que vamos a hacer contigo?

Karura acercó al hombre cojo y renqueante que tenía la máscara puesta.

—Nos vamos a encargar de que Gaara os deje como vosotros le dejasteis a él. ¿Eh, Sasuke? —preguntó Rasa inclinándose hacia Sasuke—.¿Qué te parece? ¿Llorarás cuando veas cómo le da su merecido a Saku? ¿La querrás igual luego? Y ,después, Gaara te reventará por dentro y por fuera, ¿eh, machote? —Le dio una cachetada en la cara—. Qué pena, el heredero de la cadena algodonera más importante de Estados Unidos hallado muerto y descuartizado en una gruta de las Islas Vírgenes — proclamó imaginándose un titular.

Sasuke se removió como un toro e intentó embestirlo con un grito.

«No la toquéis u os mataré uno a uno», se dijo.

Saku no quería mirar al hombre que tenía ante ella, pero era inevitable no hacerlo. La mujer le quitó la máscara con cuidado y apareció el impresionante y desfigurado rostro de Gaara.

Saku se echó a llorar por la impotencia y la rabia. ¿Es que nunca se iba a librar de él?

—Saku, cielo —susurró la mujer—. Le daré el pésame a tu madre por haber perdido a sus dos hijas, tan bonitas, en tan poco tiempo. Esto, después de lo que has hecho con mi hijo, no podía acabar de otra manera. ¿Nos comprendes?

—Comprendo que sé demasiado sobre vosotros. Y comprendo que vuestro hijo, que debería estar hospitalizado para luego entrar en la prisión estatal, está aquí, libre. ¿Habéis pagado mucho para liberarlo?

Karura pareció encogerse de hombros.

—El dinero nunca fue un problema. Y nuestro hijo merece nuestras atenciones. Él no sabe canalizar sus tendencias. Pero nosotros le enseñaremos.

—Sois unos sádicos. ¡Habéis creado a un monstruo! Aunque puede que vosotros también lo seáis.

La suave risa de Karura puso la piel de gallina a Saku.

—No somos monstruos, querida. Hacemos lo que hacemos porque podemos. Y hemos decidido que a ti se te ha acabado el tiempo.

«¿Los iban a matar?».

Pero Saku no la oía. Solo veía a Gaara cernirse sobre ella.

El hombre tenía las mejillas inflamadas y una cicatriz que le cruzaba la frente. Los dos ojos estaban coagulados, hinchados y rojos, y le faltaban casi todos los dientes. Gaara cara de ángel, se había convertido en Gaara el adefesio. Sasuke había sido su cirujano; no había duda.

—Tú y Sasuke os quedareis aquí con Gaara y Mistress Pain —explicó Karura con voz de institutriz—. Dejaré que ellos se tomen la revancha que desean y, después, si todavía seguís en pie, os vendremos a buscar para llevaros a nuestra noche de Walpurgis. —Dio dos palmadas como una niña pequeña y se echó a reír—. Os encantará. ¿Guren?

—¿Sí, Maitress Karura?

—El viaje ha sido muy duro para Gaara. Le estamos pinchando esto para el dolor. —Le enseñó un pequeño neceser negro en el que había varias jeringas—. Él ha querido estar aquí y no perderse el espectáculo; sobre todo al saber que teníamos a Saku. Pero el vuelo le ha pasado factura. Dale esto si ves que desfallece, ¿de acuerdo? —Le entregó un bote de morfina—. Hará que no sienta el dolor y se espabilará.

—Sí, maitress —Guren inclinó la cabeza en señal de respeto.

—Disfruta de tu sumiso, Sombra. Tengo entendido que este amo siempre te gustó. Ahora es tuyo. Dale su merecido.

—Lo haré —aseguró el ama, dedicándole una mirada venenosa a Sasuke—.Las traiciones no deben pasar desapercibidas.

—El potro y la cruz están en el interior de la gruta —dijo Rasa—.También hay cadenas en las paredes de la roca. Utilizadlas y, después, recogedlo todo como siempre. Os esperamos en Ruathym a las doce de la noche para iniciar nuestro Walpurgis. Cuando lleguéis, dad la señal y encended la hoguera y las antorchas. Cuando veamos el fuego encendido, apareceremos.

«¿Ruathym? ¿Qué parte de las islas pertenece a Ruathym?», se preguntó Sasuke, luchando por deshacerse de las cuerdas y rogando para que no le hicieran daño a Saku. Estaba sumido en la desesperación. El juego, las dificultades del torneo y el miedo por que Saku fuera sometida no tenían nada que ver con lo que sentía ahora. Su vida pendía de un hilo; porque, si lastimaban a Saku, lo lastimaban a él. Tenía que encontrar el modo de salir de ahí.

Afuera ya había amanecido. La claridad del día alumbraba la espectacular gruta en la que se encontraban. ¿En cual de las Islas Vírgenes los tenían confinados?

La última jornada de Dragones y Mazmorras DS empezaría en nada.

¿Qué haría Naruto cuando viera que no estaban en su habitación? ¿Y la estación base? Ya deberían saber lo que estaba pasando.

—Allí estaremos —contestó Guren a las órdenes de Rasa. Karura se acercó a su hijo, que no dejaba de mirar a Saku, y le dijo:

—Cariño, mamá y papá te esperamos en la isla. Devuélvele cada golpe, amor mío. —Le acarició la mejilla mientras se lamentaba de su aspecto.

Después de esas instrucciones, los miembros de Tiamat dejaron a Sombra espía y a Gaara con Saku y Sasuke en una gruta desconocida.

Los dos guardaespaldas levantaron a Sasuke por los hombros y lo mantuvieron en pie para llevarlo a rastras al interior de la gruta.

Gaara empujó a Saku para que caminara delante de él.

El efecto del paralizante había durado muy poco.

Sasuke miró a Saku por encima del hombro.

Esta frunció la frente, asustada. Él desvió los ojos a su espalda.

Ella estudió sus manos maniatadas y se dio cuenta de que Sasuke tenía una piedra negra afilada entre los dedos, y estaba cortando la cuerda que lo ataba sin que los demás le atendieran. ¿Cuándo la había cogido? Era del suelo de la cueva...

¿Tendrían una posibilidad antes de empezar a ser castigados? Ojalá que sí; porque Saku temblaba tan solo con pensar en el látigo de Gaara, o cosas peores, rozando su piel.

Media hora después, se hallaban en el interior de aquella cueva natural.

El potro, la cruz y las cadenas, se encontraban medio iluminadas por la claridad que entraba de la gruta, y lo que les daba un aspecto más desafiante y tétrico del que en realidad tenían.

¿Cómo un hombre que había recibido soberana paliza y que había quedado inconsciente podía estar frente a ella seis días después de tamaña tunda? Eso sí, estaba presente, pero con un aspecto deplorable y deforme, incluso baboso. La boca hinchada no parecía cerrársele bien, y los fluidos manaban de ella. Las cicatrices y los puntos de los hilos resaltaban, rojas, y un poco infectadas. Los ojos inflamados y con derrames le lloraban. Estaba convencida de que Gaara no veía bien, pero como los animales carroñeros, seguía el olor del miedo y encontraban a sus víctimas gracias a ello.

Y Saku tenía miedo.

Los dos guardaespaldas la colocaron en la cruz y ataron las correas de sus manos, extendiendo sus brazos por completo. Le quitaron el collar de sumisa y lo tiraron al suelo, para sustituírlo por uno con parches interiores.

—Lanza descargas eléctricas —dijo uno de los guardaespaldas, vestidos, con ropas negras. Se parecían muchísimo, pero uno era rubio y el otro moreno. ¿Serían hermanos?—. Como las correas de los perros que, al ladrar, reciben un pequeño spray amargo en la boca, ¿sabes? Pues esto es igual, pero con la electricidad.

A Sasuke lo colocaron delante de ella, de rodillas, para que viera todo el espectáculo.

De repente, Guren se agachó ante él y le sacó el esparadrapo con fuerza. Después, le besó en los labios, pero el agente Uchiha retiró la cara.

—¿Así que Mistress Pain es Sombra espía? —preguntó Sasuke con desdén—. Tú eras la chivata de los Villanos. Ellos conocían todos los entresijos de los concursantes gracias a ti. Y seguro que tú elegías a los sumisos y sumisas que decidías llevarles, ¿verdad? ¡Sin su consentimiento! —gruñó enfadado.

Guren admiró las facciones de Sasuke. Era tan guapo, y estaba tan mal aprovechado...

—¿Qué es lo que te molesta, corazón? No te molesta que yo forme parte de los Villanos: te molesta el no haberte dado cuenta.

—Sí, eso sin duda. Pero no vas a salir impune, Guren.

—Claro. —Guren sacó una bolsita de su pantalón de látex negro y le enseñó el paquete de guiches. Las puntas de su corta melena morada acariciaron su barbilla y después, se colocó uno de sus guiches entre los dientes para sonreírle y mostrárselo sin subterfugios—. Lo primero que haré contigo es meterte el guiche entre el ano y los huevos. Siempre quise hacértelo, pero sabía que no me ibas a dejar. Porque eres un amo y no aceptas que nadie te domine, ¿cierto? Pero ahora estás bajo mi bota; y harás lo que yo te diga.

—Mataste a mi mejor amigo, puta —susurró entre dientes—. ¿Acaso crees que te lo voy a perdonar?

—Tendrás que hacerlo, querido. —Se sacó el abalorio de los dientes y jugó con él entre sus dedos—. O no podrás ir al cielo con cuentas pendientes.

—¡¿Por qué lo hiciste?! ¿Por qué haces esto?

Guren parpadeó, como si aquella pregunta estuviera fuera de lugar o su respuesta en realidad fuera más obvia de lo que él creía.

—Porque puedo, King. Porque puedo.

—¿Porque puedes? ¿Qué tipo de respuesta es esa, perra?

—Bueno —Guren se levantó—, es la única respuesta válida, la única verdadera. La sensación de tener el poder de decidir quién vive y quién muere, quién sufre más y quién menos. —Alzó la bota y le dio una patada en la cara a Sasuke—. ¿Ves? Te tengo en mis manos, y ¿qué me detiene de matarte o no hacerlo, de hacerte rogar para que me detenga, o de hacerte suplicar para que acabe contigo? Nada. Nada me lo impide, Sasuke. Y, como puedo, lo hago. Es como ser un dios en la Tierra. Nosotros, los Villanos, somos como dioses.

—No, Guren —escupió la sangre de su boca—. No sois dioses. Estáis enfermos y sois unos asesinos. Eso es lo que sois.

—Piensa lo que quieras. Y disfruta de la sesión que Gaara le va a dar a Saku. Esta cueva se va a teñir de sangre... Vosotros dos —ordenó a los guardaespaldas—. Id a cubrir la entrada y vigilad que no entre nadie por sorpresa.

Los dos hombres se alejaron. Parecían dos moteros ángeles del infierno.

Saku apretó los puños al ver que el enorme villano deformado tomaba entre las manos, un flogger de nueve colas con pinchos y clavos en los extremos.

—¡No lo hagas, por favor! —gritó Sasuke pidiendo misericordia—. ¡Házmelo a mí! ¡Yo te hice eso! —gritó a Gaara—. No la toques a ella... A ella no.

¡Zas! El primer latigazo lo golpeó a él por la espalda. Y había sido Guren quien se lo había dado, con un flogger exactamente igual que el de Gaara.

Sasuke cayó hacia adelante, conmocionado y dolorido por los extremos cortantes de los pinchos. Iban a hacer una carnicería.

—¡Sasuke! —gritó Saku tirando de las correas. En cuanto gritó, el collar de sumisa le dio una descarga eléctrica lo que hizo que apretara los dientes con tanta fuerza que se mordió la lengua. Pero la electricidad atenuó el dolor del primer latigazo de Gaara. No notó los clavos arañando las costillas y la cadera izquierda y, aunque sabía que la había herido, el hecho de que no le hubiera dolido le tranquilizó. La carne se despertaría luego. Pero, para entonces, cuando su cuerpo reaccionara, puede que ella ya estuviese muerta. Y lo agradecería...

Sasuke sacó todo su coraje en cuanto vio que Gaara le daba el segundo latigazo a Saku. La cuerda que mantenía atada a sus manos cedió bajo el filo de la piedra negra que agarraba desde que los internaron en las profundidades de aquel agujero, y aunque sintió que Guren gritaba asombrada y le daba el azote para que se detuviera, no le importó.

Para él solo contaba Saku y lo que sufría a manos de ese despojo humano. La cuerda cedió, y libre, arremetió contra la espalda de Gaara, que cayó hacia adelante, lanzando el flogger por los aires.

Sasuke únicamente disponía de sus puños y su furia violenta. Gaara intentó darse la vuelta, pero Sasuke era especialista en lucha libre y no se lo permitió.

Saku lloraba. Para Sasuke solo valía que su leona estaba rugiendo entre lágrimas de dolor. La iba a vengar; porque habían hecho daño a la mujer que amaba y que poseía su corazón, y esta vez, no iba a tener clemencia con Gaara.

—¡Chicos, ayudad! —clamó Guren a los dos guardaespaldas que se habían ido hacía un rato.

Sasuke se sentó sobre la espalda de Gaara, cogió su cabeza echándosela hacia atrás con las dos manos y, con un giro seco hacia la derecha, le rompió el cuello. Otro latigazo de Guren le dio en la espalda, pero apenas lo sintió.

El cuerpo roto de Gaara se desplomó sin vida hacia adelante.

¿Por qué lo había matado? ¿Lo había matado porque sabía hacerlo? ¿Porque podía? ¿Porque ese engendro de Satán se lo merecía? Las razones ya no importaban; para él solo contaba que nunca, jamás, podría volver a poner sus viciosas y manchadas manos sobre su Saku.

—Jo-der... —exclamó Guren yendo a por Sasuke con una táser—. ¡Lo has matado...!

—¡Sasuke, vigila! —exclamó Saku renqueante y débil por el dolor, sufriendo una nueva descarga en el cuello.

Sasuke se agachó y le hizo la cama a Guren, que, como una fiera, se abalanzaba sobre él dispuesta a electrocutarlo. La lanzó por los aires como haría The Rock en sus tiempos de Pressing Catch y esta cayó de espaldas sobre el suelo duro y húmedo, quedándose sin respiración y dándose un duro golpe en la cabeza.

Sasuke la miró desde su posición. Vestido solo con el slip y el arnés... Un metro noventa de puro músculo y rabia animal.

Guren luchaba por devolver el aire a sus pulmones. Tenía los ojos negros demasiado abiertos y estaba asustada porque creía que iba a morir.

No era más que una mujer con ínfulas de divinidad que vivía en una realidad que solo estaba en su cabeza.

Nadie era Dios. Sin embargo, todos podían ser demonios.

Las personas tenían malicia o no la tenían. Y eso era lo que diferenciaba a los unos de los otros. Guren tenía malicia en su sangre, igual que los Villanos; y la diferencia entre ellos y el resto del mundo era que los Villanos preferían utilizarla. ¿Por qué? Porque podían.

—Sasuke... —lloró Saku—. Bájame...

A Sasuke se le rompió el corazón al escuchar el llanto y la pena de Saku en ese momento. La obedeció inmediatamente. La liberó de las correas, ayudándola a mantenerse en pie.

Saku alzó las manos hacia su collar, y Sasuke se lo quitó rápidamente.

—Quítame... Quítame esto...

—Ya está, nena. Ya está... Fuera esta mierda. —Tiró el collar muy lejos de la vista de Saku. La tomó del rostro y juntó su frente a la de ella—.¿Cómo estás, vida? Tenemos que irnos de aquí corriendo, antes de que lleguen los dos orangutanes. No tenemos mucho tiempo. ¿Puedes caminar?

Ella no cesaba de llorar. Miró el cadáver de Gaara con desprecio y, después, apartó un poco a Sasuke para dirigirse con lentitud hasta el cuerpo de Guren, que seguía luchando por recuperar el oxígeno.

—Tenía una táser... —murmuró Saku buscando el aparato por el suelo, hasta que lo divisó.

—Saku, vámonos... —Sasuke miró la entrada por la que vendrían los dos vigilantes encapuchados.

—No. Espera. —Con manos temblorosas, agarró el aparato eléctrico y observó a Guren, que la miraba asustada e insegura, arrastrándose por el suelo para alejarse de ella—. Ven aquí —Saku se agachó y, dolorida como estaba, agarró el tobillo de Guren y la arrastró hasta ella—. Vas a ver cómo se siente. —Lo ubicó entre las piernas de la dómina sádica y añadió—:¿Quieres saber por qué hago esto, perra? Porque puedo. —¡Trrrrrrr! La electrocutó hasta que se desmayó y quedó inconsciente.

El instinto animal de Saku, la ley de la selva, barría su cuerpo y su mente, y clamaba venganza. Pedía hacer daño como querían hacerles a ellos. Ojo por ojo. Por eso no podía ser una agente del FBI. Porque ya no tenía compasión para los demás.

Sasuke entrelazó los dedos con su mano libre y tiró de ella gentilmente.

—Salgamos de aquí, Tormenta.

Saku ni siquiera sonrió. Se secó las lágrimas de consternación, terror y rabia, y siguió los pasos de Sasuke.

El interior de la gruta estaba oscuro, pero la claridad que llegaba de afuera ayudaba a encontrar claros por los que poder caminar.

Sasuke miró a Saku por encima del hombro, pidiéndole que hiciera el menor ruido posible. Pero ella era muy consciente de que intentaban escapar y no iba a cometer el error de llamar la atención.

Oyeron los pasos apresurados de los dos orangutanes, que habrían oído el eco de socorro de Guren. Corrían y decían comentarios entre ellos.

Sasuke obligó a Saku a esconderse detrás de una roca. Cogió la táser de las manos de su compañera y se llevó el índice a la mano para que guardara silencio.

Ella asintió.

El primer orangután pasó de largo; y el segundo que lo seguía, que poseía un walkie, se convirtió en la primera presa del león.

El agente salió de su escondite, rodeó su cuello con uno de sus brazos y le puso la taser debajo del oído. El tipo, al sentir la descarga, tiró el walkie al suelo y eso hizo que el primero se diera la vuelta y sacara una pistola de su cinturón.

Disparó dos veces y las dos balas impactaron en el cuerpo de su compañero que Sasuke utilizaba de escudo. Cayó hacia atrás por el impacto del metal en la carne; y tanto él como el agente del FBI colisionaron en el suelo.

El moreno, poseedor de la pistola, se acercó a Sasuke, que había quedado completamente expuesto. Lo apuntó al pecho.

—¡No! —gritó Saku saliendo de su escondite.

El hombre levantó la mirada hacia la chica, sonrió y apretó el gatillo.

¡Boom!

Saku cerró los ojos. No quería mirar. No quería creer que todo hubiera acabado así.

El hombre seguía apuntando a Sasuke, que estaba inmóvil, con los brazos estirados hacia adelante, cubriéndose.

¡Boom! Otro disparo.

Saku no sabía de dónde venían los tiros, pero no impactaban en Sasuke. Lo hacían en el pecho y el estómago del hombre vestido de negro.

Un paso atrás. Dos. Tres. Y su cuerpo lleno de músculos y anabolizantes cayó desplomado.

A pocos metros de Sasuke, aparecieron Kiba y Shino, cargados con linternas y pistolas, avanzando como un perfecto escuadrón de policía, un pie delante del otro. Con el antebrazo haciéndoles de soporte, cubriendo medio rostro.

—¡¿Sasuke?! —gritó Shino—. ¿Estás bien?

Saku salió de su escondite y corrió a socorrer a Sasuke, que se levantaba ladeándose. Él abrazó a Saku y apoyó la barbilla sobre su cabeza, tranquilizándola.

—Sasuke... Dime que estás bien.

—Sí, joder... —Respiró más tranquilo. Había visto la vida pasar en décimas de segundo; y se había dado cuenta de lo mucho que le faltaba por hacer y decir. No podía morir aún. No cuando quedaba tanto por lo que luchar—. Sí... ¿Y tú, nena?

—Me duele un poco... Pero estoy bien, creo.

—¿Sí? —Le levantó la barbilla y secó sus lágrimas con los pulgares—.¿Sí? Déjame ver... —revisó los cortes de sus rodillas y los rasguños y las incisiones de los clavos de los floggers—. Lo sé. Sé que duele...

—¿Y tú? —preguntó ella, pasando las manos por su pecho azotado y cortado—. ¿Tú estás bien?

—Sí, también...

Kiba y Shino barrían el lugar y avisaban a las unidades base sobre lo que había pasado. Necesitarían refuerzos para limpiar la cueva.

—El collar lo ha grabado todo —aseguró Shino—. Nos ha dado la posición exacta de dónde estabais y hemos ido a buscaros. Naruto llamó minutos después de vuestro secuestro diciendo que no os encontraba en vuestra habitación.

Saku se sentó en una roca, todavía temblorosa, y Sasuke se acuclilló frente a ella.

—Gracias, chicos. Nos habéis salvado la vida —repuso Sasuke.

—Todo esto apesta, señor —pronunció Shino—. Tenemos a Sombra espía inconsciente y a dos cadáveres. Uno de ellos, el hijo de dos miembros de Tiamat, los cuales son propietarios de la destilería más importante de Luisiana. Lo que hemos grabado es oro. Ya casi los tenemos.

—Pero no es suficiente. Ellos esperan que Guren y Gaara asistan a Ruathym. Han quedado a las doce de la noche allí.

—Ruathym es Savana Island, señor —señaló Kiba acercándose para ver el estado de Saku—. ¿Cómo estás, agente Haruno?

—Estoy bien —contestó débilmente—. Solo un poco sobrepasada por todo, pero se me pasará.

—Puedes dejarlo aquí, Saku —sugirió Sasuke, poniéndole ambas manos sobre los muslos—. Ya has hecho demasiado, agente Haruno.

—Ni hablar. Tú tampoco estás en condiciones. Estás como yo... —Lo miró de arriba abajo. Los dos estaban hechos unos zorros, pero continuarían; porque eran cabezotas y porque era su misión—. Karura dejó una bolsa de inyecciones contra el dolor para su hijo Gaara. Podríamos utilizarlas ahora.

Sasuke sonrió y negó con la cabeza. Saku no se iba a rendir; y más ahora que pensaba que lo de su hermana era culpa de ella.

—Saku.

—¿Qué? —preguntó seca.

—Nada de esto —retiró el flequillo rosa que le cubría los ojos preocupados— es culpa tuya. Tú has sido la clave para que resolviéramos el caso.

—No lo hemos resuelto. No lo resolveremos hasta que no desenmascaremos a Venger y a todos los Villanos para los que trabaja. No son solo ellos, hay más —expuso desesperada—. Yo no sabía que Gaara tenía algo que ver con esto... No se me ocurrió...

—Es normal, nena. No lo sabía nadie. Pero estás haciendo un trabajo impecable. Y tienes que seguir adelante, agente Haruno. ¿Continúas conmigo?

Saku parpadeó confusa. ¿La dejaba continuar? O, mejor: ¿le pedía que continuara con él?

—¿No me vas a obligar a abandonar?

Sasuke sonrió con sinceridad y negó con la cabeza.

—No. Eres mi pareja. Acabemos juntos con esto.

Sasuke le ofreció la mano con la palma hacia arriba. Era una palma curtida, de hombre adulto, fuerte; una en la que podría apoyarse y una que la protegía siempre. Saku la tomó decidida y Sasuke le ayudó a levantarse.

—Kiba, por favor —dijo seguro de su decisión—. Traéme esas inyecciones y danos un buen chute. Encargaos de lo que ha pasado aquí. Pero no levantéis revuelo, porque eso podría hacer que los villanos se dieran cuenta de que seguimos vivos. Creen que todavía estamos en sus manos. Saku y yo todavía tenemos tiempo suficiente como para llegar a la isla y darles una sorpresa.

—Sí, señor —contestó.

—Shino —el negro oscuro de Sasuke brilló con decisión.

—¿Sí?

—Pásame al subdirector Jiraiya.


	16. Chapter 16

«Si no te has ganado mi alma, no tienes derecho a someterme».

 _Savana Island/Ruathym_

 _Territorio de los Villanos. 23:30h_

Saku y Sasuke se encontraban ocultos entre la vegetación de la pequeña isla ubicada al sudeste de Saint Thomas. En el torneo de Dragones y Mazmorras DS, esa isla se apodaba con el nombre de Ruathym.

Era una isla virgen, sin civilización. Un vergel verde y frondoso en medio del océano, cuyo punto más alto se encontraba a veinticinco metros sobre el nivel del mar. El viento soplaba con fuerza, resquicio todavía de la tormenta tropical del día anterior.

Saku llevaba un mono ajustado y fino de neopreno de cuerpo entero y una pistola semiautomática en la espalda. Sasuke vestía igual. Habían llegado con motos acuáticas, por la parte contraria a la que daba el yate negro, pues no querían que nadie les viera llegar.

Savana Island era demasiado tupida para hacer ni construir nada en su interior; no obstante, disponía de una pequeña playita en una de sus calas, donde bien podría celebrarse una fiesta para unas doscientas personas. En el centro de la playa había un montón de maderas amontonadas, preparadas para realizar una cremación o una hoguera. «Cuando lleguéis, encended la hoguera y las antorchas», había dicho Rasa.

Los Villanos querían su particular noche de Walpurgis; y la tendrían.

La noche de Walpurgis era conocida como la noche de las brujas. La tradición tenía raíces paganas celtas y, teniendo en cuenta que el trisquel era el símbolo del BDSM, ambos agentes comprendieron que todo estuviera ligado.

El equipo base había recogido los cuerpos y ocultado los de Guren y el otro individuo hasta la resolución del caso.

Shino pasaba las grabaciones de voz y de vídeo por un filtro y dejaba el material preparado para enviar directamente a la oficina central federal de Washington.

Naruto había cumplido su cometido, y había llegado a la final con Mei.

Jiraiya se había puesto en contacto con el subdirector de la SVR quién, a su vez, había comunicado a Itachi la necesidad de encontrarse con el agente al cargo del FBI.

Y, ahora, la pareja de leones esperaba pacientemente la llegada del agente ruso. Tenía su posición y no tardaría en llegar.

A través del HTC, Sasuke podía controlar los movimientos en cubierta del yate anónimo.

—Kiba —ordenó Sasuke a través de su comunicador, cargando su pistola—.Controla ese navío y acerca las cámaras satélite. Fotografía a todo el que asome la nariz. Vamos a ver quién viaja en ese armatoste.

Saku escudriñaba la zona alrededor de la playa con prismáticos de visión nocturna. No había llegado nadie todavía.

—¿Lo tenemos todo controlado? —la voz de Itachi los alteró.

El mohicano, que llevaba un GPS móvil que marcaba la ubicación de los del FBI, se acuclilló al lado de ellos.

Saku y Sasuke dieron un brinco y le apuntaron a la vez con las dos pistolas.

—¿Quieres que te volemos la cabeza? —se quejó Saku.

—No, gracias. Elijo vivir. Agente Uchiha. —Le ofreció la mano a Sasuke.

—Agente Lébedev —contestó Sasuke ofendido por su falta de información hasta entonces.

Itachi sonrió por su rebeldía y también al ver descubierto su apellido.

—También hago mi trabajo —murmuró Sasuke, mirando por los prismáticos, con un par de encendedores en la mano.

—Belikhov va en ese yate —afirmó el ruso tomando los prismáticos de las manos de Saku—. Y tu hermana también —susurró preocupado—. Han reunido a todos los esclavos y sumisos allí. Y la idea es traerlos a todos a esta isla.

Saku apretó la mandíbula y negó con la cabeza.

—No quiero que le pase nada a Ino... Está sola ahí.

—No te preocupes; hay un par de sumisos infiltrados de la SVR. La protegerán. Mistress Pain les hacía la doma —explicó consternado—. Me he llevado una gran sorpresa al saber que ella era Sombra espía.

—Tú y todos —aseguró Sasuke con disgusto.

—Los sumisos y las sumisas están preparados para que Pain y los demás amos y amas los reciban en Savana Island. ¿Qué hay que hacer ahora?

—Tenemos que encender las antorchas. —Saku se levantó tambaleándose. La inyección había detenido el dolor, pero no el shock. Todavía seguía temblorosa—. Le dijeron a Guren que, cuando llegaran, encendieran el fuego.

Los tres salieron de su escondite y, con suma rapidez, procedieron a encender la hoguera y las antorchas de alrededor, para volver a esconderse segundos después.

La señal del fuego era el pistoletazo de salida.

El olor de la madera al quemarse despertó la ansiedad de Saku. Por fin vería quiénes eran los miembros de la Old Guard para los que trabajaban los Villanos. En realidad, ya los habían cogido. Esa era la realidad. Pero necesitaban entender qué hacían allí con ellos y por qué.

Los individuos de la embarcación se considerarían, muchos, como los reyes del mundo. ¿Pero tener dinero le daba a uno el poder de jugar con las personas?

Cuando estuvo todo prendido, el yate, un Baron del 2005 todo negro y valorado en más de cuatro millones de dólares, encendió el motor y las luces y navegó hasta la isla.

—A vuestras posiciones —ordenó Sasuke—. Esperaremos a que todos desembarquen.

—Tengo a ocho hombres armados en todo el peñasco —explicó Itachi.

—Nosotros tenemos una pequeña flota marina dirigiéndose a Saint Thomas —replicó el del FBI.

—Bien. Suerte —dijo Itachi corriendo a ocultarse y cubriendo su rostro con una máscara de cabeza entera de tela negra.

—Lébedev. —Sasuke seguía mirando al frente.

—¿Sí, Uchiha?

—Hazte cargo de mi agente. Espero que Ino no corra peligro o tendrás problemas conmigo.

Itachi inclinó la cabeza a un lado y se alejó de ellos mientras contestaba:

—Ino nunca ha estado más segura.

Saku abrió la boca asombrada por la familiaridad con la que hablaban de su hermana. Señal de que los lazos personales y emocionales también hacían lo suyo.

Cuando Itachi desapareció entre la vegetación y los árboles, Saku se quedó mirando el perfil de Sasuke.

—¿Preparada para la película, leona? —preguntó Sasuke bajando los prismáticos y estudiando el rostro de Saku con ojos felinos.

—Sí.

—Has hecho un grandísimo trabajo —aseguró con respeto y veneración.

Saku era, y sería, más de lo que él había soñado; y se sentía como un cabrón afortunado por tenerla con él, y por saber que ella lo aceptaba tal y como era.

—Gracias, señor.

—¿Te duelen las heridas, preciosa?

—No las noto —explicó moviendo las piernas y los brazos. No las notaba; pero eso no quería decir que no siguieran ahí.

Sasuke la repasó de arriba a abajo, se acercó a ella y le dio un beso en los labios. Como si acabaran de sellar un pacto.

—Cuando todo esto acabe —se aclaró la garganta y volvió a mirar al frente—, me aseguraré de que tus heridas cicatricen bien.

Saku no supo cómo interpretar esas palabras, porque el yate atracó a cuarenta metros de la orilla y los Villanos, invitados y sumisos, empezaron a descender por la rampa.

Se levantaron sus túnicas negras y caminaron por el agua hasta llegar a tierra firme. Era la mismísima imagen cinematográfica de una avance de piratas fantasmales. Todos enmascarados con caretas grotescas.

Tras ellos, desfilaban hombres y mujeres encadenados en fila india: sumisos y sumisas. Vestían solo con un slip, con las cabezas cubiertas con máscaras, y cargaban con cajas sobre sus cabezas, que iban dejando en orden a los pies de los Villanos. Estos las abrían una a una y sacaban todo tipo de instrumentos de tortura. No tortura BDSM, sino tortura de las antiguas. De las que utilizaba la antigua Inquisición contra las brujas y los hechiceros: garruchas, tocas, potros, peras anales, aplastacabezas, collares de púas, ruedas... Hasta piezas de burlas como sambenitos y máscaras infamantes.

Tres esclavos llevaban una antigua silla de tortura con pinchos, como las que el Papa Inocencio IV aceptó para que los tribunales de la Inquisición la utilizaran y arrancaran las confesiones de los acusados.

Ya había un círculo de unos cincuenta hombres y mujeres enmascarados adorando tales objetos y, algunos, afilando las púas metálicas de sus floggers. En el interior del círculo se iban ubicando, arrodillados, todas las sumisas y sumisos vestidos solo con arneses de poni, slips de cuero y arneses de gladiador.

Los cinco miembros de Tiamat se colocaron en medio del círculo, muy cerca de la hoguera.

—Pedimos la presencia de Venger —exigió uno de los cinco, que no era ni Rasa ni Karura— y de Sombra espía.

El círculo se abrió y, a través de ese corte, apareció Venger. El auténtico Venger, perfectamente caracterizado, tal y como se había visto en la pantalla del día anterior, igualmente vestido. Con su mono de buzo rojo y negro, su cuerno sobre la cabeza y las alas de murciélago que le nacían en la espalda. Llevaba algo en las manos, cubierto con una tela negra, y tiraba de la cadena del collar de un sumiso.

Saku sonrió, orgullosa de saber que todas esas imágenes se estaban grabando desde varias perspectivas de la isla. Orgullosa de saber que ya no podrían jugar a ese acto sádico.

El rictus feliz de la joven desapareció de su expresión cuando las antorchas iluminaron el rostro del sumiso; y tanto ella como Sasuke se dieron cuenta de que era Naruto a quien arrastraba Venger.

—¡Aquí tenéis a la pareja ganadora de la segunda edición de Dragones y Mazmorras DS! —exclamó mirando a la multitud con ojos sádicos—. Les hemos invitado a que vivan de primera mano nuestra noche de Walpurgis.

—A vuestras posiciones y preparaos —susurró Sasuke muy tenso mediante el microcomunicador—. ¿Qué hace Naruto ahí?

Saku no podía apartar la mirada de ese individuo. Era muy alto, más que los demás; y el maquillaje blanco y los labios negros le daban un aspecto terrorífico.

—Hemos tenido unas pequeñas diferencias... —Se encogió de hombros—, pero, al final, creo que llegaremos a un acuerdo —miró a su alrededor—. ¿Dónde está Sombra espía?

—¿Mistress Pain? —preguntó Karura con tono preocupado.

El silencio solo se vio alterado por las olas del mar y el crepitar de la leña de las hogueras.

Sasuke no comprendía nada, ¿qué había pasado para que Naruto cayera en las manos de Venger de ese modo?

Venger oteó alrededor y se echó a reír.

—Estará sodomizando a algún sumiso. Ya sabéis lo que le gusta...

Los miembros de Walpurgis se echaron a reír. Los sumisos permanecían con la cabeza gacha.

«¿Ino es una de ellas?», pensaba Saku.

—Hoy limpiaremos nuestras almas. Y para ello le ofreceremos al dios del fuego, Beltane, estos sacrificios —señaló a los esclavos—. Pero, antes, ¡purgaremos sus pecados con un buen castigo! —exclamó tirando a Naruto del pelo—. No debéis llorar, no debéis temer —murmuró Venger besando a Naruto en los labios—. Es un honor para vosotros servir a la Old Guard. Por fin os tratarán como merecéis; por fin os entregaréis al verdadero significado de la sumisión —le dijo acariciándole la barbilla—. Someterse —aseguró tirando lo que tenía en la otra mano al centro del círculo—, es entregar la vida por los demás.

A Saku le subió la bilis por la garganta. ¿Era una cabeza cobriza? ¿Una cabeza cobre de mujer? ¡Era Mei!

Saku y Sasuke abrieron los ojos cuando se dieron cuenta de lo que iban a hacer. Los Villanos cogieron a los esclavos y empezaron a azotarles a todos con aquellos floggers llenos de cristales y metales cortantes.

—¡Adelante! —gritó Sasuke estupefacto.

Saku y Sasuke salieron disparados de su escondite, impresionados por la visceralidad y la crueldad con la que las personas podían tratar a otras.

Sucedió todo demasiado rápido.

Alguien empezó a disparar desde el yate.

Saku y Sasuke corrieron a protegerse de las balas, inmersos en un fuego cruzado muy peligroso.

Los Villanos dejaron sus floggers y sus instrumentos de tortura y huyeron de la playa y de la hoguera, regresando por donde habían venido, decididos a subir de nuevo al yate.

Dos lanchas de la guardia costera, lideradas por Kiba y Shino, rodearon la playa; y el yate fue cercado por tres lanchas más, enviadas de la seguridad de la costa naval de las Islas Vírgenes.

El equipo de Itachi salió del bosque y redujo a los Villanos que intentaban huir.

Sasuke corrió tras Venger, que se metía en la frondosidad selvática de la isla.

Saku corrió a ayudar a Naruto, pues lo veía muy malherido. Y cuando estuvo a punto de llegar a él, Rasa lo alcanzó antes y cogió una punta cortante de un flogger para dirigirla a la garganta de Naruto.

—¡Suéltale, Rasa! —gritó Saku apuntándole fijamente con su semiautomática.

Rasa ya no tenía puesta la máscara. Era un hombre atractivo, tan guapo como había sido su hijo.

—¿Dónde está Gaara? —gritó nervioso—. ¿Qué haces viva?

—Tu hijo ha pasado a mejor vida, Rasa. Ahora podrá descansar. Tanta maldad no es buena...

—¡No! —gritó Karura dejándose caer de rodillas y arrancándose la máscara con rabia y desesperación—, ¡nooooo! —lloraba poniéndose las manos a la cabeza—. ¡Mi niñoooo!

Rasa no sabía cómo reaccionar; así que tocó la piel de la garganta de Naruto con el filo del metal.

—¡No te muevas, Rasa! —le advirtió—. O te dispararé...

—¿Cómo escapaste? —preguntó pálido.

—Supongo que cuando alguien no quiere estar realmente sometido a otra persona, siempre encuentra el modo de escapar —contestó sin perder de vista a Karura, que tenía una bara de pinchos en la mano—. Deja eso, Karura —la amenazó—. Vuestro juego se ha acabado. Os hemos descubierto. Mirad a vuestro alrededor... Se acabó.

—¡Nooooo!

Karura se alzó y corrió a por Saku con la vara de pinchos en la mano. Al mismo tiempo, Rasa clavó el pincho metálico en el cuello de Naruto.

Saku disparó. La bala se incrustó en el cráneo de Rasa, entre ceja y ceja, y cayó fulminado. La agente intentó esquivar el mazazo de la fusta de Karura, pero le dio de refilón en el hombro.

—¡La madre que te parió! —gritó Saku quejándose, echándose a un lado y dándole un rodillazo en el estómago de la bestia salvaje que había poseído el cuerpo de esa mujer.

Karura quedó doblada por la mitad, agarrándose el vientre, ovillada. Saku apuntó a la cabeza.

«Los impulsos de los seres humanos no son racionales cuando nos tocan aquello que debemos proteger. Puedo entender la ira», había contestado en su entrevista personal. Sí, podía entender la ira. Podía entender la rabia y la impotencia de saber que había personas como Karura, Rasa, Guren, Gaara, Venger, Belikhov..., que jugaban con las personas y les hacían daño porque... Porque podían. Tenían tanto poder y estaban tan por encima de todos que les aburría la vida. Y lo único que realmente les excitaba era el poder de dar o quitar el aliento a los demás. Ser dioses.

Ella había sufrido el sadismo de otros en sus propias carnes. Y sabía que Ino, Naruto, Sasuke... Todas esas personas a las que quería, también habían sufrido a manos de ellos. En su mano, tenía el poder de decidir si la enferma mental de Karura debía seguir respirando.

¿Por qué? ¿Qué bien hacía?

Y, sin embargo, en vez de matarla, tomó el mango del arma y golpeó con ella la nuca de la asesina. Karura quedó inconsciente.

Saku bajó su semiautomática y puso el seguro. Qué orgulloso estaría Tazuna de ella; y qué feliz haría al cura que le hizo la catequesis. Al final, ante la posibilidad de tomarse la venganza por su mano, decidía otorgar vida. La deberían beatificar.

Había comprendido que matar a Karura no acabaría con la maldad ni la rabia. Ella no era el origen. Para una mujer de la aristocracia orleanina sería mucho peor que todo el mundo entendiera quién era ella. Qué tipo de sádica y sociópata habían invitado a eventos y fiestas estatales. Eso sería peor para ella que darle una muerte fácil; que por otra parte, era lo que realmente deseaba.

Se pudriría en la cárcel. Y esperaría a que jugaran con ella en las duchas y en las celdas. Seguro que le gustaría. Tenía unas inclinaciones un tanto...turbias.

Saku alzó la cabeza y, orgullosa de su reacción, corrió a socorrer a Naruto.

A su alrededor, nadie hacía caso de nada. Unos huían y los otros perseguían; los agentes disparaban paralizantes, y los cuerpos de los villanos se veían caer uno a uno en el mar, como enormes moscas afectadas por un insecticida invisible.

Naruto perdía mucha sangre por el cuello. Saku taponó la herida y apoyó su cabeza rubia sobre sus rodillas.

—Saku... —dijo Naruto tiritando.

—Estoy aquí, Tigretón —le acarició el rostro—. No te vas a morir, pero tienes una herida muy fea en el cuello. Señor... Y creo que tienes el brazo partido —murmuró divisando la fractura que sobresalía de su antebrazo.

—No importa. Hinata... Hina

—¿Hinata? —Saku frunció el ceño—. ¿Hinatication? —preguntó sin comprender.

—Sí... Sácala del barco.

—¡Pero si la habías echado! ¿Qué hace ahí?

—La cogieron en... —Naruto tragó saliva y se quejó—. No salió de la isla. Los Villanos la querían. La iban a vender... la tienes que sacar de ahí... Por favor... Dentro del yate hay sumisas que se han expuesto para ser vendidas a postores millonarios. Han pujado por ella... Y yo me negué. Venger me pidió que me callara. Yo me volví a negar... —Cerró los ojos desmayándose del dolor—. Me retó a un duelo de caballeros, y luché con él. Pero el hijo de puta tenía objetos y yo no... Me ganó; y decidió que Mei debía pagar por mi intromisión, porque, al ser su sumiso, no había sabido adiestrarme para obedecer órdenes. Y... —Naruto desvió la mirada a la cabeza de la ama—... Joder...

Saku abrió los ojos sorprendida.

—No mires, Naruto. —Tenía que dejar ver aquella cabeza decapitada—. No es culpa tuya...

Naruto lloraba desconsolado.

—Naruto... —Saku pegó su frente a la de él—. ¿Por qué protegiste a Hinatication? Era solo una concursante...

—No —negó con la cabeza—. No es una concursante. Es Hinata. Mi ex mujer.

Saku abrió la boca y tardó varios segundos en reaccionar. El tetris cerebral de la agente empezó a funcionar.

—Naruto... —¿Sería posible que todo tuviera relación?—. Tu mujer te puso una orden de alejamiento, ¿verdad? Y se llama Hinata.

—Sí.

—¿Os divorciasteis porque... —»A ver cómo le digo yo esto»— ella se asustó cuando tú tomaste un papel más dominante del que estaba acostumbrada en la cama?

Naruto gimió de dolor y los párpados se le cerraron. Asintió con patente debilidad.

—Tienes una niña pequeña que no te ha dejado ver...

—¿Cómo sabes tú... eso? —inquirió incrédulo—. ¿Te lo ha contado Sasuke?

—No. Sasuke no me cuenta nada sobre vosotros.

Saku miró al cielo y negó con la cabeza. Hinata la había acompañado en el vuelo de ida desde Nueva Orleans a Washington; y estaba decidida a recuperar a su marido, a recuperar a Naruto metiéndose en Dragones y Mazmorras DS con él. Naruto la había descubierto al compartir trío con ella y Mei, y por eso la había echado. Había echado a Miss Hinatication del torneo porque se trataba de su ex mujer.

—Sácala de ahí —repitió Naruto con una orden alta y clara—. Ahora.

—Sí, Naruto. —Miró al yate, que ya estaba siendo asaltado por los agentes del FBI y de la SVR. Habían reducido a los tiradores—. Ya lo están haciendo. Los sacaremos de ahí a todos. ¿Qué ha pasado con Suigetsu, Karin y los demás?

—La última jornada fue contra los Hombres lagarto... Nosotros no jugamos contra ellos porque conseguimos la llave... Joder... Nunca había visto a tantas parejas pronunciando el codeword. Esos tipos y tipas daban miedo de verdad. Y, después, a los finalistas, inmediatamente, nos prepararon para el duelo con los Villanos.

—¿Quiénes fueron las parejas finalistas?

—Brutus y Olivia, Cam y Lex, Mei y yo... Todo el mundo se extrañó al no veros. Karin y Suigetsu no quedaron muy convencidos por vuestra exclusión, e hicieron... Hicieron todo tipo de preguntas que los villanos cortaron de cuajo. La Reina y las criaturas no quedaron satisfechos con su actitud, pero al final se presenciaron como jueces en el desenlace. Y cuando acabó el torneo todos se fueron al hotel a celebrar el fin del campeonato.

Saku miró hacia el horizonte. La isla de Saint Croix, que era donde se jugaba la final, estaría despierta y atenta ante todos los movimientos de helicópteros, lanchas y sirenas, que estaban teniendo lugar en Savana Island.

—¿Ha habido premio de consolación para los demás?

—Les han regalado un viaje a Luisiana, a Nueva Orleans. Y han recibido un cheque de diez mil dólares cada uno... —Naruto sonrió y tosió. La herida del cuello sangró con más fuerza—. Pero...

—Ya vale, Naruto. No hables más —ordenó, preocupada por él.

A lo lejos se escucharon dos disparos y Saku, estremecida, miró hacia el interior del bosque. ¿Qué había pasado? ¿A quién habían disparado? ¿Sasuke?

—¡Sasuke! —gritó con todas sus fuerzas.

Sasuke corría por la selva, golpeándose con los matorrales y con las raíces que crecían de incógnito en el suelo.

Tenía a Venger al alcance de la mano; el tipo corría como una gacela, pero la gacela no podía con el rey de la selva.

Lo placó a la altura de las rodillas; y los dos cayeron al suelo. La hierba y la arena húmedas amortiguaron el golpe.

Venger le asestó una patada en la cara; y después Sasuke lo volvió a coger del tobillo para que no huyera. Se encaramó sobre él, como un mono trepador, y le puso las manos a la espalda, inmovilizándole.

—Hola, enfermo hijo de perra —gruñó sacando unas esposas, que colgaban de la parte trasera del mono—. Vas a ver qué de que pollas y porras hay en la cárcel. Verás cuánto te gusta... En prisión hay amos del calabozo de verdad.

—Saldré. Saldré de ella —murmuró sin preocupación, forcejeando con el agente—. Tú no sabes quien soy...

—Sí. Sí que lo sé... Eres Venger, el villano de Dragones y Mazmorras —susurró en su oído—. Pero ese papel solo existe en tu mente. En realidad, eres un cobarde.

—No es cierto. Existo en la mente de todos. Yo soy el mal —se echó a reír de forma histérica.

—Eres anormal. Tienes razón. Andando —Sasuke lo levantó del suelo de un plumazo, y lo empujó para que caminara delante de él.

¿Quién sería ese tipo para que toda aquella gente lo siguiera?

No tardarían en descubrirlo.

Sasuke y Venger caminaban juntos, recorriendo el trayecto de vuelta que habían tomado en la persecución.

Lo habían conseguido. Sasuke sonrió. Los tenían. Tenían a los putos Villanos. Puede que no a todos los que eran, pero eran todos los que estaban; de eso estaba seguro.

Y Saku... Su Saku había estado sublime. Dios... ya se estaba imaginando cómo celebrarían la finalización del caso.

Venger tropezó y se quedó acuclillado en el suelo, casi de rodillas.

—Levántate. Vamos —ordenó Sasuke, yendo a por él para ayudarlo a incorporarse.

Y, entonces, algo sucedió.

Algo que Sasuke no comprendió hasta que notó el dolor muy adentro de él. Venger se había dado la vuelta con rapidez y había embestido con la cabeza en su estómago, de manera que el cuerno que tenía en la sien izquierda, atravesara el lado derecho de sus costillas.

Sasuke abrió los ojos y exhaló cuando Venger se levantó y extrajo el cuerno. Ahora lucía ensangrentado sobre su cabeza.

Consternado, pero no lo suficiente como para no ver el siguiente movimiento de Venger, Sasuke levantó su pistola y disparó a sus dos rodillas.

Venger gritó de dolor, chocando contra la raíz de un árbol.

Sasuke se llevó la mano a la herida de las costillas. Seguro que así debía sentirse la cornada de un toro. El cabrón lo había ensartado con ese ridículo cuerno que llevaba en la cabeza.

Luchando por respirar, y pensando en lo mucho que se reiría Saku de él si supiera como había caído, cerró los ojos, y esperó a que el frío le cubriera y llegara la oscuridad.

* * *

Si pueden contestar las preguntas de capítulo anterior se los agradeceria infinitamente (:


	17. Chapter 17

Hola, aquí les traigo los dos últimos capítulos del libro y quiero agradecerles por todos sus comentarios y visitas.

Sé que no puedo obligarlos a comentar y jamás lo haría, pero me gustaría saber su opinión sobre las parejas que desean leer.

Es un hecho que adaptare toda la Saga Amos y Mazmorrasy podrán saber que sucede con las demás parejas, pero me gustaría saber si desean que todo sea al Sasusaku o con las parejas que les mencione en el capítulo 16.

Sin más por decirles, espero leer su opinión y comenzar a subir el día sábado. Que disfruten el final de A&M el torneo (:

* * *

«Aveces, en las cadenas de la sumisión, se halla la verdadera libertad».

 _Tres días después_

 _Hospital George Washington_

Saku estaba sentada frente al subdirector del FBI, Jiraiya.

Repasaban juntos el informe que Saku había redactado. Estaba acostumbrada a hacerlos ella misma en Nueva Orleans y no le había importado redactarlo para el FBI.

FECHA: 2012-07-26

FUENTE: SVR/FBI

CLASIFICACIÓN:CONFIDENCIAL

CONFIDENTI AL WASHINGTON000328

SIPDIS: AMOSYMAZMORRAS

LK: SAKU HARUNO

KL: SASUKE UCHIHA

E.O. 32561:DECL: /23/2012

ETIQUETAS: Trata de blancas, sodomización, prostitución, esclavitud, tráfico de drogas

SUJETO: TFH04: Abierto y cerrado: el caso de Amos y Mazmorras

REF: WASHINGTON939

Clasificado por: FBI Jiraiya

En él, Saku resumía los doce meses de formación de los agentes Naruto Uzumaku, Ino Haruno, Sasuke Uchiha, Ten Ten Ama y Jūgo Tenpin en el mundo de la dominación y la sumisión para resolver e investigar los homicidios de Konan,Pakura y Naori y, por otro lado, por el consumo de una variación nunca vista de popper y crystal.

Habló del descubrimiento del foro rol Dragones y mazmorras DS y la llegada del segundo torneo que se celebraba ese mismo año. Explicaba cómo asumieron sus roles e investigaron a todas las Criaturas hasta averiguar que eran los Villanos los que manejaban todos los hilos.

Después de eso, y a pocos días de que empezara el torneo, Ino desapareció; y, tristemente, se halló el cadáver de Jūgo, muerto por asfixia.

En el informe se detallaban los cuatro días de jornada del torneo, así como el descubrimiento de la variación del popper con crystal, con Keón como químico, que mejoraba la anterior fórmula y no provocaba choques anafilácticos.

El contacto directo con Itachi Lébedev, agente secreto ruso, y la aparición de Ino Haruno dieron origen a la colaboración conjunta entre el FBI y el SVR, en calidad de amo y sumisa. Itachi reconoció a Saku en una prueba del torneo y se la llevó a Peter Bay, donde tenía a muchas otras sumisas traídas por Belikhov: un mediador ruso entre Villanos y compradores, para que les hiciera la doma. Así entendieron lo que hacían con las mujeres y hombres que secuestraban y adiestraban para ser los esclavos, cachorros y sumisos de auténticos sádicos multimillonarios.

Algunos vivirían y serían vendidos al mejor postor; otros morirían en Walpurgis.

Destapó la trama del ron y de cómo Sasuke sospechó correctamente de Mistress Pain, un ama niña rica y de la Upper East Side de Nueva York, encaprichada con el agente Uchiha, y responsable de la muerte de Jūgo Tenpin; y tal y como después testificó, de los otros dos sumisos sin identificar que se encontraron con sendos guiches en el perineo. Sombra espía, como era conocida Guren entre los Villanos, secuestró a Saku Haruno y a Sasuke Uchiha, llevándolos hasta Tiamat, formado por cinco cabezas pensantes con mucho poder, entre los que destacaban los Sabaku.

Los Sabaku eran una conocida pareja de multimillonarios de Nueva Orleans, cuyo hijo había sido encarcelado por Saku Haruno, es decir, ella misma. El hecho de que los Sabaku las reconocieran, a ella y a Ino, como hijas de su misma ciudad y responsables de la infelicidad de su hijo, propició la aceleración del caso. Los Sabaku querían una venganza personal; y esperaban acabar con ellas. Pero no lo lograron.

Sasuke y Saku escaparon de la gruta en la que estaban a punto de ser cruelmente ejecutados pero, en su salida, Gaara murió.

Después de eso, se abortó la noche de Walpurgis gracias a una excelente acción policial conjunta entre los equipos de las Islas Vírgenes, el FBI y la SVR.

Venger era Hidan Vasíliev, heredero de una dinastía siderúrgica única en Rusia. Su padre, Yugi Vasíliev, era uno de los diez hombres más ricos del país. El SVR estaba investigando la relación de Vasíliev con el negocio de la prostitución y la trata de esclavas en su tierra.

Tiamat estaba formado por los Sabaku, un banquero americano que había triplicado su patrimonio comprando créditos baratos llamado Kakuzu , y los gemelos Kinkaku y Ginkaku, los propietarios de una cadena de hoteles que habían fundado su padre.

Todos estos personajes eran descendientes de la Old Guard o de simpatizantes de ellos. Tenían inclinaciones sádicas y una alta propensión a experimentar placer al controlar el dolor, el sufrimiento y la muerte ajena. No pretendían nada con ello, no buscaban nada con ello.

El procedimiento era el siguiente: pedían hombres y mujeres, trataban con Belikhov, y Belikhov se las facilitaba mediante sus contactos. A algunos los captaban a través del foro Dragones y Mazmorras DS, como había pasado con Konan, pero la mayoría eran facilitados por su propia red de tráfico. Los Villanos los redirigían a los amos que tenían contratados para su doma y sus disciplina. Los amos y amas trabajaban con ellos durante un máximo de dos meses, con el objetivo de ayudarles a soportar cuanto más dolor pudieran mucho mejor. Buscaban resistencia; personas que no pudieran sucumbir fácilmente ante un castigo; y por eso los adiestraban con ayuda de las drogas popper y Crystal.

Después de la doma, los devolvían a los Villanos. Y, tal y como habían hecho esa noche, los mostraban y los vendían a un montón de millonarios en línea que los compraban vía webcam y . Y aquellos que no quería nadie los llevaban a la hoguera y los castigaban para sacrificarlos y entregarlos como ofrenda al dios Beltane.

¿Por qué hacían eso? Había cincuenta personas encarceladas a punto de ser sometidas a juicio. Cincuenta hombres y mujeres que habrían disfrutado de una noche en la que torturarían, mutilarían y acabarían haciendo una cremación de todos esos sumisos que se habían entregado a ellos, confiados y drogados hasta las cejas. ¿Y qué responderían en el juicio esos cincuenta imputados? Lo mismo que habían contestado en las interrogaciones.

—¿Por qué el sadismo? ¿Por qué matar?

—Porque la vida no aporta nada nuevo. Porque no hay mayor entretenimiento ni mayor poder que saber que tienes entre tus manos la última brizna de oxígeno de una persona. Ese es el placer que le encontramos. Hallar en la confianza y la fragilidad de otros todo tu poder.

Ese era el lema del maltrato: abusar de la fragilidad y de la confianza de otros, de saber que se atrevían a ponerse en tus manos, atados, sometidos..., esperando aquello que les haría volar, para encontrarse con la otra cara de la moneda: Un abusador que golpearía, cortaría, violaría y reduciría cada parte de su alma.

Y esa era la diferencia entre los Villanos y lo que Saku había visto en Karin, Suigetsu, Brutus, Olivia, Lex, Cam, Naruto, Hinatication (Hinata), Mei , Itachi, Ino y todos los participantes que venían a jugar sanamente al torneo de Dragones y mazmorras DS; auténticos amos y sumisas que lo veían como un juego, como una práctica sexual, sana, segura y consensuada.

Los auténticos amos y amas alimentaban y reforzaban esa confianza, demostrando que el dolor solo era una antesala del placer; y nunca era dolor extremo. La dominación y la sumisión de Dragones y Mazmorras DS no tenía tendencias sádicas.

Los sádicos con sociopatías, como todos los multimillonarios aburridos de su realidad que formaban los Villanos, destruían y se centraban en el dolor y en el sometimiento auténtico hasta el extremo de arrebatar la vida.

Saber que ese tipo de gente existía, y que no estaba tan lejos de ella como se pensaba, le asustó. Pero debía seguir adelante.

¿Seguía viva, no?

—Agente Haruno, su informe es exquisito. —La felicitó el subdirector.

—Gracias, señor —contestó con la mirada fija en la sala de espera del hospital.

—Será un honor oficializar su contrato con el FBI. Ya es una de los nuestros y, además, con matrícula —le dio la mano con afabilidad.

Ya era una de ellos. Ya era una agente doble del FBI.

Saku estudió la mano que brindaba el subdirector y pensó que, seguramente, no sería una mano que se pondría en el fuego por ella.

La única mano que lo había hecho había sido la de Sasuke. Y el resultado lo tenía enfrente de sus narices: Sasuke había resultado gravemente herido; y aunque ya estaba fuera de peligro, Saku nunca olvidaría las horas que estuvo con él en el helicóptero, taponando la herida, esperando a que la sangre no encharcara sus pulmones.

Un rostro tan hermoso como el de Sasuke, con ese increíble y tierno hoyuelo en la barbilla y aquellas facciones tan perfectas, nunca debía tornarse cerúleo como lo había hecho en aquellas horas agónicas.

Dios, estaba tan enamorada. Tan loca de amor por él. Tan ansiosa y adicta a sus palabras, a su toque, a sus sonrisas y sus bromas... Sasuke había despertado hacía veinticuatro horas; y las dos veces que había entrado a verlo, había tenido la mala suerte de encontrarlo dormido.

Parecía que lo hacía a propósito. Porque no quería volver a pasar por lo mismo; porque no podría vivir así con él, con esa angustia, con ese miedo arrasador. Saku tomó la mano que Jiraiya le ofrecía y dijo:

—Rechazo el trabajo, señor.

—¿Cómo? —Jiraiya arqueó las cejas.

—He decidido que... no quiero esto.

—Está bajo los efectos del shock, señorita Haruno. Es comprensible ...—La tranquilizó amablemente—. No pienso aceptar su negativa, hasta que no pasen, como mínimo, un par de semanas.

Saku parpadeó y frunció el ceño.

—Señor, creo que lo tengo bastante claro...

—Seguro que ahora lo tienes. Pero posees ese factor X, Saku, el que hace que consigas todo lo que te propones. Y nuestra oficina necesita personas como tú. Como tu hermana.

—Señor...

—No, Saku. —utilizó su nombre—. No lo acepto. Te doy tiempo para que lo pienses. Tómatelo con calma. Vuelve a casa, relájate. Tienes unas merecidas vacaciones. En quince días te volveré a llamar.

—De momento mi no es no —alzó la voz para que su posición quedara clara.

—Lo sé. —Jiraiya sonrió, se guardó el informe en la maleta, que utilizaría para hacer todas las interrogaciones pertinentes, y alzó la mano para despedirse—. Hasta pronto, Haruno.

—Adiós.

Saku se quedó sola de nuevo.

El olor a hospital la deprimía mucho.

Visitaría a Sasuke otra vez. Sabía que estaba agotado y que había recibido a Spurs y a Jiraiya; pero ella se moría de ganas de verlo. De que abriera sus ojos y la mirase.

Se levantó extenuada.

El shock emocional siempre la dejaba a una hecha polvo. Todavía le escocían las heridas. A algunas le habían dado hasta puntos, porque los cortes resultaron demasiado aparatosos.

Llegó al ascensor y tocó el botón de la quinta planta. Cuando las puertas iban a cerrarse, una mujer de precioso pelo largo, vestida con minifalda negra, blusa blanca, americana y tacones, entró en el ascensor.

Saku abrió los ojos y ella sonrió tímidamente.

—Hinata —la saludó Saku. No la había vuelto a ver desde que Naruto la eliminó.

—Hola, Saku.

—Yo... —No sabía qué decirle. Hinata lo había arriesgado todo por Naruto; hasta el punto de meterse en un torneo en el que creía que su marido participaba de buen grado y jugar como sumisa de una dómina un tanto peculiar. Mei había muerto... Se lamentó—. Dios; ni siquiera sé qué decirte...

—No digas nada —contestó con una voz calmante y suave. Sus gafas grandes y de pasta negra cubrían parte de un moretón que tenía en la mejilla—. No hace falta que digas nada. Las palabras, en estos casos tan obvios, sobran.

—Sí. —Saku se retorció las manos y recogió un mechón de pelo rosa detrás de su oreja. Caray, al lado de la elegancia de Hinata , y viendo cómo iban vestidas, se sentía como una piltrafa. Saku llevaba un pantalón tejano agujereado y bajo de cintura, unas sandalias surferas amarillas y una camiseta blanca de tirantes. Tenía tiritas y vendas por todos lados. En cambio, y por suerte, a Hinata no le habían hecho casi nada, aunque seguro que el verdadero corte lo llevaría por dentro. El miedo y la sensación de descontrol no se borrarían jamás—. ¿Vas a ver a... ?

—¿A Naruto? Sí —contestó carraspeando—. Eso si me deja, claro. Las dos veces que lo he visitado me ha echado de la habitación —murmuró avergonzada.

—Qué zoquete —opinó Saku—. Fue un acto muy valiente por tu parte hacer eso por él, Hinata —reconoció—. No sabía que eras Miss Hinatastication. Dios... No lo hubiese imaginado nunca.

La pelinegra se encogió de hombros.

—Iba siempre enmascarada. Era normal que no me reconocieras.

—Pero tú a mí sí.

—Oh, Dios —resopló—. Sí. Y cuando vi que hacías de ama de Naruto no me lo podía creer. No entendía qué hacía Naruto ahí, de sumiso... Me dejó desorientada.

Saku sonrió comprensiva. Tenía ganas de darle un abrazo a aquella mujer valiente.

—No soy capaz de imaginar el miedo que pasaste cuando te diste cuenta de que te ponían a la venta...

Hinata apretó los dientes y miró hacia otro lado.

—Me retuvieron en la isla. Pensé que... Pensé que me iban a matar... — Exhaló, como si no tuviera fuerzas para continuar—. No sabía qué estaba pasando... Me drogaron, nos drogaron a todas...

—Pero eso ya ha pasado. —Saku le puso una mano sobre el hombro, sabiendo que aquella mujer nunca iba a olvidar la experiencia traumática vivida—. ¿Sabes? Naruto dejó de jugar de dominante en la misión, después de lo tuyo.

—Bueno, no me extraña... Le traumaticé —juró arrepentida.

—Fuiste tan osada... Te admiré mucho cuando Naruto me dijo que eras tú. ¿Cómo te atreviste a meterte ahí, en un torneo así?

—Yo solo quería recuperar a mi marido... Las situaciones desesperadas requieren medidas desesperadas. ¿No dicen eso?

—Sí.

—También fue una gran estupidez todo lo que le hice cuando me asustó.

Y... Eso no me lo va a perdonar.

—Con el tiempo...

—¿Con el tiempo? —repitió ella mirándola de reojo—. Llevaba siete años casada con él. Hemos tenido una niña maravillosa... Y, ahora, ya no sé ni con quién me había casado. Naruto es un agente del FBI, no un agente comercial... Me secuestraron en el maldito torneo de BDSM y a él por poco lo matan... Vi cómo... Vi cómo Venger mataba a Mei . —Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas—. Y yo no tenía ni idea —protestó levantando un poco la voz—. Ni idea de nada, de... —susurró mordiéndose el labio inferior.

Saku comprendía el desasosiego de la mujer. Pero, a veces, ser agente doble comportaba mentir y ocultar la identidad hasta a los que más se amaba.

A veces, ser agente doble era arriesgar la vida de aquel modo.

Las dos se bajaron en la planta quinta.

—Bueno, voy a intentarlo de nuevo —aseguró la hermosa mujer secándose los ojos humedecidos.

—Suerte. —Le deseó Saku parándose enfrente de la puerta de Sasuke—. Ponte en contacto conmigo cuando lo necesites, Hinata. Naruto... tiene mi teléfono.

—Gracias —contestó Hinata con cara de enfrentarse al diablo—. No lo descarto. —Siguió caminando hasta pararse en la puerta de Naruto. Picó con los nudillos y abrió la puerta.

Saku rezó por que Naruto le diera una oportunidad a aquella chica que tanto se había arriesgado por él. Tenían algo que arreglar y mucho que reconstruir. Pero, si se querían, debían lograrlo.

Saku miró el número de la habitación de Sasuke. 513.

Se asomó al cristal de la puerta y por fin vio que él hablaba con Kiba y Shino, o lo intentaba.

Verlo despierto llenó de luz su corazón.

Sus ojos de león se encontraron con los de ella a través del cristal. Saku levantó la mano y lo saludó, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

—Hola —le dijo a través del cristal, como una niña pequeña y feliz.

Esperaría a que los dos agentes se fueran. Y, entonces, ella entraría y, si se lo permitían, se acostaría con él en la misma camilla y lo abrazaría.

Y lloraría. Lloraría de felicidad por verlo bien y a salvo.


	18. Chapter 18

«Al final, el sumiso es quien somete al amo, con su entrega y su aceptación».

 _New Orleans_

 _Tchoupitoulas Street_

 _Cinco días después_

Ringo se apoyaba en su dedo índice, abrazándose a él como si fuera su salvavidas.

—Eh, Ringo... ¡Al frente! ¡Mira al frente! —insistía Saku, sentada en la mecedora del porche delantero.

Sasuke no había querido verla. Cinco días atrás, Saku esperó pacientemente a que Shino y Kiba se fueran de la habitación del león.

Y, cuando lo hicieron, ambos le comunicaron:

—Sasuke dice que quiere descansar, Saku. No quiere más visitas.

Aquellas palabras fueron como una jarra de agua fría para ella. Pero intentó comprenderlo... Su herida había sido complicada y el cuerno podría haber atravesado órganos vitales importantes... Excusas.

Volvió a ir al día siguiente. Y de nuevo sucedió lo mismo. Sasuke recibía a todos excepto a ella. Saberlo la laceró por dentro, porque no entendía qué había hecho mal o qué pasaba. ¿Es que no tenía ganas de hablar con ella? ¿No quería abrazarla? Porque Dios sabía que a ella incluso le picaban los dedos de las ganas que tenía de tocarlo.

¿Dónde quedaban las palabras de la noche antes de que los secuestraran? ¿Dónde? Se las había llevado el viento, estaba claro.

«Nunca te fíes de las palabras que un tío te dice mientras te folla», le decía Fu. Y cuánta razón tenía.

Así que, después de estar dos días más en la sala de espera, decidió que se había cansado de esperar. Lo decidió y se fue de Washington.

Se fue a Nueva Orleans, a su casa, donde pasara lo que pasara todo seguía igual; donde incluso tenía ganas de ver a la señora Inuzuka y a su perro follador. Ese era su hogar. El que la hacía sentirse segura.

Aunque ahora el ambiente estaba un poco convulso por la noticia del cierre de la destilería de ron y el encarcelamiento de los Sabaku. Por eso, esa misma noche, las familias más adineradas de la ciudad habían decidido organizar una fiesta en el parque Louis Armstrong. La hermandad entre ciudadanos era básica para una buena coexistencia. Y lo más importante: una buena fiesta siempre tapaba las manchas.

Nunca la habían herido tanto. Aquellas dos semanas con Sasuke la habían marcado a fuego, lanzado por los aires y después bajado a la tierra con un golpe seco y destructivo. Como una maldita montaña rusa.

Arriba y abajo.

El cielo y el infierno.

Placer y dolor.

—Oye S —Ino salió al porche con la jarra de té helado en la mano y dos vasos en la otra—, deberíamos de prepararnos para...

Saku levantó la mirada, con Ringo en la mano, e Ino corrió a su lado, dejando la jarra en la mesa.

—Estás llorando otra vez, cariño —murmuró Ino cobijándola entre sus brazos.

—¿Ah, sí? —Fantástico, lloraba y no se daba cuenta.

—Sí, tonta —murmuró Ino sobre su cabeza, meciéndose en el columpio triple.

Menos mal que su hermana había venido a pasar unos días con ella. La una necesitaba de la otra, hacerse compañía y hablar. Hablar de todo.

El FBI le había dado un permiso para que recuperara fuerzas y retomara la misión del SVR con Itachi; e Ino había tomado la decisión de pasar esos días con su hermanita.

—No entiendo qué ha pasado... —susurró Saku sobre el hombro de su hermana mayor, colocando a Ringo en su pecho.

La rubia le acarició el pelo y besó su frente.

—Yo tampoco, S. Pero tarde o temprano lo averiguaremos. Sasuke no es muy extrovertido...

—Me dijo que me quería, que se moría si a mí me hicieran algo... —sollozó descontrolada, sorbiendo por la nariz—. Le dije que lo quería...

—Los sentimientos son muy poco controlables —musitó Ino con la mirada perdida—. No todos se sienten cómodos con ellos. Creo que tú eres la única en el mundo que disfruta expresando sus emociones.

—No disfruto —replicó Saku—, pero si no las digo exploto, ¿comprendes?

Ino sonrió y tomó a Ringo entre sus manos.

—Tienes que quedarte con Pato —le pidió Ino. Pato era su camaleón, que estaba compartiendo terrario y días con Ringo—. Cuando me vaya quiero que lo cuides tú hasta que vuelva. No me fío de mamá.

—Claro... —Se limpió las lágrimas en su camiseta—. Papá estuvo a punto de comerse a Ringo pensando que era lechuga.

—Por eso —se rio Ino.

Ino recibió un whatsapp en su iPhone. Lo miró y lo volvió a apagar.

—¿Quién te escribe tanto? —preguntó Saku sorbiéndose las lágrimas.

—Itachi. —Ino rellenó los dos vasos de té y le ofreció uno a su hermana. Después le pasó un brazo por los hombros y bebió, reclinada sobre el respaldo del columpio.

—¿Qué quiere?

—Verme.

Saku se medio incorporó y sonrió todavía llorosa.

—¿El de la cresta quiere verte? ¿El de los ojos rojos?

—Sí. Bueno, no es nada raro. Ha sido mi compañero; y posiblemente tengamos que trabajar juntos para resolver el caso de la venta de esclavas. Amos y Mazmorras ha acabado, pero la telaraña es grande.

Saku estudió la pose fría de Ino. Sus ojos verdes la analizaban como si fuera un bicho raro.

—¿Por qué te escribe? —inquirió.

Ino se removió incómoda.

—Eres peor que la Inquisición.

—Sí. Cuenta.

—Bueno... ¿Te acuerdas de la noche en el Plancha del Mar?

—Como para olvidarla... —Nunca le explicaría a Ino el modo en que Sasuke la atormentó en la cala.

—Bien. Yo no debía hacerle nada... Simplemente tenía que permanecer sentada a sus pies, como su cachorra. El me azotaría y listos. Nuestra relación no pasaba de lo laboral, con un respeto mutuo absoluto. Pero no sé lo que me sucedió... —murmuró todavía confusa—. Me dio rabia algo... Tal vez el hecho de que las tocara a todas excepto a mí.

—Él te gusta.

—Sí.

—Entonces a esa reacción se le llama ataque de celos.

—No sé... ¿Sí? —dio un sorbo a su té.

—Sí, Ino —puso los ojos en blanco.

—La cuestión es que le bajé la cremallera y me puse a hacerle una felación ahí delante de todos. Los Villanos disfrutarían del espectáculo...

—Tú disfrutarías del espectáculo... —añadió Saku.

—Y él se lo pasaría muy bien. —Finalizó Ino—. No pensé que fuera nada malo darle un poco de realidad a mi papel. Por Dios, he hecho cosas realmente escandalosas como dominante. —Parecía que ella misma se estaba autoconvenciendo—. Y cuando me refiero a escandalosas, me refiero a escandalosas estilo nomepuedocreerquehayashechoeso.

—Un día me las contarás, ¿verdad?

—No, que eres menor.

Saku soltó una carcajada. Lo peor era que su hermana hablaba en serio.

Tenía veintisete años y Ino treinta. ¿Y era menor?

—La cuestión es que lo que hice —continuó Ino arrepentida— le sentó muy mal.

—¿Le sentó mal? Si se corrió, es imposible que le sentara mal.

—¡Dijo que se sintió violado! —exclamó incrédula—. ¿Te lo puedes creer? Oh, eso sí que me sentó mal a mí —se llevó la mano al pecho.

Saku arqueó las cejas.

—¿Y eso te lo dijo completamente serio?

—Itachi no sonríe mucho.

—Te está tomando el pelo, Ino —repuso Saku—. ¿Y ahora qué te dice en el whatsapp?

Ino le enseñó la pantalla del iPhone.

Y Saku leyó:

De Amo Itachi:

Estoy en Nueva Orleans. Quiero verte.

—¿Qué crees que quiere decir? —preguntó Ino. Se echó el pelo hacia atrás, y sus ojos azules lanzaron destellos llenos de curiosidad.

Saku abrió la boca asombrada por la poca vida que había tenido su hermana. ¿De verdad estaba preguntándole qué insinuaba Itachi? ¡Si estaba clarísimo!

—¿Y tú eres mi hermana mayor? —preguntó horrorizada.

—¿Qué hace en Nueva Orleans? No deberíamos vernos hasta dentro de cuatro o cinco días. ¿Qué hace aquí?

—Creo que lo deja bastante claro. Quiere verte, pava.

Ino aleteó sus pestañas.

—Quiere sexo —aclaró Saku.

Otro mensaje de whatsapp.

De Amo Itachi:

Envíame una localización, maldita sea.

Quiero verte ahora.

Ni siquiera me dijiste que te ibas a ir.

Esa no es manera de tratar a tu amo.

—¿No te despediste? —preguntó Saku intrigada.

—Nop. —Ino acabó el vaso de té y se llenó otro—. Está acostumbrado a ser el ombligo del mundo. Pensé que no le importaría que yo no le dijera que me iba unos días a desconectar. Además: ha sido el FBI quien me los ha dado, no el SVR —sonrió con malicia.

—¿Por qué me da la sensación de que sabes perfectamente lo que estás haciendo?

—No puede importarle lo que yo haga, ¿no crees?

—Pues yo creo que sí que le ha molestado. Oye, a ver... Ino, céntrate. —Chasqueó los dedos frente a ella—. ¿Tú y el de la cresta os habéis acostado?

—No.

—¿Intentos?

—No. Lo más cerca que he estado de él fue cuando le hice la felación. Bueno, y él, después de eso, me empezó a dar azotes, otra vez, en las nalgas hasta que se quedó a gusto.

Saku se echó a reír.

—Te dio una reprimenda por desobedecerle. ¿Sabes qué creo? Que está caliente desde entonces.

—¡Me dijo que no le gustó! —protestó indignada—. El muy cretino se atrevió a decirme que... —gruñó entre dientes.

—¡Miente! ¡Está mintiendo!

Otro whatsapp.

De Amo Itachi:

Agente Haruno: la localización. Ya.

Tenemos mucho de qué hablar.

Tengo mucho por lo que castigarte.

P.D: Te debo una violación.

Saku y Ino abrieron los ojos como platos.

Ino se levantó con el teléfono en las manos y Saku la retuvo a su lado.

—Ay, joder —susurró Ino.

—Contéstale —la animó Saku muerta de la risa—. Voy a buscar bollos.

Ino se sentó de nuevo en el balancín, con la vista gris fija en la pantalla del celular.

Se mordió el labio y se echó a reír.

De Sumisa Ino:

Si me violas, espero que me lo hagas bien.

Aquí tienes la localización.

Esta noche estaremos en el parque Louis Armstrong.

De Amo Itachi:

Perfecto.

Prepárate.

Ino sonrió y negó con la cabeza. Los hombres eran tan fáciles...

Hasta que le rompían a una el corazón, como le habían hecho a su hermanita.

Por eso ella lo iba a guardar a buen recaudo.

Jugaría con Itachi. ¿Por qué no?

—¡Ino! ¡Ino! ¡Ven! ¡Corre! —gritaba Saku desde la entrada de su casa.

Estuvo a su lado en menos que canta un gallo.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa? —preguntó con el camaleón pegado a su camiseta.

Saku tenía los ojos verdes, abiertos hasta más no poder, fijos en un sobre que acababa de traerle el cartero.

—¿Qué tienes ahí? ¿Qué es eso?

—Es un cheque. De Naruto.

—¿De Naruto y? —tomó el sobre entre las manos y leyó en voz alta la pequeña tarjeta que adjuntaba.

Para LadyNala:

Querida ama.

Como sabes,Mei y yo ganamos el torneo de Dragones y Mazmorras DS. He cobrado el premio, y no me lo puede quitar nadie. Puesto que creo que nos lo merecemos por todo lo que hemos sacrificado en esta misión, he decidido dividirlo en cuatro partes. Quinientos mil dólares por cabeza. Para ti, Sasuke, Ino y útalos como mejor te convenga.

Tigretón

Saku cerró el sobre y lo pegó a su corazón magullado. El dinero no daba la felicidad, pero sí un buen soplo de alegría.

Las dos hermanas se abrazaron, dando saltos en la entrada.

El estado nunca les remuneraría por lo que habían hecho. Dragones y mazmorras DS, sí.

Parque Louis Armstrong

Saku quería guerra. Se había puesto el precioso corsé de camaleón, unos pantalones de pitillo de lycra hiperajustados de color negro y unos zapatos descubiertos con un buen tacón para pisar egos masculinos.

Si Sasuke había pasado de ella de manera tan cruel y se había atrevido a ningunear lo que tenían, ella se dedicaría a superar ese varapalo pasándoselo lo mejor que pudiese...

Pero, ¿a quién pretendía engañar? ¡Estaba hecha polvo y quería hacerse el harakiri!

Ino vestía de violeta, con un traje veraniego y unos zapatos de tiras con plataforma. Se había recogido el pelo rubio en una coleta alta. Percibió enseguida el cambio de ánimo de Saku y la arrulló con su cariño.

—Oye, camaleón, nada de lágrimas aquí, eh... Mira, la gente se lo está pasando bien.

La gente bailaba en el parque al ritmo de To be with you. Los mismísimos Westlife habían sido invitados a cantar en directo en aquella fiesta patriótica de orgullo orleanino.

Decían que el parque Louis Armstrong, antes llamado Congo Square, había sido la cuna del jazz. Se encontraba al final de la calle Nueva Orleans y, antiguamente, era un lugar de encuentro en el que los esclavos africanos se reunían para cantar y bailar con tambores y banjos. De sus melodías y su ritmo emergió el jazz como ahora lo conocemos.

Pero aquella noche, el emblemático parque se había convertido en una auténtica discoteca al aire libre.

Saku y Ino picoteaban las dos de sus tempuras de pollo a la coca cola, únicos de Nueva Orleans. Bebían de su cerveza de fresa y se ponían las botas con el rebozado. ¡Arriba las grasas en los estados depresivos!

—Las hermanas Haruno —exclamó Sasori colando la cabeza entre ellas.

Saku lo miró y sonrió.

Sasori iba acompañado de Sai, que miraba embobado a Ino. El capitán le cogió la nariz a Saku y le pidió un baile.

—Teniente Saku —hizo una reverencia—. Has regresado de tus vacaciones y todavía sigues de fiesta... ¿Qué te parece acompañarme en esta canción?

Ino dio un sorbo de su cerveza y alzó la mano para saludar a su madre y a su padre, que se acercaban a ellas corriendo.

—Mira S: papá y mamá vienen a achucharnos —dijo entre dientes.

La simpática de Mebuki venía con su consuera Mikoto cogida del brazo.

Mientras, Kizashi y Fugaku paseaban tras ellas, admirando el grupo de jóvenes que cantaban con voces tan armónicas.

—¿Estos son gays? —se preguntaban el uno al otro.

Mebuki y Mikoto abrazaron a las dos hermanas.

—Aquí está mi maravillosa hija mayor que ha sido capaz de pasarse casi dos semanas sin llamarme ni decirme nada.

Ino sonrió con educación y devolvió el abrazo a Mebuki.

—Lo siento mamá, he estado muy ocupada. —Le guiñó un ojo a Mikoto y esta se echó a reír.

—Eso sí: insisten en dejarme a sus bichos verdes y miopes para que se los cuide. ¿Cuándo cuidaré a mis propios nietos? Quiero a bípedos.

Saku y Ino se miraron la una a la otra con cara de póquer.

—Te ha mirado a ti, I.

—No —respondió Ino—, te ha mirado a ti, S. De hecho tiene su atención periférica centrada en ti. Solo en ti.

Mebuki le pellizcó la mejilla a Ino y, después, dedicó toda su atención a su hija pelirroaa. Se puso las manos en la cintura.

—Hija mía, estás hecha un mapa, cariño —la reprendió.

—He demandado al hotel por tener unas escaleras en tan mal estado —mintió Saku.

Como todavía tenía cortes y puntos, tuvo que poner la excusa de que las escaleras de una de las cabañas en las que se hospedaban se partió mientras ella subía a su habitación. Ahora incluso se convertiría en guionista.

—¿Vas a bailar con este chico? —preguntó Mebuki dejando el bolso a Mikoto.

—Bueno, pues sí iba a hacerlo pero...

—Ah, pues se perdió tu turno —repuso su madre llevándose a Sasori y colgándose de sus anchos hombros.

Saku y Ino se echaron a reír. Pero entonces, Fugaku, la madre de Sasuke, ex consuegra suya, se acercó a las dos hermanas con su dulzura y su exquisita educación y les dijo:

—¿No os importará que después de ella vaya yo? Creo que hay que disfrutar de la buena salud de Nueva Orleans.

Que era como decir: como tengo a mi marido que tiene una única abdominal y no está tan prieto como el moreno de ojos miel, aprovechemos el producto joven y criollo y ¡palpemos que no es pecado!

Sasori habría sido una pareja ideal para ella, pensó Saku mientras lo observaba bailar y sonreírle a su madre.

Los dos trabajarían juntos, sin demasiados sustos. Su madre estaría eternamente enamorada de él... ¿Por qué ella no podía estarlo también?

De hecho, ellos dos se llevaban muy bien. Sasori era simpático y divertido; y nada dominante. No como Sasuke.

Sasori cedía; y a Sasuke le costaba.

Sasori nunca la había herido. Sasuke la había hundido.

Sí: todo habría sido más sencillo con Sasori.

Pero el amor verdadero no era sencillo. El amor de verdad era una flecha de doble púa que una vez te alcanza, es casi imposible de arrancar; y si lo haces, los daños colaterales son más graves y sangrantes.

Nunca había creído en los cuentos de hadas. Y ahora menos.

Las dos hermanas se dieron la vuelta para observar a la multitud. Aquella mañana, el Barrio Francés se había despertado con impactantes primeras planas en los periódicos. Hablaban de Gaara y su trágica muerte; y del negocio del ron y las tendencias sádicas de los Sabaku. Pero, en realidad, nadie conocería hasta qué punto todo aquel tema del sadismo y los Villanos era turbio, lleno de sombras, sin claros.

¿Tendrían secuelas?

Sí. La peor de todas, además de haber perdido a Jūgo, y de la muerte de Mei, era saber que había perdido su corazón.

En el parque Louis Armstrong había una figura exacta de bronce del gran músico de jazz, y una escultura dedicada al recuerdo de los esclavos criollos. Lo rodeaba un jardín espacioso y un pequeño estanque bordeado por un pequeño puente por el que se podía caminar.

Y fue allí, en ese puente, donde Ino posó su mirada y no la volvió a apartar.

—Dios mío —murmuró Saku—. Mohicano a las doce.

—Lo he visto —aseguró Ino—. Así que me ha encontrado... —sonrió y se dio la vuelta, ignorándolo.

Itachi negó con la cabeza y se echó a reír.

—¿Adónde vas, Ino?

—Voy a jugar al gato y al ratón —contestó besando la mejilla de su hermana—. ¿Estarás bien?

—Sí. —mintió. Pero cuando su madre y su ex-suegra dejaran de tocar a Sasori, tal vez ella podría bailar con él y olvidar—. ¿Vienes a dormir a casa?

—Claro —frunció el ceño.

—No vienes. Ya lo veo venir.

—Oye, ¿por quién me has tomado?

—Ya... ¿Quién es el gato y quién el ratón?

—Bueno, yo soy la gata —le guiñó un ojo—. Buenas noches, ratona. —Se alejó de su hermana al ver que Itachi caminaba hacia ella.

Saku no sabía qué pensar. Ino parecía muy cómoda jugando con Itachi. Era extraño verla así: tan atrevida y segura de sí misma. Bueno, ella siempre había sido así. Pero la novedad era ver esa actitud con un hombre.

Uno que le gustaba, al parecer.

Itachi pasó por el lado de Saku.

—Khamaleona —la saludó con la mirada roja fija en el vestido violeta que desaparecía entre la gente.

—Itachi.

Cuando los dos desaparecieron de su visión, se dio la vuelta para dirigirse al puente y disfrutar la fiesta desde allí, mientras le echaba los trocitos de rebozados a los patos del estanque.

Los Westlife bajaron del escenario, y le tocó el turno a una chica llamada Tata Young, parecía asiática. Bloody valentine cantaba.

Primero sonaron las teclas de un piano. Y después empezó el ritmo pegadizo.

Saku cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por la melodía.

Los seres humanos como ella era tan musicales que sus emociones se modificaban con el sonido de las notas correctas. Con las palabras susurradas, cantadas...

Saku empezó a mover las caderas levemente; pero unas manos duras y exigentes detuvieron su vaivén.

Abrió los ojos y no se atrevió a mirar tras ella.

Olía a él. Al león que le había desgarrado el alma al rechazarla de aquel modo en el hospital.

—Me han dicho que no quieres volver al FBI.

Silencio.

—¿Saku?

—¿Y a ti qué te importa lo que yo quiera hacer?

—Leona... —murmuró Sasuke pegando su cuerpo a su espalda—. Todavía tengo cosas que decirte; cosas que para alguien como yo no son fáciles de admitir.

—¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Ya estás bien? —preguntó retirándose de él.

—No. No estoy bien —contestó con humildad.

—Si estás convaleciente, deberías estar en el hospital, donde nadie pueda verte. Ah, no. Que la única que no podía verte era yo.

Sasuke cerró los ojos y hundió la nariz en su pelo.

—Quiero disculparme. No te apartes.

—Tú me alejaste —replicó apretando los dedos de las manos y clavándose las uñas en las palmas.

—No. No es verdad.

—Sí. Pasé cuatro días deseando verte. Y tú no me dejaste entrar ni una vez. No querías hablar conmigo... Después de todo lo que hemos pasado juntos... Me trataste mal. No tienes ni puñetera idea de cómo tratarme.

—Saku... —susurró acariciando su nuca con su nariz—. Déjame decirte lo que me falta por decir; y después puedes decidir qué hacer conmigo. Si quieres, puedes tirarme al estanque para que los patos me coman los ojos.

Saku resopló irritada.

—El carismático y simpático Sasuke ha vuelto, eh... Dime lo que quieras. Ya he decidido sobre ti.

—Bien, ¿te importa si te lo digo bailando?

—¿Ahora quieres bailar conmigo?

—Por favor.

—Esta canción es perfecta para nosotros —confesó sarcástica—. ¿Por qué no?

Sasuke le dio la vuelta y la cobijó entre sus brazos.

Dios, estar ahí era perfecto. Encajaban tan bien... Él la empezó a mover, sincronizados a la perfección. Llevaba una camiseta de manga corta azul oscuro. Estaba muy moreno por el sol que le había dado en las islas. Unos pantalones tejanos claros y sus zapatillas casual blancas de tela, de la marca Adidas, con las rayas en azul, completaban su atuendo.

Y olía a colonia de hombre...

Sasuke se movía que daba gusto. Era tan sexy bailando... Pero, ¿qué no era sexy de ese amo, por el amor de Dios? Cuando él nació, se llevó todo el pecado terrenal para él.

—Hueles tan bien...

—No, Sasuke. Basta —suplicó. Volvería a camelarla; y no podía ser—. Dime qué quieres. ¿Qué haces aquí?

Él tomó aire por la nariz y lo sacó por la boca.

—He venido porque la noche que te dije que te quería, me dejé cosas en el tintero. Y es justo que las sepas. Y porque hay una explicación a cómo te traté en el hospital. —Pasó la mano por la espalda de Saku.

—No me importa.

—No digas eso... Yo... Te mentí.

Ella se tensó entre sus brazos.

—No te quiero —dijo Sasuke.

Saku hizo un mohín y luchó por alejarse de él; pero Sasuke no se lo permitía.

—¡Déjame en paz! —¿Pararía de lastimarla alguna vez?

—No te vayas... Lo que siento por ti es más que querer, es más que amor. Saku... —sus palabras se precipitaron como el agua de un río desbocado—, mi corazón de hombre y de amo te pertenece desde que tengo ocho jodidos años. Creo que las almas afines se reconocen en cuanto se ven; y que un amo de corazón elige a quien desea proteger y provocar. Yo te elegí aquel día, hace veintitrés años.

Los ojos de Saku se llenaron de lágrimas de incomprensión.

—¿De qué... De qué hablas?

—Cuando creías que te alejaba o que te trataba mal, era por mi miedo y mi ansia de sobreproteger lo que quiero y me importa —explicó Sasuke emocionado—. Siempre he sido así. Y contigo más todavía. No quería que te hicieras daño; no quería que hicieras lo mismo que Ino y yo porque tú eras cuatro años más pequeña y no era tan fácil para ti. Después creciste, y me pusiste tan nervioso... Nunca me hacías caso, siempre me contestabas y me desafiabas. Yo no sabía cómo poner nombre a lo que sentía por ti... Mis amigos empezaban a salir con chicas de su edad y yo estaba obsesionado con una cría de doce años y aspecto de hada. —A cada palabra, Sasuke procuraba desnudar poco a poco su corazón. Pero teniéndola a ella, tan pegada a su cuerpo, perdía el control—. Fue por ti que me hice amo. Fue en ti en quien pensaba cada vez que una sumisa requería mis servicios, o cada vez que alguien quería jugar conmigo. Yo... Yo solo pensaba en ti, Saku. Mi deseo de entregarme a alguien, mi deseo de que tú te entregaras a mí... Deseaba verte, deseaba saber de ti. Pero no me atrevía a preguntarte; porque no quería saber si ya habías encontrado a otra persona. Sabía por tu hermana los escarceos que tenías. Pero yo confiaba en mi fuero interno en que tú y yo nos pertenecíamos, y que yo te reclamaría en cuanto acabara la misión de Amos y Mazmorras. En cuanto encontrara el valor de exigir todo lo que necesito de ti. Lo tuve claro cuando nos vimos en el Smithsonian. Necesitaba besarte, probarte un poco... Me pusiste como una moto —sonrió melancólico.

—¿Por eso me besaste? —susurró—. Yo pensé que solo querías molestarme.

—Quería calmarme. Quería probarte, por eso te besé. Pensé: un poco de gasolina pelirrosa para mantenerme sereno un tiempo más —la abrazó con posesividad—. Ese día juré que serías mía, que estaba cansado de desearte y no ir a por ti. Y, entonces, Ino desapareció, y el FBI decidió contar contigo. Aquella fue mi oportunidad, y no la pensaba desaprovechar. Por eso pedí ser yo tu instructor. Era mi mundo, un mundo que yo deseaba que tú conocieras conmigo. Mi mundo, mis reglas. Y quería comprobar cuan apasionada y obediente podías ser.

—¿Y qué te parecí, Sasuke? —preguntó arisca, todavía reticente a mirarlo.

Sasuke sonrió y apoyó la mejilla en su cabeza.

—¿Que qué me pareciste, leona? Te has llevado mi corazón para siempre.

Saku emitió un gemido y hundió la carita en el musculoso pecho del agente Uchiha. Arrancó a llorar.

—Cuando eras pequeña yo te lo ofrecí, ¿sabes? Mi corazón, digo... Un niño de ocho años que no sabía que tenía corazón de amo decidió que solo sería capaz de amar a una mujer. Y eras tú. Pero ahora —su voz se quebró—, ahora me siento indefenso contigo, Saku. Y no me gusta. Yo quiero cuidar de ti, protegerte... En el hospital estaba tan débil. No quería que me vieras así. No soportaba que me vieras así.

—Te hirieron, Sasuke —le defendió ante sí mismo—. No eres invencible. Nadie lo es.

—Me da igual. Soy un hombre muy protector con lo que considero mío. Yo no te considero de mi propiedad, yo te considero una extensión de mi alma, Saku. Me dio vergüenza ser tan poca cosa para ti... Estar postrado...

—¡Tú no eres poca cosa! ¡¿Estás loco?! —le empujó enrabietada—.¡¿Sabes lo que he llorado estos días pensando que ya no me querías?! ¡Me he... Me he vuelto loca! —Le daba igual montar un espectáculo en plena fiesta.

Sasuke daba un paso atrás a cada empujón de Saku. Pero la joven tenía razón. Él mismo se había reprendido por su comportamiento. Había sido un estúpido.

—Solo quería que supieras que no me gusta parecer débil ni ante ti ni ante nadie. Pero he aceptado que a tu lado siempre pareceré débil —se relamió los labios, nervioso.

—¡¿Pues sabes qué?! A mí no me gusta que me hagan daño y jueguen conmigo de esa manera, ¡¿Me oyes?! —le volvió a empujar, con los ojos verdes llenos de lágrimas—. ¡Porque ahora no me creo nada de lo que me dices!

La ceja partida de Sasuke se elevó. Esas palabras reactivaron el carácter dominante de Sasuke.

—¿No te creerías que te quiero con locura, Saku? —preguntó rodeándola con los brazos, inmovilizándola contra él—. ¿No te creerías que te quiero como hombre y como amo, pero sobre todo, como servidor? Créetelo, maldita sea. Lo llevo escrito en la piel, como a ti. Te llevo en la piel, Saku — aseguró apasionado—. Tú y yo encajamos como dos piezas de puzle.

Saku desvió los ojos al tatuaje del cuello y se dio cuenta de que había un nuevo kanji japonés. Otra letra.

—¿Te has retocado el tatuaje? —preguntó dubitativa, esperanzada y medio resarcida.

—Lo he completado.

—Antes ponía: «amo». ¿Qué pone ahora?

Sasuke levantó la barbilla de Saku y rogó que lo mirase.

—Mírame. No me esquives la mirada, cariño —cuando ella lo hizo, le dijo—: Pone: «Amo a Saku».

Si el tiempo pudiera detenerse, estaba convencida de que los dos habrían elegido ese momento justo. Esa declaración libre de máscaras y mentiras, llena de honestidad. La dominación y la sumisión era honestidad.

—¿Sí? —preguntó ella haciendo pucheros—. ¿De verdad?

—Sí, leona.

—No quiero seguir jugando... —sollozó.

—Yo nunca he jugado contigo. Todo ha sido de verdad. Te amo, y ni siquiera te amo —sonrió sin querer buscarle una explicación—; pero no conozco otra palabra que pueda describir lo que siento, ni que se aproxime a la grandeza de mis sentimientos. Te amo con todo mi corazón y con todo lo que soy. Quiero que te quedes conmigo y que me permitas estar a tu lado siempre. —Sasuke la alzó e hizo que rodeara la cintura con sus piernas.

Saku rozó algo esponjoso y suave con sus tobillos.

—Tu herida... —protestó Saku.

—Está bien.

—¿Qué llevas ahí detrás?

Sasuke llevó la mano a su espalda y cuando la sacó le enseñó el conejo que le había regalado veintitrés años atrás.

Saku no se lo podía creer. Parpadeó para limpiar sus ojos húmedos y tomó el peluche entre sus temblorosos dedos.

Sasuke observó atento su reacción, sin dejar de moverla, bailando todavía al ritmo de la canción.

El conejo tenía algo colgando del cuello. Un collar con dos alianzas. Dos piezas de puzle doradas con un corazón de diamante en un extremo. Como el tatuaje de ambos.

—Saku. —Sasuke se detuvo y juntó su frente a la de ella, intercambiándose el aliento—. Cometo errores. Sé que cometeré muchísimos más; pero también sé pedir perdón. Estoy enamorado de ti desde que era un niño, pero no me he atrevido a decírtelo hasta que me he vuelto un hombre. Acéptame y quiéreme. Te doy todo lo que soy, todo lo que tengo, lo bueno y lo malo, para que me cuides y me limes. Me entrego por completo, nena —murmuró tembloroso—. Tú me sometes.

Saku lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas, y le besó en los labios con ferocidad y voracidad. Mezclando la pasión y la ternura. El dolor y la alegría. La liberación y la sumisión.

—Te amo, Sasuke Uchiha —susurró acariciando su mejilla rasposa—. Te quiero desde que te vi llorar en la escalera de tu casa. Te quiero por no tirarme el conejo a la cara. Y te he querido y deseado desde siempre.

—Sabes lo que soy, Saku —le dijo con lágrimas enormes en sus ojos—. No voy a cambiar. Me gusta lo que hago.

—No quiero que cambies, amor —musitó besando sus lágrimas. Las lágrimas en Sasuke no eran un símbolo de su debilidad sino de su fortaleza y su madurez—. Nunca me he sentido tan viva ni tan segura, como estando encadenada a ti, bajo tus castigos y tus caricias. Enciérrame en la mazmorra de tu corazón y no me dejes salir nunca. Y nunca, nunca, permitas que me escape. —Volvió a besarlo en los labios y repitió—: Tú me sometes.

—Joder, no... —sonrió iluminando su masculino rostro—. Nunca dejaré que te escapes, leona. Tú eres la mujer con alma de dragón que yo estaba esperando.

—Nunca dejaré que te vayas, león. He entrado en tu mazmorra y reclamo tu corazón de amo.

Amos y Mazmorras había sido como una especie de San Valentín sangriento en el que el amor, la rabia, el sadismo, la dominación y la sumisión habían marcado a todos sus participantes.

Pero solo en las cacerías más salvajes afloraban los verdaderos sentimientos de aquellas personas con la honestidad suficiente como para admitir que un arisco y soberano hombre león se había enamorado ciegamente de la increíble mujer camaleón que tenía entre sus brazos.

El amor no era cosa de tamaños ni de pelajes.

Ni de géneros ni de especies.

El amor era un juego de fantasías y realidades.

De lágrimas de dolor y placer.

De dar y recibir.

El amor, el auténtico, era dejarse guiar por la persona amada con los ojos vendados y las manos atadas, y tener la capacidad de entregar las riendas sin miedo a equivocarte.

No había mayor acto de sumisión que rendirse al verdadero amor. Y tarde o temprano todos nos sometemos. ¿No creéis?

Y el león cayó sometido por el camaleón.

 **Fin**

* * *

Espero les haya gustado el final. Nos vemos el Sabado con un nuevo libro de Amos y Mazmorras.

Por cierto hasta ahora me han dicho que quieren que el siguiente libro sea Ino e Itachi, ¿Están seguros que no desean que sea Sasusaku? Como un pequeño adelanto… esa historia tiene un gran detalle para ser adaptada con Sasuke y Sakura pero la última palabra la tiene ustedes, espero leerlas, para comenzar la adaptación (:


End file.
